


Bist du dir sicher?

by Vicleylove



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 59,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleylove/pseuds/Vicleylove
Summary: Lukas ist Rookie und beginnt seine Laufbahn beim SFD.Ein Leben voller Erwartungen und Träum liegt vor ihm.
Relationships: Claire Sullivan/Robert Sullivan, Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Lukas Ripley / ?, Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera/Victoria Hughes, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 32
Kudos: 28





	1. Ein Treffen der anderen Art

**Author's Note:**

> Die Fanfic beleuchtet Lukas Leben, wie ich es mir vorstelle bzw. vielleicht ja auch wie ihr es euch vorstellt. 
> 
> Ich werde mich nicht zu sehr an der Serie orientieren, und mich nicht unbedingt daran halten und mehr künstlerische Freiheit genießen. So will ich Claire zum Beispiel nicht sterben lassen. Ich denke ich werde mehr frei arbeiten.
> 
> Viel Spaß damit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Treffen ereignet sich anders, als Lukas es erwartet hat.

Die Totmanneinrichtung ist ein System, dass zur Ausrüstung von Feuerwehrleuten gehört. Sie gibt sofort Alarm, wenn wir uns zu lange nicht bewegen. Der Klag lässt dich nicht los, weil er anzeigt, dass ein Feuerwehrmann verletzt ist. Er zeigt an, dass jemand am Boden ist. Er zeigt an, dass das was wir für eine Rettungsaktion gehalten haben, jetzt eine Bergungsmission sein könnte. Er zeigt an, dass wir uns vielleicht von einem der unseren verabschieden müssen.  
Wir verlieren viel in diesem Job. Wir verlieren unsere Verletzten, unsere Freunde. Manchmal verlieren wir uns selbst.  
Und wie erholen wir uns davon? Was brauchen wir für die Genesung? Brauchen wir Zeit? Brauchen wir Vergebung? Brauchen wir Liebe?  
Eins steht fest, du kannst die Genesung nicht erzwingen, denn selbst wenn du bereit bist wieder auf den Füßen zu stehen heißt das nicht, dass du es auch wirklich kannst.  
Alles was du tun kannst ist stark zu sein und offen und gewillt. Und wenn es Zeit ist loszulegen und die nächste Aufgabe in Angriff zu nehmen, kannst du nur hoffen, dass du bereit bist.

Lukas Ripley, 30 Jahre alt, springt auf. Es ist mitten in der Nacht, als der Alarm losgeht. Er ist gerade Mal 2 Wochen aus der Akademie und fürchtet sich nie an das Adrenalin zu gewöhnen, dass nach einem Einsatz ihn Stundenlang wach hält. Er rast zur Halle und zieht sich an, bevor er auf das Fahrzeug aufspringt. "Na los Rookie!" Brüllt ihn sein Captain an. Obwohl er mit der jüngste im Team ist, ist er immer noch der langsamste. Er seufzt, als er sich auf seinen Sitz fallen lässt. "Gebäudebrand Jeffersonstreet 5772. Mehrere Personen in Gebäude." Wiederholt der Captain die Einsatzmeldung, als sie losfahren. Schnell kommen sie am Ziel an, das kleine Haus ist verraucht und Flammen schlagen aus dem Fenster im Obergeschoss. "Ripley, Sullivan sie bleiben beim RTW. Ich will sie nicht gleich im ersten Monat wegen Verletzungen draußen haben!" Ruft ihnen der Captain zu und der Rest des Teams beginnt damit Schlauchleitungen zu legen, Lüfter zu Positionieren und eine Lüftungsöffnung zu schlagen. Dann geht alles ganz schnell. Sie betreten das Gebäude und bringen eine junge Afroamerikanerin, wahrscheinlich ein Teenager, nicht älter als 15 und eine ältere Dame, ebenfalls afroamerikanischen Natur, nach draußen. Die beiden werden sofort dem RTW zugeführt. "Ich bin okay, lass mich zu meiner Grammy!" Hört er sie schon von weitem schreien. 'Na dass kann ja heiter werden.' Denkt sich Lukas und übernimmt das Mädchen von seinem Kollegen. "Lass mich los!" Flucht sie ihn an. "Hör zu. Ich muss dich kurz durchsehen, dann kannst du zu deiner Großmutter. Okay?" Sagt er beruhigend zu ihr, doch das Mädchen windet sich, so dass er sie am Handgelenk packen muss, damit sie ihm nicht ausversehen eine Scheuert. "Hey!" Ruft er laut aus und sie sieht ihn irritiert an. Ihre Augen funkeln wütend. "Was?" Zischt sie. "Lass mich kurz deine Hand anschauen und dich anhören. Dann kannst du zu ihr. Okay?" Wiederholt er seine Aufforderung nun ruhiger. "Wenn's sein muss!" Sagt sie und starrt ihm zornig in die Augen. Er sieht sie interessiert an und mustert ihren Blick, bevor er sie loslässt. "Wird das heute noch was?" Fragt sie sarkastisch und Lukas ist völlig perplex. "Ehm ja…. Klar…." Stottert er und beginnt mit dem Abhören ihrer Lunge. Er legt ihr ein Pulsoxymeter an die rechte Hand und sieht sich ihre linke Hand an. Sie hat sich die Innenfläche der Hand ordentlich verbrannt. "Und?" Fragt sie spitz. "Ehm du scheinst okay, bis auf die Verbrennung. Wie ist das passiert?" Fragt er ohne sie anzusehen. Er säubert die Hand zuerst mit Kochsalzlösung vom groben Schmutz. "Wollte den Topf vom Herd ziehen!" Erklärt sie und er nickt lediglich. Dann desinfiziert Lukas das Areal sorgfältig. "Ich möchte gerne die große Blase öffnen. Es wird nicht weh tun, aber wenn ich es so lasse wird es dich stören und schlechter heilen." "Okay." Sagt sie schlicht und Lukas bedeckt ihre Hand und den Arm mit sterilen Tüchern, bevor er die Blase vorsichtig öffnet. Er lässt die Flüssigkeit ab und entfernt die abgelöste Haut. Dann säubert er die Wunde zuerst mit Kochsalzlösung und dann mit Desinfektionsmittel. "Ich mache dir eine antimikrobielle Prophylaxe drauf. Das verhindert Keimwachstum. Du solltest es aber spätestens morgen einen Arzt zeigen. Okay?" "Okay." Lukas streicht die Paste mit einem Spachtel auf die Wunde, legt eine Kompresse darauf und verbindet sie vorsichtig. "Bist du endlich fertig?" Fragt sie pampig und steht auf, bevor er antworten kann. "Ehm ja. Du kannst gehen." Sagt er perplex und sie dreht sich um und rennt zum zweiten RTW. Lukas sieht ihr verwundert nach. Sie ist anders, als alle Mädchen die er bisher getroffen hat. In den zwei Wochen hat er bisher hauptsächlich schmachtende Teenis und junge Frauen erlebt, die am liebsten länger bei ihm geblieben wären und ihn 4x fragten was sie zu beachten hätten, ihm in die Augen starrten und ihn anhimmelten. Doch nicht sie. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, dass sie endlich von ihm weg kam.  
Lukas schüttelt den Kopf, räumt seine Sachen zusammen und steigt zu Sullivan in den RTW. "Na, diesmal keine neue Freundin?" Lacht er und Lukas verzieht das Gesicht. "Nicht wirklich!" Gesteht er und Robert lacht noch lauter. "Ich bin froh, dass es Frauen gibt, die dir nicht erliegen!" Lacht der Farbige und gibt Gas. "Was sagt eigentlich Eva zu den ganzen willigen Mädels?" "Frag nicht!" Stöhnt Lukas und reibt sich den Nacken, dies macht er immer, wenn etwas ihm unbehaglich ist. "Sie denkt wir nehmen sie mit zur Wache oder treffen uns nach Feierabend mit ihnen oder was weiß ich. Auf jeden Fall ist sie der Meinung, dass wir Firefighter aus Prinzip nicht treu sind oder so." Sagt er genervt. Sully lacht. "Ich dachte sie mag dich weil du ein Firefighter bist?" "Ja. Bis sie begonnen hat zu hassen, dass ich ein Firefighter bin." Stellt Lukas klar. "Was gibt es daran zu hassen?" Lacht er. "Der Schichtdienst, die Aufmerksamkeit der Damen, dass der Job an erster Stelle steht, wenn du es zu was bringen willst und letztendlich das Gehalt." Zählt Lukas auf. "Ich dachte sie hätte wenigstens Angst um dich?!" Stellt Robert besorgt klar. "Das war bestimmt auch Mal dabei." "Ist alles okay bei euch?" Fragt er nun besorgt. "War schon besser, aber wird schon wieder. Ist nur ne Phase." Versucht Lukas ihn abzuspeißen und sie schweigen den Rest der Fahrt.  
  
Bald kommen sie an der Station an und die beiden legen sich wieder ins Bett. Doch an Schlaf braucht Lukas erst gar nicht denken. Das Gespräch mit Robert hallo ihm im Kopf. War es wirklich nur eine Phase? Sie wollten eigentlich nächste Woche heiraten. Doch ist das wirklich eine gute Idee? Lukas seufzt und steht auf. Nun kann er definitiv nicht mehr schlafen. Er geht in den Fitnessraum und beginnt Rad zu fahren. Lieber hätte er auf den Sandsack eingeschlagen, doch Nachts um 5 ist das keine gute Idee, wenn du nicht einen Haufen Feuerwehrleute aus dem Tiefschlaf holen willst.


	2. Die Hochzeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wird Lukas Eva heiraten?

Die Woche vergeht langsam. Ächzend langsam. Lukas blickt voller Freude auf das bevorstehende Wochenende. Naja, voller Freude ist wohl übertrieben. Aber er freut sich. Eva scheint von Tag zu Tag besser gelaunt zu sein, was ihn erfreut. Es war bestimmt nur eine Phase und mit Beginn der Ehe wird es deutlich besser werden. Redet er sich das nur ein? Hofft er es wirklich? Oder ist es Realität? Lukas weiß es nicht. Aber er freut sich. Dessen ist er sich ganz sicher. Naja, fast ganz sicher.  
  
Der große Tag ist endlich da. Nervös steht Lukas vor der Kirche und wartet auf Eva. Sie ist wie immer zu spät. Ob sie ihn versetzt? Lukas weiß nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen soll oder ob er ungehalten sein sollte. "Na nervös?" Fragt Sully. "Schon." Gesteht Lukas. "Und du bist dir sicher?" Fragt er ihn und Lukas kann nicht anders als das naheliegende zu Antworten. "Natürlich. Ich liebe sie!" Innerlich krampft sich sein Magen zusammen. Ist er sich wirklich sicher? Was ist, wenn es ein Fehler ist wie Jennifer, Sullivan und Claire es ihm immer wieder gesagt haben. Er würde immer wieder zu hören bekommen 'wir habens dir gesagt.'. Lukas seufzt. "Alles okay, Buddy?" Fragt Sully besorgt. "Ich wünschte es wäre rum." Gesteht Lukas und technisch gesehen stimmt es auch. "Ist schneller rum als du denkst!" Versucht Sully zu trösten und klopft Lukas aufmunternd auf die Schulter, doch Lukas lächelt nur Müde. Willy seufzt innerlich. Er weiß, dass es ein Fehler ist und er weiß, dass Lukas es weiß aber was kann er jetzt noch tun? "Du kannst immer noch gehen!" Bietet er ihm an. "Und der Arsch sein, der die Frau am Altar stehen lässt?" Sagt Lukas zynisch. "Lieber ein Arsch als eine unglückliche Ehe." Antwortet Sully. Doch in diesem Moment kommt Eva endlich vorgefahren und der Fluchtplan ist endgültig hinüber. Robert weiß, dass Lukas jetzt definitiv keinen Rückzieher mehr machen wird. Eva steigt aus und lächelt Lukas an. "Hi!" Sagt sie schlicht. "Hi!" Lukas lächelt schüchtern zurück. Er nimmt ihren Arm und gemeinsam betreten sie die Kirche.  
Die Zeremonie ist kurz und Lukas weiß im Nachhinein nicht mehr viel davon. Nur den wichtigsten Teil, an den erinnert er sich. Sie standen vorne, einander zugedreht. "Lukas, auch wenn wir nicht immer einer Meinung sind, ich liebe dich. Ich bin glücklich heute hier zu sein, bei dir. Nimm diesen Ring, als Zeichen meiner Liebe." Hatte Eva gesagt. Es war seine letzte Chance gewesen nein zu sagen. Doch er hat es nicht übers Herz gebracht. Wenn er sich ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen lässt fällt ihm immer mehr auf, was ihn stört. Eva hatte nichts von Treue gesagt, nichts davon, dass sie seine Frau ist, und nichts von ein Leben lang. Doch das bemerkt er erst später, als sie mit ihren Freundinnen tanzt und er mit Sully an der Bar steht. "Und glücklich?" Fragt der Farbige ihn. "Natürlich und wie!" Antwortet Lukas und Robert zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Also war es die richtige Entscheidung?" Lukas sieht zu Eva, die glücklich mit ihren Mädels tanzt. "Ja, war es!" Sagt er und ein Lächeln bildet sich um seinen Mund. Er ist sich sicher, es war richtig!  
Nach ein paar Stunden verabschiedet sich sein Team und er findet Eva in ihrem Zimmer wieder. "Wo warst du? Mein Team wollte sich von dir verabschieden." Sagt er traurig. "Ich wollte mich nur etwas frisch machen. Tut mir Leid, dass ich sie verpasst habe, Lukas!" Sagt sie. Ob es ehrlich ist oder nicht, kann er nicht sagen. Was ihm auffällt ist ihr leicht verschmierten Maskara. "Hast du geweint?" Fragt er besorgt. "Ehm nein, ich habe mich nur beim nachschminken etwas dumm angestellt. Ich verbessere es gleich!" Erwidert Sie und Lukas geht zur Feier zurück. Es sind nur noch die Sullivans und Jennifer da, sowie ihr derzeitiger Freund. "Und wo ist Eva?" Fragt Claire neugierig. "Sie macht sich frisch!" Antwortet Lukas ihr schlicht und Claire nickt. "1h lang?" Raunt sie Sully zu und er sieht sie fragend an. Claire winkt ab, als Eva den Raum betritt. "Eva, Schatz, was willst du noch trinken?" Fragt Lukas sie höflich. "Einen Champagner!" Stellt sie fest und setzt sich zu den Gästen, während Lukas das Getränk bestellt.  
Der Abend vergeht schnell und Lukas bringt Eva aufs Zimmer. Anders als erhofft ist die Stimmung zwischen ihnen kühl und Lukas wagt erst gar nicht den Versuch sich ihr anzunähern. Er ist schon oft genug angeeckt und da er sich nicht selbst ins Abseits schießen will, lässt er es lieber gleich.


	3. Das Gespräch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas wird zum Gespräch in die Zentrale eingeladen.

Die Zeit vergeht. Lukas hat sich die Ehe mit Eva anders vorgestellt. Er hatte erwartet, dass es sie zusammenschweißt, dass es eine neue Ebene in ihrer Beziehung geben würde. Doch es hat sich nichts verändert. Im Gegenteil er hat das Gefühl, dass sie sich seit der Hochzeit noch weiter voneinander entfernt haben. Lukas wünscht sich, dass sie sich wieder annähern, doch egal was er versucht, es klappt nicht. Romantische Essen, ein Wochenendausflug, ein Spatag. Es ist egal was er versucht, selten schaffen sie es zusammen ins Schlafzimmer oder sonst irgendwohin.  
  
Heute ist so ein besonderer Tag. Eva lässt Lukas ausnahmsweise an sich heran. Er küsst sie gierig und fordernd. Es hat sich seit dem letzten Mal so viel aufgestaut, dass Lukas sich kaum beherrschen kann. Die Spiele unter der Dusche, die er zur Regulation benutzt, sind nicht halb so gut, wie dieses seltene Ereignis. Er reist Eva förmlich die Kleider vom Leib und stürzt sich auf sie. Sie lässt es mehr oder weniger lustvoll über sich ergehen, sagt aber nichts dazu. Denn wenn er so hungrig ist, befriedigt es sie wenigstens mehr wie sonst. Was nicht heißt, dass Lukas schlecht im Bett ist, aber sie mag den Nervenkitzel. Lukas genießt die Berührungen, die er machen darf. Jede einzelne spornt ihn mehr an und jede einzelne erregt ihn mehr. Lukas drückt sich in sie und stöhnt lustvoll. Er bewegt sich schnell und tief, sie erlangt einen Höhepunkt und Lukas folgt ihr sofort. Er sackt auf ihr zusammen und genießt ihre Wärme. "Du bist schwer!" Beschwert sich Eva. "Entschuldige." Lukas stützt sich auf die Unterarme und sieht sie liebevoll an. "Kannst du…?" Beginnt Eva. "Natürlich." Lukas rollt sich von ihr runter und verschwindet im Bad. Eva besteht immer noch auf ein Kondom, also fügt er sich und entsorgt das unliebsame Ding im Müll. Als er zurück ins Schlafzimmer kommt ist Eva bereits angezogen. "Ich will noch zum Sport!" Sagt sie schnell und Lukas nickt. "Ja, klar. Verstehe ich. Viel Spaß!" Sagt er schnell und Eva verschwindet aus der Tür. Lukas seufzt und zieht sich an. So läuft es immer ab. Eine Nummer und dann ist sie weg. Er geht ins Wohnzimmer und beginnt damit das Material durchzusehen. Lukas stürzt sich in seine Karriere. Wenn alles gut geht und er morgen beim Treffen mit dem Chief gut abschneidet, wird er bald Lutenent sein.  
Es ist spät, als er die Bücher weglegt. Eva ist immer noch nicht da. Er versucht sie anzurufen, doch Eva reagiert nicht. Lukas beschließt ins Bett zu gehen. Er zieht sich um und legt sich in die Laken. Sie riechen nach ihr. Lukas vermisst sie. Gott ist er anhänglich! Er dreht sich rum und schließt die Augen.  
  
Am Morgen klingelt der Wecker und Lukas steht auf. Das Bett ist immer noch leer. Lukas geht duschen, zieht sich förmlich an und macht sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Auch hier ist nichts von Eva zu sehen. Er nimmt sein Telefon. Wenigstens eine SMS hat sie geschrieben. Sie hat eine Freundin getroffen, was getrunken und ist mit ihr Heim. Na dann. Lukas ist sauer. Er trinkt seinen Kaffee und fährt los.  
An der Zentrale angekommen fährt er in den 6ten Stock und meldet sich an. Er wartet in einer Sitzgruppe, als sich die Tür zum Büro öffnet. Ein anderer Firefighter schüttelt dem Chief die Hand, er lächelt und dann wendet er sich Lukas zu. "Ripley?" "Ja, Sir!" Lukas steht auf, geht zu ihm rüber und schüttelt ihm die Hand. "Kommen sie rein!" Sie betreten sein Büro und Lukas setzt sich nach der Aufforderung. "Ich war überrascht ihre Bewerbung zu sehen." Beginnt er das Gespräch. "Sie sind noch nicht lange beim SFD." "Das stimmt, Sir." "Warum haben sie es also so eilig?" "Ich habe mich zuerst initiativ beworben, aber je mehr ich mich eingearbeitet habe, desto weniger konnte ich es einfach zur Seite legen. Ich war gefesselt." "Das ist schön zu hören." "Was denken sie macht einen guten Lutenent aus?" "Neben erweitertem allgemeinem Wissen, Führungsqualitäten, ein Blick für die Situation und die Erkenntnis immer das Wohl der Betroffenen im Auge zu behalten." Der Chief nickt. "Gut. Genau das erwarte ich von meinen Lutenets. Ich erwarte aber auch Verantwortungsbewusstsein, Teamfähigkeit und Respekt." "Natürlich, Sir!" "Gut. Ich habe mir ihre Test angesehen. Sie haben mit 99% abgeschnitten, woher haben sie die Zeit zum Lernen genommen? Hier steht sie sind verheiratet und mit den 24h Schichten und dem Boxtraining bleibt nicht viel Zeit." "Ich habe in Freizeiten während der Schichten gelernt und an meinen freien Tagen zu Hause." Er nicht anerkennend. "Gut. Ich denke ich habe alles. Danke, dass sie hier waren." "Gerne. Ich danke, Sir!" "Wir melden uns." Beide stehen auf, reichen sich die Hand und der Chief begleitet Lukas zur Tür.  
Lukas fährt nach Hause. Wie zu erwarten ist Eva immer noch nicht zurück. Er beschließt ein wenig laufen zu gehen.


	4. Das Ergebnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas bekommt das Ergebnis seiner Bewerbung.

Einige Tage später bekommt Lukas endlich den ersehnten Brief. Er wird zur Verleihungszeremonie eingeladen. Also im Klartext, den Lutenent hat er geschafft. Eigentlich würde er es mit Eva feiern. Aber sie ist mit ihrer Mutter verabredet und so beschließt Lukas Sully und Claire einzuladen.  
  
Lukas ist gerade mit dem Kochen soweit fertig, dass er nur noch die Temperatur halten muss, als die beiden an der Tür klingeln. Er öffnet und sie begrüßen sich freundschaftlich. "Claire! Sully!" Er umarmt beide nacheinander. "Hi Lukas. Schön dich zu sehen!" Gegrüßt Claire ihn. "Ebenfalls! Du siehst umwerfend aus, Claire!" Schmeichelt Lukas ihr. "Und ich?" Fragt Sully betroffen. "Du natürlich auch! Wie immer!" Lacht Lukas. Die drei betreten die Küche. "Boah, riecht das gut!" Sully inspiziert die Töpfe und Pfannen. "Wenn es mit der Karriere beim SFD nicht klappt, solltest du Koch werden!" Sagt er und leckt sich die Lippen bei all den Köstlichkeiten, die er erblickt. Lukas grinst und reicht beiden ein Glas Champagner, bevor er sich selbst das letzte nimmt. "Was gibt's zu feiern?" Fragt Claire fröhlich. "Die Kochschule wird warten müssen. Ich werde Lutenent!" Verkündet Lukas. "Echt? Wahnsinnig!" Freut sich Claire und umarmt ihn. "Klasse. Ich freue mich für die Buddy!" Sully tätschelt ihm den Rücken. "Danke Leute." Sie stoßen an und Lukas beginnt die Vorspeise auf die Teller zu richten. Er hat australische Fleischpasteten gemacht, die er mit verschiedenen Mischungen gewürzt und in kleine Teigtaschen gegeben hat. Er deutet den beiden sich zu setzen und die drei machen es sich an der langen Kücheninsel bequem. Lukas hatte überlegt im Esszimmer einzudecken, aber das ständige aufstehen und hin und her tragen war ihm heute zu viel. "Fangt an!" Fordert er sie auf. "Sollen wir nicht auf Eva warten?" Fragt Claire überrascht. "Sie ist mit ihrer Mutter unterwegs. Es wird spät werden!" Sagt Lukas mit einem Schulterzucken und beginnt zu essen. "Obwohl du etwas so großes zu feiern hast?" Fragt Sully ungläubig. Lukas trinkt von seinem Wein. "Es schmeckt hervorragend. Wenn ich nicht schon verheiratet wäre!" Lobt Claire. "Dann würde ich ihn heiraten!" Verkündet Sully und sie beginnen zu lachen. Die Stimmung ist locker und unbeschwert. Lukas sammelt die Teller ein und richtet den Hauptgang auf frische. Lukas richtet jedem ein kleines Damperbrot, dazu reicht er jedem ein Black Angus Steak und Warrigal Greens, eine Art Spinat. Sie essen und Claire stöhnt vor Wohlgeschmack. "Es ist so gut, Lukas! Wie kann Eva das nur freiwillig verpassen!" "Danke Claire. Ich weiß auch nicht, sie ist in letzter Zeit öfters weg." Gesteht Lukas. "Öfters weg? Wie meinst du das?" Claire ist überrascht. "Ist alles okay bei euch!" Fragt Sully irritiert nach. Lukas trinkt an seinem Wein. "Nicht öfters aber immer wieder." Versucht er seine Aussage zu revidieren. Die beiden sehen sich vielsagend an und lassen das Thema fallen. Lukas räumt ab und richtet den Nachtisch. Es gibt Pavlova und Mousse au chocolat. "Ich könnte mich hineinlegen!" Sagt Sully und nimmt sich einen Nachschlag.  
Die Haustüre geht und Eva steht in der Küche. "Was ist denn hier los?" Versucht sie freudig zu Lachen. "Claire, Sully gibt's was zu feiern?" Fragt sie überrascht, als sie das Essen und den Alkohol erblickt. Die beiden sehen sich an und blicken dann zu Lukas. "Durchaus. Ich werde befördert." Sagt er schlicht. "Ach ja? Du hast dich beworben?" Fragt Eva überrascht. "Ehm ja….?" Meint Lukas zögernd. Er weiß nicht, was er darauf antworten soll. Er lernt seit Wochen für diese Prüfung und sie bemerkt es nicht einmal? "Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Ich hätte das Essen mit meiner Mom verschoben." Versucht Eva ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. "Du hast dich so darauf gefreut. Ich wollte dich davon nicht abhalten!" Lukas trinkt an seinem Wein. Eva nimmt sich ebenfalls ein Glas und setzt sich zu ihnen. Die vier erzählen noch ein wenig, bevor sich die Sullivans verabschieden.  
Sie sind kaum zur Tür raus geht es los. "Wie konntest du mich so vorführen?" Schreit sie ihn an. "Ich habe dich nicht vorgeführt! Du wusstest, dass ich mich bewerbe und du wusstest, dass die Zusage die Tage kommen würde." Sagt Lukas ihr ruhig. "Trotzdem!" Schimpft Eva und rauscht davon. Lukas bleibt in der Küche zurück und räumt auf.  
Als er nach der Dusche ins Bett steigen will, hat Eva ihm schon seine Sachen zusammen gerichtet. Das heißt also wieder Couch! Lukas stöhnt innerlich und zieht von dannen.


	5. Die Feier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas wird der Titel verliehen

Es ist Tag der Zeremonie. Lukas und Eva machen sich fertig. Die Stimmung ist Mal wieder im Keller, da Eva ihre Jogastunde absagen musste, um mit Lukas an der Feier teilnehmen zu können. Sie ziehen sich schick an und fahren zusammen zur SFD Zentrale. Hier wird im großen Konferenzraum die Verleihung stattfinden. Eva setzt sich neben Lukas in die Reihe und blickt sich um. Niemand den sie kennt. Gut oder schlecht, wer weiß. Die Zeremonie beginnt. Zuerst spricht der Chief, dann ein Batallionchief und dann werden die Titel verliehen. Sie werden einzeln nach vorne gerufen, bekommen die Hand geschüttelt, ein Zertifikat ihre neuen Bugles und das geänderte Namensschild. Dann ist der nächste an der Reihe.  
Als der offizielle Teil vorbei ist, holt Lukas ein paar Getränke für sich, Eva und einen Kollegen, mit dem er zusammen gelernt hat. Als er zurück kommt, ist Eva von einigen Lutenents umgeben. Sie scheint sich nicht unwohl zu fühlen. Lukas verzieht den Mund. "Ich sehe ihr habt Eva, meine Frau, schon kennengelernt!" Sagt er schlicht, als einer sie am Arm berührt. "Ach das ist deine Frau?!" Fragt ein Lutenent nach und Lukas funkelt ihn an. Die Runde löst sich schnell auf und Lukas gibt Eva ihr Getränk. "Was sollte das?" Raunt er ihr zu. "Sie wollten nur höflich sein!" Antwortet sie und Lukas seufzt. Er wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ihm etwas verschweigt. "Lass uns gehen!" Sagt er nach ein paar Minuten und die beiden verlassen die Feier.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen kommt Sully auf 88 an, er ist verwundert, dass Lukas schon da ist. Nach allem Anschein, muss er schon eine Weile da sein. Er ist komplett verschwitzt und haut auf den Sandsack ein. "Willst du ihn umbringen?" Fragt Sully spöttisch und Lukas funkelt ihn an. "Was ist denn los?" Fragt er irritiert. "Hmmpf!" Antwortet Lukas. "Luke! Was ist passiert? War die Verleihung nicht gut?" Fragt er besorgt. "Doch, alles geklappt." Erzählt Lukas gedrückt. "Aber?" "Sie hat vor mir mit den Lutenents geflirtet!" Fährt Lukas weiter fort. "Oh?" Stößt Sully überrascht aus. Er hat zwar schon länger das Gefühl, dass zwischen den beiden etwas nicht stimmt, aber das Eva so dreist ist hätte er nicht gedacht. Wobei einiges plötzlich Sinn macht…..  
Gegen Ende der Schicht werde Lukas und Sullivan zu einem 4-Alarm-Brand gerufen. Eigentlich wären sie jetzt schon im Feierabend, doch daran ist zur Zeit überhaupt nicht zu rechnen. "Na los! Beeilt euch!" Treibt ihr Captain sie an. Lukas atmet kurz durch und dann geht es weiter. Sie legen Leitungen und Verteiler, nehmen Verletzte entgegen und bringen sie zur Triage. Als der Brand unter Kontrolle ist, werden sie abgelöst. Station 88 fährt zur Wache zurück um die Wägen aufzufüllen und sich 6h nach Feierabend tatsächlich in diesen zu begeben. *Bin nicht zu Hause. Sehen uns.* Lukas hat einen Text von Eva auf dem Phone. Er seufzt und er beschließt noch was trinken zu gehen.  
  
Robert begleitet seinen Freund. "Alles okay?" "Ja klar. Alles gut." Sagt er schnell und trinkt an seinem Bier. "Luke! Ich kenn dich schon so lange, also was ist los? Ist es noch wegen der Feier?" "Nein. Ich …. Ich bin einfach frustriert von der Situation. Eva ist viel unterwegs, ich bin viel unterwegs und wenn wir uns sehen ist es auch nicht wirklich warm und freundlich." Gesteht er. "Hmmm. Aber sollten wir dann nicht heute feiern?" "Was? Warum?" Fragt Lukas irritiert. "Weil wir leben, weil du deinen ersten Einsatz als Litenent hattest. Mir fällt so einiges ein." Lacht Sully. Lukas schmunzelt. Sie trinken und feiern bis zum Schluss. Bis die Bar schließt und sie nach Hause wanken.


	6. Der Code des SFD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas entdeckt das Geheimnis

Die Sauftour wiederholt sich einige Monate später.  
Am nächsten Tag treffen sich die beiden zum Boxen. "Ja Baby! Aber dein Haken ist noch ausbaufähig." Lacht Lukas. Sully lacht. "Mein Haken ist astrein!" "Dein rechter Arm geht runter wenn du ihn ausführt!" Lukas macht es vor. "So landest du im Ring auf der Nase." "Was?" Sully lacht. "Wenn einer fast den Boden geküsst hätte, dann bist das du und zwar letzte Nacht! Bist noch nie im Joes geblieben, bis sie dicht machen." Kommt das Gespräch wieder auf den gestrigen Abend. "Ich sag dir Mann, ich stand immer noch voll unter Strom." "Kann ich nachvollziehen, wenn wir bei solch einem Großeinsatz nur ein paar Kratzer davon tragen, ist dass n Grund zu feiern!" "Erklär dass bei Gelegenheit Mal Eva. Ehe Nummer 2 läuft gerade Mal 6 Monate und ich schlaf jetzt schon ständig auf der Couch." Sully lacht. "Tut mir leid, Mann!" "Wie kann es sein, dass du die ganze Nacht durchmachst und am Morgen immer noch glücklich verheiratet bist?" "Weil es nicht darum geht, wie du den Tag beendest, sondern wie du ihn beginnst!" Lacht Sully. "Schwer den Tag positiv zu beginnen, wenn du alleine auf der Couch wach wirst." "Lukas, Mal ehrlich, was ist bei euch los? Ich meine ihr solltet glücklich sein. Stattdessen schläfst du auf der Couch und sie flirtet fremd." "Wenn ich wüsste, was falsch ist, würde ich es ändern." "Hast du Mal mit Eva gesprochen?" "Ich versuche es, aber entweder hat sie keine Zeit, keine Lust oder ist erst gar nicht da." "Klingt nicht nach einer gesunden Ehe." "Ist es auch nicht." Gibt Lukas zu. "Aber ihr habt schon noch…." "Sex?" Lukas fragt höhnisch. "In den 6 Monaten kann ich es an einer Hand abzählen. Nicht Mal in der Hochzeitsnacht." "Uh. Au!" Besteht Sully und verzieht das Gesicht. "Wem sagst du das!" Lukas zieht die Handschuhe aus und trinkt von seinem Wasser. "Hast du Zweifel?" Fragt Sully ernst. "Schon irgendwie. Ich meine es ist schwierig keine Zweifel zu haben." Gesteht Lukas. "Und wenn du Mal mit ihrer Mutter oder einer Freundin sprichst? Ihr etwas besonderes machst?" "Mutter mag mich nicht. Freundinnen kenne ich kaum und letzteres habe ich schon versucht." "Was genau?" "Ein romantisches Essen im Restaurant. Ein Kinoabend, Frühstück im Bett, ein Wellness-Wochenende." "Okay…. Und etwas ganz privates? Etwas was sie gerne macht. Wo du ihr zugehört haben musst?" "Sie macht gerne Joga." Erklärt Lukas. "Geh doch Mal mit." "Hmmm." Macht Lukas. "Probier es. Vielleicht machts dir Spaß und sie freut es." "Ich versuchte es." Gibt Lukas zu und die beiden gehen duschen. Lukas zieht frische Kleider an und verabschiedet sich von Sully.   
Er will es gleich umsetzen und geht in Richtung Joga Klasse. Dort angekommen sieht er sich um Eva ist nicht da. Lukas ist sich aber sicher, dass das ihr Kurs ist. Auch als die Stunde beginnt ist sie nicht anwesend. Lukas absolviert die Einheit und macht sich niedergeschlagen auf den Weg zu den Umkleiden. Er nimmt sein Handy und versucht Eva anzurufen. Niemand nimmt ab. Er zieht sich um und verlässt seine Umkleide. Er beschließt zur Wache zu gehen. Er ist zwar zu früh, aber besser als zu spät.  
  
Kurz nach Schichtbeginn werden sie zu einem Einsatz gerufen. "Siehst du so läuft das!" "Ja, alles klar übertreibst nicht! Mann bleib auf deiner Spur." Ruft Lukas. "Wir haben die Sirenen, wir können fahren wo wir wollen! Die anderen weichen und aus! Berufsprivilegien!" "Ja, ja freut mich, dass du deinen Spaß hast, aber nächste Woche bewerbe ich mich für den Posten als Captain. Wenn du mich solange leben lässt." "Weißt du was dein Problem ist?" "Sag's mir!" "Du bist zu steif. Du lässt dich nicht voll drauf ein. Du musst dich hingeben und genießen, man!" "Hingeben und genießen?" "Ja! Hingeben und genießen!" "Du wirst nie im Departement aufsteigen, wenn du weiterhin sowas tust." "Was mit Begeisterung dabei sein? Und wer sagt dass ich aufsteigen will?" "Sully du bist so gut. Du könntest im Handumdrehen Batallionchief werden." "Ja und dann versticke ich in Papierkram, inspiziere Uniformen und brüll meine Leute an. Das Gegenteil von Berufsprivilegien." "Es geht um mehr als das." "Alles was ich will ist Feuer bekämpfen und Leben retten und nicht den Chef raushängen lassen. Nimm's nicht persönlich." "Ich nehms persönlich." Sully lacht. "Ah. Mir gefällt wo ich stehe." Sie kommen an ihrem Ziel an. "Pläne nach der Schicht? Wie wär's mit Joes?" "Reese. Heute musst du auf mich verzichten. Claire hat Geburtstag und ich habe mir noch nichts überlegt. Wir sollte also schnellstens was einfallen!" "Lieblingsrestaurant und ein Armband von Tiffany. Schon erledigt." "Und deshalb schläfst du auf der Couch!" Lukas sieht ihn grimmig an und sie behandeln ihr Opfer. Es ist nicht schwerwiegend. Eine leichte Verbrennung und eine Fraktur. Sie bringen die junge Frau in die Klinik und fahren zurück zur Wache.  
  
Lukas versucht Eva zu erreichen. Nichts. Er beschließt ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen und verlässt den Eingangsbereich Richtung Fahrzeughalle, vorbei am Ausrüstungsraum. Auf dem Weg nach draußen, versucht er es erneut. Er hört ein Handy klingeln und bleibt verwundert stehen. Es kommt aus dem Lagerraum der Ausrüstung. "Nur mein Mann. Mach weiter!" Hört er sie, gefolgt von lautem stöhnen. Lukas bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen und starrt die Tür an. Das darf nicht wahr sein! Denkt er bei sich und ruft erneut an. Wieder klingelt es hinter der Tür, doch diesmal drückt sie ihn einfach weg. Lukas starrt auf sein Handy, dann auf die Tür. Er weiß nicht, was er nun tun soll. Doch die Entscheidung wird ihm abgenommen, als die Tür aufgeht und der schlanker, brünetter Firefighter aus dem Raum kommt. Er schließt gerade seinen Gürtel. "Dixon!" Knurrt Lukas. Er sieht hinter ihm Eva stehen, die gerade ihre Bluse richtet. Lukas dreht sich herum und will gehen. "Ripley, es ist nicht!" Beginnt Dixon. Lukas dreht sich um. "Spar dir die Erklärung! Ich will nur wieder was von dir hören!" Flucht er ihn an. "Aber ich!" Lukas holt aus und Wusch. Dixon hält sich seinen Kiefer und nickt. Lukas sieht verachtend auf Eva, die mittlerweile hinter Dixon steht, dreht sich herum und geht.   
Er geht nach oben ins Barney und legt sich ein Eispack auf die Hand. "Was ist passiert?" Fragt Sully überrascht. "Nichts!" Knurrt Lukas. Einige Minuten später kommt Dixon nach oben und holt sich ein Eispack für sein geschwollenes Auge. Sully sieht zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Was ist passiert?" Wiederholt er und Lukas sieht Dixon betrachtend an, bevor er den Raum verlässt. Kurz nachdem er gegangen ist, kommt Eva rein. "Ich… Geht es dir gut?" Fragt sie ihn besorgt. Dixon sieht zu Sully und dieser schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Du hast es nicht anders verdient." Stellt er fest und lässt die beiden stehen.   
Er folgt Lukas in die Fahrzeughalle. "Ist das sein ernst? Er hat den Code gebrochen?" Fragt Sully schockiert. "Ist wohl nicht der erste!" Erzählt Lukas. "Wie kommst du darauf?" Sully ist neugierig. "Als ich sie zum Joga begleiten wollte, sie war nicht da. Als ich sie fragte wie es war antwortete sie toll." "Auch ein Firefighter?" "Keine Ahnung. Interessiert mich auch nicht. Schlimm genug, dass es so ist. Egal ob noch einer den Code gebrochen hat!" Schimpft Lukas. "Wer hat den Code gebrochen?" Mischt sich Daniel ein. "Ach nichts!" Sagt Lukas giftig. "Hast du Eva endlich erwischt?" Fragt er neugierig. "Bitte was?" Schreit Lukas. "Ich…. Ich wollte nichts sagen, aber sie hat es bei uns allen versucht. Ich meine mit Ausnahme von Sullivan!" Gesteht er. "Wer noch?" "Wie wer noch? Wer hat es gemacht? Wir wissen alle, dass sie deine Frau ist und keiner will das Schwein sein, das den Code bricht." Daniel ist schockiert. Lukas schweigt und reibt sich seine Hand. Dixon betritt mit seinem Veilchen die Halle und stößt auf die Gruppe. Daniel sieht zwischen den dreien hin und her und versteht sofort. "Wie konntest du?" Fragt er den anderen. "Ich…" "Sei ruhig oder das andere schwillt auch noch an." Knurrt Lukas. Dixon verstummt sofort.  
Innerhalb ein paar Minuten weiß die ganze Wache bescheid und Dixon wird gemieden. Keiner will mit ihm etwas zu tun haben. Aufgrund des Veilchens nimmt der Captain ihn aus den Fahrzeugen und setzt ihn auf die Bank.  
Am Ende der Schicht gibt Dixon einen Versetzungsantrag ab, nachdem die anderen ihm klipp und klar gesagt haben, was sie von ihm und seiner Aktion halten.


	7. Die Scheidung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas trennt sich von Eva. Schafft er es ohne, dass sie ihm nochmals den Kopf verdreht?

Lukas kommt nach Hause und Eva sitzt auf der Couch. "Können wir reden?" Fragt sie Lukas, als er das Wohnzimmer betritt. "Wie viele?" Fragt Lukas. "Ich…" "Wie viele?" Wiederholt er trocken. "Keine Ahnung. Zwei pro Woche?" Gesteht sie. Lukas atmet durch. "Immer andere?" "Nein. Teilweise mehrfach." "Hochzeitsnacht?" Eva sieht verlegen zu Boden und Lukas mustert sie, er nickt. "Ich denke das Gespräch ist vorbei!" Sagt er und verlässt das Zimmer. "Lukas!" Ruft sie ihm hinterher. "Lukas! Ich bin nicht fertig!" "Aber ich!" Ruft er. "Ich bin fertig mit dir, Eva und nur zur Info, ab jetzt bin ich im Schlafzimmer. Mir ist es egal wo du schläfst, aber ich teile mein Bett nicht mehr mit dir!" "Lukas, ich wollte nicht…" "Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen. Du hast mit anderen Kerlen gevögelt, von Anfang an!" "Also ist unsere Ehe beendet?" "Ja!" "Bist du dir sicher?" "So sicher wie schon lange nicht mehr!" Sagt Lukas verachtend und geht ins Schlafzimmer.  
Lukas geht am Abend zu Claire und Sully. "Hi, Lukas!" Begrüßt Claire ihn traurig. "Hi, Claire!" Er umarmt sie und Claire drückt ihn fest an sich. "Es tut mir so Leid, Lukas!" "Danke!" Haucht Lukas und betritt das Haus. Claire verwöhnt ihn mit ihren Mac'n'Cheese. Sully gibt ihm das dritte Bier. "Danke!" Stöhnt Lukas und nimmt es entgegen. "Ich werde mich scheiden lassen!" Platzt er plötzlich heraus. "Bist du sicher?" "Ja, definitiv. Eva hat mir gestanden, dass es nicht nur einmalig war." Sully verzieht das Gesicht. "Wenn du Hilfe brauchst!" "Danke Sully!" Die beiden trinken ihr Bier und Lukas fällt nach einem langen Abend bei den Sullivans ins Gästebett.

Lukas wird am nächsten Morgen wach. Er überlegt wo er ist, als ihm alles wieder einfällt. Er seufzt und steht auf. "Morgen Dornröschen!" Grüßt Sullivan ihn. "Morgen!" Grummelt Lukas und Sully lässt es so stehen. Er ist sich sicher, dass die schlimmste Zeit noch vor ihm liegt.  
Nach einem kurzen Frühstück fährt Lukas nach Hause. Er findet Eva im Schlafzimmer. Sie scheint gestern Abend zu viel getrunken zu haben. Lukas lässt sie liegen und geht ins Büro. Er wählt die Nummer seines Anwalts und wartet auf dessen abnehmen. "Reed?" "Morgen, Lukas hier!" "Lukas! Was kann ich für dich tun?" "Ich möchte, dass du die Scheidungspapiere ausarbeitest und einreichst." Sagt er knapp. "Bist du dir sicher?" "Ja!" "Okay. Ich melde mich, wenn ich soweit bin." "Danke!" "Kein Problem. Mach's gut." "Du auch." Lukas legt auf. "Du meinst es wirklich ernst?" Lukas sieht auf und sieht Eva in der Tür stehen. "Ja tu ich." Sagt er knapp. "Soll ich… ausziehen?" "Das wäre gut." "Okay…. Ich werde packen." Eva lässt ihn zurück. Eine halbe Stunde später erscheint sie wieder im Büro. "Ich…. Ich werde dann gehen." Sagt sie leise, fast schon schüchtern. Lukas kennt sie so nicht. Es scheint ihr tatsächlich etwas aus zu machen. Sie sieht seine Zweifel und kommt auf ihn zu. Sanft streicht sie seine Wange. "Ich liebe dich Lukas!" Er schluckt. "Es tut mir so Leid!" Er starrt sie weiter an und Eva küsst ihn. Lukas reagiert sofort. Zu lange ist es her, dass er sie geschmeckt hat, er sie berührt hat, mit ihr geschlafen hat. Er dirigiert sie zum Schlafzimmer und er beginnt sie auszuziehen. zuerst das Shirt, dann die Hose. Er küsst ihren Hals, ihre Seite, dann löst er gekonnt BH und Slip. Eva liegt nackt vor ihm und er starrt sie an. "Ich kann nicht." Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Du kannst!" Haucht sie ihm entgegen. Und Lukas weicht zurück. "Geh jetzt!" Sagt er und verlässt schnell das Zimmer, bevor er sich doch noch auf sie stürzt. Seine Ausbeulung schmerzt in seiner Hose, doch bei jedem Kuss, bei jeder Berührung sieht er Dixon, sie er das gleiche tut. Es ekelt Lukas, wiedert ihn an. Er hört die Haustüre ins Schloss fallen und atmet erleichtert aus. Er ist allein.

Die Tage bis zum Captains Gespräch vergehen schnell. Lukas stürzt sich in die Arbeit und ergattert den begehrten Posten auf Station 42. Es ist Zeit sich von 88 zu verabschieden. "Wir werden dich vermissen!" Sagt Daniel ihm. "Ich euch auch. Aber seht es positiv, eine Lutenentstelle ist frei!" Scherzt Lukas und sieht Sully an. "Mal sehen!" Kommentiert er und sie klopfen sich auf die Schultern. "Du meldest dich, ja? Claire will dich regelmäßig sehen um zu prüfen, dass du was isst." Scherzt Sully. "Okay. Ich melde mich!" Lacht Lukas und nachdem er seine Sachen gepackt hat, verlässt er die Wache. Er freut sich auf den Neuanfang auf Station 42. Noch am gleichen Tag bezieht er dort sein Büro. "Ehm, hi. Sind sie unser neuer Captain?" Fragt eine junge Frau neugierig. "Ja, Ripley. Captain Lukas Ripley." Stellt er sich vor. "Firefighter Frankel." Erklärt sie und reicht ihm die Hand. "Ich freue mich." Sagt er ehrlich. "Danke, Sir!" Sie verlässt das Büro, welches er weiter einräumt. Immerhin höflich sind sie. Darauf lässt sich aufbauen.  
Als er fertig ist, betritt er in Zivil das Barney. "Entschuldigung, dieser Bereich ist nur für die Crew!" Meldet sich ein junger Mann zu Wort. "Ich weiß. Es ist schön, dass sie diesen Bereich schützen." Sagt er smart und erregt damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Crew. "Captain Lukas Ripley. Ich habe gerade mein Büro bezogen und wollte mich ihnen vorstellen." Sagt er schlicht und bemerkt die Unruhe die im Team entsteht. Einige zupfen an ihrer Uniform, andere setzen sich gerade hin. Er nimmt Cafe und setzt sich zu ihnen. "Wollen sie etwas wissen, bevor wir nächste Schicht zusammen arbeiten?" Fragt Lukas höflich. "Von welcher Station kommen sie?" "88!" Sagt er zwischen zwei Schluck und sieht angewidert in die Tasse. "Wer hat den gekocht?" Fragt er und blickt in die Runde. "Ich, Sir!" Er erkennt Frankel und grinst. "Sie sind vom Cafekochen befreit, bis sie es können, dass kann man ja keinen zumuten!" Er grinst sie an und Lisa mustert ihn. "Mit der Plörre kann man keinen gescheiten kochen!" Antwortet sie. Lukas steht auf und setzt eine neue Kanne auf. Das Team sieht ihm verwundert zu. Er gießt zwei Tassen aus und reicht ihr eine, dann stellt er die Kanne auf den Tisch und trinkt an seiner neuen Tasse. Das Team bedient sich und staunt darüber, dass die Plörre keine Plörre, sondern wirklich guter Cafe ist. "Und ist die Plörre trinkbar?" Fragt er Lisa mit einem Lächeln. "Ja, Sir!" Antwortet sie schüchtern. "Schon gut." Lacht Lukas. "Also was muss ich noch wissen, außer dass hier niemand Cafe kochen kann?" Fragt er spöttisch und sein Team ruft durcheinander und beginnt eine lebhafte Diskussion. Lukas versucht alles aufzunehmen und schmunzelt über die gute Teamdynamik. "Gut gut." Lacht er. Wir sehen uns in der nächsten Schicht. Ich will sie nicht weiter aufhalten! Bleiben sie bitte in Sicherheit." Er stellt seine Tasse in den Geschirrspüler, verabschiedet sich und lässt sein gut gelaunt es Team zurück. Das könnte wirklich klappen. Zufrieden fährt er nach Hause.


	8. Die Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas Ripley lernt die verschiedenen Schichten kennen.

Am nächsten Tag geht Lukas zu seiner neuen Station. Erstens möchte er die B-Schicht kennen lernen und zweitens will er sich mit den Berichten der letzten Schicht und den Restlichen Unterlagen vertraut machen, bevor er morgen seine erste 24h übernimmt. Lukas öffnet die Eingangstür und findet sich, überraschenderweise, in einem lautstarken Streit wieder. Frankel steht wild gestikulierend und schreiend mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Sie pflaumt einen anderen Firefighter, einen Lutenent, an, der sich wohl einen Scherz erlaubt hat. Lukas hört einfach zu, da sie ihn nicht sieht und der andere aus der B-Schicht ihn noch nicht kennt. "Du denkst dir auch, nur weil ich Brüste und ne Vagina habe, dass ich auf dich abfahren muss oder? Soll ich dir was sagen? Tu ich nicht. Du widerst mich an. Sowas unkollegiales und sexistisches ist mir bisher nicht untergekommen. Du solltest dich echt schämen und sowas arbeitet als Firefighter!" Braust sie ihn an. "Was kann ich dafür, dass ich so gut aussehe, dass jede auf mich steht. Und nebenbei, der Beruf ist nichts für dich! Frauen gehören in Kosmetikshops oder sonst was, aber nicht auf eine Feuerwehrwache." "Das ist jetzt genug!" Poltert Lukas und Frankel dreht sich erschrocken um. "Sir!" Sagt sie fassungslos. "Beide sofort in mein Büro!" Zischt er und sie gehorcht. Der Lutenent starrt ihn fassungslos an. "Brauchen sie eine extra Einladung?" Sagt Lukas und beißt die Zähne zusammen. "Nein, Sir?" "Na dann los!" Knurrt er und folgt dem Mann in sein Büro.   
"Setzen!" Befiehlt er und geht um den Schreibtisch herum. "Ich Frage nur einmal und wehe sie kommen mit mit dem Code, dann sind sie beide umgehend suspendiert. Was ist passiert?" Frankel starrt zu Boden. Lukas weiß, dass sie nicht petzen will. "Lutenent Kinley!" Liest er vom Namensschild ab. "Ich habe gefragt, was passiert ist." Knurrt Lukas erneut. "Sie hat sich nur unnötig aufgeregt." "Und über was?" Fragt Lukas mit Nachdruck. "Ich habe vielleicht gesagt, dass sie, wenn sie sich herausputzen würde, auch einen Kerl abbekommen würde!" Antwortet er und Frankel zieht nach Luft. "Ich glaube, dass war nicht alles, oder?" Fordert Lukas ihn auf. "Ich hab aus Versehen ihren Po verführt!" Sagt er leise und Frankel springt auf. "Aus Versehen? Du hast gegrabscht und gesagt, dass ich mich sexy anziehen soll, damit du mich vernaschen kannst!" Schreit sie ihn fassungslos an. Lukas mustert Kinley. "Ist das wahr?" Fragt er ihn, wobei er an seiner Reaktion sieht, dass es wahr sein muss. Zuerst schämt er sich, doch dann stählt er seine Schultern. "Wenn sie immer Andeutungen macht!" Verteidigt er sich. "Selbst dann haben sie nicht das Recht einen Kollegen anzufassen!" Lukas ist wütend. "Egal ob Mann oder Frau. Alle, die hier auf der Wache sind, haben es verdient hier zu sein und als Kollegen betrachtet zu werden. Sie sind 3 Schichten unbezahlt suspendiert!" "Aber!" Kinley sieht ihn fassungslos an. "Nichts aber!" Kommentiert Lukas. Der jüngere starrt erst ihn an, dann verengen sich seine Augen und er schaut zu Frankel. "Und wehe sie sagen jetzt ein Wort zu ihr oder machen sie dafür verantwortlich! Ich beantrage sie weil ihr Verhalten einem Kollegen gegenüber unangemessen und sexistisch war. Da kann niemand außer ihnen selbst was dazu!" Schreitet Lukas ein, bevor der andere etwas sagen kann. "Kinley, raus! Verlassen sie augenblicklich meine Station. Ich will sie heute nicht mehr sehen! Und damit das klar ist, es gibt einen Eintrag in ihre Akte. Beim nächsten Mal sitzen sie beim Chief!" Er steht wortlos auf und verlässt das Büro.   
"Es tut mir Leid." Entschuldigt sich Lukas bei Frankel. "Soll das n Witz sein?" Fragt sie sarkastisch. "Was?" Fragt Lukas überrascht, er hat irgendwie nicht damit gerechnet. "Keiner hat sich bisher auch nur irgendwie dafür interessiert, was zwischen den Jungs und mir ist!" Stellt sie fest. "Ich denke das sollte selbstverständlich sein!" Antwortet Lukas schockiert. "Wenn etwas ist, ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr." "Danke, Sir!" "Kein Problem. Sie können gehen. Ich komme gleich nach oben." Erwidert Lukas und sie geht. Lukas atmet einmal durch und folgt ihr nach oben.  
"Er hat dich suspendiert?" Hört er eine Stimme fragen. "Ja, wegen Frankel!" Motzt Kinley. Lukas seufzt. Er hofft, dass er nicht weitere Maßnahmen verhängen muss. "Sie hat gepetzt?" "Nicht direkt." "Aber? Was ist genau passiert?" "Ach vergiss es. Sie ist es nicht Wert, sie ist schließlich nur eine Frau!" "KINLEY!" Schreit Lukas und der andere erstarrt. "Sie melden sich umgehend beim Chief!" Donnert Lukas. "Und sie alle!" Er deutet auf die ganze Gesichter, die aus den verschiedensten Richtungen hervorlugen. "Sofort ins Barney!" Lukas zieht sein Handy heraus und tippt die Nummer des Chiefs.  
Erwartungsgemäß landet er bei der Assistentin. "Hallo Monika, Lukas hier. Ich schicke einen Lutenent Kinley zu euch. Er möchte mit dem Chief über sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz sprechen. Ich habe ihn verwarnt und eine Notiz in seiner Akte versehen, danach hat sich sein Verhalten nicht verbessert. Ich möchte nach dem Treffen bitte mit dem Chief telefonieren, was die Zukunft von Kinley angeht. ….. Er ist in 10 Minuten bei euch. Danke Monika." Er legt auf und sieht Kinley an. "Sie sind ja immer noch da! Ich habe sie vor 10 Minuten der Wache verwiesen!" Sagt er, dreht sich Rum und geht zum Barney. Er weiß, dass Kinley das Gespräch mitangehört hat, was Lukas voll beabsichtigte.  
Er betritt das Barney und die beiden Schichten werde plötzlich Mäuschen still. Er mustert die Gesichter. "Captain Ripley!" Stellt er sich vor und die A-Schicht sieht sich verwundert an, gestern war er so nett und heute so undurchdringlich und autoritär. "Ich will sie nicht lange aufhalten. Heute morgen habe ich etwas beobachtet, von dem ich nicht dachte, dass es in einem so sozialen Beruf möglich ist. Ich beobachtete, wie ein Kollege von ihnen sich einem Kollegen sexuell näherte und klare Grenzen und Wünsche absichtlich ignorierte. VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! Sie sind ein Team! Sie vertrauen sich ihr Leben an! Wie soll das gehen, wenn irgendwer sich Belästigt oder Unwohl fühlt? Ich sage es einmal! Ich dulde so etwas nicht. Weder auf meiner Wache, noch auf den Einsätzen. Ich dulde es weder gegen Frauen, noch gegen Schwule und Lesben und erst Recht nicht gegen farbige Mitbürger! Dazu zählen Sprüche, Streiche, Berührung, eben alles, was man nicht macht. Ist das nun allen klar?" Ein nicken und einige ja, Sir! Rufe gehen durch den Raum. "Ich will betonen, dass Frankel nicht gepetzt hat. Kinley hat selbst gesprochen, zwar um den heißen Brei aber er hat es selbst zugegeben. Und er hat es sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Ich hatte ihn verwarnt." Lukas atmet kurz durch. "Ich bin auf ihrer Seite, auf der Seite jedes einzelnen von ihnen. Also lassen sie mich ihnen zur Seite stehen und helfen. Man kann mit mir gut auskommen, wenn man höflich und respektvoll ist. Nicht nur zu mir, sondern zum gesamten Team. Ich bin streng, aber fair. Sowohl zu ihnen, als auch zu mir und ich will das mein Team mich und auch sich selbst respektiert, nicht unter Zwang sondern aufrichtig. Aber ich bin bereit Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, wenn ich sehe, dass es nicht klappt. Noch Fragen?" "Nein, Sir!" "Gut, dann schönen Feierabend. Und den anderen eine ruhige Schicht. Passen sie auf sich auf!" Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. So hatte er sich das heute nicht vorgestellt.   
"Sir?" "Ja?" Lukas dreht sich herum und steht vor einem älteren Mann. "Die A-Schicht hat erzählt, sie könnten aus der Plörre guten Cafe machen. Hätten sie vielleicht Zeit es uns zu zeigen?" Fragt er und Lukas lächelt ihn an. "Natürlich. Kommen sie mit!" Er macht eine winkende Handbewegung und der ganze Pulk folgt ihm. Lukas sucht sich ein paar Zutaten zusammen und richtet sich alles hin. Als erstes legt er eine Filtertüte ein. Dann folgen drei Löffel Cafepulver und eine Prise Zimt. Danach drei weitere Löffel und ein Stück Vanille, bevor erneut Drei Löffel ihren Weg in den Filter finden. Im Anschluss gießt er kochend heißes Wasser darüber und verteilt den Cafe in Tassen für die B-Schicht. "Wow!" Stellt der Firefighter fest. "Der ist wirklich gut!" Sagt ein anderer. "Freut mich, wenn er ihnen schmeckt. Die Vanille kann übrigens 3x wiederverwertet werden, bevor sie entsorgt werden muss." Erklärt Lukas, als sein Handy klingelt. Er blickt drauf. "Sie entschuldigen mich!" Stellt er fest und verlässt das Barney. "Er scheint eigentlich echt okay. Ich meine Kinley ist n Protzer. Es war klar, dass es irgendwas kracht!" Stellt einer fest.  
"Ripley?" Meldet er sich und schließt die Bürotür hinter sich. "Sie wollten mit mir über Kinley sprechen." "Ja, Sir!" Seufzt Lukas. "Wie hat er sich ihnen gegenüber gezeigt?" Fragt Lukas neugierig. "Er hat nichts bestritten. Dass er sie verbal belästigt und über sie ungut gesprochen hat!" "Mehr nicht?" "Was heißt hier mehr nicht. Langt das nicht?" "Er hat sie gegen ihren Willen angefasst!" Sagt Lukas harsch. "Was?" "Ja. Ihren Po!" Bestätigt Lukas. Er hört, dass der Chief Luft einzieht. "Was haben sie vor?" "Ursprünglich wollte ich ihn die drei Schichten suspendieren als Verwarnung und es vermerken, dann sprach er aber erneut vor einem Kollegen schlecht über sie, als Frau. Er ist Lutenent, er hat eine Vorbildfunktion!" "Sehe ich genauso. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass wir uns beraten werden." "Eigentlich möchte ich so jemanden nicht im Team. Da eine Kündigung aber übertrieben wäre, bliebe eine Versetzung, wobei das Problem nur verschoben würde und nicht gelöst oder eine Degradierung, in der Hoffnung, dass er es lernt und für andere ein Signal ist." Erklärt Lukas. "Dann tun sie dies. Es ist ihre Wache. Ich möchte dann in den nächsten vier Wochen eine Bewerbung eines anderen Firefighters für den Posten als Lutenent auf meinem Tisch sehen. Sie haben Potential, Ripley. Versauen sie es nicht!" "Werde ich nicht. Danke Sir!" Lukas legt auf. Er vermerkt alles in der Akte und macht sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Er wird Kinley morgen anrufen.


	9. Die Jahre vergehen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas steigt im SFD auf

Am nächsten Tag informiert er Kinley darüber, dass er ihm den Lutenentgrad aberkennt und eröffnet 42, dass eine Lutenentstelle frei ist.   
Es vergehen einige Wochen, es hat gedauert, bis sich Bewerbungen angesammelt haben, aber Schlussendlich könnte Lukas drei an den Chief weiterleiten und er hat auch seinen persönlichen Favoriten markiert. Der Chief ist seiner Aufforderung gefolgt und so kommt es, dass Lisa Frankel der erste weibliche Lutenent des SFD ist. Lukas mag das Signal, was damit gesendet wird und er mag Lisa. Sie ist schlau und hat Humor. Zwar einen etwas seltsamen aber immerhin. Er sieht sie als Freundin/ kleine Schwester und er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass es ihr anders geht.  
Die Scheidung von Eva hat reibungslos geklappt und Lukas steckt seine Energie in seine Karriere.

Nach zwei Jahren auf Station 42, in denen er die Wache top in Schuss gebracht hat, übergibt er sie an Lisa, da er Batallionchief wird.  
Sully ist mittlerweile Lutenent und Claire hat das erste gemeinsame Kind zur Welt gebracht. Es ist ein kleines Mädchen und Sullys voller Stolz. Die kleine Maria Hope ist Lukas Patentochter und die 4 treffen sich regelmäßig.  
"Du musst dich endlich wieder verabreden!" Schimpft Claire, als sie zusammen essen. "Ich bin zu viel am Arbeiten!" Erklärt Lukas. "Dann hör auf so viel zu arbeiten!" "Ich bin gerade Batalkionchief geworden. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht zurücknehmen!" Sie seufzt. "Dann wirst du irgendwann alleine sterben!" "Ich habe ja euch!" Sagt Lukas lieb und Claire lächelt traurig. 

Nach weiteren drei Jahren wird Lukas Assistentchief. Er feiert das Ereignis mit den Sullivans. "Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass du jetzt Assistentchief bist!" Sagt Sully und klopft ihm auf die Schulter. "Ich bin so glücklich. Ich meine endlich hat sich alles gelohnt. Die ganze Energie, die ich in meiner Karriere gesteckt habe, hat sich endlich ausgezahlt. Das ist das einzige Gute, was aus meiner Ehe mit Eva hervorgegangen ist." Sagt er stolz und erleichtert. "Ist es dann nicht an der Zeit, dass du dich nach einer Frau umschaust?" Fragt Claire. "Vielleicht. Wenn ich die richtige finde, aber ich will nicht dieses ganz Dating Ding machen. Dazu habe ich keine Zeit!" Sagt Lukas energisch. "Ich verstehe schon. Du willst nicht verkuppelt werden!" Seufzt Claire und streicht sich nachdenklich über den Bauch. Lukas verschluckt sich. "Du bist schwanger?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Ähm. Ja… irgendwie schon!" Gesteht Claire. "Wie viele Woche?" "9te!" Sagt sie. "Ich freue mich für euch." Lächelt Lukas. "Danke, Kumpel!" Die beiden Männer umarmen sich, bevor Lukas Claire umarmt. Sie feiern, essen und trinken. Der Abend ist traumhaft und Lukas bemerkt, dass er es vermisst sein Leben mit jemandem zu teilen.   
Er fährt nach Hause und gießt sich einen Scotch ein. Er wird sich umschauen müssen, wenn er sein Leben mit jemandem teilen will.

Doch so weit kommt es nicht. Nur Wochen nach seiner Ernennung zum Assistentchief, verstirbt der Chief nach einem Einsatz und Lukas wird mit 38 selbst zum Chief ernannt werden.   
"Du musst etwas essen!" Ermahnt Claire Lukas, als er im Smoking hinter der Bühne auf und ab marschiert. "Ich kann nicht. Ich bin so nervös. Was ist, wenn ich meine Rede vergesse oder den Schwur? Was ist wenn ich mich blamiere?" "Lukas. Du hast alles geprobt. Mehrfach. Du kannst alles, ich bin da ganz sicher. Es wird toll werden, und jetzt trink wenigstens noch etwas Wasser." Sie reicht ihm das Glas und Lukas trinkt das Wasser aus. "Danke Claire." Lukas drückt sie an sich. Er atmet durch, auf der Bühne hört er Sullivan sprechen. "Normalerweise wird der neue Chief der Öffentlichkeit von seinem Vorgänger vorgestellt. Dies ist heute leider nicht möglich, da wir unseren geschätzten Chief vor wenigen Wochen verloren haben. Somit wurde mir diese große Ehre zu Teil. Ich bin stolz darauf, dass Lukas, Chief Ripley, mit gerade Mal 38 Jahren unser jüngster Chief werden wird, den wir je hatten. Er hat sein Leben voll und ganz dem SFD verschrieben, seine ganze Energie und Zeit in seine Karriere gesteckt, immer mit dem Gedanken an das große Ganze.   
Mit dem Gedanken an jeden einzelnen Firefighter, der unter ihm gearbeitet hat. Dies hat Lukas schon als Lutenent gemacht, als er mich ermahnte nicht zu rasant zu fahren, damit ich lebend am Einsatzort ankomme." Gelächter erfüllt den Raum. "Und dies hat er sich beibehalten bis jetzt und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es sich ändern wird.   
Ich kenne ihn als langjährigen Freund und als Vorgesetzten. Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass ich niemanden kenne, der so viele Möglichkeiten gleichzeitig bedenkt, sich drei Mal absichert und trotzdem Instinkt und zuverlässig schnell reagiert. Lukas wird sich jederzeit um alles und jeden kümmern und sorgen. Er hat zum Beispiel schon zu Beginn seiner Karriere Lisa Frankel unterstützt, die nun Batallionchief geworden ist. Lukas ist ein ganz besonderer Mensch, der immer sein Bestes gibt und den immer alles interessiert. Meine Damen und Herren ich darf ihn nun zu mir auf die Bühne bitte. Unseren zukünftigen Firechief Lukas Ripley!" Applaus und Jubelrufe ertönen und Lukas betritt die Bühne. "Danke Sully, es war toll." Sagt er und die beiden umarmen sich kurz. "Guten Abend zusammen. Ich freue mich sehr, heute Abend bei ihnen sein zu dürfen und es ist mir eine riesige Ehre, dass ich in Zukunft nicht nur das Departement repräsentieren darf, sondern dass ich die komplette Abteilung mit meinem Wissen und meiner Tatkraft unterstützen darf. Ich werde jederzeit mein Bestes geben und immer ein offenes Ohr für jeden einzelnen haben, der es benötigt. Ich hoffe, dass dies ausreicht und ich der Position gerecht werden kann, auf jeden Fall werde ich es Tag täglich versuchen und mich jeden Tag verbessern. Danke für ihr Vertrauen und ihre Unterstützung." Lukas endet seine Rede und Applaus ertönt. "Nun sollen wir unseren Chief vereidigen!" Der Bürgermeister betritt die Bühne und liest den Schwurtext vor. "Ich schwöre, mit Gottes Hilfe!" Antwortet Lukas. "Ich präsentiere Firechief Lukas Ripley!" Donnernder Applaus ertönt. Claire und Sully gesellen sich zu Lukas um ihm zu gratulieren. Er schüttelt erst dem Bürgermeister die Hand, dann knuddelt er Claire und Sully klopft ihm auf die Schulter. "Ich bin so mega stolz auf dich!" Sagt er und Lukas grinst ihn an. "Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich!" Sagt er und Sully sieht ihn verwundert an. "Station 19 braucht noch einen Captain. Ich hatte eigentlich geplant Mali für Lisa einzusetzen, aber nun ist Herrera sen. krank und wird ausfallen, falls er überhaupt zurückkommen kann und ich habe Personalprobleme." "Du willst dass ich Captain von 19 werde?" Fragt Robert überrascht. "Ja, will ich!" Gesteht Lukas. "Würdest du es tun?" "Natürlich!" Robert kann sein Glück kaum fassen.  
Die Zeremonie endet mit einem tollen Essen. Sie amüsieren sich, wobei Lukas immer wieder anderen hochkarätigen vorgestellt wird. "Das gehört ab jetzt dazu!" Lacht Sully, als Lukas peinlich berührt von einer Frau zurückkehrt, die sich Lukas an den Hals geworfen hat. "Ich weiß." Sagt Lukas bedauernd. "Ich denke ich muss mich nicht mehr um dein Liebesleben kümmern!" Macht Claire den Joke. "Nein. Das wird wohl jetzt laufen…." Gesteht Lukas.   
Kurze Zeit später wird Lukas von einer Frau zum Tanzen aufgefordert und nach drei Liedern kann er sich von ihr befreien. Claire und Sully amüsieren sich köstlich. "Kein Wort!" Zischt Lukas und lässt sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

Wenige Tage später wird er unerwartet von Claire angerufen. "Ja, Claire was ist los?" "Lukas. Robert ist mit 19 im Einsatz und die Wehen haben eingesetzt! Ich muss in die Klinik!" Stöhnt sie. "Ich komme sofort!" Lukas springt aus seinem Bürostuhl auf und stürzt zum Ausgang. Er reißt die Tür des Trucks auf und rast mit Sirene und Licht zu Claire. Sie steht schon an der Tür. Schnell ist Claire eingeladen und sie fahren zur Klinik. "Bleibst du bei mir?" Fragt sie. "Natürlich. Ich bleibe, bis Sully kommt." "Danke!" Schreit Sie, als eine Sehr einsetzt. Lukas und Claire werden in die Gynäkologie gebracht, wobei die beiden mehr wie einmal schräg angesehen werden. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir so interessant zusammen aussehen!" Gesteht Lukas und Claire lächelt ihn an. Die Geburt verläuft rasant und nach nur 2 Stunden hält sie ihre kleine Tochter in den Händen. "Wollen sie die Nabelschnur durchschneiden, Papa?" Wird Lukas gefragt. "Oh. Ich bin nicht… also ich begleite nur." Vethastelt sich Lukas. "Oh. Verzeihen sie bitte." "Schon gut." Lukas lächelt sie mit seinem Chiefgesicht an. "Gib ihr nicht Chief!" Flüstert Claire ihm zu. "Er meint es nicht so. Er würde sie gerne zum Cafe einladen!" Mischt sie sich ein. "Claire! Bitte! Ich habe gesagt, dass ich bei dir bleibe, bis Robert da ist." "Hab ich es verpasst?" Die Tür geht auf und Robert steht darin und starrt Lukas, Claire und die Hebamme an. "Ja. Tut mir Leid. Aber deine Tochter ist fit und gesund!" Berichtet Lukas. "Danke Luke!" Sagt er und Lukas verabschiedet sich. "Sie wartet auf eine Einladung, Lukas!" "Ich weiß. Genießt eure Zeit!" Sagt er und verschwindet in der Nacht.


	10. Was ist los mit mir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas erkennt neue Seiten an sich. Ob er sie mag?

Lukas weiß, dass Claire Recht hat aber seit der Niederlage mit Eva kann und will er sich einfach nicht öffnen. Er hat Angst erneut verletzt zu werden und hofft einfach, dass es irgendwann Klick macht.   
Er stöhnt, als kurz vor Ende seiner Bereitschaft ein Großalarm rein kommt. Lukas macht sich fertig und fährt mit Sirene und Blaulicht zur Adresse. Station 19, 23, 42 und 88 sind schon vor Ort. Er bespricht sich mit den Captains und übernimmt die Koordinierung der einzelnen Wachen. Ihm fällt ein junger Mann auf, der nun schon mit der dritten Flasche ins Gebäude geht. Entweder verbraucht er viel zu viel Luft oder er ist schon zu lange im Einsatz. Lukas sieht auf die Uhr und merkt sich die Zeit. Nach 45 Minuten will er wieder die 30 Minuten Flasche wechseln. Er ist also schon viel zu lange im Einsatz. Lukas drückt sein Funkgerät und informiert den zuständigen Captain. Er sieht wie die zwei sich funken und wie der jüngere zum Kontrollpunkt verschwindet. Lukas ist beeindruckt von der Fitness und Willensstärke des Mannes. Er koordiniert die Szene zu Ende und fährt nach Hause.  
Er kann nicht anders, als immer wieder an den jungen Mann zu denken. Er sieht die Uniform vor sich und fragt sich wie der jüngere aussehen mag. 'Was denkst du eigentlich Lukas? Es ist dein Angestellter und vor allem ist es ein Mann!' Lukas muss unbedingt unter Leute.  
Er zieht sich an und betritt eine Bar. Er setzt sich an die Theke, bestellt einen Scotch und beobachtet die Menschen, die sich in Gruppen amüsieren. Es dauert nicht lange, bis sich eine Blondine ihm anschließt. "Darf ich dich einladen?" Fragt Lukas smart. Sie mustert ihn. "Gerne. Einen Cuba Libre, bitte." Lukas nickt und gibt die Bestellung an den Barkeeper weiter. "Lukas." Stellt er sich vor. "Alisha." "Schön dich kennenzulernen." "Gleichfalls." Sie sehen sich in die Augen und Lukas lächelt sie an. Die beiden unterhalten sich und trinken ihr Getränk. Nach zwei weiteren Cocktails streicht Alisha ihm zuerst über den Arm und legt dann ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. Lukas durchfährt ein Blitzschlag. "Ich werde mich kurz frisch machen gehen!" Sagt sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. Lukas wartet einen Moment, er ist unschlüssig. Sowas macht er normalerweise nicht. Aber wenn sie es will, warum soll er sich verweigern? Er steht auf und folgt Alisha zur Toilette. Er klopft vorsichtig und sie zieht ihn hinein. "Ich dachte du hast es dir anders überlegt!" Flüstert sie und Küsst seinen Hals. "Ich mache es normal nicht." "Ach nein?" "Ich habe auch nichts dabei." "Kein Problem. Ich habe eins!" Sagt sie und macht sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Lukas steht erst perplex dar, bevor er anfängt ihren Rock hochzuschieben. Ihr Höschen muss sie schon entfernt haben oder sie hat keines getragen. Er schluckt trocken, als sie seine Erektion in die Hand nimmt und kurz darüber streicht. Lukas hingegen streift durch die Lücke ihrer Beine und ihr entgeht ein Stöhnen. Schnell reicht Alisha ihm das Kondom und Lukas zieht es sich über, bevor er sie hochhebt und in sie eindringt. Er stöhnt lustvoll auf und beginnt sich erst langsam dann schneller zu bewegen. Zum Schluss fickt er sie regelrecht gegen die Kabinenwand. Sie schreit kurz auf und als sie sich verängt lässt Lukas los. Er fällt kurz gegen sie, bevor er sich von ihr entfernt. Das Kondom ist schnell im Müll versenkt und seine Kleidung trapiert. Dann verlässt er die Kabine, ohne sich umzudrehen. Lukas schämt sich. Es ist eklig und er hat das Gefühl sie ausgenutzt zu haben. Schnell verlässt er die Bar.


	11. Die Bereitschaft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wird Lukas ihn erneut treffen?

Aber auch ein paar Tage später muss er immer noch an den Feuerwehrmann denken. Er will ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Lukas beschließt erneut auszugehen, das letzte Mal hat es auch geklappt. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden. Doch zuerst will er noch Kondome kaufen, dass soll ihm nicht nochmal passieren.   
Er steuert den erstbesten Supermarkt an und sucht das Regal auf. Gott was für eine Auswahl. Er sieht wie eine junge Frau sich streckt und versucht im oberen Regel eine Packung zu entnehmen. "Kann ich helfen?" Fragt er und sie dreht sich noch gestreckt zu ihm herum. Er sieht ihre tallierte Jeans und das nach oben gerutschte Top. Auf der karamellfarben Haut ihrer Leiste kann er den oben Rand eines Tattoos erkennen. "Ich.." Stottert sie. "Ich habe es angeboten." Sagt er smart. "Die blauen bitte!" Sagt sie schlicht. "Sind die empfehlenswert?" Fragt er, als er ihr eine Schachtel reicht. 'Flirtet er mit mir?' Denkt sie sich. "Sie reichen." Sagt sie daraufhin Schulterzucken. Lukas sieht sie fasziniert an. "Ist etwas, Chief?" Fragt sie nun, da Lukas sie immer noch anstarrt. "Sie wissen?" Fragt er überrascht. "Ich sollte den Chef meines Chefs Chef erkennen, oder?" Scherzt sie. "Sie sind ein..?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Firefighter? Ja!" Sie lächelt smart. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich wusste nicht." Gibt er zurück. "Schon okay. Schönen Abend, Chief!" Flöte sie, dreht sich herum und verschwindet. Lukas nimmt eine zweite Packung und geht ebenfalls zur Kasse.   
Er steckt sich nach dem Bezahlen zwei Päckchen ein und betritt die nächste Bar. Er trinkt einen Scotch und bestellt sich einen nächsten, als eine Rothaarige schöne Frau auf ihn zukommt. "Ganz alleine?" Fragt sie und berührt seine Hand. "Ja, ich wollte etwas raus." Sagt er leise, mit erstickender Stimme. Sie nimmt die andere Hand in ihre, wahrscheinlich um zu prüfen, ob er einen Ring trägt. "Du könntest dich mir anschließen! Ich trinke nicht gerne alleine." Er mustert ihr Gesicht. "Gerne. Was möchtest du trinken?" "Eine Erdbeermargeritta." Lukas lächelt ihr zu. Er bestellt es und für sich noch einen Scotch. Sie trinken beide schnell ihr Getränk aus und sie nimmt ihn bei der Hand. "Kommst du?" Fragt sie kess und Lukas lässt sich mit auf die Toilette ziehen. Es ist nichts besonderes, aber zur Ablenkung reicht es. Lukas zieht ihre Hose ein Stück herunter und öffnet seine, während sie sich freudig mit seinen Bauchmuskeln beschäftigt. Er richtet sich und senkt sie sanft auf sich herab. Es wird schnell und laut. Lukas entfernt sich. Gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und kleidet sich an, bevor er geht.

Lukas hat am nächsten Tag wieder Bereitschaft. Wie immer verbringt er diesen Tag im Büro, um schnell überall sein zu können. Und wie er befürchtet, es kommt ein größerer Alarm rein. Mehrere Autos sind ineinander gefahren und haben eine Hauswand beschädigt. Das heißt Rettung mit Sichtung, Transport in die Klinik, Bergung, Abstützen des Hauses, Brandlast entfernen, Batterien abklemmen, Straße räumen und das Ganze so schnell wie möglich.  
Lukas springt in seinen Wagen und fährt los. 45, 88 und 19 sind schon vor Ort. 23 ist nachalarmiert und wird bald kommen. "Habt ihr uns vermisst?" Fragt Smith, Captain der 23, als diese endlich ankommen. Lukas weißt sie ein, aber 45 tut sich etwas schwer damit, sich mit den drei anderen Stationen zu verbinden, die harmonisch zusammenarbeiten. Und da ist er wieder! Lukas erblickt den Firefighter zwischen seinen Kollegen. Er trägt wieder ein AG, um Opfer aus dem Gebäude zu retten, das durch die Autoabgase belastet ist. "Pass auf deinen Firefighter auf! Ich will nicht, dass sich einer überanstrengt!" Ruft er dem Captain zu und dieser nickt nur kurz. Die Szene ist chaotisch, was nicht nur an den vielen einzelnen Faktoren liegt. 45 passt sich einfach nicht an, so dass zwei Lutenents von ihnen im Inneren des Hauses ohne Sauerstoff festsitzen. Lukas stöhnt und sieht gerade noch wie der Firefighter sich eine neue Flasche schnappt und mit zwei weiteren reinrennt. "Verdammt! Ich sagte doch du sollst auf ihn achten!" Schreit Lukas, wirft sich sein AG über und verschwindet selbst im Haus. Die Captains starren ihm nur nach. "Warte!" Ruft er dem jüngeren zu und nimmt ihm eine Flasche ab. "Und jetzt machen wir das richtig!" Lukas nimmt seine Rettungsschlinge und bindet sich an den anderen. "Komm mit!" Befiehlt er und zu zweit Tasten sie sich durch das mittlerweile verdunkelte Treppenhaus. Schnell finden sie die richtige Wohnung und versorgen die Lutenents mit den Flaschen. "Haben sie noch genug Luft?" "Ja, Sir!" Die Stimme ist gedrückt und Lukas kann nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wie der Mann dazu aussieht. Er muss sich konzentrieren. "Gut, dann nehmen wir die nächste Wohnung!" Zusammen suchen sie die letzte Wohnung ab und verlassen dann das Gebäude. "Lassen sie sich durchchecken und ich sage es nur einmal. Machen sie so etwas dummes nie wieder oder sie sind gefeuert!" Damit lässt er ihn stehen. Lukas geht zu einem RTW. Auf dem Weg zieht er sich das AG und die Jacke aus. "Verdammt, was war das?" Fragt Sullivan ihn empört. "Ich habe dir gesagt du sollst auf deinen Firefighter achten!" Schnauzt er zurück. Lukas geht weiter zum RTW und lässt sich ebenfalls durchchecken. Er blickt sich um, doch nirgends ist der junge Mann zu sehen. Lukas seufzt. Einerseits bewundert er das Arrangement und den Mut des jüngeren, andererseits ist er sauer, es war dumm und unverantwortlich.  
Als die Szene beendet ist, fährt Lukas zur Zentrale und geht duschen. Er erwischt sich dabei, wie er unter der Dusche an den anderen denkt. 'Was ist nur los mit mir?' Fragt er sich, als Lukas bemerkt, dass sein Körper erste Reaktionen auf seine Gedanken zeigt. Schnell dreht er das Wasser auf Kalt und beendet die Wäsche. Zurück im Büro versucht sich Lukas mit Papierkram abzulenken. Doch so richtig will es ihm nicht gelingen.   
Nach Feierabend geht er in den ersten Club, trinken kann er nicht, solange er Bereitschaft hat, aber sich ablenken. Das geht! Schnell hat er eine Frau entdeckt, die seinen Ansprüchen genügt. Er geht auf sie zu, gibt ihr einen Drink aus und die beiden verschwinden in der Toilette. Es ist mechanisch und Lukas hatte sich mehr erhofft. Aber immerhin der Druck ist weg. Es ist ein Muster, dass er eigentlich nicht unterstützen will, aber er weiß sich nicht anders zu helfen. Seufzend verlässt er die Bar und fährt nach Hause. Er bietet, dass sie sich nicht erneut treffen und er es endlich schafft seine Gedanken loszureißen.


	12. Das Geständnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was wird Robert sagen? Wird Lukas es ihm überhaupt anvertrauen?

Claire und die Kinder besuchen mit Sullivan zusammen Lukas im Büro. "Ja?" Fragt er, als es unerwartet klopft. Die Tür öffnet sich und die 4 treten ein. "Ja Hallo? Wer besucht mich denn da?" Fragt Lukas überrascht, nimmt zuerst die ältere der beiden Mädchen hoch, drückt dann beide Eltern und nimmt Claire dann den Säugling ab. "Wir wollten nur kurz vorbeischauen und Hallo sagen." Erklärt Claire. "Ich freue mich. Alles ist besser als Quartalsberechnungen!" Lacht Lukas. "Ist das alles worüber du grübelst?" Fragt Sullivan. "Zur Zeit schon." Lacht Lukas. "Wollt ihr was Essen? Trinken? Wir können in die Cafeteria, wenn ihr wollt. Ich lade euch ein." Sagt er und greift nach seinem Geldbeutel.  
Sie verlassen sein Büro und gehen in die Cafeteria. Lukas und Robert nehmen die Bestellungen auf und besorgen alles. "Was war das in der letzten Schicht?" Fragt Sully nach. "Ich habe deinem Firefighter das Leben gerettet, so kopflos wie er da rein ist!" Sagt Lukas und verzieht das Gesicht. "Ich muss dir wohl danken." "Musst du!" "Ein Bier?" "Gerne, wenn du dich von deinen drei Frauen losreißen kannst." "Für dich immer." "Heute Abend?" "Gerne. Ich bringe nur die Mädels heim. Im Joes?" "Klingt gut. Ich bin um 9 dort!" Sie kommen am Tisch an und unterhalten sich mit Claire.  
Lukas arbeitet noch bis 7, dann fährt er nach Hause, duscht sich und macht sich fertig und trifft sich mit Robert in der Bar. Sie trinken ein Bier, als eine Frau am anderen Ende der Bar Lukas Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Er schickt ihr ein Getränk und Sully sieht ihn neugierig an, sagt aber nichts. Die Frau kommt hinüber und bedankt sich bei Lukas, sie flüstert ihm etwas zu und verschwindet. Lukas entschuldigt sich nach ein paar Minuten zur Toilette und lässt Sully stehen.  
Er fickt die Frau schnell und hart in der Toilette, bevor er zügig zurück in den Gastraum geht, in dem Sully auf ihn wartet.  
Er schließt noch seinen Gürtel, als er in Roberts Blickfeld tritt. "Seit wann machst du sowas?" Fragt er irritiert. "Was?" "Eine Frau auf der Toilette vernaschen!" Lukas wird rot! "Also?" Fragt Robert. "Ich… ich musste den Kopf frei bekommen." Gesteht Lukas. "Von was?" Fragt Robert neugierig. "Ich… ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie ist es zur Zeit komisch." "Was ist komisch?" Fragt Robert mit seinem typischen Unterton. "Ich bekomme jemanden nicht aus dem Kopf!" Gesteht Lukas. "Ach ja? Das ist doch toll!" Seine Stimme erhellt sich, doch Lukas verzieht das Gesicht. "Was ist das Problem?" "Firefighter!" Knurrt Lukas. "Oh! Verstehe." Sagt Sullivan überrascht. "Nicht ganz." Nun sieht Robert ihn neugierig an. "Es ist…. Es ist ein Mann!" Gesteht Lukas und Sully zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du..." Beginnt er, bricht dann aber ab. "Bin ich auch nicht. Zumindest nicht bisher. Ich bin nur total von ihm angezogen und kann nichts dagegen tun." Lukas senkt den Kopf in seine Hände, er ist beschämt. "Und du versuchst deine Gefühle zu kontrollieren, in dem du Frauen vernascht?" Fragt Robert nach und Lukas nickt nur stumm. "Hast du Mal mit ihm gesprochen?" "Nicht wirklich. Im Einsatz Mal kurz, als er unter PA war aber nie wirklich. Ich kenne eigentlich nur seinen Namen. Ich meine er ist ein Untergebener und ein Mann." Lukas sieht Sully hilfesuchend an. "Bist du im Zwiespalt wegen dem SFD oder dem Offensichtlichem?" "Beides, schätze ich. Ich… ich habe das noch nie gehabt und weiß nicht, was ich tun soll." "Bist du dir sicher, dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast?" Lukas nickt und Sullivan schweigt für einige Zeit. "Vielleicht solltest du dich Mal mit jemandem unterhalten, der deine Situation kennt?" "Weiß nicht. Ich kenne niemanden, der…" "Montgomery!" "Oh Gott nein! Ich kann mit niemandem aus dem SFD reden. Wenn das rauskommt!" "Was dann? Du musst dich entschieden, ob du dem nachgehen willst oder nicht!" Lukas seufzt. "Du fühlst dich nicht unwohl?" Fragt Lukas vorsichtig und Sully lacht. "Warum sollte ich? Solange du dich nicht in mich verliebt!" Jetzt muss auch Lukas grinsen. "Nein! Keine Angst. Dazu kenn ich dich und deine Macken viel zu gut." Sagt Lukas und Sully klopft ihm auf die Schulter. "Danke, Mann!" Sagt Lukas. "Immer. Das weißt du!" Die beiden verabschieden sich und sie fahren mit Taxis nach Hause.  
Lukas liegt in seinem Bett. 'Wie mag es aussehen? Sind seine Hände so weich wie seine Stimme? Wie alt wird er wohl sein? Warum ist er mir nie aufgefallen? Hör endlich auf damit! Er ist dir unterstellt!'  
"Hi!" Begrüßt Claire Sully. "Hi. Und alles okay mit den Mädels?" "Natürlich. Wie war euer Bier?" "Aufschlussreich!" Seufzt Robert und Claire sieht ihn neugierig an und Sully seufzt erneut. "Lukas scheint… ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir erklären soll." Gesteht er. "Sag's einfach. So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein." "Schlimm nicht, aber…. Lukas hat sich scheinbar verliebt." Sagt Robert und Claires Miene erhellt sich. "Das ist doch schön." "Ja schon… aber." "Aber? Sie ist doch wohl nicht verheiratet, oder?" "Das ist das Problem. Es ist keine sie." Antwortet er und Claire sieht ihn fassungslos an. "Bitte was? Du willst mir sagen, dass der Firechief, der heteroste Mann den wir kennen, der immer von Frau und Kindern geschwärmt hat, schwul ist?" Ruft sie überrascht aus. "Es scheint so." "Wie es scheint so?" Fragt sie fassungslos nach. "Er hat gesagt, dass er sich in einen männlichen Kollegen verliebt hätte." "Wow! Ich bin gerade. Wow." Mehr fällt Claire dazu nicht ein. Sie setzt sich vor Schock. "Und jetzt?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Das blöde ist, es ist nicht nur ein Mann, sondern auch sein Untergebenen." "Schitt." Robert nickt. "Also nichts mit Happy Ende." "Definitiv nicht." "Ja und will er jetzt weiter Männer Daten oder beides oder wie stellt er sich das vor?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube er ist gerade mit der Situation komplett überfordert." Gesteht Sully. "Der Arme. Haben wir nicht jemanden mit dem er reden könnte?" "Ich habe nur Montgomery, von dem ich weiß. Aber ich glaube das will Lukas nicht, da es im SFD Wellen schlagen könnte." "Verstehe." Die beiden sitzen schweigend da, bis die kleine Marion zu weinen beginnt und Claire sich zu ihr ins Schlafzimmer zurück zieht.


	13. Der Druck nimmt zu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas hat Schwierigkeiten mit der Situation umzugehen.

So vertreibt Lukas seine Freizeit mit Eroberungen in allen möglichen Bars und Kneipen. Aber trotz aller Bemühungen kann er den Firefighter einfach nicht vergessen. Heute ist es besonders schlimm. Er ist auf der Station, der der junge Mann angehört aber zu Lukas Glück ist das Team bis auf den Captain im Einsatz, so dass er ihn nicht treffen kann.   
Das Captainstreffen verläuft gut und bevor Lukas die Station verlässt sucht er den Weichenraum auf. Eigentlich weiß Lukas gar nicht was er hier will. Seine Füße haben ihn einfach hierher geführt. Er findet den Spint und starrt den Namen an. Wie zu erwarten ist er leer, da der Firefighter im Einsatz ist. Er ließt den Namen, einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Doch es erscheint kein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge. Obwohl Lukas so oft hier ist, weiß er nicht, wer der junge Mann ist. Er starrt das Schild weiter an, dann beginnt Lukas mit seinem Zeigefinger vorsichtig über den Namen zu streichen und verlässt die Station schnell, als ihm klar wird, was er gerade tut. Er schämt sich, aber er kann nicht anders. Zu fasziniert ist er von dem jungen Firefighter.  
Er merkt, dass seine körperlichen Reaktionen zunehmen. Er leckt sich die Lippen und Schluckt den Speichel ab, der sich in seinem Mund sammelt.  
Zu Hause angekommen hält Lukas es nicht mehr aus und verschwindet unter die Dusche, sein Gemächt ist allein von der Vorstellung komplett aufgerichtet und Steinhart. Er wixt unter dem warmen Wasser wie ein Teenager, den Namen auf den Lippen und die Schande auf seinen Schultern. Er fühlt sich unwohl und ist von sich selbst beschämt, angeekelt trifft es wohl eher.   
Lukas seufzt. Er muss sich eingestehen, dass er schwul zu sein scheint. Zumindest Bisexuell. Er trinkt einen Scotch und geht mit der Erkenntnis ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag. Lukas hat sich irgendwie wieder in den Supermarkt verirrt. Er steht vor dem Kondomregal und sieht sich unschlüssig die Produkte an. Braucht er andere Kondome, wenn es um einen Mann geht? Gibt es welche für Oralverkehr oder nimmt man da irgendeines oder gar keines? Wird er es mögen, mit einem Mann zu schlafen? Eigentlich fand er andere Penisse bisher nicht sonderlich anregend. Hat das sich geändert? Er hat sich noch nie wirklich mit irgendwas davon beschäftigt! "Schon leer oder mit der letzten Wahl nicht zufrieden?" Fragt sie kess und Lukas sieht auf. Sie lächelte ihn herausfordernd an und Lukas fällt erst jetzt auf, wie schön sie ist. "Ich…. Wollte was anderes probieren." Sagt er wahrheitsgemäß und starrt ihr in die Augen. "Oh. Okay. Wenn sie eine zweite Meinung brauchen. Manchmal ist die Meinung einer Frau nicht zu unterschätzen." Flirtet sie. "Ähm." Lukas schweigt. "Oh Gott! Das ist es! Sie wollen nicht, also zumindest keinen weiblichen Rat…" Vic bricht ab und Lukas errötet. "Ich wollte sie nicht unwohl fühlen lassen, Sir. Es tut mir Leid. Ich dachte nur, weil sie verheiratet waren, aber wahrscheinlich ist das der Grund, warum sie es nun nicht mehr sind.... Oh. Ich plappere schon wieder. Es tut mir so Leid Sir. Bitte verzeihen sie!" Vic packt sich schnell ihren Wagen und stürmt davon. Lukas stöhnt und rennt ihr nach. "Ich …." Beginnt er, als er hinter Vic an der Kasse steht. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Sir. Ich nahm es einfach an, weil ein Mann wie SIE… aber ich schätze es kommt in allen Kategorien vor. Ich meine nicht, dass.... Oh Gott ich rede mich um Kopf und Kragen! Es tut mir Leid." "Ich bin nicht… also…" Vic winkt ab. "Es ist schon gut, Sir. Es geht mich nichts an. Tut mir Leid." Sagt sie schnell und verschwindet auf dem Parkplatz. Lukas seufzt. Er muss unbedingt an seinem Pokerface arbeiten, wenn er dem nachgehen will und sich erstmal selbst finden will, bevor er sich outet.


	14. Findet es noch jemand heraus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas trifft Vic erneut. Und Lisa versucht ihn auszuquetschen.

Lukas seufzt als er sich auf die Bank im Park setzt, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Soll er sich wirklich auf dieses Feld wagen? Er beschließt im Internet zu recherchieren. Aber keine der Seiten beschäftigt sich damit, ob die Gefühle wahr sind, sondern nur damit sie man damit umgeht und man sich am besten outet. Er sollte wirklich mit jemandem sprechen. Aber mit wem? Er kennt keinen Schwulen oder Bisexuellen. Und schon gar nicht außerhalb des SFD. Er hat sowieso kaum Freunde außer der Feuerwehr. Eigentlich keinen einzigen. Vielleicht sollte er damit beginnen? Soll er sich erstmal neue Freunde suchen? Eigentlich ist er mit seinen jetzigen zufrieden.  
Er steht auf und fährt zur Zentrale zurück. Er sollte versuchen zu arbeiten. Lukas öffnet sein Büro und findet Batallionchief Frankel auf einem Stuhl gegenüber des Schreibtisches sitzen. "Lisa?" Fragt er überrascht. "Was kann ich für dich tun?" Lukas schließt die Tür und setzt sich zu ihr. "Lukas. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es beginnen soll und ich weiß, dass es mich eigentlich nichts angeht. Aber was zum Geier ist los mit dir?" Fragt sie ihn besorgt. "Ich…. Was? Nichts. Es ist alles gut." Versucht Lukas sie zu beruhigen. "Veräppel mich nicht Lukas, ich kenne dich schon einige Jahre und irgendwas lenkt dich ab. Gewaltig!" Erklärt sie. "Ich weiß nicht, von was du sprichst!" Beteuert er und wird defensiver. "Ach komm schon, Lukas. Ich bin's Lisa! Sprich mit mir!" Fordert sie ihn auf. Lukas stöhnt. "Woher weiß man, dass Gefühle echt sind und was es für Gefühle sind?" Fragt er sie. "Du bist verliebt?" Kontert Lisa. Lukas druckst herum. "Ich weiß es nicht." Gesteht er ihr schließlich. "Okay. Ehm. Im Normalfall gibt es körperliche Anzeichen. Herzklopfen, schwitzige Hände, flaues Gefühl im Magen wenn man mit ihr spricht." Erklärt sie. "Ich… wir haben bisher nicht wirklich gesprochen!" Umschreibt Lukas. "Oh. Also beobachtest du sie?" "Beobachten ist übertrieben. Ich habe sie wahrgenommen und schwärme vielleicht ein bisschen." Gibt Lukas zu. "Dann solltest du sie zuerst Mal kennen lernen und dann entscheiden, ob du dir eine Zukunft vorstellen kannst." Lukas reibt sich den Bart. "Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht." "Ist das alles?" Lacht Lisa. "Wie?" "Ist das alles, was dich bedrückt?" Fragt sie erneut und Lukas nickt langsam. "Okay. Ich bin dann Mal wieder weg! Viel Glück mit deinem Mädel!" Sagt sie lächelnd, klopft ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und geht.  
Lukas kann nicht anders, als an den Firefighter zu denken. Er will nicht, aber er kann einfach nichts dagegen tun. Er muss mit einem gleichgesinnten, offen sprechen!

Oh Gott! Diese weichen Hände! Die vollen Lippen! Er küsst diese. Nimmt den eher süßen Duft des Parfums in sich auf. Strahlend braune Augen starren ihn an und eine Zunge leckt sich die vollen Lippen, die er erneut krachend küsst. Die zarten Hände finden den Weg zu seiner Hose, der Reißverschluss öffnet sich und die Hand gleitet in seine Shorts. Drückt ihn leicht, streichelt ihn über Schaft und Eichel, krault seine Hoden, bevor sie sich fest um seinen Penis legt und zu bewegen beginnt. Es fühlt sich so unglaublich an. Gleichzeitig küsst er diesen sagenhaften Mund, der sich nun zu seiner Hose Vorarbeiter. Lukas erstarrt, als sich die Lippen um ihn legen und ein Sog entsteht. Er atmet schwer, stöhnt auf und ...  
erwacht keuchend. Lukas ist irritiert, verwirrt wo er ist und stellt zu seinem Erstaunen fest, dass er alleine zu Hause ist und scheinbar einen Sextraum hatte. Lukas fühlt nach seiner Shorts. Sie ist nass und klebrig. Hat er wirklich ohne Zutun im Schlaf eakuliert? Er hat keine Zeit mehr. Er muss sich nun definitiv darum kümmern.  
Schnell zieht er sich aus, wäscht sich das Sperma ab und zieht sich frisch an. Das Bett ist Gott sei Dank sauber, so kann er sich schnell wieder hineinlegen. Er wird morgen mit ihm sprechen. Komme was wolle! Lukas setzt es sich als Ziel und schläft erneut ein.


	15. Die Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas nimmt all seinen Mut zusammen. Und endlich wird gelüftet, wer der geheimnisvolle Firefighter ist. Viele Spaß beim lesen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Zwei Tage nachdem er mit Lisa gesprochen hat, ist die A-Crew der Station 19 in der Schicht. Lukas nimmt sich ein Herz und fährt hin. Obwohl er schon so oft durch die Tür gegangen ist, heute fällt es ihm deutlich schwerer als sonst. Und egal wie oft er gedanklich die Leute der Station durchgeht, er bekommt einfach kein Gesicht zu diesem Namen.  
Er betritt schüchtern die Station und läuft Travis und Dean genau in die Arme. "Chief!" Sagen sie überrascht. "Montgomery. Haben sie kurz?" Fragt Lukas unsicher, schon fast schüchtern. "Natürlich Chief." "Privat?" Fragt er nun deutlicher. "Oh Ähm ja klar. Ich denke wir können ins Barney." Die beiden gehen die Treppe nach oben und setzen sich ins Barney. "Wollen sie was trinken?" Fragt Travis unsicher, wohl eher verwirrt, was der Chief privat von ihm will und reicht Lukas ein Glas Wasser. "Danke." Er trinkt einen Schluck. "Sie wollten mit mir sprechen?" Fragt Travis mit Nachdruck nach. "Ähm ja… ich… ich glaube ich habe mich verliebt." Lukas macht eine Pause und Travis antwortet, nun noch verwirrter und unsicherer als zuvor, warum der Chief ausgerechnet damit zu ihm kommt. "Ähm schön für Sie, schätze ich?!" "Ähm jein.. ich weiß nicht mit wem ich darüber sprechen könnte, sie sind der einzige der mir eingefallen ist, der…. " Lukas bricht ab. "Oh? Oh!" Travis sieht ihn überrascht an. Er versteht sofort. Der Chief will mit ihm über einen Geliebten sprechen, nicht über eine Geliebte! Auch wenn Travis es nicht vom Chief erwartet hätte, er will dem anderen, einem vermutlichen Neuling gerne beistehen. In dem Moment fliegt die Tür auf und Vic steht in dieser. "Chief?" Fragt sie überrascht und Ripley starrt sie an. "Oh!" Macht sie. Vic weiß, dass Travis einen neuen Freund hat, aber mit dem Chief hätte sie dann aber doch nicht gerechnet. Sie lächelt die beiden schwulen Männer an. "Ich wusste nicht, dass sie heute hier wären." Erklärt sie. "Ich wollte nur zu Montgomery, wegen…" Er bricht ab. Sie grinst. "Schon gut." Sie winkt wissend. "HUGHES?!" Ruft es durch die Station. "Ich muss, Mal sehen was Captain Uhrwerk will!" Sie zwinkert den beiden zu und verschwindet. Lukas starrt ihr perplex nach. Hat er gerade richtig gehört? Ist das sein Fucking ernst? "Oh Gott!" Lukas lässt seinen Kopf in die Hände fallen. "Ich muss los!" Er springt auf und verlässt das Barney und lässt einen irritierten Montgomery zurück. Er rennt die Treppe hinunter und stößt fast mit Sullivan und Hughes zusammen. "Lukas?" Fragt Robert überrascht. "Ich brauche frische Luft!" Ruft er und rennt nach draußen. "Was war das?" Fragt Sullivan. "Keine Ahnung. Er hat mit Travis gesprochen, scheinbar haben sie sich gestritten. Oh Gott Travis! Ich muss zu ihm." Vic rennt die Treppe hoch und sucht nach ihrem besten Freund. Sie findet ihn telefonierend in seiner Koje. "Travis ich!" Sie bricht ab, als sie ihn lächeln sieht. "Ich melde mich später Grant, okay? Ich dich auch." Er legt auf. "Was ist los?" Fragt er die sprachlose Vic. "Wer ist Grant?" "Mein neuer Freund." Erklärt er. "Ich dachte." Sie deutet hinter sich. "Ripley?" Vic nickt. "Oh Gott nein! Er wollte was fragen, aber er hat es sich wohl anders überlegt." Travis zuckt mit den Schultern. "Aber dir geht es gut?" "Natürlich. Kann ich jetzt Grant zurückrufen?" "Sicher!" Vic lässt ihn alleine. Also was wollte Ripley dann von Travis? Hat er sich in ihn verliebt und Travis hat ihn abblitzen lassen? Er sah sehr geknickt aus, Ripley tut ihr fast schon Leid. Aber wie sie ihm schon sagte es geht sie nichts an. Sie schüttelt die Gedanken ab und geht in den Aufenthaltsraum.

Robert ist irritiert und macht sich Sorgen um seinen Freund. Lukas war heute so seltsam und er sah auch irgendwie anders aus. Sullivan geht auf den Parkplatz und sieht den SFD Truck seines Freundes vom Hof fahren. Gut, dann muss er es nach der Schicht klären. Es sind ja nur noch ein paar Stunden.  
Gesagt getan. Robert fährt nach Ende der Schicht zur Zentrale. "Hi, ich wollte zu Chief Ripley." Meldet es sich an. "Na dann viel Glück." Lacht die Sekretärin. "Er ist heute irgendwie etwas verpeilt." Gibt sie zu und öffnet Robert die Tür. Er betritt das Büro und erkennt weder den Raum noch seinen Freund wieder. Überall liegen Papiere durcheinander, sogar der Boden ist bedeckt. Lukas hat seine Krawatte gelöst, die Haare sind ordentlich nach hinten gegelt und der Bart gestutzt und in Form gebracht. Er sieht in der Kulisse irgendwie aus wie ein verrückter Professor. "Lukas? Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Fragt Sully überrascht. "Ich dachte schwule Männer achten auf ihr Aussehen." Versucht er zu erklären und fuchtelt wild mit den Armen. "Aber dann,.... Ich… schau. Das sind die Zahlen der Firefighter!" Er reicht ihm einen Zettel und springt zu einem Stapel auf dem Boden, nimmt ein anderes Blatt und reicht Robert auch dieses. "Und das sind die Quoten nach männlich und weiblich geordnet. Und das hier." Er holt ein drittes Blatt irgendwo her. "Sind die Aufteilungen auf farbig, hispaniol und was weiß ich noch alles." "Und was sagt mir das?" Fragt Robert irritiert. "Ich bin nicht schwul!" Stellt Lukas fest. "Und das liest du woraus ab?" Fragt Robert verwundert und irritiert. "Nicht woraus! Ich hatte endlich ein Treffen!" Platzt Lukas hervor und Sully sieht ihn neugierig an. "Den Firefighter!" Lukas scheint fröhlich und ausgelassen, aber irgendwie auch bedrückt. "Es ist kein er! Es ist eine Sie! Eine afroamerikanische, große, sportliche, junge Frau!" Erklärt Lukas zufrieden und lässt sich endlich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. "Okay. Du hast sie also getroffen. Wann?" Lukas trinkt von seinem Cafe. "Willst du auch einen?" "Lukas! Wo und wann hast du sie getroffen?" "Ich habe sie eigentlich schon mehrfach getroffen, wusste nur ihren Namen nicht. Aber dann war ich auf ihrer Station und erkannte zufällig ihren Namen." "Okay. Also bist du nicht schwul! Oder Bi! Sondern einfach nur doof!" Lacht Sully. "Danke für die Blumen!" Antwortet Lukas genervt. "Was? Du hast einfach eine Annahme getroffen, statt in deinem PC den Namen nachzuschlagen!" Stellt Robert fest. Lukas sieht beschämt zu Boden. "OK. Und nun? Wirst du dich mit ihr treffen?" Lukas verzieht das Gesicht. "Was?" Fragt Robert ernst. "Sie glaubt ich sei schwul." Jetzt kann Robert nicht mehr und grölt vor Lachen. "Das nenn ich Mal Ironie!" "Das ist nicht lustig!" "Ich finds Grad Sau lustig! Da fällt mir ein ich muss Claire sagen, was passiert ist!" "Claire weiß davon?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Natürlich. Du kennst sie." Grinst Robert. Lukas verzieht das Gesicht. "Es ist köstlich. Wenn es nicht passiert wäre, müsste man es glatt erfinden!" Sully lacht immer noch. "Freut mich, dass du deinen Spaß hattest!" Lukas steht auf und beginnt sein Büro aufzuräumen. Er ist plötzlich wieder vollkommen der alte, nichts von Unsicherheit und Scham. Im Gegenteil er sieht größer und maskuliner aus, als Sullivan ihn in Erinnerung hat. Zum Schluss wuschelt sich Lukas durch die Haare und richtet sich seine Krawatte. "Wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Ich habe zu Arbeiten." Sully nickt grinsend. "Verstehe schon. Ich bin dann Mal weg." "Sag den Mädels schöne Grüße." "Mach ich!" Sully schüttelt den Kopf und verlässt sein Büro.


	16. Der Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas trifft auf Victoria

Vic ist nun seit gut einer Stunde aus der Schicht. Sie wollte eigentlich nach Hause fahren, aber irgendwie ist sie in einem Cafe gelandet und hat zwei Cafe, Bagels und Muffins geholt und Ehe sie sich versieht. Steht sie vor seiner Sekretärin. "Huh?" Macht diese verwundert. "Ähm, hi. Ich wollte zu Chief Ripley." Erklärt Vic und hält die Tasche mit dem Essen hoch. "Er hat gerade noch Besuch. Aber er wird gleich frei sein. Nehmen sie doch Platz." Sie bekommt einen Stuhl Nähe der Tür zugewiesen und setzt sich. Doch die Tür öffnet sich sofort und ein amüsierter Frankel verlässt das Büro. Sie geht an Vic vorbei, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. "Er ist frei." Sagt die Assistentin kurz und Vic steht aus dem Stuhl auf, in den sie sich gerade gedrückt hatte. "Äh, danke!" Sie betritt das Büro und sieht gerade noch, wie Lukas, der den Kopf nach hinten an den Stuhl gelehnt hatte, sich vorsetzt und stählt. Doch Vic hat eine Sekunde seinen verletzten Blick gesehen. Als Lukas sie erblickt, öffnet sich sein Mund, seine Augen blitzen kurz auf und er schließt schnell seine Lippen. Er deutet auf einen Stuhl und mustert Vic. Sie stellt das Essen und den Cafe auf seinen Schreibtisch und setzt sich. "Sie sahen heute morgen nicht gut aus. Ich dachte sie wollen vielleicht darüber sprechen, was mit Travis passiert ist. Ich meine es geht mich nichts an, aber ich glaube, sie haben nicht viele Leute, die darüber bescheid wissen und scheinbar wollten sie mit Travis sprechen und es hat nicht geklappt. Falls er was falsches gesagt hat, er meint es oft nicht so hart, wie er es ausdrückt. Sie sollten dann nicht verletzt sein." Rattert Vic los und Lukas atmet tief durch. Sie ist nicht nur mutig, sondern auch fürsorglich! Gott wie sie ihn immer mehr fasziniert. "Danke Hughes, es ist lieb, dass sie nach mir sehen und dass sie sich Sorgen um ihren Freund machen. Montgomery hat absolut nichts falsches gemacht oder gesagt. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich es selbst, der nicht nachgedacht hat." Erklärt Lukas etwas umständlich. Vic nimmt sich ihren Cafe und sieht Ripley auffordernd an. Scheinbar möchte er darüber sprechen. "Ich… ich habe etwas angenommen ohne es zu überprüfen, was alle Beteiligte, einschließlich mich selbst, in eine unangenehme Situation gebracht haben." Vic nickt zuerst, dann antwortet sie. "Travis ist nicht nachtragend. Wenn sie sich entschuldigt haben ist es für ihn vergessen. Nur wie Grant, sein neuer Freund, reagiert, dass weiß ich nicht. Ihn kenne ich selbst noch nicht!" Erklärt Vic. "Was?" Lukas sieht sie verwirrt an. "Sie haben doch mit Travis über ihre Gefühle gesprochen!" "Ich habe es versucht, bis…" "Bis?" "Bis mir klar wurde, dass ich falsch lag." Erklärt Lukas zu Ende. "Oh! Okay. Dass macht es mit Grant einfacher, wenn sie sich mit Travis treffen!" Antwortet sie lässig. "Warum sollte ich?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Naja… das macht man, wenn man sich über etwas austauschen will, sich mit Leuten treffen, reden, einkaufen." Erklärt Vic. "Warum sollte ich mich mit Montgomery austauschen wollen?" Jetzt ist Lukas ganz verwirrt. "Ähm… weil sie darin scheinbar neu sind und Hilfe brauchen und Travis ist schon lange dabei. Er kennt die Codes und Kniffe, die Bars und Läden." "Was? Oh Gott. Nein! Das habe ich versucht zu sagen. Ähm. Ich habe mich nicht nur nicht in Travis verliebt. Ich habe festgestellt, dass die Person zu der ich mich hingezogen fühlen, eine Frau ist." Erklärt Lukas, doch Vic zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Sie müssen sich dafür nicht schämen, Sir! Es tut mir Leid, wie ich reagiert habe. Es war unangemessen!" "Nein. Nein. Ich meine es ernst. Sie ist eine wirklich bezaubernde Frau. Witzig, Charmant, Fürsorglich, Stark, Taff." "Natürlich, Sir!" "Sie glauben mir nicht!" Lukas seufzt. "Hör zu, Hughes! Ich bin es nicht. Ich dachte ich sei es weil…. Weil ich von jemandem angezogen bin und ich dachte, wegen der Körpergröße und Stärke und so, aber es ist tatsächlich eine Frau." Beharrt er und es ist das erste Mal, dass Vic die andere Person verflucht. Mit einem Mann hätte sie nicht konkurrieren können, aber eine andere Frau…. 'Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Er ist dein Chef, der Chef deines Chefs Chef, wenn das langt… und mindestens 10 Jahre älter!' "Verstehe, Sir." Sagt sie nachdenklich und Lukas lächelt sie freundlich an. "Und was machen sie nun mit dieser Frau?" Ihr Interesse ist geweckt und Lukas seufzt sehnsüchtig. "Ich fürchte nichts!" Gesteht er und Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Was? Warum?" Ruft Vic nun aus. Lukas trinkt erneut an seinem Cafe und nimmt sich einen Bagel, den anderen lässt er offen für Vic liegen, die danach greift. "Wissen Sie, Hughes." "Vic!" "Vic?" "Wir sprechen über ihr persönliches Leben, ich fühle mich wie ein Eindringling, wenn sie mich Hughes nennen!" Er nickt lächelnd. "Gut, ähm, Vic also. Wissen sie, die Frau ist in meiner Befehlskette und ich darf nicht mit ihr zusammen sein. Es macht also keinen Sinn ihr meine Gefühle offen zu legen und dass sie sich zum Schluss unwohl fühlt oder sie sich dann auch in mich verliebt." Erklärt Lukas und Vic verzieht das Gesicht. "Blöde Situation! Sind sie sicher?" "Was meinen sie?" "Dass diejenige es nicht vielleicht schon weiß?" Lukas schüttelt traurig den Kopf, er nimmt die Tüte und bietet Vic einen Muffin an, sie nimmt sich den einen mit Schoko und überlässt ihm den mit Blaubeeren, murmelt ein danke und Lukas greift nach dem anderen. Sie essen schweigend und nach einer Weile verabschiedet Vic sich von ihm. "Danke für das Gespräch und den Cafe!" Sagt Lukas und reicht ihr die Hand. "Gerne, Chief. Wenn sie Redebedarf haben. Sie wissen wo ich bin!" Sagt sie offen und er nickt dankend, bevor sie durch seine Tür verschwindet. Was soll er nun tun? Je mehr er über sie nachdenkt, desto mehr mag er sie. Lukas seufzt und versucht sich im Arbeit zu vergraben. Doch seine Gedanken gehen immer wieder zu Victoria und ihrem verdammt guten Parfum, dass er immernoch riechen kann.


	17. Die Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas und Vic unterhalten sich.

"Robert? Ich hatte dich früher erwartet. Ist was passiert?" Fragt Claire entsetzt, als der Captain das Haus betritt. "Nein. Nein. Alles okay. Ich war nur noch kurz bei Luke. Er war heute morgen etwas komisch und ich wollte nach ihm sehen." "Wie meinst du das? Warum war er komisch und wann hast du ihn heute gesehen?" "Lukas war auf Station 19. Keine Ahnung warum. Er rannte plötzlich an mir vorbei nach draußen und sagte was von frischer Luft und da hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht und bin nach der Schicht zu ihm in die Zentrale." Erklärt Sully. "Okay. Und was war nun mit ihm?" "Du wirst es nicht glauben." "Er hat einen Freund?" Ruft Claire freudig aus. "Ach Quatsch! Nein. Der Idiot hat festgestellt, dass der Kerl, den er mag, gar kein Kerl ist." Beschreibt er. "Wie meinst du das?" Claire ist verwirrt. "Er hatte den Firefighter nur in Ausrüstung gesehen und den Namen. Und statt dass er am PC den Firefighter ausfindig gemacht hat, ist er davon ausgegangen, dass es ein Mann sein muss. Schlussendlich hat er ihn wohl heute getroffen und festgestellt, dass es kein er, sondern eine sie ist." Stöhnt Robert. "Also ist er nicht schwul?" Stellt Claire fest. "Nein. Er ist wohl nur doof!" Ergänzt Sully grinsend. "Und sowas ist dein Chef! Ich würde mir Gedanken machen!" Juxt Claire und beide lachen, als sie sich einen Wein einschenken. "Es hätte aber auch wirklich mein Weltbild zerstört, wenn er schwul wäre! Ich meine ein Kerl wie Lukas" Erklärt sie. "Hey!" Ruft Sully entrüstet. "Bei dir weiß ich definitiv, dass du nicht zum anderen Ufer shipperst!" Verkündet sie und wiegt ihre Hüften, als sie auf ihn zukommt und sich auf seinen Schoß setzt. "Ich liebe dich!" Haucht sie ihm entgegen. "Ich dich auch!" Presst Sully hervor, bevor sie sich leidenschaftlich küssen.

Lukas hat es einige Stunden später aufgegeben zu arbeiten und beschließt sich etwas abzulenken. Er geht in die erstbeste Bar und trinkt einen Scotch. "Na? Ganz alleine hier?" Eine Blondine nähert sich ihm und strahlt ihn an. "Ja, bin ich." Antwortet Lukas und mustert sie. Sie ist hübsch, vielleicht Mitte 30. "Darf ich etwas ausgeben?" Fragt er. "Ein Blind-Date bitte." Er lächelt und bestellt es ihr. Sie trinken gemütlich miteinander und plaudern über dies und das. Immer wieder streift sie seine Arme oder Beine und schlussendlich folgt Lukas ihr auf die Toilette.   
Als er wieder die Bar betritt, verabschiedet er sich mit einem Lächeln bei ihr und geht zurück zur Bar. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Platz zupft er noch sein Uniformhemd in die richtige Position.  
"Ha!" Sagt Travis. "Was ha?" Erwidert Victoria. "Ha. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er es tun würde um sein Image zu wahren oder seine Gefühle zu kompensieren!" "Wer was tun würde?" Vic sieht seinem Blick nach und findet Ripley an der Bar sitzend. "Er…" Travis bricht ab. "Was hat er getan?" Fragt Vic irritiert. "Ach nichts!" Travis schüttelt den Kopf. "War nicht vorhin die Blondine bei ihm?" Fragt sie nach und Trav nickt. "Oh." Macht Vic. "Jaaaaaa." Erwidert Trav. "Aber er macht das nicht für sein Image." Sagt Vic und trinkt an ihrem Bier. Travis sieht sie fragend an. "Er ist nicht schwul." Erklärt sie. "Moment. Du weißt davon?" Travis starrt sie an. "Ja, lange Geschichte. Quintessenz ist, dass er dachte er sei es, sich aber getäuscht hat." "Was? Ich verstehe Grade nur Bahnhof." "Trav, ich habe ihn vor ein paar Wochen getroffen am Regal im Supermarkt und bot ihm eine weibliche Sichtweise an. Er hat durchblicken lassen, dass es ihn nicht interessiert. Wir freuen uns dann nochmal getroffen und er hat mir dann erklärt, dass er sich getäuscht hat. Er ist wohl von nem Firefighter angezogen und dachte es sei ein Kerl und deshalb dachte er er sei schwul, schlussendlich hat sich aber rausgestellt, dass es eine sie ist." Fasst Vic alles zusammen. "Okay…. Das erklärt, warum er unser Gespräch abgebrochen hat. Aber wo hast du ihn beim zweiten Mal getroffen?" "Nicht so wichtig. Es war auch kein langes Gespräch. Ich denke er wollte sich nur irgendwem öffnen. Er scheint nicht viele Freunde zu haben." Sagt sie nachdenklich und sieht ihn an. "Die Karriereleiter aufzusteigen macht einsam!" Stimmt Travis ihr zu. "Irgendwie tut er mir Leid." Sagt Vic. "Mmmm." Stimmt Montgomery ihr zu. "Weißt du wer es ist?" Fragt Travis sie grinsend. "Nein, keine Ahnung. Aber sie muss ranglos sein. Ab den Lutenentbeförderungen kennt er die Leute ja. Und wenn er sie nicht kannte…" Gibt Vic ihre Gedanken an Travis weiter und dieser nickt gedankenverloren. "Also will er sich von ihr ablenken?" Sagt er, nachdem er seine Gedanken sortiert hat. "Keine Ahnung. Möglich." Vic trinkt ihr Bier aus. "Willst du auch noch eines?" Trav nickt und Victoria geht zur Bar. "2 Bier bitte." Bestellt sie und dreht sich zum Schankraum um. "Oh. Guten Abend." Erst jetzt bemerkt sie, dass sie sich neben Ripley befindet. "Guten Abend, Chief." Sagt sie freundlich. "Sie sind mit 19 da?" Fragt er interessiert und sieht sie an. "Ehm nein. Nur mit Travis." Erklärt Vic und Lukas nickt. "Wo ist ihre Freundin?" Fragt Vic im Gegenzug. "Meine Freundin?" Fragt Lukas verwirrt. "Die Blondine." Erklärt Vic. "Oh.. ich… sie haben es gesehen?" Fragt er peinlich berührt. Vic nickt stumm und Lukas wird rot. "Ich würde gerne sagen, dass ich das normal nicht mache. Ich habe damit angefangen, als das, als ich dachte…" er bricht ab. "Sie sind mir keine Erklärung schuldig, Chief." Er nickt. "Aber sie sollten sich überlegen, ob sie das wirklich wollen und ob es gesund ist, etwas zu kompensieren." Lukas lacht kurz auf. "Sie haben wohl Recht. Was schlagen sie vor?" "Treffen sie sich mit ihr!" "Es hat aber eh keine Zukunft." "Aber vielleicht mögen sie sie ja doch nicht und entlieben sich wieder." Lukas seufzt. "Ich fürchte, der Zug ist abgefahren." Seufzt Lukas. "Naja, aber vielleicht gibt es ja doch eine Mögliche?!" Versucht Vic ihn aufzumuntern. "Es ist lieb gemeint, Hughes. Vic. Die Vorschriften sind da eindeutig. Keine Beziehung zwischen den Rängen." Lukas seufzt. "Und was hast du weiter vor?" Fragt Vic ihn. "Keine Ahnung. Ich schätze ich sollte sie vergessen." Vic nickt, nimmt ihr Bier und steht vom Barhocker auf. "Schönen Abend, Chief!" "Schönen Abend, Hughes." Er nickt ihr zu und die beiden drehen sich ihren Getränken zu.  
Vic steuert auf Travis zu. "Und? Was wollte er?" Fragt Travis neugierig. "Sich rechtfertigen." Lacht Vic. "Ach ja?" Schmunzelt Trav. "Ja, ich glaube ihm war es unangenehm, dass wir ihn beobachtet haben." Erklärt sie. "Ach ja?" Travis wird nun neugierig. "Er sagte was davon, dass er das eigentlich nie gemacht hat." Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und trinkt ihr Bier. "Ihr versteht euch gut!" Stellt Travis stirnrunzelnd fest. "Jein, wie schon gesagt. Ich glaube er ist einsam und ich weiß zufällig von der ganzen Sache." Erwidert sie und trinkt erneut. "Hmmmm." Stimmt Travis ihr zu. "Er ist aber auch nicht lange einsam!" Stellt Travis fest. Die nächste Frau buhlt um Lukas Aufmerksamkeit. Er trinkt seinen Scotch und verlässt mit ihr die Bar. "Wow, Chief! Ich weiß nicht ob ich beeindruckt oder eifersüchtig sein soll!" Sagt Travis verwundert. Vic starrt den beiden nur nach. Sie kann nicht verstehen, warum dieses grüne Monster, namens Eifersucht, besitzt von ihr ergreift.  
Die beiden trinken noch aus und verlassen dann ebenfalls die Bar.


	18. Der Brand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria trifft auf jemand Bekanntes an überraschendem Ort

"Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht mitkommen willst?" Fragt Vic und Travis schüttelt nur lachend den Kopf. "Meinst du Grant lässt mich auch nur in die Nähe einer Kochschule oder in seine heilige Küche? Ne ne lass Mal. Ich geh lieber in sein Restaurant und vertreibe mir die Zeit mit einem tollen Essen, bis du fertig bist." "Okay. Wenn du meinst." Vic zuckt mit den Schultern und verlässt die Station. "Ich rufe dich dann an!" Schreit sie Trav noch zu und springt ins Auto, sie ist schon wieder knapp dran.   
Auf dem Parkplatz angekommen, stellt Vic fest, dass sie wieder einmal zu spät ist. Naja was soll's, es kennt sie hier ja niemand. Schnell schnappt sie ihre Tasche und rennt und Gebäude. "Entschuldigen Sie. Ich suche die Kochklasse." Haut sie den erst besten an. "Das trifft sich gut. Ich bin der Leiter des Kurses. Wir haben zwar schon angefangen, aber das macht nichts. Kommen sie mit…" "Vic!" "Vic! Gut. Dann los!" Vic geht neben dem ca 55 jährigen in eine Tür und erstarrt kurz. Sie sieht 4 identisch gebaute Küchenzeilen mit allem was man braucht und in jeder Zeile arbeiten 2 Personen. Nur in der letzten ist ein Mann alleine. "Hier ist ihre Schürze, gehen sie doch bitte Lukas in Reihe 4 helfen. Er wird sie einweißen!" "Danke." Vic nimmt ihre Schürze, bindet diese um und steuert auf den Mann zu, der ihr den Rücken zu dreht. Er ist groß und muskulös gebaut. Bestimmt eine gute Partie für nach dem Kurs! Er dreht sich ins Profil und nimmt sie im Augenwinkel wahr. "Ah. Schön ich bekomme doch noch Gesellschaft. Ich bin Lukas!" Er wischt sich die Hand an der Schürze ab, während er sich Vic zu dreht. "Vic??!" Fragt er ungläubig und diese starrt ihn an. "Chief?! Äh, ich meine Lukas!" "Ich hätte nicht gedacht hier jemanden zu treffen, den ich kenne!" Gesteht er und kratzt sich den Hinterkopf. "Ebenfalls." Erklärt Vic und lächelt ihn unsicher an. "Na komm, du kannst mir beim Fleisch helfen, oder bist du Vegetarierin?" "Was? Nein!" Lacht Vic und stellt sich neben ihn. "Ich sollte dich nur vorwarnen. Ich bin eine grauenhafte Köchin!" Sagt sie peinlich berührt und er lächelt sie an. "Macht nichts. Ich werde es dir beibringen!" Sagt Lukas charmante und sie kann nicht anders, als sich direkt wohl zu fühlen. "Wenn du aber kochen kannst, warum bist du denn dann hier?" Fragt sie neugierig. "Ich lerne gerne dazu, neue Rezepte und verschiedene Kocharten. Außerdem…. Ich… es entspannt mich irgendwie." Vic sieht ihn verwundert an. "Na ja. Selbst wenn ich gerufen werde. Essen wartet auf mich. Im Gegensatz zu Menschen." Juxt er, aber Vic erkennt, dass es kein Joke war. Trotzdem lacht sie mit ihm. Die beiden legen das Rindfleisch in den Sut und wenden sich den Kartoffeln zu, als Lukas Pager geht. Er nimmt ihn aus der Tasche, sieht drauf und schaut traurig zu Vic. "Ich fürchte ich muss dich allein lassen." Sagt er, während Lukas die Schürze auszieht und die Zeile verlässt. Vic hat unbeobachtet auf den Pager geschieht und den 4-Brand-Alarm erkannt. Schnell dreht sie den Herd und den Backofen aus und folgt Lukas ins Freie.  
Er sitzt auf dem Fahrersitz und startet gerade den Motor, als die Beifahrertür aufgerissen wird. "Vic? Was tust du?" Fragt er als sie sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen lässt. "Helfen!" Meint sie schlicht. "Du hast weder Ausrüstung noch Dienst!" Protestiert er. "Dann sag offiziell, dass ich Dienst habe! Und ich brauche keine Ausrüstung um am RTW zu helfen!" Konzert sie und Lukas starrt sie ungläubig an. "Willst du Wurzeln schlagen oder losfahren?" Lacht Vic und Lukas schüttelt den Kopf gibt aber Gas, während Vic Sirene und Lichter einschaltet.   
Schnell sind sie angekommen und Lukas wirft sich Einsatzjacke und Helm über. "Aber nur RTW! Ich will dich nirgends bei einem Schlauch oder einem AG sehen!" Ruft er ihr noch zu und verschwindet im Tumult. Vic schnappt sich ein paar Handschuhe und rennt zum RTW. "Hughes, Station 19. Wie kann ich helfen?" Fragt sie den ersten. "David Mayhorn, 23. Schnapp dir den Ambubeutel. Dann wechseln wir uns ab mit dem Reanimieren." Vic holt sich den Beutel und beatmet den Patienten in den Pausen, die David ihr ansagt. "War er überhaupt schon stabil?" Fragt Vic als sie schon 2 x gewechselt haben. "Nein. Deswegen transportieren wir ihn auch nicht. Am Anfang war es Kammerflimmern, nach Epi und Schock dann Stillstand." Erklärt David. "Wie lange reanimierst du ihn schon?" "Ich glaube 40 Minuten." Erwidert Mayhorn. "Sollten wir uns dann nicht langsam einem anderen Patienten widmen?" "Und ihn einfach aufgeben?" David wird panisch. "Er ist tot, David!" Vic stellt die Reanimation ein und prüft den Ausschlag des Monitors. Nichts. "Was tust du?" Ruft David entsetzt und beginnt erneut mit der Kompression. "Er ist tot, David. Wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun!" Sagt sie erneut, doch David ignoriert sie. Vic stöhnt, nimmt sein Funkgerät und meldet sich bei der Einsatzleitung. "Einsatzleitung Florian für RTW 23." "Einsatzleitung hört." "Nach über 45 Minuten Reanimation kein Puls oder Ausschlag erkennbar. Erbitten Anweisungen!" "lles versucht?" "Ja." "Gar kein Anzeichen?" "Nein." "Okay. Erklären sie ihn für tot und machen sie mit einem anderen Verletzten weiter. Einsatzleitung Ende." "Verstanden. Ende!" Vic legt ihre Hände auf Davids. "David. Lass es gut sein. Er ist tot. Er ist gegangen. Lass uns denen helfen, denen wir noch helfen können." Langsam beendet er die Kompression und starrt auf den Toten. "Es ist mein erster." "Dein erster Toter?" Fragt Vic verwundert. "Den ersten, der ich selber verloren habe!" Gesteht er und sieht niedergeschlagen auf den jungen Mann. "Du hast alles versucht. Komm!" Vic nimmt ihn beiseite und teilt David eine Verbrennung ersten Grades zu, während sie eine Rauchintox übernimmt. Immer wieder schielt sie zu David und beobachtet, was er wie versorgt. Zum Glück kommen weiterhin nur leichte Verletzungen bei ihnen an und Vic kann am Ende David und seinen Partner mit einem Patienten dessen Bein frakturiert ist, zum Krankenhaus schicken. Geschwitzt und dreckig lehnt sie sich an Lukas Dienstwagen, als er auf sie zusteuert. "Du bist noch da?" Fragt er überrascht. "Meine Handtasche ist bei dir im Auto!" Lacht sie und Lukas entriegelt das Fahrzeug. "Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?" Fragt er charmant. "Gerne." Vic setzt sich wieder in den Truck und Lukas räumt seine Sachen in den Kofferraum, bevor er sich neben sie setzt. Vic gähnt herzhaft, als ihr Magen knurrt. "Entschuldige. Aber wir haben unser Essen verpasst!" Rechtfertigt sie sich. "Du hast Recht! Wir sollten eine Kleinigkeit zu uns nehmen!" Sagt Lukas. "Worauf hast du Lust?" "Angesichts dessen wie wir aussehen und wahrscheinlich riechen…. Lieferdienst!" Lacht Vic und Lukas schmunzelt. "Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Oder wir könnten zum Diner am Truckstop. Da fallen wir auch nicht auf!" Nun lacht er. "Wie du willst. Hauptsache ich bekomme was zu Essen!" Grinst sie und Lukas fährt lachend los.


	19. Wo warst du?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic berichtet Travis vom Abend davor.

Nach 10 Minuten Fahrt kommen die beiden am Truckstop an. "Wow. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der so groß ist." Sagt Vic überwältigt, als sie aussteigen und auf das riesige Gebäude starren. "Ja ich weiß. Ich war auch überwältigt, als ich das erste Mal hier war. Ich meine die machen hier alles an Trucks was man machen kann. Reparaturen, innen und außen Waschen, die Trucker können duschen, schlafen. Sogar ein Friseur hat sein Geschäft hier." "Die Waschen hier Trucks?" "Ehm ja!" "Und warum waschen wir unsere Trucks dann immer per Hand? Ich meine dass muss so viel schneller sein. Die Zeitersparnis wäre immens!" "Und die Kosten auch!" Kontert Lukas. Die beiden gehen auf das Gebäude zu. "Aber wenn das SFD eine eigene Waschanlage hätte, wären die Kosten deutlich geringer." Lukas lacht. "Du gibst mir auf, oder?" "Nein!" Vic Lacht ebenfalls und die zwei betreten das Diner. Sie setzen sich in eine Bucht und die Kellnerin kommt mit zwei Speisekarten zu ihnen. "Hallo ihr zwei schönen. Ich bin Lucy, eure Kellnerin. Hier ist die Karte, heute im Angebot haben wir Schnitzel mit Pilzrahmsoße und Pommes, dazu Salat und Spaghetti Bolognese." "Ich nehme bitte das Schnitzel und eine große Cola. Ach und lassen sie den Salat ruhig weg." Bestellt Lukas und reicht ihr die Karte zurück. "Ich nehme die Spaghetti bitte und eine Apfelsaftschorle. Ach und bringen sie ruhig den Salat mit. Er wird schon gegessen." Sagt Vic und grinst die Kellnerin an, als sie ihre Karte zurückgibt. "Gerne." Sie geht und Lukas sieht Vic überrascht an. "Was?" Lacht sie. "Du willst dass ich den Salat essen?" Fragt er überrascht. "Naja. Also ein bisschen gesund wäre zwar nicht schlecht und täte dir bestimmt auch gut, aber eigentlich wollte ich ihn essen." Sagt Vic und beißt sich auf die Lippe. "Du hast Recht. Ich sollte etwas gesünder essen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihn zusammen essen?" Fragt Lukas. "Okay. Deal." Erwidert Vic und sieht Lukas Siegerisch an. "Du bekommst immer deinen Willen!" Lacht er. "Zumindest privat." Kontert sie, als das Essen kommt. "Das sieht Klasse aus!" Sagt Vic und schaut freudig auf das Essen. Schnell hat sie Messer und Gabel geschnappt. "Guten!" Sagt sie noch und schiebt die erste Portion in den Mund. "Dir auch." Lukas grinst und beginnt sein Schnitzel zu zerschneiden.  
Sie essen in gemütlicher Stille und teilen sich den Salat, wie besprochen, auf. Am Ende entschuldigt sich Lukas kurz und geht bezahlen. "Kommst du?" Fragt er sie, als er zurück kommt. "Wir müssen noch zahlen!" Sagt Vic schnell. "Schon erledigt." Beruhigt er sie. "Aber… du hättest nicht." "Ich habe es gerne gemacht. Schließlich hast du meinetwegen dein eigentliches Abendessen verpasst…. Also war es nur gerecht." "Na gut!" Sie schmunzelt und beide verlassen das Diner. "Wo wohnst du?" Fragt Lukas plötzlich, als sie losgefahren sind. "Äh was?" Vic sieht irritiert an. "Ich… oh Gott nein! Schau es ist spät und ich denke du wirst nach Hause wollen. Und wenn ich dich da absetzen soll, dann brauche ich deine Adresse." Erklärt er. "Natürlich. Entschuldige." "Wenn es dir unangenehm ist, kann ich dich auch bei der Station oder sonst wo rauslassen. Wie du willst." "Nein! Nein. Ich war nur irritiert. Entschuldige bitte." Sie nennt ihm ihre Adresse und Lukas fährt sie nach Hause. "Danke für das Essen." "Danke für deine Hilfe. Mayhorn hat dich wirklich gebraucht. Ich bin froh, dass du dabei warst." "Du hast das mitbekommen?" Fragt Vic erstaunt. "Natürlich. Es ist meine Aufgabe Augen und Ohren überall zu haben." "Ich… ich habe nur meinen Job gemacht." Sagt sie und sieht Lukas in die Augen. "Das hättest du aber nicht müssen. Du warst nicht im Dienst. Ich danke dir wirklich, Victoria." Sagt Lukas ganz leise und Vic wird rot, während sie sich in die Augen sehen. "Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche beim Kurs?" Fragt sie leise und er nickt. "Okay. Dann danke für's nach Hause bringen." Entkommt Vic noch leiser als zuvor. Sie gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, schnappt sich ihre Tasche und lässt einen perplexen Lukas zurück. Schnell ist Vic im Haus verschwunden und Lukas bemerkt, dass er ihr immer noch nach starrt. Gedankenverloren reibt er sich die Stelle, auf die sie ihn geküsst hat. 'So viel zu sie vergessen!' Er stöhnt und lässt den Motor an. Schnell fährt er nach Hause. Lukas hat keinen Drang sich abzureagieren. Er will nur Vic und keine andere und er will es richtig machen.  
Vic war unterdessen duschen und sieht die verpassten Anrufe von Travis. Schnell schickt sie ihm einen Text, dass es ihr gut geht und sie morgen alles besprechen, bevor sie ins Bett geht. Vic denkt an Lukas, an seine strahlend blauen Augen, an den perfekten Arsch, bzw zumindest das was sie in der Küchenzeile davon gesehen hat, und an seinen Charm. 'Ob er nun noch in eine Bar ist? Und wer wohl diese besondere Frau ist, von der er gesprochen hat?' Wieder wird Vic eifersüchtig. Sie will ihn nicht teilen! 'Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Er ist dein Boss! Dich geht sein Privatleben nichts an!'   
Beide fallen in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen treffen sich Vic und Trav wie an jedem freien Tag um 9 im Cafe. "Also wo warst du gestern Abend?" Fragt Trab gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen. "Oder sollte ich fragen mit wem??" Seine Vorfreude wächst und er grinst Vic an, als er seine Tasse nimmt und einen Schluck trinkt. "Ich hab Kochkurs jemanden getroffen und wir sind danach noch zusammen weg. Ich habe total die Zeit vergessen und plötzlich war es schon 11. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Trav!" "Schon gut. Und wie war er? Ich will alles wissen!" "Naja…. Also eigentlich…. Wir haben irgendwie nur geredet." Gesteht Vic und sieht Trav peinlich berührt an. Dieser spuckt seinen Cafe zurück in die Tasse. "Was? Du hast nicht mit ihm geschlafen?" Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Kein Kuss?" Wieder verneint sie. "Aber er ist schon hetero." "Ja." "Und sieht gut aus?" "Ja." "Und du bist schon an ihm interessiert?!" "Irgendwie schon. Ja!" "Warum hast du dann nicht? Ich meine du verschwendest nie Zeit…" "Das hört sich an, als ob ich n Flittchen wäre!" "Tschuldigung. Du weißt wie ich das meine!" "Ja, ich weiß. Schon gut." "Also. Warum nicht?" "Ich…. Ich weiß nicht. Es hat sich so irgendwie richtig angefühlt." "Okay…. Freundschaftlich richtig oder Date richtig?" "Das war kein Date! Definitiv nicht." "Bist du dir sicher?" "Natürlich bin ich mir sicher! Ich erkenne dich wohl ein Date, wenn ich eins habe!" "Hat er gezahlt?" "Ehm… ja schon. Aber." "Nichts aber. Es war ein Date." "War es nicht!" "Hat er dich nach Hause gebracht?" "Irgendwie. Es war ein Date oder?" Fragt Vic unsicher nach und Travis nickt nur lachend. "Ist es schlimm, dass es ein Date war?" Fragt er dann nach. "Ich weiß nicht. Es war schön mit ihm." "Also würdest du noch Mal mit ihm ausgehen?" "Jaaaaa, ich glaube schon. Wenn er mich richtig fragen würde…." Gesteht Vic. "Ohne Hintergedanken?" Fragt Travis perplex und sie nickt lediglich. "Wow! Ich erkenne dich gar nicht wieder. Wer bist du und was hast du mit meiner Vic gemacht?" Nun lachen sie beide. "Ich weiß, dass es ungewöhnlich für mich ist. Aber er ist anders. Es geht nicht um ex und hopp." Gesteht Vic nachdenklich. "Klingt nach dem tollen Kerl. Wie heißt er eigentlich? Wir können ihn ja nicht immer Kerl oder er nennen!" "Ähm, Klaus!" Sagt Vic und sieht Trav an. "Wie Santa? Lustig!" Sagt dieser und Vic atmet auf, dass er es geschluckt hat. Die beiden unterhalten sich angeregt weiter und bemerken nicht, dass ein bekanntes Gesicht das Cafe verlässt.


	20. Willst du?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ein etwas längeres Kapitel. Viel Spaß
> 
> Luke und Sully sprechen miteinander.
> 
> Vic spricht mit Sully.

"Na Luke? Was geht dir im Kopf herum? Oder wer?" Fragt Sully, als die beiden am Nachmittag zusammen Boxen. "Ich… ich war gestern noch aus und es war ganz schön." Umschreibt Lukas. "Freut mich. Also keine Kloromanze?!" "Ähm nein. Ich habe das aufgegeben." "Gut so!" Gesteht Sully und atmet erleichtert auf. "Ich will dir ja nichts vorschreiben, aber ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Ich meine es ist ja auch nicht ungefährlich." Erklärt Sully. "Ich habe nie ohne!" Verteidigt sich Lukas. "Trotzdem. Es gibt auch andere Krankheiten, die über Speichel übertragbar sind. Denk zb an Hepatitis." "Du hast ja Recht. Ich werde mich durchchecken lassen. Okay?" Sully nickt zufrieden. "So und nun zu deiner Lady. Wie heißt sie?" "Tori." Antwortet Lukas. "Süß. Habt ihr euch schon mehrfach getroffen?" "Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß nicht Mal, ob das ein Date war und ob sie ein weiteres will." "Du musst doch wissen, ob du ein Date hattest!" Lacht Sully. "Ich hatte eigentlich keine Hintergedanken, als wir essen gegangen sind. Es hat sich einfach angeboten und fertig." "Hast du gezahlt?" "Schon. Aber sie wollte es eigentlich nicht." Gesteht Lukas. "Hast du sie heimgefahren?" "Ja?!" "Abschiedskuss?" "Wange." Gibt Lukas zu. "Also mögen tut sie dich. Zu einem weiteren Date wird sie nicht nein sagen. Ob das jetzt eines war… ich denke ein unbeabsichtigtes vielleicht." "Bist du dir sicher?" "Vertrau mir. Sie mag dich, definitiv. Warum bist du so unsicher? Du hast was zu bieten! Nutze es." "Was hab ich schon zu bieten? Lange Arbeitszeiten und Bereitschaft." Kontert Lukas resigniert. "Komm schon Luke! Du hast Charm, du bist gut trainiert, bist liebenswert. Jede Frau leckt sich die Finger nach dir! Weiß sie von deinem Job?" Lukas nickt. "Und sie hat keine Probleme damit?" "Sie arbeitet im Schichtdienst." Gibt Lukas an. "Okay. Wenn ihr es schafft eure Schichten einander anzupassen, dann wäre das optimal. Keiner alleine wartend zu Hause…." "Stimmt." Gibt Lukas zu. "So. Mir reicht's für heute. Meine Mädels warten." Sagt Sully und die beiden verabschieden sich voneinander. Lukas bleibt zurück und beschließt seine Ärztin zu konsultieren.  
Einige Minuten später ist er geduscht und auf dem Weg zum Grey-Sloan. Er betritt das Krankenhaus und geht zur Information. "Chief?! Was kann ich für sie tun? Werden Firefighter eingeliefert?" Fragt Miranda Bailey ihn überrascht. "Äh Nein. Ich bin privat hier." Gesteht Lukas. "Okay. Brauchen sie die Zimmernummer von Jemandem?" "Ich brauche eher einen Arzt." Sagt Lukas peinlich berührt. "Oh. Okay. Ich habe Zeit, kommen sie mit." Bailey führt ihn in ein separates Zimmer und Lukas setzt sich auf die Britsche, während Miranda auf dem Bürostuhl Platz nimmt. "Also, was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragt sie. Lukas blickt auf seine Hände und spielt unsicher mit den Fingern. Bailey sieht ihn neugierig an. "Chief?" Fragt sie nach. Er seufzt. "Sie stehen unter Schweigepflicht. Richtig?" "Natürlich!" Antwortet sie schockiert. "Okay. Ich bin wie gesagt privat hier." Sie nickt. "Ehm… ich weiß eigentlich nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Kurz gesagt. Ich brauche einen Check Up." Bailey sieht ihn überrascht und verwirrt an. Warum macht er so ein Geheimnis darum? "Einen Check Up?" Wiederholt sie. "Ja… keinen gewöhnlichen. Ich war in letzter Zeit viel unterwegs. Eigentlich immer geschützt, aber ich will auf Nummer sicher gehen." Verdeutlicht er. "Wo waren sie denn?" "In Seattle?" Lukas versteht nicht, dass Bailey zuerst an Tropenkrankheiten gedacht hat. Sie schließt die Augen. "Ich verstehe. Nicht unterwegs, sondern unter Leuten…." "Unter jetzt nicht gerade." Sie winkt ab. "So genau brauche ich es nicht wissen. Okay. Haben sie irgendwelche Beschwerden? Egal was!" "Nein, gar nichts." "Okay. Das ist schon Mal gut. Wann war der letzte Kontakt?" "Ca eine Woche?" "Das reicht für die normalen Infektionskrankheiten. HIV und Hepatitis können wir mittesten, aber falls etwas wäre, wird es wahrscheinlich noch dauern, bis die Tests anschlagen. Aber dadurch dass sie sagen sie haben sich immer geschützt und beruflich sind sie ja gegen Hepatitis geimpft, ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sich angesteckt haben. Ich würde trotzdem alle übertragbaren Krankheiten testen." Er nicht lediglich. "Gut. Dann nehmen wir Blut und Urin. Falls etwas auffällig sein sollte, testen wir weiter." "Okay." Lukas schiebt seinen Pulloverärmel nach oben, während Miranda sich alles richtet. Schnell ist das Blut abgezapft und sie reicht ihm einen beschrifteten Becher. "Zwei Türen weiter ist eine Toilette." Sagt sie und nickt Lukas zu, der sich erhebt und aus der Tür verschwindet. Nach einigen Minuten ist er zurück und Bailey tütet den Becher ein. "Gut. Das war's für heute. Ich melde mich, wenn die Ergebnisse da sind." "Wie lange wird es dauern?" Fragt Lukas unsicher. "3-4 Tage. Aber ich würde an ihrer Stelle in 10 Wochen erneut testen. Zumindest HIV und Hepatitis." Lukas nickt. "Danke, Dr. Bailey." "Keine Ursache. Ich melde mich!" Er nickt ihr zu und verschwindet aus der Tür.

Ein paar Tage später meldet sich Bailey bei Lukas und gibt Entwarnung. Alles sähe gut aus und sie erwarte keine anderen Ergebnisse bei der Kontrolluntersuchung. Lukas atmet auf. Eigentlich hat er es erwartet, aber ein gewisses Restrisiko hatte es gegeben und das ist nun plötzlich ziemlich klein geworden.

Der Rest der Woche vergeht wie im Fluge und es ist erneut Montag. Kochkurstag. Lukas freut sich wahnsinnig. "Lukas, kannst du meine Bereitschaft übernehmen? Ich habe total vergessen, dass Lindas Eltern zum Essen kommen." Fragt Peter, ein Batallionchief. "Sei mir nicht böse, Peter, morgen gerne. Aber ich bin heute Abend selbst verplant." "Ach komm. Sully versteht das doch!" "Ich bin aber nicht mit Sully verabredet." Kontert Lukas und der andere sieht ihn überrascht an. "Frag bitte Frankel oder Rodriguez. Aber ich bin raus." "Okay. Trotzdem danke." Peter lässt ihn zurück und geht in Frankels Büro, in dem er Lisa und Rodriguez findet. "Hey. Wisst ihr wen Ripley trifft?" "Wie wen er trifft?" Fragt Lisa. "Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er meine Bereitschaft übernimmt und er hat abgelehnt. Er meinte er hat was vor und es sei nicht mit Sullivan." Wiederholt Peter. "Seltsam. Er lehnt doch nie was ab." Sagt Rodriguez. "Ist montags nicht sein Kochkurs?" Fragt Lisa. "Er macht einen Kochkurs?" Peter ist überrascht. "Immer wieder. Ja. Ich glaube es macht ihm Spaß." Sagt Lisa Schulterzuckend. "Kann einer von euch?" Fragt Peter. "Ja. Ich mach's. Aber du bist Freitag dran." "Deal!" Die drei sind sich einig und freuen sich auf den Feierabend.  
Lukas sieht ebenfalls auf die Uhr. Noch eine Stunde, dann schnell heim, duschen und ab zum Kurs. Er freut sich so Vic wieder zu sehen. Auch wenn es im Kurs ist und sie nie alleine sind. "Chief? Captain Braun würde sie gerne sprechen." "Schicken sie ihn rein." Lukas seufzt. Hoffentlich dauert es nicht so lange. "Captain Braun." Er begrüßt den älteren und deutet ihm sich zu setzen. "Was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragt er und reicht ihm einen Cafe. "Ich wollte mit ihnen über Mayhorn sprechen." Beginnt er. "Mayhorn? Was ist mit ihm?" "Er ist nicht mehr er selbst, seit dem Großeinsatz vor einer Woche." Erklärt er und Lukas nickt. "Ich erinnere mich. Er wollte nicht aufgeben." Der Captain nickt. "Und was macht ihnen Sorgen?" "Er schläft schlecht. Ist unkonzentriert, unsicher." "Verstehe." "Er hat mit jemandem zusammengearbeitet, die wirklich Ahnung hatte. Er hat sich gut von ihr führen lassen." "Ich weiß wen sie meinen." "Gibt es eine Möglichkeit dass die zwei sich treffen? Vielleicht hilft es ihm." Lukas lässt Luft ab. "Ich bespreche es mit ihr. Aber ich kann nichts dazu sagen." Gibt er zu. Es passt ihm gar nicht. So wie er Vic einschätzt wird sie David helfen wollen und so wie er die Situation einschätzt könnte Mayhorn helfen mit Zuneigung verwechseln und das passt ihm gar nicht! "Okay. Danke Chief." "Behalten sie ih gut im Auge!" "Mach ich!" Die beiden verabschieden sich und Lukas seufzt erneut.  
Schnell macht er sein Büro fertig und rast nach Hause. Duschen, umziehen und wieder los. Er kommt rechtzeitig an und beginnt die Küche vorzubereiten. Er blickt auf die Uhr. Entweder ist sie zu spät oder sie kommt nicht. Hat er sich doch getäuscht? "Hi. Ich bin zu spät. Tut mir Leid. Ich musste noch kurz zur Station." Sagt sie atemlos und strahlt ihn an. Er lächelt zurück. "Hi. Ich freue mich, dass du da bist!" Sie sehen sich an. "Vic. Ich… ich muss dich was berufliches fragen." Sagt Lukas, während sie Gemüse schneiden. "Ach ja?" Fragt Vic und sieht ihn überrascht an. "Du kannst nein sagen. Das ist okay. Captain Braun war bei mir. Mayhorn ist wohl nicht auf der Höhe, seit letztem Montag und er hat gefragt, ob du das Ereignis mit ihm aufarbeiten kannst." "Warum ich?" "Er spricht wohl viel von dir!" Vic verzieht das Gesicht. "Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch. Ich helfe gerne. Aber ich fürchte David verwechselt da was miteinander." Lukas atmet auf. "Verstehe ich. Ich habe es genauso eingeschätzt. Aber ich wollte nicht über deinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden." Vic nickt. "Danke Lukas!" Sie schneiden schweigend weiter, bis Vic ihn leicht in die Seite knufft. "Hey!" Ruft Lukas aus und schaut sie an. Vic grinst. "Was denn? Es soll doch Spaß machen, oder?" "Soll es. Ja!" Lacht Lukas. Die Stimmung wird wieder locker und lustig. Sie machen Witze und necken sich. Heute schaffen sie es sogar ihr Essen zu Essen. "Wow! Das ist gut!" Gesteht Vic. "Natürlich ist es gut. Hab ja auch ich gekocht!" Juxt Lukas. "Hey! Ich habe auch gekocht!" Ruft Vic. "Hast du!" Lacht Lukas. Sie räumen auf und verlassen zusammen die Küche. "Darf ich dich noch was fragen?" Beginnt Lukas, als er Vic zu ihrem Wagen begleitet. "Natürlich." Sie ist neugierig. "Ich ….. ich würde dich gerne um ein Date bitten. Also ein richtiges. Nur wir zwei." Gesteht er und Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Du willst was?" "Es… es tut mir Leid. Ich habe es falsch gedeutet. Verzeih bitte." "Mooooment! Zuerst bittest du mich um ein Date und bevor ich antworten kann, machst du einen Rückzieher?" Fragt sie gespielt sauer. "Du hast nicht? Also ich meine…" Stottert Lukas Rum und Vic beginnt zu lächeln. "Ich würde sehr gerne auf ein Date mit dir gehen!" Erlöst sie ihn. "Würdest du?" Fragt er überrascht. "Würde ich." Stellt sie fest und er beginnt zu grinsen. "Was würdest du machen wollen?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich… ich bin normalerweise nicht viel auf Dates." Gibt Vic zu. "Bist du nicht?" Lukas ist überrascht. "Das was du normalerweise nicht machst…. Ich mache das öfter." Erklärt sie. "Ich habe keine Zeit Typen zu Daten, die dann nicht mit meinem Job klarkommen oder die die Schichtarbeit stört oder oder oder. Da sind ex und hopp Sachen einfacher…." Lukas nickt verständnisvoll. "Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet." Stellt er fest und Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Was?" "Was du machen möchtest." Wiederholt Lukas. "Was macht man normalerweise als Datei?" "Essen, Freizeitaktivitäten. Man kann vieles machen." Erklärt Lukas. "Was machst du gerne?" Fragt sie Lukas. "Ich wandere gerne. Da ist man flexibel. Kann sich spontan entscheiden, ob man losläuft oder nicht." "Klingt gut." "Du willst wandern?" Fragt er überrascht. "Klar. Warum nicht!" "Okay. Und wann?" "Ich habe morgen frei und dann wieder Freitag." "Morgen habe ich lange Sitzung. Aber Freitag könnte klappen. Da kann ich Termine vorverlegen und den Rest am Samstag machen." "Du solltest aber dein freies Wochenende nicht opfern!" Sagt Vic entschieden. "Mache ich gerne, wenn ich dann mit dir Zeit verbringen kann." Vic wird rot. "Also Freitag?" "Freitag. Ich hole dich um 8. Okay?" "Okay!" Lukas gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Dann bis Freitag." Er tritt von ihr zurück und Vic steigt ein. Sie schaut nochmals zu Lukas und fährt los.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria und Lukas treffen sich weiter

Travis wartet am nächsten Tag schon auf Vic. Sie betritt pünktlich das Bistro. "Und wie war dein Kochkurs?" "Gut." "Nur gut?" "Sehr gut." "Also war Klaus wieder da?" Vic strahlt ihn an. "Das heißt wohl ja." Lacht er. "Und trefft ihr euch?" "Wir haben Freitag ein Date." Gesteht Vic. "Cool. Was habt ihr vor?" "Wandern!" Sagt Vic stolz. "Wandern?" Travis ist überrascht. "Ja, warum nicht?" "Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du ein Wandertyp bist!" Erklärt er. "Vielleicht nicht der Wandertyp. Aber der Picknicktyp!" Lacht Vic und Travis schmunzelt. Die beiden gehen an die Theke und holen sich etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken. Sie reden über Grant und die Arbeit und vieles mehr.

Wie versprochen holt Lukas Vic zur Wanderung am Freitagmorgen ab. Die beiden fahren mit dem Auto zu einem Waldstück. Lukas schnappt sich den Rucksack und verschließt das Auto. "Ich kann auch was tragen!" Sagt Vic. "Schon gut. Es ist nicht schwer." Vic lächelt. "Na komm Vic." Lukas läuft los und Vic folgt ihm lachend. Die beiden marschieren los und kommen bald an einem kleinen See an. Völlig unberührt liegt die Wiese vor ihnen. "Es ist wunderschön!" Sagt Vic. Lukas legt eine Decke aus und beginnt den Rucksack auszuräumen. "Was hast du alles mitgebracht?" Lacht Vic. "Nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten." Sagt Lukas. Zum Schluss sieht Vic Sekt, Erdbeeren, Schneckennudeln, Croissants, Trauben und Käse, sowie Melone und Baguette auf der Decke liegen. "Wow. Womit habe ich das verdient?" Fragt Vic. "Ich dachte dass macht man so beim ersten Date." Erwidert Lukas unsicher. "Es sieht toll aus! Danke Lukas." "Ich hoffe es schmeckt auch." "Bestimmt!" Lukas gießt den Sekt aus und reicht Vic ein Glas. "Auf ein hoffentlich schönes erstes Date?" Sagt Lukas unsicher. "Auf ein weiteres!" Sagt Vic und stößt mit ihm an. Es wird ein toller Tag. Die beiden Essen und Trinken gemütlich, plaudern und lassen ihre Füße im Wasser baumeln. Danach lehnt sich Vic an ihn und Lukas streicht ihr über den Arm, was Vic dazu bringt sich noch mehr an ihn abzulehnen. "Vic wir müssen noch was besprechen!" Sagt Lukas traurig. "Klingt unschön." Vic verändert ihre Position allerdings nicht und Lukas gibt ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Schulter. "Du weißt, dass es gegen die Regeln ist." "Ich weiß!" Seufzt Vic. "Und dass wir Konsequenzen befürchten müssen, wenn wir das weiter verfolgen." "Ich weiß." "Ich möchte nur sicher gehen, dass du nicht von irgendwas überrascht wirst." "Werde ich nicht. Ich weiß um das Risiko." "Wenn wir es, zumindest vorerst für uns behalten, könnten wir sehen wohin es uns führt, aber dazu müssen wir unsere Freunde belügen und in der Öffentlichkeit sehr vorsichtig sein." "Ich weiß und ich bin bereit dazu. Ich möchte dich weiter treffen." "Okay. Und egal was passiert. Ich verspreche dir, dass es meinerseits keine Auswirkungen auf deine Karriere hat." "Danke Lukas." Vic spürt, wie Lukas tief durchatmet. "Geht es dir besser?" Fragt sie ihn, weil sie weiß, dass es wie ein Stein auf ihm gelegen hat. "Ja und nein." Erwidert er und lässt es so stehen. Es ist genug Schwermut für heute.  
Nach dem Sonnenuntergang gehen die beiden in der Abenddämmerung zurück zum Auto. Lukas bringt Vic nach Hause. "Es war ein toller Tag. Danke Lukas!" "Wir könnten noch Handynummern tauschen." "Gerne." Erklärt sich Vic bereit und notiert ihre Nummer auf seiner Hand. Lukas beobachtet sie dabei. "Du bist so schön." Flüstert er ihr zu und Vic errötet. "Ich bin verschwitzt und trage Wandersachen." Lacht Vic. "Und es macht dich noch schöner." Sagt er und streicht ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. "Lukas!" "Bin… bin ich zu weit gegangen? Verzeih mir." "Nein. Nein. Alles ist gut. Lukas. Im Gegenteil. Du schmeichelst mir. Ich… ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt." Erklärt Vic. "Was? Warum?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Keine Ahnung. Es ist schon länger her, dass ich ein ernstgemeintes Kompliment gehört habe." "Was ist nur mit den Jungs los? Ich meine jeder freut sich doch über ein Kompliment." "Frag mich nicht. Ich kann's dir nicht sagen." Erklärt Vic. "Schlaf gut!" Sagt Lukas und Vic lächelt ihn an. "Du auch, Lukas!" Sie streicht ihm über die Wange und verlässt sein Auto. Sie schaut kurz zu ihm und betritt das Haus.

Der Kochkurs verläuft gleich wie die Male davor. Die zwei harmonisieren gut und haben viel Spaß zu zweit. Da sie hier allerdings nie alleine sind, belassen sie es bei herzlichen Gesprächen, Witzen und zufälligen Berührungen an Händen und Armen.  
Am Ende bringt Lukas Vic erneut zu ihrem Wagen. "Was hältst du von einem weiteren Date?" Fragt Lukas hoffnungsvoll. "Gerne. Essen gehen?" "Wenn wir Essen gehen werden wir im Rampenlicht stehen. Wir werden uns zumindest nicht zusammen außerhalb des Restaurants zeigen können." "Schon okay. Ich komme damit klar." "Okay. Wenn du meinst." "Ich hätte Dienstag frei." "Morgen in einer Woche?" Fragt Lukas ungläubig und Vic nickt traurig. "Ich habe die Woche eh schon regulär drei Schichten und mach noch ne doppelte für den nächsten Montag." Erklärt Vic. "Bist du dann nicht über deinem Wochenstundenpensum?" "Nein. Passt gerade noch." Erklärt Vic. "Okay. Ich Frage nicht weiter nach. Es ist besser wenn ich nicht mehr weiß. Pass aber bitte auf dich auf. Okay?" "Mach ich. Versprochen!" Verspricht Vic. Er drückt kurz ihre Hand und Vic sieht ihm in die Augen. "Danke Lukas!" "Immer Victoria!" Es ist das erste Mal, dass er ihren ganzen Vornamen benutzt und Vic läuft ein angenehmer Schauer den Rücken hinunter. "Wir sehen uns Montag im Kurs?" "Ich hoffe es, aber ich kann's nicht versprechen. Eine Besprechung ist spät angesetzt und ich hoffe, dass ich es rechtzeitig raus schaffe." Vic lächelt traurig. "Dann bis hoffentlich Montag." "Und definitiv bis Dienstag. Ich schreibe dir für die genauen Details." Vic nickt und steigt in ihren Wagen.

Wie schon angekündigt, schafft Lukas es nicht zum Kurs am Montag und Vic bricht ihn ab. Sie sagt dem Dozenten etwas von Kopfschmerzen und verschwindet in die Nacht.  
Zum Ende des Kurses stürmt Lukas in die Küche. "Sie ist gegangen!" Ruft er Lukas zu, als er seinen enttäuschen Blick sieht. "Bis Montag?" Ruft der Lehrer ihm noch nach, doch Lukas ist schon verschwunden.


	22. Das Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie wird das erste öffentliche Date ablaufen? Und wie geht es danach weiter.

Vic geht wie verabredet allein ins Restaurant. Sie ist überwältigt von der Kulisse. Es muss ein irre teures Lokal sein, in das er sie gelotst hat. Vic meldet sich an und wird zu Lukas an den Tisch geführt, er steht auf, umarmt sie kurz und deutet zwei Wangenküsse an. "Schön dass du da bist!" Sagt er und hilft Vic beim hinsetzen. "Danke." Sagt sie schüchtern und Lukas setzt sich ebenfalls. "Du siehst… wow!" Staunt Lukas. Vic trägt ein kleines Schwarzes, aber man kann nicht zu viel sehen, aber erahnen. "Du siehst auch gut aus!" Lächelt Vic Lukas an, der mit Hemd und schwarzer Hose ihr gegenüber sitzt. Den obersten Knopf hat er offen gelassen und Vic kann seine Brustmuskeln angedeutet sehen. Die beiden sehen sich die Karte an und bestellen. "Möchtest du einen Wein?" "Gerne!" Erwidert Vic. "Lieblich oder trocken?" "Eher trocken." "Okay. Dann nehmen wir den!" Lukas bestellt einen und eine Flasche Wasser dazu. "Ich war gestern noch kurz im Kurs. Aber du warst schon weg." Sagt Lukas. "Ja…. Allein macht es nicht so viel Spaß." Gesteht Vic. "Alleine? Es waren doch alle da, außer mir." "Ja… ich meinte auch eher ohne dich!" Gibt Vic zu und Lukas grinst.  
Kurze Zeit später kommt die Vorspeise. Vic bekommt einen Salat, während Lukas die Antipasti gewählt hat. Dann folgt der Wein, den Lukas für gut befindet. Vic hat einen Pangasius, während Lukas Lachs serviert bekommt. Als letztes trifft ein Lavakuchen auf Creme Brulee. "Willst du probieren?" Fragt Lukas und Vic nickt begeistert. Er weiß, dass sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte. Vic nimmt sich einen Löffel und probiert. "Hmmmm. Lecker!" Gibt sie zu und reicht Lukas einen Löffel ihres Schokocakes. Lächelnd lässt er sich von ihr füttern. Dann zahlt Lukas. "Und was machen wir nun?" Fragt Vic amüsiert. "Wenn wir zusammen das Lokal verlassen wollen musst du dich aber etwas unkenntlich machen." "Was soll ich?" Lacht Vic. "Die Aßgeier warten nur auf eine Story!" Erklärt Lukas. "Okay. Wenn du meinst, dass es nötig ist." "Glaube mir. Ist es!" Vic zieht sich ihre Sonnenbrille auf und schlingt sich ihr Halstuch um den Kopf, sodass die Haare bedeckt sind und ein Schatten auf ihr Gesicht fällt. "Ihr Wagen ist vorgefahren." Erklärt ein Angestellter. Lukas legt Vic sein Jacket über die Schulter, da es schon kalt geworden ist und sie denkt den Blick. Kaum verlassen die beiden Hand in Hand das Lokal, geht das Blitzlichtgewitter los. "Chief! Chief! Wer ist die junge Dame?" "Wie heißen sie, Ma'am?" "Ein Bild bitte!" "Wären sie so gut kurz stehen zu bleiben?" Rufen alle durcheinander. Lukas öffnet die Beifahrertür und Vic steigt ein. Dann setzt er sich selbst auf den Fahrersitz und fährt los. "Glaubst du mir nun?" Fragt Lukas amüsiert. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schlimm ist." Gesteht Vic. "Ich weiß. Es ist schwer zu glauben, wenn man es nicht selbst erlebt hat." Erwidert Lukas und Vic nickt bedrückt. "Okay. Also wo können wir hin, wo wir für uns sind?" Fragt Vic. "Nirgends wo was offizielles ist. Zumindest keine bekannten Sachen. Und so können wir nicht zu Joes oder so. Zumal da 19 und 23 abhängt." "Du hast Recht." Sagt Vic traurig. "Wie wäre es wenn ich dich nach einem schönen Abend nach Hause bringen und ich mir fürs nächste Date was einfallen lasse?" Vic grinst ihn an. "Okay. Deal!" Lukas steuert auf Vics Haus zu. Er parkt und stellt den Motor ab. Er steigt aus und geleitet Vic zur Tür, hier streift sie die Jacke ab und reicht sie ihm. "Danke für's nach Hause bringen." "Immer wieder gerne!" Haucht Lukas ihr entgegen. "Ich würde dich so gerne küssen!" "Warum tust du es nicht?" Fragt Vic und Lukas schaut ihr in die Augen. Vorsichtig legt er seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und führt ihr Gesicht zu seinem. Sanft berühren sich ihre Lippen und beide schließen die Augen. Vics Hände ruhen auf seiner Brust und Lukas hat seine Arme um ihre Tallie gelegt. Sie lösen sich voneinander und lächeln sich an. "Ich sollte nach oben." Sagt sie und schaut Lukas in die Augen. "Natürlich." Haucht Lukas. Vic gibt ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel und schließt die Tür auf. Sie betritt das Haus und dreht sich noch einmal um. Lukas ist zurück zum Wagen gegangen und sieht sie über das Fahrzeugdach hinweg an. Sie lächelt ihn an und Lukas grinst zurück. Er hebt kurz die Hand und Vic verschwindet die Treppe nach oben.

Am nächsten Morgen ist ein großes Bild von Lukas und seiner Begleitung in der Klatschzeitung.   
*Firechief Ripley mit seiner neuen Freundin?  
Seattles Firechief Lukas Ripley(39) verließ am Dienstagabend das Canlis Restaurant mit einer zurückhaltenden Frau. Es ist das erste Mal seit seiner Scheidung vor 15 Jahren, dass er sich öffentlich mit einer Frau zeigt. Die jüngere Schönheit hat uns allerdings weder ihr Gesicht gezeigt noch ihren Namen genannt. Zuverlässige Quellen bestätigen allerdings, dass die beiden ein angenehmes und harmonisches Abendessen zu zweit hatten. Wir sind gespannt die beiden demnächst wieder zusammen zu sehen.*  
Vic lacht, als sie den Artikel liest. Sie schickt ein Bild davon an Lukas, der ihr nur ein 😏 zurückschickt, worüber Vic wieder lachen muss.  
Vic schmunzelt immer noch, als sie die Station betritt. "Na was amüsiert dich so?" Fragt Andy, als Vic das Barney betritt. "Ach nichts. Schon gut!" Wischt Vic ab. Maya kaut auf ihrem Bagel rum und blättert durch die Zeitung. "Wow!" Sagt sie plötzlich. "Was ist?" Fragt Jack neugierig mit vollem Mund. "Der Chief ist in der Klatschpresse!" Ruft Maya schon fast aus und das Team versammelt sich um Maya. "Total nichtssagend!" Beschwert sich Andy. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum da so ein großes Tamtam gemacht wird. Soll er doch ausgehen mit wem er will!" Sagt Dean. "Richtig. Nur weil sie jünger ist. Das ist doch egal. Selbst wenn es ein Kerl wäre. Es ist doch Wurst wen man dated!" Erwidert Jack und Vic muss sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut los zu lachen. "Was denkst du Vic?" Fragt Maya. "Ich glaube Vic ist gedanklich bei Klaus!" Ruft Travis. "Klaus? Wer ist Klaus?" Fragt Andy überrascht. "Vics Freund!" Sagt Travis und isst weiter. "Vic hat einen Freund?" Ruft Jack und Dean verschluckt sich an seinem Cafe. "Er ist nicht mein Freund!" Erwidert Vic. "Du gehst nur mit ihm aus!" Lacht Travis. "Ja und?" Antwortet Vic. "Wie du gehst mit ihm aus?" Fragt Andy neugierig. "Wir waren 2/3x aus." Erklärt Vic. "Und wie ist er?" Fragt Maya. "Wie?" Vic ist irritiert und Maya sieht sie fassungslos an. "Ihr wart drei Mal aus und ihr habt noch nicht..." "Wir haben uns erst einmal geküsst." Gibt Vic zu. "Bitte was?" Andy starrt sie fassungslos an. "Wer bist du und was hast du mit Vic gemacht?" Fragt Dean überrascht. "Ich… es… Klaus ist anders. Es geht nicht um ne schnelle Nummer. Irgendwie fühlt es sich anders an." "Du bist verknallt!" Stellt Andy schockiert fest! "Ich… ich bin nicht…" Vic bricht ab. "Du bist sowas von verknallt!" Lacht Jack. "Ich bin's!" Gesteht Vic und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Die anderen Grölen und juchzen, bis Sullivan sie zur Aufstellung ruft.  
Sully hingegen ruft Lukas am Mittag an. "Na? Wie war dein Date? Romeo." "Du hast es gesehen?" "Alle haben es gesehen. Ganz Seattle hat es gesehen!" Lacht Sully und Lukas seufzt. "Also wer ist deine Schönheit?" "Tori. Ich habe dir doch von ihr erzählt." "Schon, aber ich wusste nicht, dass es ernst zwischen euch ist." "Es ist nicht Ernst. Noch nicht. Wir waren nur ein paar Mal aus." Versucht Lukas es runter zu spielen. "Ein paar Mal?" "Drei Mal?" Erwidert Lukas. "Also ist es Ernst!" Lacht Sully. "Wir haben noch nicht… also…" "Dann ist es ja ernster als ich dachte!" Haut Sully raus. "Wir lernen uns kennen. Okay?" "Das ist gut. Hast du schon einen Termin bei deinem Arzt gehabt?" "Was? Wie kommst du jetzt da drauf." "Früher oder später wird es dazu kommen…." "Ach Sully! Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten. Ja ich war beim Arzt und es ist alles okay. Ich lasse mich in ein paar Wochen noch einmal nach testen aber es sieht sehr gut aus." "Okay. Dann bin ich beruhigt." Gesteht Robert. "Wann lernen wir sie kennen?" Fragt Sullivan dann noch. "Ich weiß noch nicht. Wie gesagt wir lernen uns erst kennen." "Na gut. Ich pushe nicht weiter. Mach's gut Luke. Ich muss los. Ein Einsatz ist reingekommen." "Pass mir auf dein Team auf!" "Immer, Chief!" Lacht er und legt auf. Lukas seufzt, normalerweise macht er sich keine Sorgen um Victoria, da er Einsätze nicht mitbekommt, außer er hat Bereitschaft. Aber nun weiß er, dass sie sich in Gefahr begibt und das stresst ihn. Er weiß aber auch, dass das ihr Job ist, den sie liebt und er damit klar kommen muss, wenn er mit ihr zusammen sein möchte. Lukas widmet sich wieder seinen Papieren, auch wenn es ihm wahnsinnig schwer fällt. Zwischendurch schickt er Vic einen kurzen Text, ob alles okay ist und sie antwortet nach zwei Stunden mit einem alles ist okay. Sind zurück auf der Station. Lukas atmet erleichtert auf und kann sich nun deutlich besser konzentrieren.


	23. Willkommen Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas trifft auf 19.

Wie versprochen hat sich Lukas für das offiziell dritte Date, was eigentlich schon das vierte ist, etwas besonderes einfallen lassen. Es ist Samstagfrüh und Vic weiß bisher nur, dass sie sich heute treffen. Weder wann noch was sie machen. Ihr Team ist traurig, da sie das jährliche Treffen in der Halle abgesagt hat, aber Klaus geht heute vor. Um Punkt 9 klingelt es an ihrer Tür und Vic öffnet verwundert. Ein Bote steht ihr Gegenüber. "Victoria Hughes?" "Äh, ja." "Ich habe hier eine Nachricht und ein Paket für sie." "Danke." Vic nimmt beides entgegen und schließt die Tür. Zuerst öffnet sie die Nachricht.   
*Liebe Victoria. Lass mich dich heute in eine andere Welt entführen. Zieh dich um und triff mich um 13:00 vor der großen Halle. Ich werde dich erwarten.*  
Verwundert öffnet Vic das Paket und staunt nicht schlecht, als sie ein Steampunk-Outfit aus dem Karton entnimmt. (https://www.pinterest.de/pin/567031409304590473/) Zusätzlich findet sie noch eine Maske. (https://www.xn--kostme-6ya.com/produkt/retro-steampunk-maske-fuer-damen.html) Vic schmunzelt und beginnt sich fertig zu machen.  
Pünktlich um 1 trifft Vic am Haupteingang der großen Halle ein. Wie jedes Jahr findet hier die große Karnevalsfeier statt, zu der auch Vic und 19 jedes Jahr gehen. Es gehört zum guten Ton sich zu verkleiden. Auch wenn es nicht alle machen und Vic ärgert sich darüber, dass sie nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen ist, sich hier mit Lukas zu treffen. Schließlich ist es nirgends so anonym wie hier! Sie sieht sich um und erblickt einen anderen Steampunkt. Größe und Statur würden zu Lukas passen. Die Haare sind allerdings unter einem Hut versteckt, sodass sich Vic wirklich nicht sicher ist, ob es wirklich Lukas ist. (https://www.vegaoo.de/p-301203-steampunk-kostuem-fuer-herren.html?type=product mit Maske https://www.xn--kostme-6ya.com/produkt/steampunk-maske-fuer-herren.html) Vic nähert sich ihm. "Lukas?" Fragt sie vorsichtig und er dreht sich zu ihr um. "Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Victoria." "Du siehst auch gut aus." Erwidert sie. "Ich hoffe dir gefällt was ich gewählt habe." "Gefallen? Es ist Klasse. Du hast sogar die richtige Größe erwischt!" Lacht Vic. "Ich muss zugeben, dass ich da Hilfe hatte!" Erwidert Lukas. "Wie das?" Lacht sie. "Ich habe vielleicht einen Blick in deine Kleiderbestellung geworfen." Gesteht er und Vic macht den Mund auf vor gespielten Entsetzen. "Wie konntest du nur!" Sagt sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Ich wollte, dass es dir passt." Sagt Lukas kleinlaut. "Ist schon gut!" Vic streicht ihm über die Wange. "Danke Lukas. Es ist wirklich toll." Ein Lächeln bildet sich auf seinem Mund, dass die blauen Augen strahlen lässt. "Darf ich dich küssen, bevor wir reingehen?" Fragt er vorsichtig, als er einen Schritt auf sie zugegangen ist. Vic spürt die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch aufsteigen. "Darfst du." Haucht sie und Lukas schließt die Lücke zwischen ihren Mündern. Die Hände halten sie sich gegenseitig. Es ist wieder ein ganz sanfter, unschuldiger Kuss, in dem aber gleichzeitig so viel Gefühl steckt, dass Victoria am liebsten darin versinken würde. Nach einiger Zeit trennen sie sich und Lukas strahlt sie an. "Komm gehen wir rein." Sagt er leise und nimmt ihre Hand. Vic lässt sich bereitwillig zur Pforte führen, an der Lukas die Tickets vorlegt und die beiden passieren. Wie jedes Jahr ist die Halle voll dekoriert, es spielt Musik und die Menschen feiern ausgelassen. "Ist es ein würdiges drittes Date?" "Definitiv etwas ganz besonderes!" Lacht Vic und die beiden suchen sich einen Platz. Lukas kommt mit Getränken und Snacks kurze Zeit später zurück und die beiden feiern ausgelassen, bis Vic 19 entdeckt. Auch sie sind alle verkleidet und mit Masken versehen, aber so eine Bunte Gruppe gibt es nur einmal. Sie sieht Andy als Salontänzerin, Maya ist dieses Jahr ein Schiffskapitän, Jack ein Cowboy und den Schriftsteller erkennt Vic als Dean. Travis und Grant erblickt sie neben der Gruppe als Watson und Sherlock Holmes. Von Ben weiß Vic, dass er mit Tuck und Miranda unterwegs sein wird. "Willst du offiziell meinem Team vorgestellt werden?" Fragt Vic lachend. "Meinst du nicht, dass sie mich erkennen werden?" "Selbst ich habe geraten!" Sagt Vic. "Okay okay. Was wissen sie von mir?" "Eigentlich nichts. Dass du Klaus heißt. Sry aber…" "es ist ein Anagramm." Fällt Lukas ihr ins Wort. "Genau. Dass du mit mir im Kochkurs bist und mehr eigentlich nicht." "Okay. Dann lass uns die Party in Schwung bringen!" Lacht er und die beiden Steuern auf 19 zu. "Captain Bishop, Erlaubnis an Bord zu kommen?" Fragt Vic und die Gruppe öffnet sich überrascht zu den beiden. "Vic?" Fragt Maya überrascht. "Verdammt! Ich hätte dich nicht erkannt!" Kommentiert Jack. "Danke, Jack." Lacht Victoria. "Darf ich euch Klaus vorstellen?" Vic deutet auf ihre Begleitung und die Gruppe mustert interessiert den Steampunk-Mann. "Klaus, das sind Maya, Jack, Dean, Andy, Travis und sein Partner Grant." "Hi zusammen." Grüßt Lukas zurückhaltend. "Willkommen Klaus." Sagt Andy und reicht ihm die Hand. "Also… du gehst also mit unserer Vic aus!" Stellt Dean fest und baut sich vor Lukas auf. "Äh… ich…." "Dean!" Sagt Vic scharf. "Lass ihn dich erstmal ankommen!" Sagt Maya. "Genau. Wenn Vic aufs Klo geht können wir ihn immer noch aushorchen!" Stimmt Andy zu und Vic kann nur den Kopf schütteln. Lukas lacht innerlich, ob sie auch so mit ihm reden würden, wenn sie wüssten wer er ist? Jack stößt mit Lukas an und die beiden trinken ein Bier zusammen. Sie unterhalten sich zwanglos und nach einiger Zeit mischt sich Dean locker ein. Lukas greift plötzlich in seine Innentasche und zieht sein vibrierenden Handy hervor. "Bitte entschuldigt. Ich muss da rangehen." Schnell ist er ein paar Schritte von der Gruppe entfernt und nimmt ab. "Ja? ….. nein bin ich nicht. ….. Wer hat denn Dienst? ….. Und kommt sie? ….. Warum rufen sie dann mich an, wenn sie kommt? ….. Sie soll mich informieren, wenn es beendet ist oder Probleme auftreten. Ansonsten bin ich nicht erreichbar. Verstanden?" Er legt auf.  
Während dessen hat die Gruppe neugierig seinen Abgang beobachtet. "Was arbeitet Klaus nochmal?" Fragt Andy. "Die meiste Zeit ist er im Büro. Aber es gibt bestimmt Aufgaben oder wenn Probleme auftreten, dann wird er oft kontaktiert." Erwidert Vic wage und geht zu Lukas. Sie legt ihre Hände von hinten um seinen Bauch. "Alles okay? Gibt es Probleme?" Fragt sie leise gegen seinen Rücken. Lukas dreht sich in ihren Armen zu ihr um. "Nein. Alles gut. Keine Angst. Jemand anderes kümmert sich darum." Beruhigt er sie. "Wenn du weg musst." "Nein. Gar nicht. Es ist wirklich okay!" Bestätigt er ihr und die beiden sehen sich verliebt in die Augen, bevor sie sich sanft und liebevoll küssen. Vics Arme liegen immer noch um Lukas Rücken und seine Hände ruhen auf ihren Hüften.  
"Habt ihr Vic schon jemals so mit einem Mann gesehen?" Fragt Andy überrascht. "Noch nie!" Gesteht Maya, die die Szene beobachtet. "Es ist total intim und vertraut." Gibt Jack zu. "Hoffentlich verletzt er sie nicht!" Stöhnt Dean. "Das glaube ich nicht. Sieh ihn dir an. Er wirkt ehrlich und guter Absicht, so wie er mit ihr umgeht." Sagt Andy. "Ich weiß, dass Vic total in ihn verschossen ist." Erklärt Travis. "Wie könnte sie auch nicht. Habt ihr ihn euch Mal abgesehen?!" Kommentiert Grant und erntet einen Blick von Travis. "Hey! Sieh mich nicht so an! Er ist nicht mein Typ. Aber ich kann zugeben, dass er heiß ist." Erklärt Grant. "Stimmt schon. Habt ihr die blauen Augen gesehen?" Schwärmt Andy. "Und er muss gut trainieren. Er scheint zumindest muskulös!" Erwidert Maya. "Mich würde interessieren, was er beruflich macht. Vic war ja Mal wieder vielsagend!" Stöhnt Jack.   
Vic und Lukas schlendern Hand in Hand zur Tanzfläche, auf der gerade ein Walzer beginnt.  
"Sie haben uns einfach vergessen!" Bemerkt Travis. "Also so vorsichtig, wie er sie berührt geht es ihm nicht anders als ihr. Klaus ist total in Vic verschossen." Analysiert Maya. "Er ist ein guter Tänzer!" Gibt Andy ihr Recht. "Vielleicht ist das Mr. Right?" Träumt Travis. "Es ist doch erst das dritte Date!" Stöhnt Dean. "Genau! Wer weiß ob er sich nicht doch noch abserviert!" Ruft Jack aus. "Also nur um Sex scheint es ihm nicht zu gehen. So wie ich Vic verstanden habe, haben sie noch nicht Mal wild rumgeknutscht!" Erklärt Travis. "Dann gehen sie es langsam an!" Stellt Grant fest. "Schon. Aber was ist daran so schlimm?" Fragt Travis. "Nichts. Ich denke ich teile deine Meinung, dass er es erst zu meinen scheint." Bestätigt Grant.   
Vic und Lukas tanzen stilvoll im Takt. Nachdem der Walzer geendet hat, dreht Lukas Vic aus und Lukas verbeugt sich, während Vic knickst. Ein Quickstep setzt ein. "Willst du noch eine Runde?" Fragt Lukas charmant. "Gerne. Ich liebe Quick." Lukas grinst und nimmt sie wieder in Tanzhaltung. Die beiden schweben förmlich übers Parkett und Lukas ist froh, dass auf der Tanzfläche nicht viel los ist, da Victoria eine großartige Tänzerin ist und er mit ihr tolle, große Schritte machen kann, die natürlich viel Platz in Anspruch nehmen. Ripley genießt es förmlich. Er ist ein guter Tänzer, doch die meisten Damen mit denen er auf Veranstaltungen tanzt sind es nicht und so wirkt es oft abgehackt und unrund. Im Gegensatz dazu wie er gerade mit Victoria tanzt. Es sieht aus, als hätte die beiden nie etwas anderes gemacht.   
"Ich beneide die beiden!" Stellt Andy fest, als sie das Paar erblickt. "Es sieht aus, als ob sie sich schon ewig kennen und nie etwas anderes als getanzt hätten!" Staunt Maya. "Vic tanzt großartig!" Sagt Grant überrascht. "Sie hat es am Theater gelernt." Erklärt Travis und 19 sieht ihn verwundert an. "Was? Ich wisst dass Vic Darstellerin war. Da gehört nicht nur Gesang sondern auch Tanz dazu!" Erklärt er. "Schon… aber ich habe sie noch nie so elegant gesehen!" Erklärt Jack kleinlaut. "Und sie trägt nicht Mal ein Kleid!" Stellt Andy fest.   
Das Lied endet und die beiden verlassen strahlend die Tanzfläche und Steuern auf 19 zu. "Wow! Vic!" Ruft Andy aus. "Sicher dass es ein Kochkurs und kein Tanzkurs ist?" Fragt Maya liebevoll spitz. Vic lacht. "Ziemlich sicher. Wir tragen Schürzen und schwingen Kochlöffel." Erwidert sie amüsiert. Jack klopft Lukas auf die Schulter und er dreht sich zu Jack um. "Ihr seht gut zusammen aus." Lobt er und trinkt von seinem Bier. "Danke!" Sagt Lukas knapp und mustert Jack. Irgendwas gefällt ihm am Tonfall des anderen nicht. Jack stellt sich dicht vor Lukas, mit seinem Gesicht auf Höhe von Lukas Ohr. "Ich sage es nur einmal!" Nun klingt Jack bedrohlich und er spricht leise weiter. "Meinst du es Ernst mit ihr? Denn wenn du Vic verletzt oder ihr irgendwie wehtust, dann haben wir ein ernsthaftes Problem miteinander. Hast du mich verstanden?" Jacks Augen sind zu Schlitzen verhängt, als er einen Schritt zurück tritt. Lukas funkelt ihn wütend an. "Deine Sorge in allen Ehren. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es dich irgendetwas angeht, was unsere Beziehung zueinander betrifft. Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Krempel, Gibson!" Zischt Lukas und lässt ihn stehen. Jack sieht ihm irritiert nach als Lukas zur Gruppe dazustößt und Victoria liebevoll anlächelt. Er mag den Kerl nicht. Klaus hat definitiv zwei Gesichter und das könnte böse ins Auge gehen. Er muss Vic warnen!   
Die Gruppe löst sich kurze Zeit später auf und Lukas bringt Vic nach Hause. Zu ihrer Überraschung ist es schon nach 22 Uhr. "Danke für den Tollen Tag Lukas, es hat mir viel Spaß gemacht." "Das freut mich." Gesteht Lukas. Diesmal hat er Vic bis zu ihrer Wohnungstür gebracht. "Schlaf gut Victoria." "Du auch Lukas." Er streicht ihr liebevoll über die Wange. "Bekomme ich keinen Kuss?" Fragt Vic vorwurfsvoll. "Natürlich bekommst du einen. Ich tue nichts lieber als das!" Lukas geht auf sie zu und küsst Vic sanft. "Wir sehen uns im Kurs?" Fragt er leise. "Es ist das letzte Mal!" Stellt Vic traurig fest. "Ich weiß." Gibt Lukas ihr als Antwort. "Bis Montag!" Lukas küsst sie erneut und geht. Er sieht nochmals zur Wohnungstür und Vic lehnt im Rahmen und winkt ihm. Als sie ihn nicht mehr sieht, schließt sie die Tür.


	24. Willst du nicht?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Team spricht Tacheles und Vic kommt hinter Lukas Geheimnis.

Vic hat heute Schicht. Sie ist müde und ausgelaugt. Aber sie steht auf und sammelt ihre Sachen zusammen. Schnell ist sie geduscht und abfahrbereit. Nur wenige Minuten später kommt sie an der Station an und geht sich umziehen.  
Ihr Team ist schon im Barney. "Was ist los Jack?" Fragt Andy als sie seinen besorgten Blick sieht. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um Vic!" Gesteht er. "Warum?" Fragt Dean überrascht. "Ach wegen Klaus. Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich mag ihn nicht. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht." Erklärt Jack. "Das bildest du dir ein!" Sagt Travis. "Nein. Nein. Definitiv nicht. Er verheimlicht etwas. Vic ist fast nur noch mit ihm unterwegs und er schottet sie gegen uns ab. Wenn es ihm also nicht um Sex geht und ich behaupte es geht ihm auch nicht ums Geld. Aber irgendwelche Hintergedanken hat er!" Fasst Jack zusammen. "Wie kommst du da drauf?" Fragt Maya überrascht. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er sie nicht verletzen soll und er meinte ich soll mich um meinen Kram kümmern!" "Und nur weil er sich nicht drohen lässt, stimmt was nicht mit ihm?" Fragt Andy überrascht. "Er nannte mich Gibson! Vic hat mich aber als Jack vorgestellt!" Kontert Jack und erntet erstaunte Blicke. "Ich sage doch, dass da was nicht stimmt!" Beharrt er und ein murmeln geht durch den Raum, als Vic das Barney betritt. "Morgen!" Flöte sie. "Morgen!" Antwortet Travis und Dean mustert sie. "Swagger?" Fragt er nach. "Nope! Kein Swagger. Klaus ist Gentleman. Er bringt mich zur Tür, gibt mir einen Kuss und verabschiedet sich!" Antwortet Vic und nimmt sich Cafe. "Er war noch nie in deiner Wohnung?" Fragt Andy überrascht. "Nein. Warum sollte er? Wir haben uns erst drei Mal getroffen. Er muss nicht gleich zu mir ins Bett!" Erwidert Vic schockiert. "Weißt du wo er wohnt?" Fragt Maya interessiert. "Ehm nein… Er bringt mich normalerweise nach Hause." Gesteht Vic. Und Jack sieht deutend in die Runde. "Okay. Was ist los?" Sagt Vic sauer. "Vic… irgendwas stimmt mit dem Kerl nicht." Antwortet Andy. "Wie kommt ihr darauf?" Fragt Vic überrascht. "Er sieht gut aus, ist höflich, ist finanziell und beruflichen angekommen. Er versucht dich nicht ins Bett zu bekommen." Sagt Maya schließlich. "Weißt du überhaupt was er arbeitet?" Fragt Dean. "Ja weiß ich." "Und zwar?" Hakt er nach. "Er möchte nicht, dass ich darüber reden. Aber glaubt mir. Es ist nichts illegales oder so. Im Gegenteil. Er macht tolle und wichtige Arbeit. Ich glaube er möchte nur, dass ihr ihn so kennen lernt, ohne ein voreingenommen es Bild zu haben." Versucht Vic zu retten. "Trotzdem. Er ist zu perfekt, Vic!" Mischt sich Travis ein. "Er ist einfach reifer, als die meisten der Jungs die ich gedatet habe." Erklärt Vic. "Wie alt ist er bitte?" Fragt Andy überrascht. "39." Gibt Vic zu. "Vic, dass sind 15 Jahre!" Sagt Ben erstaunt, der sich bisher zurück gehalten hat. "Ich weiß. Aber man merkt es nicht, wenn man mit ihm zusammen ist!" Verteidigt Vic. "Du bist blind, Vic!" Sagt Jack. "Du übertreibst!" Sagt sie sauer. "Er nannte mich Gibson!" Haut Jack lautstark raus. "Ja und?" Ruft Vic. "Du hast mich als Jack vorgestellt. Nicht als Gibson!" Lässt er die Bombe platzen und Vic ist kurz sprachlos. "Ich habe die Namen erwähnt als ich von euch erzählt habe. Ich schätze er hat sie sich gemerkt!" Sagt Vic und hofft, dass ihre Erklärung ankommt. Jack sieht sie unzufrieden an. "Pass bitte einfach auf dich auf. Okay?" Sagt er reumütig. "Mach ich. Versprochen!" Gibt sie nach. "Und du kannst immer zu uns kommen." Mischt sich Andy fürsorglich ein. "Danke Leute. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht, aber glaubt mir. Die sind unbegründet. Wenn ihr Klaus erst Mal wirklich kennt, werdet ihr mich verstehen!" Sagt Vic und Jack stöhnt. "Wenn du dir sicher bist!" Sagt Travis. "Bin ich!" Sie lassen das Thema fallen.

Es ist wieder Montag und der letzte Kurstag bricht an. Lukas und Vic haben heute beide frei und sie haben sich am Nachmittag für einen Spaziergang verabredet. Die Stimmung ist getrübt. "Ist alles okay?" Fragt Lukas besorgt. "Ja klar. Alles gut." Sagt Vic knapp. "Was hast du?" Fragt Lukas nach. "Ich denke ich bin nur traurig, dass es unser letzter Kurstag ist." Gesteht Vic. "Stimmt. Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, dich Montags zu sehen. Ich werde es vermissen." Gesteht Lukas. "Ich auch." Erwidert Vic. "Ist das alles?" Fragt Lukas nach. "Bei mir schon. Und selbst?" Lukas sieht sie neugierig an. Er bleibt stehen und mustert sie "Victoria. Was willst du mir sagen?" Fragt er nach. "Also hattest du eine Auseinandersetzung mit Jack?" Kontert sie und Lukas atmet hörbar aus. "Er hat dir von seiner Drohung erzählt?" Fragt er nach. "Dass du ihn Gibson genannt hast!" Erklärt Vic. "Shit! Was hast du gesagt?" "Dass ich dir schon Mal die Namen gesagt habe und du sie dir gemerkt haben musst." "Hat er es geglaubt?" "Keine Ahnung. Sie sind der Meinung, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt und ich auf mich aufpassen soll." Erklärt Vic. "Hmm. Immerhin haben sie mich nicht erkannt!" "Jack hat dir gedroht?" Nimmt Vic das Thema wieder auf. "Ich soll dich nicht verletzen." Lukas wischt es weg und Vic akzeptiert es. "Wir sollten langsam zum Kurs, sonst kommen wir zu spät." Sagt Lukas mit einem Blick auf die Uhr und die beiden machen sich auf den Weg zur Kochschule.  
Der Kurs ist heute schwermütig und nicht Lustig. Die ganze Gruppe bedauert das Ende.  
Lukas bringt Vic wie gewohnt zum Wagen. "Willst du mich weiterhin treffen?" Fragt Lukas vorsichtig. "Sehr gerne, Lukas." Er strahlt. "Das freut mich. Ich mag dich wirklich Victoria." "Ich dich auch Lukas." "Sollen wir schreiben für ein nächstes Date?" Schlägt er vor. "Du könntest noch mit zu mir.... ich meine meine Wohnung ist ja nicht weit und wir könnten noch einen Cafe trinken, wenn du magst." Sagt Vic und Lukas lächelt. "Ich würde mir gerne deine Wohnung anschauen. Aber ich möchte ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich werde heute nicht mit dir schlafen, Victoria!" Sie sieht ihn überrascht an. "Okay. Ich bin einverstanden!" Gibt sie ihm Recht und die beiden fahren mit ihren Autos zu Vics Wohnung.   
Sie steigen die Treppe nach oben und Vic öffnet die Tür. Beide ziehen sich die Schuhe aus und Lukas schaut sich interessiert um. Die Wohnung hat hohe Decken, ist farbig gestalten und hat einige schöne Elemente auf den Anlagen stehen. "Es ist sehr schön, Victoria!" Sagt er und folgt ihr in die Küche. Vic hat zwei Cafe gemacht und gibt ihm einen Becher. "Danke!" Sie gehen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf die Couch. Es dauert nicht lange, bis sie sich aneinander lehnen und kuscheln. Nach einiger Zeit sieht Vic ihm in die Augen und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Lukas erwidert diesen. Vic öffnet ihren Mund und Lukas bringt vorsichtig seine Zunge an ihre Lippen. Und so kommt es dass sich zum ersten Mal ihre Zungen miteinander verheddern. Beide genießen es in vollen Zügen. Lukas hat seine Hände auf Vics Rücken und zieht sie zu sich. Victoria dagegen greift in seine Haare und spielt mit diesen. Nach einiger Zeit lösen sich beide voneinander. "Ich glaube, ich sollte besser gehen." Sagt Lukas. "Noch nicht!" Erwidert Vic und küsst ihn erneut. Wieder entbrennt ein Zungenkampf und die beiden trennen sich schließlich um Luft zu holen. "Ich muss wirklich los, Victoria. Ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben." Sagt er und steht auf. "Willst du nicht?" Fragt sie nach und legt ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. "Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich will!" Sagt er und schaut in ihre Augen. "Aber?" Fragt Vic nun spitz nach. "Du weißt von meiner Vergangenheit… ich war zwar immer vorsichtig, habe Kondome benutzt." "Ich erinnere mich!" Juxt Vic. "Aber ich lasse mich zur Zeit noch auf alles testen. Ich will kein Risiko eingehen und dich schon gar nicht mit irgendwas anstecken!" Erklärt er zu Ende. "Okay." Gibt sie ihm Recht. "Und da ich weiß, dass ich mich heute nicht länger bei dir benehmen kann, muss ich jetzt wirklich gehen. So Leid es mir tut!" Vic nickt traurig. "Ich verstehe!" Sie küsst ihn kurz und nimmt seine Hand, als sie ihn zur Tür bringt. "Sei nicht böse. Okay?" "Ich bin nicht böse. Du bist sehr verantwortungsbewusst. Ich finde das gut." Gesteht sie. Lukas atmet erleichtert auf. "Meldest du dich?" Fragt Vic. "Mach ich. Versprochen Victoria." "Okay. Dann gute Nacht!" "Gute Nacht!" Sie küssen sich erneut und Lukas geht. Vic sieht im schmelzende nach. Eigentlich hat er Recht. Ihre Vergangenheit ist auch nicht sauber. Sie sollte sich auch untersuchen lassen.


	25. Das Angebot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic macht Lukas ein eindeutiges Angebot

Am nächsten Tag fährt Vic zu Dr. Deluca. "Miss Hughes, was kann ich für sie tun?" "Ich habe zwei Anliegen. Erstens meine Vergangenheit ist sprunghaft gewesen. Und ich möchte mich durchchecken lassen, dass ich wirklich gesund bin!" "Gut. Ist ihr letzter Partner mehr wie 10 Wochen her?" "Sex ja. Küssen nicht. Wobei ich weiß, dass er sich gerade selbst testen lässt und falls bei ihm was raus käme würde er es mir sagen." "Okay. Gut. Dann testen wir Urin und Blut auf alles was infektiös ist. Und was ist das zweite?" "Ich denke mit ihm ist es war ernsthaftes und ich möchte, wenn es sich bewahrheitet nicht jedes Mal auf Kondome zurückgreifen müssen." "Verstehe. Pille?" "Ich arbeite im Schichtdienst!" "Okay. Also nichts woran man aktiv denken muss." "Genau." "Hormonell?" "Gibt es Alternativen?" "Die Spirale zum Beispiel." Dr. Deluca klärt Vic über das Vorgehen und die Wirkung auf. "Klingt gut." "Okay. Dann machen wir heute alle Vorsorgeuntersuchungen und bei ihrer nächsten Blutung setzen wir sie ein." "Klasse." Vic wird untersucht, gibt Urin und Blut ab und verabschiedet sich.   
Wie jeden Tag Chatten die beiden ein wenig am Abend und sie verabreden sich für die nächste Woche.

In der nächsten Schicht nimmt Travis sie zur Seite. "Wo warst du gestern? Ich habe auf dich gewartet!" "Oh Gott. Entschuldige Trav. Ich habe vergessen, dass ich einen Arzttermin hatte." "Einen Arzttermin? Stimmt was nicht? Hat Klaus dich verletzt?" Travis beginnt Arme und Hände von Vic abzusuchen. "Was? Nein! Klaus ist nicht schuld. Er hat zwar damit zu tun, dass ich zum Arzt bin aber definitiv nicht negativ!" "Hä? Jetzt blicke ich gar nichts mehr." "Schau. Klaus und ich. Wir haben uns geküsst. Wirklich leidenschaftlich und mega gut. Aber er wollte nicht weitergehen." Travis sieht sie misstrauisch an. "Er hat eine bewegte Vergangenheit und ist dabei sich durchtesten zu lassen und solange die Ergebnisse nicht da sind, will er mich keinem Risiko aussetzen." Erklärt sie und Travis sieht Vic erstaunt an. "Auf jeden Fall habe ich darüber nachgedacht und festgestellt, dass ich auch viel unterwegs war und ich mich auch testen sollte. Also bin ich zum Arzt und habe es veranlasst. Außerdem…" "Was außerdem?" "Ich will mir die Spirale setzen lassen." Erklärt Vic. "Es ist tatsächlich Ernst mit euch. Oder?" "Schon irgendwie. Ich meine wir haben nicht besprochen was es ist. Aber er ist wirklich toll und ich will ihn weiter treffen." "Er klingt wirklich vorsichtig und fürsorglich und er bringt dich dazu verantwortungsbewusst zu handeln." "Das ist er!" Bestätigt Vic. "Okay. Ich gebe ihm noch eine Chance!" "Danke. Travis!" Die beiden fallen sich um den Hals und beginnen zu arbeiten.

Nur wenige Tage später bekommt sie ihre Periode und meldet sich bei Dr. Deluca. "Alle Testergebnisse sind negativ. Alles ist top in Ordnung. Wir können also die Spirale setzen." "Okay. Das erleichtert mich." Vic entkleidet sich und nimmt Platz. Dr. Felicia platziert gekonnt die Spirale. "Für den Rest der Blutung bitte Binden verwenden und 7 Tage keinen Geschlechtsverkehr." "Danke." "Dann viel Spaß." Sagt sie schelmisch und die beiden Damen verabschieden sich.  
Auf dem Weg nach draußen trifft Vic auf Lukas. "Was machst du hier? Ist alles okay?" Fragt er besorgt und nimmt sie zur Seite. "Es ist alles okay. Keine Panik. Nur Vorsorge und ich habe mir deine Ansprache zu Herzen genommen und mich auch testen lassen. Alles okay." Beruhigt sie ihn und Lukas atmet erleichtert durch. "Okay." "Ich habe übrigens Vorkehrungen getroffen!" Er legt die Augenbrauen in Falten. "Wenn dass zwischen uns klappt und wir beide gesund sind…. Ich hätte jetzt die Spirale!" Haucht sie ihm ins Ohr und Lukas Augen werden ganz groß. "Du meinst…." Sie nickt. "Fühl dich geehrt. Du bist der erste, der das Angebot bekommt!" Sagt sie und lässt ihn stehen. Lukas sieht ihr perplex und mit offenem Mund nach. Er wettet, dass sie absichtlich mit den Hüften wiegt und er kann spüren wie er darauf reagiert. "Chief?" Er wird aus den Gedanken gerissen, als jemand ihn am Arm berührt. "Bailey!" Ruft er aus. "Ich habe sie gefunden, Chief!" Er atmet durch. "Tschuldigung. Ich war in Gedanken." "Mhm!" Macht sie und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie sich umdreht und in das Untersuchungszimmer geht. Lukas folgt ihr. "Also heute testen wir nach und dann sind sie bereit ihre neue Freundin nicht länger warten zu lassen." Sagt sie und beginnt damit ihm Blut zu nehmen. "Ich habe keine…." "Natürlich nicht Chief!" Lukas geht zur Toilette und gibt Bailey den Becher. "Ich melde mich dann." "Danke Dr." "Schönen Gruß an ihre Freundin!" "Ich richte es aus!" Rutsch es ihm raus und Miranda grinst. "Ich…" "Schweigepflicht!" Antwortet sie ihm und er nickt dankbar, bevor er geht.


	26. Die erste Nacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein langes, heißes Kapitel liegt vor euch.  
> Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Ihr viertes Date findet bei Vic statt. Lukas hatte eine späte Besprechung und er kommt erschöpft und hungrig zu ihr. "Hi!" Begrüßt Vic ihn. "Hi." Er gibt ihr einen kurzen Kuss, schiebt sich an ihr vorbei und wirft seine Jacke über ihre Garderobe. "Langer Tag?" Fragt Vic, als Lukas sich die Krawatte öffnet und die Hemdärmel hochschlägt. "Und wie. Ich bin platt!" Gesteht er. "Du armer und ich hatte heute so viel mit dir vor!" Sagt Vic traurig und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich, während sie die Zipfel seines Kragens hält. "Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss zuerst was essen. Ich habe seit heute morgen nichts mehr gehabt!" Sagt Lukas erschöpft und Vic nimmt seine Hand und führt den erschöpften Mann in die Küche. Lukas nimmt Platz, während Vic ihm seinen Teller reicht. Vic hat ein Rezept aus dem Kurs nachgekocht. "Danke Victoria. Es schmeckt toll." Lukas isst alles auf und die beiden setzen sich auf die Couch. "Du siehst kaputt aus." "Und wie! Ich schlafe im Stehen ein." Gibt er zu. "Du solltest nicht mehr fahren." "Ach Vic!" "Bleib hier. Ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert." "Okay. Du hast gewonnen. Aber ich bleibe auf der Couch." "Kannst du gerne, würde ich dir aber nicht empfehlen. Die Federn sind kaputt. Dein Rücken wird dich morgen umbringen!" "Okay. Was schlägst du vor?" Fragt er müde. "Komm mit!" Vic nimmt seine Hand und führt ihn ins Schlafzimmer. "Victoria, ich…." "Nur schlafen. Versprochen!" "Okay!" Gähnt er. Beide entkleiden sich bis auf die Unterwäsche und legen sich ins Bett. Vic kuschelt sich an ihn und bevor sie richtig liegt, ist Lukas schon eingeschlafen. Auch Vic schläft kurz danach ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Vic an Lukas gekuschelt. "Morgen." Gähnt sie. "Morgen." Lukas streicht ihr durch die Haare und Vic küsst ihn kurz. "Bist du nun etwas fitter?" Fragt Vic. "Definitiv. Danke!" Lukas legt sich seitlich neben Vic und küsst ihren Kieferwinkel. Vic räkelt sich dank der zarten Berührung und Lukas sieht ihr fasziniert zu. "Bist du eigentlich mein Freund?" Fragt Vic plötzlich und Lukas hört auf ihren Hals zu küssen und sieht sie perplex an. "Ich… ich denke schon… also wenn du willst?!" "Ich würde es schon wollen!" Gesteht Vic und sieht Lukas an. "Okay!" Er lächelt und küsst sie wieder. Vic setzt sich ein wenig auf und hebt die Bettdecke an. Sie lugt darunter. "Gefällt dir was du siehst?” fragt Lukas und Vic grinst lediglich. "Durchaus!" Gesteht sie und streicht dann Lukas über die Brust. “Victoria, ich…” “Ich halte meine Versprechen, Lukas. Aber wir können doch etwas Spaß haben, oder?” Sie küsst seinen Hals und fährt mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust und die Oberarme. “Gewonnen.” Bringt Lukas noch hervor. Vic grinst und befasst sich weiter mit seinen muskulösen Armen, bevor sie zurück zu seiner Brust und dann zu seinem Bauch weiter zieht. "Mal schauen, was du magst und was nicht." Haucht sie ihm entgegen. Dann fährt Vic weiter ganz sanft über seine Haut und küsst gezielt einzelne ausgewählte Stellen. Langsam wandert sie weiter Richtung Lukas Shorts. Gekonnt zieht sie ihm diese aus und bewundert ihre Tat. Lukas ist komplett entkleidet und er steht in voller Pracht stramm. Victoria fährt mit ihrem Zeigefinger Kreise über seine Eichel, was Lukas ein leises Stöhnen entlockt. Sie grinst und fährt seinen Schaft entlang nach unten und zurück nach oben, wo sich die ersten Precumperlen gebildet haben. “Na gefällt es dir?” Schnurrt sie und Lukas stöhnt erneut auf. Er öffnet seine Augen, die jetzt viel dunkler zu sein scheinen und er setzt sich auf. “Ich finde du hast zu viel an.” Raunt er ihr ins Ohr und beginnt ihren BH zu öffnen. Lukas küsst ihren Hals und Victoria legt den Kopf zur Seite, damit Lukas mehr Platz hat. Nun entkommt auch Vic ein tiefes Atmen, als Lukas mit seinem Bart über ihre Haut fährt. “Magst du das?” Fragt er rethorisch und Vic brummt lustvoll als Bestätigung. Lukas streift ihr den BH ab und fährt liebevoll über ihre Brust, bis zu ihren Brustwarzen. Diesen widmet er sich ausführlich zuerst mit spielerischen Küssen, dann mit einem leichten Sog. Als er keinerlei Wiederstand erfährt nutzt er ebenfalls seine Hände und beginnt die weiche Haut zu steicheln und zu kneten. Vic drückt sich langsam in die Kissen. obwohl sie gerade erst angefangen haben und er noch nicht einmal ihre Intimste Stelle erreicht hat, ist sie schon so erregt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Auch vor Lukas bleibt das nicht verborgen und er lächelt in ihre Haut. Lukas fährt über ihren straffen Bauch, bis zum Saum ihres Höschens, dann blickt er noch einmal zu ihr auf um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihr Wille ist und sieht es ihr in einer Bewegung aus. nun ist auch Victoria komplett entkleidet und Lukas starrt sie an. “Was ist?” Lacht Vic. “Du bist so unheimlich schön!” Gesteht er und kann seinen Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. “Möchtest du meine Schönheit weiter betrachten oder mich zum Schreien bringen?” Stichelt Vic und Lukas grinst. “Oh, ich werde dich zum Schreien bringen, da verlass dich drauf!” Sagt er und beginnt ihre Oberschenkel zu küssen. Vic seufzt und lässt ihren Kopf wieder in die Kissen fallen. Lukas beginnt sie zu erforschen und Victoria ist überrascht wie gezielt er vorgeht. obwohl er sie noch nicht kennt, scheint er intuitiv zu wissen, was er machen soll. Vic schnappt nach Luft als Lukas mit seinem Mund ihren Kitzler umschließt und daran saugt. Was Lukas zu einem mehr wie talentierten Liebhaber macht ist allerdings nicht nur seine Erfahrung, sondern vor allem, dass er auf jede kleinste körperliche Veränderung reagiert. So ändert er schon kleinste Bewegungen ab oder vertieft sie, je nachdem welche Gegenreaktion er bekommt, bevor Victoria überhaupt darüber nachdenken kann ob sie es mag oder nicht. So überrascht es auch nicht, dass Vic nach wenigen Minuten das erste Mal sich zusammenzieht und schwer atmet. Lukas verändert seine Taktik nicht, bis sie sich wieder locker lässt. Dann positioniert er sich ein wenig um, sodass er nun perfekten Blick auf ihr Schmuckdöschen hat und er beginnt von neuem sie zu schmecken. Er macht es so selbstverständlich und liebevoll, dass Vic ein zweites Mal zu wimmern beginnt. “Dir gefällt was ich tue?” Brummt Lukas gegen ihren Kitzler und die Vibrationen lassen Vic nur lauter atmen. “Oh ja, du magst es!” Spricht er weiter und bringt nun auch seine Finger zum Einsatz. Er umkreist ihre Öffnung und dringt langsam in sie ein. Vic stöhnt laut auf, als sie seine Finger wahrnimmt, die in ihrem Inneren nach ihrer Lustvollsten Stelle suchen. Schnell hat Lukas sie gefunden und beginnt erst mit langsamen, dann mit etwas schnelleren Bewegungen die zu reizen. “Lukas!” Stöhnt Vic und er hört kurz auf, um nach ihr zu sehen. “Warum hörst du auf?” Schnauft sie verwirrt. “Ich soll weitermachen?” raunt er ihr zu. “Bitte!” stöhnt sie und Lukas kommt ihrer Bitte nach. Zu Vics Freude macht er dort weiter, wo er aufgehört hat und kurze Zeit später beginnt sie zuerst zu Japsen, dann zu krampfen und entlädt sich schließlich in einem finalen lauten Stöhnen, bevor Vic kraftlos in die Laken zurück sinkt. “Bist du zu erschöpft oder schaffst du noch eine Runde?” Fragt er selbstgefällig und Vic grinst ihn mit geschlossenen Augen an. “Das nehme ich als Ja.” Haucht er ihr ins Ohr und beginnt von neuem an ihrer Brust zu saugen. Diesmal knetet er sie mit etwas mehr Druck, was Vic zuerst überrascht. War er gerade eben noch so liebevoll, wirkt Lukas nun schon fast autoritär. Aber sie genießt es sichtlich, was Lukas dazu bringt diese Schiene weiter zu fahren. Er küsst ihre Haut, streichelt und fährt jeden Millimeter ab. Nur das Ziel seiner Reise, dass lässte er absichtlich aus. Er merkt wie Vic ungeduldig wird und mit den Hüften wiegt um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, was sie will. Doch Lukas greift nach ihren Beckenknochen und hält sie sanft fest. “Gedulde dich!” Brummt er ihr ins Ohr und kehrt zurück zu seiner Arbeit. “Bitte, Lukas!” “Noch nicht!” Antwortet er. “Aber ich…” “Gedulde dich!” Ermahnt er sie und lässt sich nicht beirren. Nach wenigen weiteren Sekunden, die Vic wie Stunden vorkommen, erlöst er sie und beginnt sie zu fingern. “Mehr!” Fordert sie und Lukas kommt ihrem Wunsch in teilen nach. Er weiß, dass sie ihn eigentlich komplett in sich spüren möchte, doch heute muss es so reichen. Er gesteht ihr einen weiteren Finger zu und beginnt sein Tempo zu erhöhen. Victoria stöhnt kurz auf. “Lukas! ich bin…. Oh Gott!” Schreit sie und krampft erneut. Diesmal ist sie so überwältigt, dass Vic sich über Lukas Hand ergießt. Komplett erschöpft liegt sie in den Laken. “Ich habe dir versprochen, dich zum Schreien zu bringen!” Flüstert er ihr zu, als er ihr entspanntes Gesicht bewundert. “Ich brauch ganz kurz. ich habe dich nicht vergessen!” Stöhnt Vic und öffnet die Augen. “Das war wahnsinn!” Gibt sie zu und Lukas lächelt. “Ich hoffe doch, dass du es genossen hast!” “Habe ich. Definitiv. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich Sex mit dir überleben soll…. Ich meine das war der absolute Hammer und wir haben noch nicht mal miteinander geschlafen! Ich meine, wenn du genauso geschickt wie mit deinen Fingern bist….” Plaudert sie weiter. “Victoria!” Raunt Lukas und bringt sie in die Situation zurück. Sie sieht ihn an und streicht über seine Brust. “Ich hätte dich fast vergessen!” Gesteht sie und dreht Lukas in Rückenlage. “Mir gefällt wie es beginnt!” Gibt er zu. “Shhhh!” Zischt sie und beginnt seine Brust zu küssen. Schnell arbeitet sie sich zu seinem Gemächt hinunter. Er ist genauso stramm wie zuvor und Victoria küsst ihn liebevoll auf die Eichel. Lukas stöhnt kurz auf und schließt die Augen. Noch nie hat sich eine Frau direkt, wenn überhaupt, dem Mund ans Werk gemacht. Victoria fährt mit ihrer Zunge die Eichel ab und kehrt immer wieder zur Mitte zurück. Jedes Mal, wenn sie dort ankommt widmet sie sich dieser etwas intensiver. Schließlich nimmt sie ihn ganz in den Mund und beginnt erneut ihn mit der Zunge zu liebkosen. Als sie merkt, dass Lukas es definitiv genießt, steigert sie ihr Vorhaben und saugt zuerst leicht, dann stärkerwerdend an seinem Glied. Lukas liegt Willenlos in den Kissen und freut sich über jede Berührung. Victoria greift nach seinen Hoden und überrascht Lukas damit, dass sie sie liebevoll streicht und sanft knetet. Gleichzeitig lässt sie den Sog nicht nach und kombiniert diesen mit auf und abbewegungen. Lukas beginnt laut zu atmen, was Vic nur weiter anspornt. Er greift vorsichtig nach ihrem Hinterkopf und legt seine Hand darauf, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie weitermachen soll. Vic versteht und beschließt ihm noch ein wenig mehr Raum in ihrem Mund zu gewähren, was Lukas wiederum zum Stöhnen bringt. So verändert Vic sich nicht weiter und als sie bemerkt, dass Lukas nicht mehr viel braucht, legt sie ihren kleinen Finger Richtung Damm und übt einen sanften Druck auf das Nervenbündel aus. Lukas Japst und keucht, bevor er sich laut stöhnend in ihren Mund entlädt. Victoria wartet, bis er fertig ist und zieht sich dann langsam zurück. “Wow. Ich meine… Noch nie…. Einfach Wow.” Keucht er, was Victoria ein Grinsen entlockt. “Ich habe auch Talente.” Erwidert sie. “Definitiv!” Lukas liegt erschöpft im Bett und bewundert Victoria. “Hast du…. ich meine…..” “Ob ich es geschluckt habe?” Fragt Vic nach und Lukas nickt lediglich. “Was soll ich sonst damit gemacht haben?” Lacht sie und Lukas starrt sie fassungslos an. “Du hast bisher nicht oft einen Blowjob erhalten, oder?” Fragt Vic nach. “Nein, nicht wirklich. In der Pubertät gab es andere Sachen, denen man mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hat. Und Eva, meine zweite Frau, hat nicht viel davon gehalten. Dann hatte beruflich viel zu tun und hatte eine ziemliche Durststrecke, bis ich…. naja den Teil kennst du ja, aber auch da ging es mehr um schnellen Druckabbau und nicht darum, sich wirklich kennen zu lernen.” Gesteht er. Vic nickt verständnisvoll, bevor sie nachhakt. “Zweite Frau? Also ist die Ehe dir nicht so wichtig?” Lukas schaut sie peinich berührt an. “Naja…. eigentlich schon, aber…. Schau. Ich wollte dir zwar nicht die Laune damit verderben, aber… Bei Laureen war ich jung. Wir dachten beide, es wäre die große Liebe und wir haben direkt nach dem College geheiratet. Nach einem Jahr kamen immer mehr Probleme auf, die wir nicht gelöst bekamen und wir stellten zusammen fest, dass wir hätten nie heiraten dürfen.” Vic nickt. “Und dann habe ih Eva getroffen. Ich war Feuer und Flamme, über beide Ohren verliebt. Nach drei Monaten machte ich ihr viel zu früh einen Antrag und wenige Wochen später heirateten wir. Ich war kurz vor der Hochzeit skeptisch, doch als ich sie im Brautkleid sah, waren alle Zweifel wie weggeblasen. Im Nachhinein erfuhr ich, dass sie mir nicht mal in der Hochzeitsnacht treu gewesen ist. Hätte ich nur auf mein verdammtes Bauchgefühl gehört. So wurde ich also ein zweites Mal geschieden und steckte alle Kraft die ich hatte in den Job, denn dort konnte ich…” “Enttäuscht werden?” Verfollständigt Victoria. “Ja.” Gibt Lukas zu. “Aber du kannst mir glauben. Eine dritte Ehe werde ich nur eingehen, wenn ich mir ganz sicher bin.” “Also schließt du die Ehe nicht aus?” “Ausschließen nicht, nein. Aber ich verfolge sie auch nicht zwangsläufig. Ich meine die Ehe ist toll, wenn sie klappt, aber ich werde auch nicht jünger und ich weiß, dass die Zeit eine Familie zu gründen mir davon rennt. Ich habe mich für meinen Beruf entschieden und muss mit den Konsequenzen leben. Auch wenn es bedeutet keine Familie, keine Ehe zu haben. Ich beneide Sully und Claire. Sie sind fast 20 Jahre verheiratet und es läuft toll zwischen ihnen. Sie haben zwei klasse Mädchen und sind glücklich.” “Aber halt nicht jedermanns Endspiel!” Stellt sie fest und er nickt. Vic meint ein bisschen bedauern und auch Traurigkeit in seinem Blick zu sehen. “Und was ist mit dir?” Fragt Lukas und reißt Vic aus ihren Gedanken. “Keine Ehe, Keine Kinder. Die Typen die ich bisher gedatet habe, waren kein Heiratsmaterial. Ich meine, nicht dass ich mir je darüber Gedanken gemacht hätte, aber es war von vorneherein klar, dass es nicht mal für eine Ernste Beziehung reichen würde.” Gibt Victoria zu. “Also hattest du bisher nur Liebhaber?” Fragt Lukas ungläubig nach. “Wenn du es so nennen willst. Die meisten habe ich beim Trinken in irgendeiner Bar aufgeschnappt. Ich glaube, das längste waren mal drei Monate. Wobei wir uns nur einmal wöchentlich gesehen haben und auch das nur drei Wochen am Stück und dann eine Pause. Und ich meine viel geredet haben wir auch nicht gerade.” Erklärt Vic. “Also hast du vor mir noch nie richtig gedatet?” Fragt Lukas ungläubig. “Nicht wirklich. Ich meine es hat sich nie wirklich gelohnt.” Stellt Vic fest. “Okay… Und was gefällt dir besser?” “Definitiv das Daten. Zumindest mit dir! Wobei ich sagen muss, dass das heute Morgen auch seinen Charm hatte.” Lukas grinst. “Dann werde ich sehen, dass du mehr davon bekommst.” “Vom Daten oder von meinen Orgasmen?” Fragt sie schelmisch nach. “Sowohl als auch!” Antwortet ihr Lukas. “Aber wie sollen wir das machen, wenn du nicht mit mir in die Öffentlichkeit kannst?” Fragt Vic interessiert. “Warte es ab. Ich habe da schon zwei, drei Ideen.” Sagte er geheimnissvoll und küsst sie kurz. Dann sieht er auf die Uhr. “Musst du los?” fragt Vic traurig. “Ja, leider. Und du musst dich auch langsam fertig machen, mein Liebling!” “Liebling?” Lacht Vic. “Ist Schatz besser?” Fragt er nach. “Beides ungewohnt. Ich wurde noch nie so genannt.” “Du hattest noch nie einen Kosenamen?” “Ich hatte auch noch nie eine richtige Beziehung. Und bei einem ONS, gibt man sich eigentlich keine Kosenamen.” “Stimmt wohl. Also wie soll ich dich nennen?” Fragt er nach. “Ich finde beide recht gewöhnlich.” “Hast du Recht. uns wird schon noch was besseres einfallen, mein Engel.” Vic lacht. “Na Komm Romeo, wir müssen uns jetzt wirklich sputen.” Sie küsst ihn kurz und verschwindet ins Bad um sich schnell zu duschen, während Lukas Cafe kocht. Er trinkt gerade an seinem Becher, als Vic nur mit einem Handtuch umhüllt die Küche betritt. “Heiß!” Sagt er mit einem Grinsen. “Ich fahr dann. Schließlich muss ich mich zu Hause noch umziehen.” “Okay. sehen wir uns morgen nach meiner Schicht?” “Gerne. ich versuche früher raus zu kommen und wenn du möchtest, können wir die Nacht dann bei mir verbringen.” “Sehr gerne.” Er gibt ihr einen liebevollen Kuss und zieht Vic kurz an sich. “Bis morgen dann.” “Bis Morgen.” “Pass auf dich auf, mein Engel.” “Du auch!” Noch ein schneller Kuss und Lukas geht Richtung Tür.


	27. Ein überraschendes Treffen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas und Vic treffen sich bei Lukas zu Hause.

Vic zieht sich schnell an und räumt noch fertig auf, dann verlässt auch sie die Wohnung, um zur Station zu gehen.  
"Morgen!" Begrüßt sie Travis in der Umkleide. "Hi. Na alles klar?" "Jap. Alles gut." Bestätigt Vic freudig. "Du bist so gut drauf!" Stellt Andy fest. "Total gut!" Erwidert Maya schockiert. "Ja und?" Lacht Vic. "Es ist nur überraschend." Stellt Jack klar und Vic rollt mit den Augen. "Ist das ein swagger?" Fragt Dran nach. "Emmm jein. Also kein richtiger swagger, aber wir sind zur nächsten Base gegangen und ich kann euch sagen, wenn der Sex so ist wie das was er mit seinem Mund fertig bringt. Dann kann ich nur sagen: Wow!" "So gut?" Fragt Andy ungläubig. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung!" Schwärmt sie. "Wann bringst du ihn Mal wieder mit?" Fragt Jack. "Damit du ihm wieder drohen kannst?" Beißt Vic und Jack schnappt nach Luft. "Nein er hat nicht gepetzt. Es kam zufällig zur Sprache." "Ich wollte nicht…. Also!" Stammelt Jack. "Mach es einfach nicht noch einmal. Okay?" Sagt Vic genervt. "Okay." Gibt Jack resigniert zu und das Team lässt das Thema fallen. "Und warst du mittlerweile bei ihm?" Fragt Travis neugierig. "Noch nicht. Aber nach der Schicht treffe ich ihn dort." Gibt Vic an. "Cool. Ich will dann alles wissen!" Wird er hibbelig und CIC beginnt zu lachen. "Alles klar!" Sie schnappt sich ihre Sachen und verlässt mit Travis die Umkleide. "Mir gefällt es trotzdem nicht!" Stöhnt Jack. "Sie sieht seine Wohnung, was willst du denn noch?" Fragt Andy resigniert. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber glaube mir. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Ich bin mir da sicher!" Sagt er bestimmt und sie folgen den anderen zur Aufstellung.

Nach der Schicht fährt Vic nach Hause. Sie duscht ausgiebig, rasiert sich und zieht sich an. Dann packt sie ein paar Kleinigkeiten zusammen, die sie für die Nacht bzw den nächsten Morgen braucht und fährt zu Lukas.  
Lukas hat das Essen bereits fast fertig. Nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten und dann ist alles fertig. Schnell zieht er sich noch um, legt Parfüm auf und schaut in den Spiegel. Dann klingelt es und Lukas geht erfreut zur Tür. "Hi. Ich warte!" Bringt er freudig hervor, als er überrascht abwürgt. "Jen?! Was machst du denn hier?" Fragt Lukas nun überrascht und diese mustert Lukas, der in seinen schwarzen Anzugshosen und Hemd vor ihr steht. "Schön auch dich zu sehen, Luke. Aber ich schätze du hast jemand anderes erwartet?" Fragt sie kess. "Ehrlich gesagt schon." Gibt er zu. "Möchtest du mich trotzdem reinlassen?" Lukas sieht auf die Uhr und wägt ab. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst Lukas!" Sagt Jen rau. "Es ist… wir sehen uns noch nicht so lange. Es ist ehrlich gesagt das erste Mal, dass sie herkommt und…" "Okay. Okay. Ich verstehe. Die Überraschung war nicht gut getimed. Wie wäre das, ich fahre zu Claire und komme morgen am Vormittag wieder?" "Zum Mittagessen?" "Okay. Zu Mittag." "Danke Jen. Und natürlich freue ich mich dich zu sehen. Nur heute ist es wirklich schlecht!" Er umarmt sie schnell. "Ich verstehe schon. Ich bin ja froh, dass du dich überhaupt mit jemandem triffst. Du hast zu viel zu bieten um dich als Mönch zu verstecken." "Danke Jen. Dann bis morgen. Ja?" "Okay." Sie drückt ihn kurz an sich und geht zum Auto. Lukas hat die Tür schon geschlossen und bereitet das Essen fertig zu. Jennifer schickt Claire einen Text um sich anzukündigen, als sie einen roten Truck bei Lukas vorfahren sieht. Ihre Neugier überwiegt und sie schaut auf die Frau, die aussteigt. Zu ihrer Überraschung ist es eine junge Afroamerikanerin. Damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet, aber sie ist wirklich hübsch. Die beiden begrüßen sich mit einem zarten Kuss und Lukas strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. "Schön dass du da bist!" Sagt er und lässt Vic ins Haus. "Danke für die Einladung. Du siehst gut aus." Schmeichelt sie. "Und du erst. Fühl dich ganz wie zu Hause." Er deutet auf den Raum hinter sich und Vic sieht sich kurz um. "Du hast ein Haus?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Äh… schon irgendwie." Gesteht Lukas. "Ich hatte in meinem Urlaub immer Zeit und da dachte ich es wäre schön was handwerkliches zu tun. Also habe ich mir ein tolles Grundstück mit einem Haus geholt und angefangen zu renovieren und zu sanieren. Als ich soweit fertig war bin ich eingezogen." Sagt er schulterzuckend. "Wow… okay… also ich kenne es eher so, dass Männer in der Midlife-Crisis ein Motorrad kaufen oder ein Auto, aber gleich ein ganzes Haus?" Lukas kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. "Äh. Ja… ähm…" "Du hast dir auch ein Auto gekauft?" Fragt Vic ungläubig. "Eher ein Boot?" Gesteht Lukas. "Ein was?" Fragt Vic nach. "Ein Boot." "Ein Boot wie ein Schlauchboot oder ein Boot wie ein Tretboot." "Naja… eher ein Segelboot?" "Ein Segelboot?!" "Ein Zwei-master. Ja!" "Du machst mich fertig, Lukas!" Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Sollen wir nicht zuerst was Essen?" "Doch bitte." Vic lächelt ihn an. "Na dann komm." Lukas führt Vic in die Küche und sie sieht die gedeckte Sitztheke mit Kerzen und dem schon ausgeschenkt en Champagner. Insgesamt ist es eine große, moderne Küche mit Edelstahlgeräten und Marmorarbeitsplatten. "Haben wir was zu feiern?" Lacht sie. "Schon. Ich meine du bist hier, bei mir und…. Und ich habe heute meine Testergebnisse erhalten." "Und?" Fragt Vic freudig. "Alles gut. Alle Werte unauffällig!" Sagt Lukas glücklich und Vic strahlt ihn an.  
Jennifer kommt unterdessen bei den Sullivans an. Wie versprochen klingelt sie nicht, da die Kinder schon schlafen. "Jennifer! Es ist so toll dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir!" "Hallo Claire! Gut. Danke dir. Und bei euch? Alles gut?" "Ja, alle gesund, alle fit. Komm erst Mal rein!" "Danke Claire. Soweit bin ich bei Lukas nicht gekommen!" Lacht sie und die andere schaut sie überrascht an. "Lukas hat dich nicht ins Haus gelassen? Was ist los bei euch?" Fragt Sully schockiert. "Bei uns ist nichts los. Aber er hat jemand anderes erwartet!" Gibt Jen mit einem Zwinkern zu. "Er hat ein Date? Bei sich zu Hause?" Claire sieht Jen perplex an. "Oh ja! Er konnte mich gar nicht schnell genug loswerden!" Erklärt die Blondine. "Ich meine ich verstehe ihn nicht. Sie ist wirklich hübsch. Etwas jünger ja okay. Aber sie scheint nett und die beiden haben sich wirklich super süß begrüßt." Erklärt Jennifer und die drei gehen in die Küche, wo Sully den Fisch aus dem Ofen holt. "Er hat sie dir vorgestellt?" Fragt er hoffnungsvoll. "Nein. Ich habe noch auf der anderen Seite geparkt, als sie ankam. Leider habe ich sie nur von hinten gesehen. Aber sie hat eine tolle Figur und sie ist wirklich groß." Sagt Jennifer. "Hoffentlich klappt das mit den beiden." Seufzt Claire hoffnungsvoll. "Sie sahen echt süß zusammen aus. Wie gesagt sie scheint etwas jünger zu sein, aber der Umgang zwischen den beiden war total süß." Die drei essen und erzählen, bis es Schlafenszeit ist und sie ins Bett gehen.  
"Das sind tolle Neuigkeiten, Lukas!" Sie geht zu ihm und küsst ihn liebevoll. "Jetzt lass uns aber etwas essen!" Die beiden genießen das Diner. Der Salat mit überbackenem Ziegenkäse ist eine optimale, leichte Vorspeise. Im Anschluss gibt es Tagliatelle mit Garnelen und als Dessert hat Lukas frische Erdbeeren mit Schokolade und Sahne zusammen gestellt. "Das war fantastisch!" Gibt Vic zu und trinkt den Rest ihres Weins. "Das hoffe ich." Lächelt Lukas. "Hm. Magst du mir noch den Rest des Hauses zeigen?" Fragt Vic nach. "Gerne." Lukas führt sie zuerst ins Wohnzimmer. Groß, hell, freundlichen, vielleicht etwas steril, da neben der Sitzecke mit großem TV nur ein Klavier den Raum füllt. Es geht eine große Flügeltür in den Garten und neben der Verbindung zur Küche noch eine weitere zum Esszimmer. Hier steht ein großer Tisch mit 12 Plätzen. Dunkel und modern steht er als Eyscatcher in der Mitte des Raumes. Große Kerzenständer säumen die Ecken des Raumes. Aber auch hier fehlt die persönliche Note. Im Vorbeigehen fällt ihr Blick kurz ins eher kleine Gäste-WC und die Waschküche. Auch diese ist topmodern und super aufgeräumt. "Im Büro bin ich leider mehr, als mir lieb ist." Gesteht Lukas und Vics Blick fällt in den großen Raum. Er ist der komplette Kontrast zum Rest des EGs. Dunkle, schwere Massivholzmöbel stehen im Raum, ein Teppich begrenzt die Gruppe und eine Wand besteht quasie nur aus Ordnern, sauber in ein Regal gestapelt. Auf dem Schreibtisch liegen Höhe Stapel Papiere aufeinander und der Laptop blinkt vor sich hin. "Komm, lass uns weiter!" Lukas nimmt ihre Hand und zusammen steigen sie die Treppe nach oben. "Gästezimmer mit Bad!" Erklärt Lukas das erste Erkerzimmer. Es ist modern, schlicht, unbewohnt. Dann folgt eine Bibliothek und ein kleiner Fitnessraum. Vic findet ein Laufband, ein Ergometer und zu ihrer großen Überraschung eine kleine Boxarena. "Und da hinten?" Fragt Vic und deutet den Flur lang. Eigentlich weiß sie, was noch fehlt und bevor Lukas antwortet, ist sie auch schon auf dem Weg. Vic betritt den Raum und staunt nicht schlecht. Lukas tritt hinter sie und legt seine Arme um ihre Tallie. "Mein Schlafzimmer!" Räumt er ihr ins Ohr. "Du hast ein King-Size-Bett." Stellt Vic fest. "Ja. Hat seine Vorteile." "Ach ja?" Macht Vic und lehnt sich an ihn. Vic streckt ihren Hals und küsst Lukas auf den Kieferwinkel. Sofort reagiert er und küsst ihren Nacken. Vic dreht sich zu ihm um und Lukas dirigiert sie zum Bett. Vic drückt ihn auf die Matratze, nachdem sie sein Hemd geöffnet hat und Lukas zieht sie auf seinen Schoß. Beide küssen sich leidenschaftlich und unterbrechen nur, wenn es sein muss. Zb für Vics T-Shirt. Lukas dreht sich mit Vic um und beginnt ihr die Hose auszuziehen. Vic dankt sich selbst dafür, dass sie ihr schönes schwarzes Set angezogen hat, denn Lukas beäugt es und Vic erkennt den schmachtenden Blick in seinen Augen. Beide geben sich ganz hin und schon bald liegen sie entkleidet und bereit in den Laken. Lukas hat Vic gerade über die Kante gehen lassen und sie zieht ihn zu sich hoch. "Ich will mehr Lukas!" Haucht sie. "Sollst du bekommen!" Brummt er. "Ich will dich. Jetzt. Ganz!" Sagt Vic und Lukas stopt plötzlich. "Du… du musst nicht… ich meine… weil wir hier sind oder so… ich will nicht, dass du dich verpflichtet fühlst." "Ich fühle mich nicht verpflichtet Lukas!" "Bist du dir ganz sicher?" "Ja bin ich. Ich fühle mich definitiv nicht verpflichtet. Ich fühle mich von dir wahnsinnig angezogen und ich bin mindestens genauso erregt. Also ich bin mir sowas von sicher, Lukas." Erklärt Vic. "Okay." Haucht er und küsst sie erneut. Schnell ist das Liebesspiel erneut entbrannt und Lukas positioniert sich vor der willigen Victoria. "Moment. Ich habe noch kein." "Lukas! Wir sind beide getestet, ich trage die Spirale, wenn du mir nicht Fremdgehen willst brauchen wir keines." Erklärt Vic. "Du willst…" Lukas starrt sie fassungslos an. "Jetzt lass mich nicht länger warten, bitte!" Sagt Vic ungeduldig und Lukas Mauer fällt in sich zusammen. Er dringt tief ein und beiden entkommt ein langes stöhnen. Für beide eröffnet sich eine völlig neue Welt und nachdem er Vic noch zweimal Krampfen ließ, lässt sich auch Lukas gehen. Vic schreit final auf, als Lukas sich in sie ergießt und dann auf ihr zusammen bricht. Beide schnaufen schwer und strahlen sich an. "Wow. Ich … wow!" Stellt Lukas fest, für den es ebenfalls Neuland war. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass es gut wird. Aber es hat meine kühnsten Träume bei weitem übertroffen!" Gibt Vic zu und Lukas lächelt sie an. "Entschuldige, ich." Lukas will sich aus Gewohnheit schnell entfernen, doch Vic hält ihn zurück. "Du bist so schön warm!" Sagt sie und kuschelt sich unter ihn. "Bin ich dir nicht zu schwer?" Fragt Lukas vorsichtig nach. "Hm hm." Macht Vic und zieht ihn näher zu sich. Lukas gräbt sein Gesicht an ihren Hals und atmet Vics Duft ein. "Du riechst so gut!" Seufzt er. "Du auch!" Vic gibt ihm einen Kuss aufs Schlüsselbein und die beiden genießen die Nähe zueinander. Nach einigen Minuten trennen sie sich doch voneinander und Vic benutzt kurz das Bad, bevor sie sich zu Lukas und Bett kuschelt. Die beiden liegen eng verschlungen da und schlafen wenig später ein.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am nächsten Morgen

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Vic glücklich auf. Sie liegt an Lukas gekuschelt in seinem Bett und hört seinen ruhigen Atem. Sie drückt sich an ihn und er legt seinen Arm fester um sie und zieht sie zu sich. "Morgen!" Brummt er Vic in den Nacken. "Morgen!" Bestätigt Vic. "Hast du gut geschlafen?" Fragt er. "Ja, wie ein Baby!" Erklärt sie und kuschelt sich eng an ihn. "Sollen wir was frühstücken? Ich habe Croissants zum aufbacken, wenn du möchtest!" "Schon, aber nicht sofort. Ich genieße es gerade viel zu sehr." Lukas grinst und küsst ihren Nacken. "Ich auch." Gibt er zu. Vic dreht sich auf den Rücken und Lukas stützt sich etwas über sie. Er lächelt sie an, bewundert ihre Schönheit und küsst Vic schließlich sanft und liebevoll. "Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen!" Grinst sie. "Definitiv." Stimmt er zu und küsst sie erneut. Sie verbringen noch einige Zeit im Bett und dann rollt sich Lukas zur Seite. Er zieht seine Shorts an, blickt noch einmal auf Vic und verlässt das Schlafzimmer. Vic räkelt sich kurz im Bett, steht dann ebenfalls auf und zieht sich Lukas Hemd und ihr Höschen an, bevor sie ihm in die Küche folgt. Der Cafe ist schon fertig und die Croissants backen im Ofen vor sich hin. Lukas dreht sich zu Vic um und erstarrt. "Was ist?" Lacht Vic. "Du siehst so sexy aus!" Raunt er ihr ins Ohr und zieht sie zu sich. "Ich könnte dich sofort auf der Stelle…" Beginnt er sehnsüchtig und knabbert an ihrem Ohr. "Lukas!" Lacht Vic und weicht ihm spielerisch aus. Lukas bleibt irritiert stehen und starrt sie fragend an. "Hab ich irgendwas…" "Was? Nein! Ich habe Spaß gemacht!" Vic geht zu ihm und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich. "Mmmm. Ich glaube daran kann ich mich auch gewöhnen." Stöhnt er und Vic dirigiert ihn zum Arbeitszimmer. Lukas sieht sie irritiert an, doch lässt sich darauf ein. Vic streicht Lukas über die Brust und verheddert ihre Finger in seinen Haaren. Schnell sind die Papiere zu Boden gewischt und Lukas drückt Vic gegen den Tisch. Es entbrennt ein scharfes Spiel zwischen den beiden, bis es in der Küche zu Piepen beginnt. "Scheiße! Die Croissants!" Ruft Lukas und stürzt in den Raum. Vic folgt ihm. Die Küche ist stark verraucht und die Feuermelder schreien. Lukas hustet laut, als er versucht den Herd zu erreichen. "Lukas!" Ruft Vic entsetzt und er taucht in der Tür auf. "Ist zu dicht!" "Lass uns quer lüften!" Sagt Vic und öffnet Fenster und Türen. Schon hören sie in der Ferne Sirenen heulen. Vic und Lukas starren sich entsetzt an und Vic rennt ins Schlafzimmer. "Victoria! Wir müssen raus!" Ruft Lukas und sieht wie Vic die Treppe runter gerannt kommt. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn der Wagen kommt schon die Straße runter. Vic springt ins Auto und brettert davon, als der SFD Truck vor Lukas Haus hält. "Chief? Ist noch jemand im Haus?" Fragt der Captain als Lukas in Boxershorts vor die Tür tritt. "Nein. Ich bin alleine." Sagt er und beginnt zu Husten. "Okay. Was ist passiert?" "Essen im Herd. Ich habe es vergessen." Sagt er. "Alles klar. Gehen sie zum RTW! Angriffstrupp links rum in die Küche. Essen in Backofen." Gibt der Captain weiter und die zwei Feuerwehrleute rennen nach drinnen. Schnell kommt einer mit dem Blech wieder raus, während der andere weitere Fenster öffnet und der Sicherheitstrupp stellt den Lüfter auf. Lukas ist währenddessen am RTW versorgt worden und er geht zurück zum Captain, der das Haus inspiziert. Der Captain sieht sich in der Küche um, er erblickt zwei Champagnergläser und die Reste der Erdbeeren. Er blickt Lukas an, der immer noch in Boxershorts bekleidet, vor ihm steht. "Und wie ist das nochmal passiert?" Fragt er nach. "Ich war im Büro und habe vergessen, dass ich Essen im Ofen hatte." Erklärt Lukas. Es war nicht gelogen. "Aja." Verkündet der Captain. "Und es ist definitiv niemand mehr im Haus?" "Nein, es ist niemand im Haus!" Bestätigt Lukas. "Lassen sie noch einige Zeit die Fenster auf. Einen ruhigen Tag noch, Chief!" Sagt der Captain und mustert Lukas kopfschüttelnd. Lukas will gar nicht wissen, was er sich denkt. Er greift nach seinem Handy und ruft Vic an. "Hi. Bist du okay?" "Hi, ja ich bin in Ordnung. Ich war ja nicht so doof in den Rauch zu rennen!" Gibt Vic an. "Du hast ja Recht. Ich war nicht so schlau…" "Da hast du ja Recht." Gibt Lukas zu. "Aber dir geht es wirklich gut?" "Ja Lukas!" "Kommst du wieder?" Fragt er. "Ich bin schon da!" Sagt Vic und Lukas dreht sich zur Stimme in der Küche rum. Ein Lächeln bildet sich auf seinem Mund. "Es tut mir Leid, aber ich fürchte das Frühstück fällt aus." Sagt er traurig. "Oder auch nicht!" Sagt Vic und hält eine Tüte mit Donats hoch. Lukas grinst. "Ich glaube ich liebe dich!" Sagt er und Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Was?" Fragt sie schon fast hysterisch. "Hey! Beruhigt dich. Ich meinte nicht…. Ich meine…. Ich mag dich sehr Victoria, aber soweit sind wir glaube ich noch nicht." Vic nickt erleichtert. "Sehr ich auch so. Ich meine es ist toll mit dir und ich will definitiv herausfinden wo das hinführt, aber ich bin noch nicht sooooo weit!" Er nickt, gießt Cafe ein und reicht Vic eine Tasse. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns auf die Terrasse setzen." "Gerne." Lacht Vic und sie gehen nach draußen.  
Das Frühstück ist lustig und beide lachen viel.   
"Ironie, dass wir ausgerechnet bei Ripley waren!" Sagt Mali von 42, der nur im Außeneinsatz war. "Kommt vor, wenn man Besuch hat!" Erwidert Smith. "Aber er war alleine bei mir am RTW." Gibt Lang an. "Also zumindest gestern muss er Besuch gehabt haben. Ich meine Champagner und Erdbeeren…." Klärt Smith die anderen auf. "Ich setze auch immer noch drauf, dass sie bei Brandausbruch noch da war!" Mischt sich McNeel ein. "Wie kommst du da drauf?" Will Lang wissen. "Er hat zum Captain gesagt, dass er im Büro war, als es angefangen hat. Ich habe das Büro gesehen. Alle Papiere vom Schreibtisch auf den Boden geworfen und ich könnte schwören ein Höschen am Schreibtisch liegen gesehen zu haben." Erklärt McNeel. "Warum sollte er sie verstecken?" Will Smith wissen. "Vielleicht hat er sich was gegönnt." Antwortet ein anderer. "Ripley doch nicht. Dazu ist er viel zu korrekt!" Stöhnt Lang. "Aber warum sollte er sie verschweigen?" "Woher soll ich das wissen?!" Die Jungs rätseln und rufen durcheinander.  
Gegen 11:30 bringt Lukas Vic zur Tür. Sie küsst ihn liebevoll und streicht ihm über die Wange. "Wir sehen uns die Tage?" Fragt Lukas. "Tun wir!" Bestätigt Vic und lässt seine Hände los. Sie geht zurück ins Auto und fährt erneut davon.  
Jen hat die Szene beobachtet. Die zwei Sachen so süß zusammen aus, sie kann sich nicht erinnern Lukas jemals so glücklich und entspannt gesehen zu haben. Jennifer steigt aus und geht zu Lukas Haus. "Lukas?" Ruft sie ihn ins offene Haus. "In der Küche!" Lukas ist unterdessen angezogen und gerade, dabei die Küche aufzuräumen. "Was ist denn hier passiert?" Fragt Jen überrascht. "Nichts wildes, mir ist nur das Frühstück verbrannt." Gibt er zu. "Was? Seit wann verbrennt dir essen?" Fragt Jen nach. "Ich habe es im Ofen vergessen." Erklärt Lukas. "Warum hast du…. Oh… oh??!!" Macht Jen und Lukas wird rot. "Okay. Lass es uns fallen lassen." Antwortet Jen und die beiden beginnen mit dem Kochen. "Jetzt erzähl doch Mal was von ihr!" Fordert Jen ihn auf. "Was soll ich den erzählen?" "Na alles. Wie sie heißt, wo ihr euch kennengelernt habt, was sie macht. Einfach alles." "Ich habe Tori im Kochkurs kennengelernt. Sie arbeitet auch im Schichtdienst, was eigentlich ganz praktisch ist, weil ich es geschafft habe, meine Bereitschaft ihr anzupassen und wir den Abend quasi nicht verlieren. Ich muss zugeben, dass sie ein bisschen jünger ist wie ich." "Das habe ich gesehen." Lacht Jennifer. "Du hast sie gesehen?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Ja. Sie ist hübsch. Auch wenn ich es interessant finde, dass du nicht erwähnst, dass sie Afroamerikanerin ist." Sagt sie leichtfertig. "Ist das wichtig?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Nicht wirklich. Aber dein Typ war bisher eher nordisch geprägt, also ist es eine Veränderung." Lukas nickt. "Was kannst du mir noch über sie erzählen?" "Naja sie ist jetzt 24." Gesteht Lukas. "24? Du bist fast 40!" Stellt Jennifer schockiert fest. "Ich bin 39!" Erklärt Lukas vorwurfsvoll. "Das sind trotzdem 15 Jahre!" Sagt Jennifer. "Ja und?" "Ich meine nur…" "Du hast sie gesehen. Tori ist anders." "Ja habe ich. Sie sah eigentlich wirklich nett aus." "Ist sie. Gib ihr eine Chance." "Okay. Gewonnen. Aber nur weil ihr echt süß miteinander umgeht." "Wie lange hast du uns bitte beobachtet?" "Lange genug!" Lukas verdreht die Augen und kocht zu Ende, dann essen die Geschwister und plaudern über unspektakuläre Neuigkeiten.


	29. Das nächste Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas setzt eine weitere Daten Idee um. Außerdem wird es mehr wie nur warm....

Lisa Frankel kommt ins Büro geplatzt. "Morgen, Lisa!" Verkündet Lukas, ohne aufzustehen. "Morgen Lukas. Ich wollte nur kurz nach dir sehen." "Warum? Was ist falsch?" "Nichts. Ich dachte nur unser letztes Gespräch ist länger her…" "Unser letztes Gespräch? Bist du privat oder beruflich hier?" "Ehm… privat schätze ich." "Okay. Was bedrückt dich?" Fragt Lukas. "Mich? Mir geht es gut. Danke der Nachfrage. Ich komme eher wegen dir." "Wegen mir?" Lukas ist überrascht. "Ja. Du warst die Tage so gut drauf und ich wollte hören, was es neues gibt." "Ich war nicht anders drauf als sonst." "Oh doch! Seit ca einer Woche bist du so viel entspannter und ausgeglichener." Lukas denkt zurück an ihr Date bei ihm. Ja es war ca eine Woche her und seit dieser Nacht sind sie fast jede Nacht zusammen, außer wenn Vic in der Schicht ist. Lukas grinst bei dem Gedanken an sie. "Lukas? Alles okay?" "Eh ja. Alles gut." "Also was gibt es neues?" "Naja… ich habe diese Frau getroffen und…" "Ha ich wusste es. Wie heißt sie?" "Tori." "Klingt jung." "Sie ist jünger. Fast 15 Jahre." Gibt Lukas zu und Frankel sieht ihn überrascht an. "Ich weiß wie es aussieht, aber glaube mir, es ist keine Midlife-Crisis." Erklärt Lukas. "Wir haben sogar 5x gedatet, bevor überhaupt irgendwas passiert ist." Gibt er zu. "Also ist sie der Grund für deine gute Laune?" Fragt Lisa nach. "Schon." Gesteht er. "Freut mich für dich." "Danke." Sagt Lukas schlicht und Lisa steht auf um sein Büro zu verlassen. "Bei Gelegenheit musst du sie mir vorstellen, ja?" "Natürlich!" Sagt Lukas und Lisa verlässt sein Büro.

Lukas besucht heute wieder verschiedene Stations. Auch 19 steht heute auf seinem Plan. "Morgen Chief." Grüßt Andy ihn, als er das Barney betritt. "Morgen Herrera. Wo ist der Rest?" "Dean, Ben und Jack sind noch in der Fahrzeughalle aufräumen. Maya ist bei Sullivan zur Einsatzbachbesprechung und Victoria duscht schon, mit Travis." Ripley sieht sie verwirrt an. "Also nicht mit. Die beiden duschen. Getrennt voneinander." Erklärt sie und Lukas nickt chiefmäßig. "Na dann werde ich noch kurz warten, bevor ich zu Sullivan gehe." Erklärt er und lässt Andy stehen. Lukas schleicht sich ungesehen in das Zimmer und wartet. Die Tür geht auf und Vic kommt in ein Handtuch gewickelt hinein. "Lukas!" Sagt sie überrasch. "Shhh!" Macht er und Vic schließt ihre Tür. "Was machst du hier?" Fragt Vic freudig. "Ich hörte, dass du duschen bist und dachte du hättest vielleicht gerne Gesellschaft." Gibt er von sich und tritt hinter sie um sie auf den Nacken zu küssen. "Travis ist einen Raum weiter!" Blockiert sie ihn. "Okay. Das war's!" Gibt Lukas zu. Küsst sie kurz und verschwindet ungesehen aus ihrer Koje.   
Robert ist allerdings immer noch mit Maya beschäftigt, so dass Lukas sich in den Konferenzraum verkriecht, um etwas zu arbeiten. Lange dauert es aber nicht, bis Vic zur Tür rein kommt. Sie ist komplett angezogen und ihre Haare streng gemacht. "sie wollten mich sprechen, Chief?" Sagt sie und schließt die Tür. "Und wie ich dich sprechen lassen will." Knurrt er hungrig, als Vic direkt vor ihm steht. Er steht auf und drückt sie gegen den Tisch, um sie zu küssen. "Die Tür!" Erinnert Vic ihn und Lukas löst sich wiederwillig von ihr, um die Tür abzuschließen und die Rollos hinunter zu lassen. Dann kehrt er zu ihr zurück. "Was kann ich für sie tun, Chief?" Fragt Vic höchst professionell, aber mit dickem grinsen im Gesicht. Lukas küsst sie und Vic beginnt sein Hemd zu öffnet. Sie zieht den Stoff aus seiner Hose und wirft es weg. Dann folgt ihre Bluse. Lukas öffnet als nächstes ihre Hose und lässt sie mit dem Höschen zusammen nach unten fallen. Vic strahlt vor Vorfreude. "Und jetzt, Chief?" Lukas hebt sie hoch und setzt Vic knappkantig auf den Tisch. Er kniet sich vor sie und beginnt sie zu schmecken und Vic räkelt sich vor Verlangen. "Lukas. Lukas, bitte!" Stöhnt sie leise vor sich hin und er erfüllt ihren Wunsch. Zuerst löst sich Lukas von Vic, steht auf, öffnet seine Hose und Vic rutscht vom Tisch. "Dreh dich um." Sagt er schnell und Vic gehorcht. Sie dreht sich zum Tisch und Lukas schiebt sich in sie. Vic stöhnt auf. "Du musst leise sein!" Mahnt er und sie versucht zu nicken. Lukas nimmt Tempo auf und beide explodieren innerhalb weniger Minuten. Vic steht noch völlig perplex da, während Lukas sich entfernt, sie mit einem Taschentuch säubert und ihr die Bluse reicht. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gemacht hast." Flüstert sie ihm zu. "Ich auch nicht." Gesteht er, küsst sie erneut und beide trapieren sich wieder ansehnlich. Dann verlässt Vic schnell den Raum und Lukas atmet durch, bevor er zu Sully geht.

Ein paar Tage vergehen und Lukas verwirklicht die nächste Dating Idee. Er hat sich Karnevalspray besorgt und überrascht Vic mit schwarz gefärbten Haaren und Bart. "Was hast du denn gemacht!" Lacht Vic, als sie Lukas erblickt. "Ich dachte so kann ich dich unerkannt ausführen." Sagt er schlicht. "Ist das dein Ernst?" Fragt Vic hoffnungsvoll. "Natürlich ist das mein Ernst. Ich ziehe mir Pulli und Jeans an und bezahle in Bar. Schon bin ich komplett anonym." Erklärt er weiter. "Du meinst dass tatsächlich Ernst! Wir… wir gehen aus?!" Sagt Vic überglücklich. "Ja. Mach dich fertig." Lacht Lukas. Vic küsst ihn überschwänglich und verschwindet ins Schlafzimmer, sich anziehen. Nach wenigen Minuten hat sie ebenfalls eine Jeans und einen Pullover an und die beiden verlassen das Haus. Lukas hat darauf bestanden Vics Auto zu nehmen, da der SFD Truck nicht gerade unauffällig ist. Schnell haben sie ein kleines italienisches Restaurant in einer Seitenstraße gefunden, dass ihnen gefällt. Sie halten an und betreten das Lokal. "Guten Abend, ihr zwei. Kommt ich habe einen tollen Tisch für euch!" Der Besitzer nimmt sie mit und zeigt ihnen einen wirklich schönen Tisch in einem kleinen Separee. Lukas hilft Vic beim hinsetzen und nimmt dann selbst Platz. Sie bekommen die Karte und wählen. Vic bestellt Pizza mit Salat und Lukas bekommt Lasagne ebenfalls mit Salat. Dazu bekommen sie einen Rotwein und als Nachtisch wählen sie Tiramisu und Vic trinkt einen Cappuccino während Lukas einen doppelten Espresso nimmt. Lukas hält Vics Hand auf dem Tisch und wiegt sie im Licht der Deckenlampe. Ihm fällt eine kleine Narbe in der Mitte der Handfläche auf, die er neugierig betrachtet und vorsichtig darüber streicht. "Es war ein wirklich schöner Abend." Sagt Vic und holt Lukas aus seinen Gedanken. "Ja war es. Komm lass uns nach Hause fahren!" Die beiden stehen auf und sie verlassen das Restaurant. Lukas legt seinen Arm um sie und die beiden schlendern durch die Gassen zurück zum Auto. Sie fallen zu Hause in Vics Bett.


	30. Ich glaube ich liebe ihn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Date steht an und es passiert noch so einiges

Vic hat heute eine miese Schicht. Ein beschissener Einsatz folgt auf den nächsten und ihre Laune ist mehr als nur im Keller. "Komm schon Vic. So schlimm war es nun auch nicht!" Versucht Travis sie aufzumuntern. "Es war total mies!" Erklärt Vic sauer. "Es war nicht optimal, ja. Aber es wird schon. Glaub mir so schlimm war es wirklich nicht." "Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht." "Das passiert. Es ist niemand verletzt worden und keine Schäden entstanden." "Hmmm." Macht Vic. "Ich werde mich ein wenig hinlegen." Sagt Vic deprimiert und geht in ihre Koje. Sie blättert durch ihre Bilder auf dem Smartphone und erreicht die von Karneval. Vic muss unweigerlich lächeln. Es ist eines der wenigen Bilder das Vic und Lukas gemeinsam zeigt. Auch wenn Lukas hinter der Maske nicht zu erkennen ist, Vic weiß dass er es ist und sie erinnert sich nur zu gut an den schönen Tag. Ihr Handy klingelt und Vic ist überrascht, dass Lukas sie anruft. "Hey!" "Hey." "Ich bin überrascht, dass du anrufst. Bist du nicht noch im Büro?" "Doch schon. Aber ich wollte deine wunderbare Stimme hören und dir sagen wie viel du mir bedeutest." Antwortet Lukas. "Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut das gerade tut!" Gesteht Vic. "Warum was ist los?" Fragt Lukas überrascht und Vic erklärt ihm, was heute passiert ist. "Klingt für mich, als ob du eine Wahl getroffen hast, von der du dachtest dass sie richtig ist und dass zum Glück nichts weiter passiert ist." "Ja schon. Aber ich habe mich falsch entschieden. Es hätte so viel passieren können. Wie kann ich das in Zukunft verhindern?" "Gar nicht. Es wird immer Situationen geben auf die du dich nicht vorbereiten kannst. Die dich überraschen und aus denen du lernen wirst. Du kannst versuchen alle Aspekte einzubeziehen, du kannst andere um ihre Sichtweise fragen, aber schlussendlich kann immer etwas unvorhergesehenes passieren und es kann auch immer Leben kosten." Erklärt Lukas. "Wie kommst du damit klar?" Fragt Vic entsetzt. "Ich freue mich am Abend zu dir nach Hause zu kommen." Gibt Lukas zu. "Du musst lernen solche Dinge auf 19 bzw am Einsatzort zu lassen. Du kannst es nicht mit dir rumtragen." Vic nickt und Lukas kann ihre Zustimmung quasi durchs Telefon hören. "Geht es dir besser?" "Ja, danke." "Gut. Dann geh raus und sei wieder fröhlich." "Danke Lukas." "Gerne. Wir sehen uns morgen Abend?" "Ja. Ich komm zu dir." "Hast du das Päckchen schon aufgemacht?" "Welches Päckchen?" Fragt Vic überrascht. "In deiner Tasche." Erklärt Lukas. "Em, nein. Moment!" Vic kramt in ihre Tasche und findet ein kleines Döschen. "Was ist das Lukas?" Fragt sie ins Telefon. "Mach's auf!" Antwortet er schelmisch. Vic öffnet die Dose. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Ruft Vic. "Doch, natürlich. Bevor du im Regen stehst." Antwortet Lukas lachend. "Du gibst mir wirklich einen Schlüssel?" Fragt Victoria nochmals nach. "Ja!" Lacht er immer noch. "Du bist, ach Lukas!" Seufzt Vic glücklich. "Ich freue mich auf morgen Abend." "Ich mich auch." "Bleib sicher, Victoria!" "Du auch." "Ich wünsche noch eine ruhige Schicht." "Danke. Dir auch eine ruhige Bereitschaft." "Danke!" "Gute Nacht." "Gute Nacht." Beide legen auf und Vic macht den Schlüssel an ihren Schlüsselbund. Strahlend verlässt sie ihr Zimmer. "Vic? Alles okay?" "Ja, alles gut!" Sagt sie selbstsicher. "Was hat deine Meinung geändert?" Fragt Travis überrascht, als sie ihn anstrahlt. "Ich habe mit Klaus gesprochen und er hat mir einen anderen Sichtwinkel gegeben und das war gut." Erklärt Vic. "Du telefonierst mit ihm und deine Laune hebt sich so schlagartig?" Fragt Travis überrascht. "Was soll ich sagen, ich glaube ich liebe ihn!" Flötet Vic und nimmt sich ein Getränk. Jack seufzt kaum hörbar, nur Andy nimmt es wahr und auch sie macht sich ein wenig Sorgen um Vic.

Lukas überlegt lange wie er Victoria wieder eine Freude machen kann. Sie hatte sich so gefreut, als er sie ausgeführt hatte. Aber in Seattle kann er nicht immer sein Aussehen verändern oder sich verstecken, irgendwann würde ihn jemand erkennen, es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ihm fällt eine Anzeige auf. 'Ja, das könnte gehen.' "Vic? Magst du ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen?" "Mit dir?" "Nein. Mit dem Wasserspender!" Sagt Lukas ironisch. "Ha ha ha!" "Also magst du?" "Gerne. Was hast du vor?" "Lass dich überraschen!" Die beiden machen sich fertig und steigen in sein Auto. "Mit dem Truck? Bist du dir sicher?" "Vertrau mir!" Lukas fährt los. Er entfernt sich immer weiter vom Zentrum, bis sie schließlich die Stadt verlassen haben. "Ich dachte du führst mich aus! Zum wandern bin ich nicht richtig angezogen!" Sagt Vic irritiert und ein bisschen traurig. "Warts ab!" Mahnt Lukas und fährt weiter. Er überquert die Grenzen zu Shoreline, der nächsten Stadt, und steuert auf einen Parkplatz zu. "Was machen wir hier?" Vic ist total überrascht. "Gedulde dich doch ein wenig." Sie steigen aus und Lukas nimmt ihre Hand, dann führt er sie zwei Straßen weiter auf ein Volksfest. "Lukas!" Ruft Vic überrascht aus. "Na Überraschung?" Fragt er lächelnd. "Und wie!" Sie strahlt ihn an und Lukas tut es weh, dieses strahlen so selten zu sehen. Er atmet durch und genießt den Tag mit Vic auf dem Fest. Er weiß zwar, dass es Feuerwehrleute gibt, die ihn erkennen könnten, aber Vic ist hier definitiv anonym! Es wird ein toller Tag. Die beiden Essen, Trinken, erzählen ausgelassen und schlendern Hand in Hand über das Fest. Lukas ist so glücklich, dass er sogar beschließt eine Rose für Vic zu schießen. Zu ihrer Überraschung wird es fast ein ganzer Strauß. "Warum kannst du so gut schießen?" "In Australien musst du es können, wenn du in den Busch gehst." "Australien?" "Ich bin dort geboren und aufgewachsen." Erklärt Lukas. "Und das erzählst du mir erst jetzt?" Fragt sie irritiert und Lukas schaut sie verlegen an. "Ich dachte du weißt es…" "Woher?" Lacht Vic und Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. Es tut ihrer guten Stimmung allerdings keinen Abbruch. Im Gegenteil Lukas zieht sie zu sich und sieht sie verliebt an. "Es tut mir Leid, Victoria!" Sagt er und gibt ihr einen zarten Kuss. "Lukas? Wir sind in der Öffentlichkeit!" Stellt Vic überrascht fest. "Ja und?" Lacht Lukas und Vic grinst ihn überglücklich an. Dann erwidert sie ihn und die beiden schlendern Arm in Arm weiter. Zum Abschluss machen die beiden einen Spaziergang im Park. Es ist etwas ruhiger geworden und die genießen den Sonnenuntergang. Lukas nimmt Vics Hände und streicht mit seinem Daumen liebevoll und leicht über ihre Handfläche. Er stockt und dreht sie so, dass er sie sehen kann. Er fährt erneut über die Stelle und scheint ins Grübeln zu kommen. "Was ist?" Lacht Vic. "Ich… ich musste gerade an eine Patientin denken, die ich vor langer Zeit versorgt habe." Erklärt Lukas. "Wegen meiner Hand?" Sie lacht immer noch. "Du hast da die kleine Narbe." "Ach die. Ich habe mich mit 15 Mal verbrannt." Sagt Vic lapidar und Lukas fährt erneut drüber. "War aber etwas größeres, wenn du jetzt noch eine Narbe hast." "Nein. Nur eine Blase. Sie wurde geöffnet und versorgt. Heilte problemlos ab." Versucht Vic ihn zu beruhigen. Lukas sieht sie nachdenklich an. Man sieht wie er versucht etwas in Vics Gesicht zu erkennen. "Hab ich was im Gesicht?" Fragt sie überrascht und Lukas beginnt zu lächeln. "Nein. Ich fasse es nur nicht, dass ich dich nicht erkannt habe." Vic legt die Stirn Kraus. "Wie nicht erkannt. Geht es dir gut, Lukas?" Fragt sie besorgt und er grinst immer noch. "Ja. Mir geht es gut. Du hast einen Topf vom Herd gezogen, da deine Oma das Essen anbrennen ließ und die Wunde hat dir ein junger, blonder Feuerwehr Rookie versorgt. Du konntest nicht schnell genug wegkommen und hast ihn angepampt." Lukas lächelt bei der Erinnerung. Vics Gesicht erstarrt. "Woher weißt du das?" Sie sieht ihn entsetzt an. "Vic! Denk Mal nach! Ich meine ich bin mittlerweile zwar etwas älter, aber du schließlich auch!" Vics Gesicht entgleist. "Das warst du?!" Sie starrt ihn an und Lukas grinst noch mehr. "Man sieht sich scheinbar immer 2x im Leben." Vic entspannt sich und beginnt zu lachen. "Verrückt wie das Leben spielt!" Gesteht sie. "Ja verrückt, dass du dich zum Schluss jetzt doch noch in mich verliebt hast. Ich meine ich war es wirklich nicht gewohnt von Teenies angepampt zu werden. Das ist mir in Erinnerung geblieben und Sully hat sich Monatelang darüber lustig gemacht." "Naja…. Ehrlich gesagt… ich fand dich total toll. Ich habe regelrecht geschwärmt. Aber du warst älter und ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ich dir ansatzweise aufgefallen bin….." Jetzt sieht Lukas verdutzt aus der Wäsche. "Ist das dein Ernst?" Vic nickt verlegen. Er nimmt sie in den Arm und sie kuschelt sich an ihn. "Hauptsache wir haben uns jetzt." Sagt er und Vic nickt gegen seine Brust. Die zwei Rappel sich nach einiger Zeit auf und fahren zurück nach Hause. "Es war ein toller Tag. Danke Lukas!" Sagt Vic und kuschelt sich fest an ihn. "Es freut mich, dass er dir gefallen hat. Ich… Mir tut es nur Leid, dass wir in Seattle weiterhin ein Geheimnis sein müssen. Es war schön mit dir den Tag so verbringen zu können und es tut mir weh dir das nicht immer bieten zu können." Sagt er und streicht ihr durchs Haar. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Im Alltag haben wir eh kaum Zeit solche Dinge zu tun. Ich meine mit deiner Arbeit, mit meiner Schicht und deiner Bereitschaft…" "Schon. Trotzdem sollte es anders sein!" Sagt Lukas wehmütig. Vic gibt ihm einen Kuss. "Ich brauche nur dich. Der Rest ist nicht so wichtig!" Lukas lächelt. "Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen!" Sagt sie und legt sie wieder zu ihm. Lukas zieht sie in seine starken Arme und schon bald schlafen sie aneinander gekuschelt ein.


	31. Der Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas führt Vic in seine Welt ein.

Am nächsten Morgen steht Vic mit Lukas auf. Sie geht zu 19 um ihre Schicht zu beginnen und er fährt früh zur Zentrale. "Morgen." Grüßt er die Mädels und verschwindet im Büro. Es hat sich wieder ein Haufen bei ihm angesammelt. Lukas stöhnt und beginnt ihn zu bearbeiten. Zur Mittagspause trifft er sich mit Frankel. "Mahlzeit!" Grüßt sie, als sie sich zu Lukas an den Tisch setzt. "Mahlzeit." Bestätigt er. "Und wie war gestern dein freier Tag?" "Gut." "Nur gut?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Warum?" Fragt Lukas verwundert. "Ich habe von Kollegen aus Shoreline gehört, dass du dich gut amüsiert hast!" Stellt sie fest und sieht ihn prüfend an. "Äh ja…" Macht Lukas. "Also?" Fragt Frankel neugierig. "Ich habe mit Tori den Tag auf dem Volksfest verbracht." Versucht Lukas lässig zu sagen. "Und Tori ist?" Hakt sie nach. "Meine Freundin." Stellt Lukas fest. "Du hast eine Freundin?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Ich meine Silvie hat zwar gesagt, dass du jemanden dabei hattest, aber ich dachte an Jennifer." Erklärt sie. "Eh nein. Ich war gestern nicht mit Jennifer unterwegs." "Ja das habe ich jetzt auch verstanden!" Sagt sie genervt. "Wann wolltest du mir von ihr erzählen?" "Keine Ahnung. Es ist irgendwie vom lockeren Verabreden zu was Ernsterem geworden." Sagt er Schulterzuckend. "Und wann lerne ich sie kennen?" "Weiß noch nicht. Ich sollte sie erstmal Jennifer vorstellen." Sagt Lukas nachdenklich. "Jennifer kennt sie auch noch nicht?" "Nein." "Wie lange geht das mit euch schon?" "Noch nicht so lange. Wir haben uns im Kurs kennengelernt." Frankel nickt verständlich. "Na dann. Auf die Liebe und dass es hält!" Sie stößt mit ihm an und sie beginnen über dies und jenes zu plaudern.

Einige Tage später löst Lukas sein Versprechen ein und bringt Vic zu seinem Boot. Es ist ein Bavaria Cruiser 46 mit einer Länge von 14 Metern und einer Breite von 4,5 Metern. "Welches ist es?" Fragt Vic. "Die Australia!" "Was? Das ist aber kein Boot! Das ist eine Segelyacht!" Stellt Vic schockiert fest. Lukas kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. "Ich hatte gehofft du kennst den Unterschied nicht…" Gesteht er. Vic schüttelt den Kopf und springt an Deck. Sie nimmt Lukas den Essenskorb ab und Lukas folgt ihr. Sie legen ab und segeln ein wenig und zum Abendessen sind sie wieder im Hafen. "Es war ein toller Tag. Danke Lukas!" "Für dich immer!" Er küsst sie sanft und Vic erwidert den Kuss. Den Abend verbringen die beiden zu Hause bei einer schönen Flasche Wein.

Lukas und Victoria machen sich fertig. Heute ist der große Spenden-Masken-Ball zu dem Lukas eingeladen ist. "Du siehst toll aus!" "Ich bin noch nicht Mal angezogen." Lacht Vic. "Du siehst immer toll aus. Auch damals in dem Cafe, als du mit Travis über uns gesprochen hast." "Du warst da?" Fragt Vic überrascht. "Oh ja!" Grinst er und küsst sie. "Mach dich fertig!" Lacht Lukas. Vic macht ihre Haare, schminkt sich zu Ende, zieht ihr schwarzes Kleid an und legt sich die Maske an. (https://www.karneval-depot.de/epages/61355973.mobile/de_DE/?ObjectPath=/Shops/61355973/Products/ET116GLD&Locale=de_DE). "Du siehst bezaubernd aus!" Schwärmt Lukas. "Danke. Und du meinst, dass mich so keiner erkennt?" "Bestimmt nicht. Es sind nur SFD Angestellte ab Batallionchief da. Die einzige, die dich erkennen könnte ist Frankel und sie erkennt dich sicher nicht. Versuch einfach nicht über den Job zu reden." "Okay." Lacht Vic. "Ach bevor ich es vergesse." Lukas zieht eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Tasche und legt Vic eine schlichte Silberketten mit einem kleinen Herz um. "Sie ist wunderschön, Lukas!" "Es freut mich, wenn sie dir gefällt." Er lächelt sie an. "Danke Lukas!" Vic küsst ihn zärtlich. "Komm!" Lukas streckt die Hand aus. "Wir müssen los." Die beiden fahren zum Ball. Lukas parkt den Truck, zieht seine Maske auf und hilft Vic beim Aussteigen. Sie sind kaum am Eingang, geht das Blitzlichtgewitter los. Vic lächelt unter ihrer Maske und Lukas grüßt freundlich, als sie an den Reportern vorbei gehen.  
Auf dem Maskenball ist es wie Lukas erklärt hat. Vic erkennt niemanden. Selbst die Chiefs erkennt sie nur daran, dass Lukas sie erkennt, da sie am selben Tisch sitzen wie Lukas und Vic. Lukas stellt ihr die Chiefs offiziell vor. "Und das ist Tori." "Deine Freundin?" "Ja. Das ist sie!" Lukas lächelt und sieht Victoria glücklich an. Sie lächelt zurück. Die Chiefs setzen sich an den Tisch und die Unterhaltung beginnt. "Und was arbeiten sie, Tori?" "Ich arbeite in der Patientenversorgung." Erwidert Vic diplomatisch. "Ah. Dann haben sie Lukas dort kennen gelernt?" "Äh nein, im Kochkurs!" Erklärt Vic. "Oh wie schön. Nichts geht über gemeinsame Interessen." Das Gespräch plätschert dahin. "Und gefällt es dir?" Raunt Lukas ihr zu. "Ja, es ist interessant!" Vic lächelt ihn an. "Ich muss später kurz eine Rede halten, aber du wirst schon zurecht kommen." "Bestimmt!" Lächelt sie.   
So kommt es auch. Lukas geht kurz auf die Bühne, spricht über die Veränderungen im SFD und was als nächstes geplant ist. Dann kommt er auch schon wieder zurück. Vic genießt den Abend. Sie ist offiziell an Lukas Seite und doch weiß niemand wer sie ist. Innerlich lacht sie über ihre Chefs, die sie nicht erkennen. So muss es Lukas am Karneval mit 19 gegangen sein. Die beiden tanzen noch ein wenig und fahren gegen Mitternacht nach Hause.


	32. Ihr Idiot von Freund

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 sagt Lukas was sie von Klaus halten.

Einige Tage später. Ripley wartet im Konferenzraum auf Sully. Vic bringt ihm Cafe. "Hier Chief, ihr Cafe!" Sagt sie liebevoll und stellt den Becher hin. "Danke!" Kommt es knapp von Lukas, der nicht einmal von seinen Papieren aufgesehen hat.  
Kurz nach Beginn ihrer Besprechung hören sie wie der RTW schon wieder gerufen wird. "Montgomery und Hughes sind heute viel beschäftigt. Ich glaube sie hatten maximal 20 Minuten zwischen den Einsätzen." Erklärt Robert und Lukas nickt gedankenverloren. Sie widmen sich wieder ihren Unterlagen.  
Die beiden sind mitten im Meeting, als RTW 19 wieder zur Station zurück kommt. Die beiden werden von 19 begrüßt und betreten den Eingangsbereich. "Und was war los?" Will Andy wissen. "120 Kilo müssten aus dem 3 Stock in die Klinik!" Stöhnt Travis. "Ouh!" Gibt Maya zu. "Aber bei euch alles okay?" Fragt Ben und Trav nickt. "Vic?" Fragt Andy und dreht sich zu ihr um. "Vic?" Fragt sie nochmal. "SCHEIẞE VIC!" Andy starrt entsetzt auf die ihr in den Arm kollabierte Freundin. Durch den Tumult werden Ripley und Sullivan auf die Situation aufmerksam und stürmen aus dem Büro. Vic liegt auf dem Boden umringt von 19, die chaotisch und unorganisiert durcheinander rufen. "Was ist passiert?" Fragt Ripley und kniet sich neben Vic. "Keine Ahnung. Andy hatte sie plötzlich im Arm!" Sagt Jack. "Also ist sie nicht aufgeschlagen. Gut." Lukas prüft Atmung und Puls. "Montgomery Beine in Schocklage, Bishop Notfallkoffer!" Verteilt er Aufgaben. Maya ist sofort zurück. "Lampe!" Fordert Lukas und Maya gibt sie ihm. "Pupillen reaktiv, isokor. Puls schwach. Ich will sie am Monitor." Maya nimmt Pads aus der Tasche und beginnt Vic diese auf die Haut zu kleben, während Andy die Kabel anschließt. Der Monitor beginnt Vics Herzaktivität aufzuzeigen. Der Puls ist zwar langsam aber regelmäßig. Lukas beugt sich über sie und täschelt ihre Wange. "Hughes! Hughes! Hey, aufwachen." Immer wieder gibt er leichte Reize auf ihr Gesicht und wiederholt die Phrase, bis Vic nach weiteren 2 Minuten beginnt zu reagieren. "Hughes! Hören sie mich?" Fragt er nach und das ziellose bewegen ändert sich in ein Versuch die Augen zu öffnen, was auch nach mehrmaligem blinzeln gelingt. "Willkommen zurück Hughes, sie haben uns ganz schön erschreckt." Sagt Lukas und lächelt sie besorgt an. "Ich…" Vic versucht sich aufzusetzen. "Warten sie noch. Lassen sie erstmal den Kreislauf stabil werden." Sagt er und hält sie leicht zurück. "Was ist passiert?" Fragt Vic desorientiert. "Sie sind umgekippt. Ich habe gehört sie waren heute viel unterwegs. Sie haben aber schon genug zu sich genommen?" Fragt er besorgt. "Ich… schon…" Versucht Vic zu kommunizieren, doch Andy fällt ihr sauer ins Wort. "Einen Scheiß hast du. Du isst schon seit Tagen fast nichts mehr. Jedesmal hast du ne andere Ausrede. Nur weil dieser Klaus will, dass du abnimmst. So ein schmarn!" Lukas sieht Andy überrascht an. "Ihr Idiot von Freund." Erklärt sie sauer und Lukas sieht zu Vic, die mittlerweile an Travis gelehnt sitzt. "Klaus hat damit nichts zu tun!" Beharrt sie und trinkt vom Wasser, dass Dean ihr reicht. "Dann sprich mit uns. Was ist los bei dir. Wir machen uns Sorgen!" "Mir geht es gut. Ich kann wieder an die Arbeit, Sir." Sagt sie an Lukas gerichtet, der sie streng mustert. "Sie sollten zuerst ausreichend essen und trinken." Besteht er darauf und Vic nickt. Es hat keine Zweck zu diskutieren. Sie steht auf und strauchelt. Lukas, der mit dem Kreislaufsackerl gerechnet hat, legt sofort einen Arm um ihre Tallie und zieht sie zu sich, um Vic besser stützen zu können. "So das reicht. Genug gespielt. Sie legen sich jetzt hin Hughes. Eigentlich hätten sie auf der Station gar nichts verloren. Aber so kann ich sie nicht heimschicken. Herrera bringen sie eine Infusion nach oben." Befiehlt er. "Ich brauche keine!" Beginnt Vic zu protestieren. "Sie bekommen eine! Wenn sie während der Schicht vor mir kollabieren bekommen sie eine Infusion. Ob sie wollen oder nicht!" Sagt er hart und Vic verstummt. Dann begleitet er Vic schweigend nach oben, während Travis den Monitor trägt. In Vics Koje angekommen setzt sie sich aufs Bett und Travis entfernt die Kabel von den Pads, bevor er ihr Zimmer verlässt.   
"Kann er das so einfach anordnen, so gegen ihren Willen?" Fragt Maya überrascht. "Eigentlich nicht." Gesteht Sully. "Aber da es nur eine Infusion ist und Flüssigkeit Hughes aktuell definitiv nicht schadet…" Er reicht Andy die Infusion. "Miller, Gibson füllen sie den Rucksack auf und räumen ihn weg." "Ja, Sir!"  
"Lukas, mir…" Vic bricht ab, als Andy mit der Infusion den Raum betritt. Lukas greift danach, kniet sich vor Vic und beginnt damit die Vene zu stauen. "Sie können gehen." Sagt er zu Andy. "Aber ich…" Lukas sieht sie auffordernd an. "Ich komme alleine zu Recht, Lutenent Herrera!" Sagt er mit Nachdruck und Andy fügt sich. "Vic! Was ist los mit dir?" Fragt er besorgt, als er mit der Infusion fertig ist. "Es ist nichts. Ich habe nur zu wenig gegessen." Erklärt sie. "Du musst seit Tagen nichts gegessen haben. Das was zu Hause im Kühlschrank fehlt ist ein Witz. Du hast gesagt, dass du hier gegessen hast oder wenn ihr feiern wart, was ja aber auch nicht zu stimmen scheint." Lukas ist sauer. "Ich habe vielleicht ein bisschen weniger gegessen als sonst aber genug!" Erwidert Vic. "Was hast du heute gegessen?" Fragt Lukas. "Toast." Antwortet Vic. "Wie viel Scheiben? Mit was drauf?" Fragt er genervt. "Eine." Gesteht sie und schaut zu Boden. "Es ist 5 Uhr abends und du arbeitest körperlich schwer. Du musst essen!" Besteht Lukas. "Ich…" Vic kullern Tränen die Wange herunter und Lukas starrt sie entsetzt an. "Hey! Was ist los?" Fragt er bestürzt und nimmt sie in den Arm. "Du kochst so gut und viel. Ich habe wahnsinnig zugenommen!" Weint sie. "Das ist alles?" Fragt er ungläubig, doch sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Was ist noch?" "Du wolltest schon tagelang nicht mehr, seit dem Ball…" Umschreibt Vic "Und im Konferenzraum, vorhin, hast du mich nicht Mal angesehen." Weint sie und Lukas sieht sie schockiert an. Er nimmt sie in den Arm. "Baby. Hey! Ich war einfach nur erschöpft. Du weißt wie viel ich aktuell arbeite. Aber das hat doch nichts mit dir oder deinem Gewicht zu tun. Ich liebe jedes Gramm und jeden Zentimeter an dir. Du bist perfekt wie du bist!" Sagt er in ihre Haare und Vic kuschelt sich an ihn. "Ich verspreche dir, wenn wir zu Hause sind, nehmen wir uns Zeit füreinander. Okay?" Vic nickt und Lukas sieht sie an. Er wischt ihr vorsichtig die Tränen weg und lächelt sanft. "Du bist bildschön, Victoria Hughes und nichts wird meine Meinung ändern. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich sofort. Aber das geht jetzt nicht. Wir machen uns morgen einen tollen Tag, Okay?" Sie nickt und beginnt zu lächeln. "Na also." Sagt Lukas zufrieden und streicht ihr über die Wange. Er küsst sie sanft. "Jetzt ruh dich aus. Du hast heute hart gearbeitet." "Okay." Vic legt sich aufs Bett und Lukas hängt die Infusion auf. "Ich melde mich heute Abend bei dir. Ja?" Sagt er noch, bevor er sie erneut küsst und Vic alleine zurück lässt.  
"Er hat mich einfach rausgeworfen!" Donnert Andy immer noch im Barney, als Lukas dieses betritt. "Mit Recht!" Sagt er hart. "Keiner von ihnen hat ihr wirklich zugehört oder auf sie aufgepasst. Wenn sie also dabei ist sich mir zu öffnen und die Anwesenheit einer dritten Person sie blockiert, dann habe ich nicht nur das Recht, sondern sogar die Pflicht dazu!"


	33. Die Idee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas hat eine Idee, wie sie Zeit miteinander verbringen können.

Das Team sieht ihn schockiert an. "Ich erwarte mehr." Lukas verlässt das Barney und widmet sich wieder Sullivan. "Du hast das Team ganz schön entsetzt!" Sagt dieser stirnrunzelnd. "Ach ja?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Weil ich mich um Hughes gekümmert habe?" "Eher weil du die Infusion gegen ihre Einverständnis gelegt hast." "Du hättest es auch getan." Verteidigt sich Lukas. "Natürlich. Aber ich bin ihr Captain." "Ja und? Ich bin dein Captain." Sully stöhnt. "Auf anderen Wachen solltest du vorsichtiger sein." "Werde ich." Die beiden Tagen noch zu Ende, bevor Lukas sich verabschiedet. "Du siehst noch einmal nach Hughes?" "Mach ich. Aber glaube mir 19 lässt sie keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen." Lukas nickt und geht.   
Sullivan sieht wie versprochen nach Victoria. Sie liegt in ihrer Koje und schläft. Die Infusion ist fast durchgelaufen, also geht Sully ins Barney. "Warren, tauschen sie bitte die Infusion. Hughes schläft noch und sie ist fast leer." "Mach ich, Sir." Ben verlässt das Team. Robert holt sich einen Cafe und lehnt sich an die Theke. "Sir, kann ich sie etwas fragen?" Sullivan sieht Herrera an. "Hat Chief Ripley ihnen etwas über Vic gesagt? Ich meine, sie vertraut uns immer alles an. Es irritiert, dass sie sich ausgerechnet Ripley öffnet." "Nein. Er hat nichts gesagt. Warum was hat er zu ihnen gesagt?" "Dass sie sich ihm geöffnet hätte." Erklärt Maya. "Ripley hat einige Fähigkeiten, die man nicht unterschätzen sollte. Er bekommt alle Infos die er will. Deswegen geben sich die Ärzte in der Klinik auch keine Mühe mehr, Informationen vor ihm zu verbergen und ich spiele kein Poker mehr mit ihm! Aber zurück zu Hughes. Scheinbar betrifft es nicht die Arbeit. Sonst hätte er mir etwas gesagt." "Was es noch unverständlicher macht." Brummt Andy. "Sie scheinen ihren Freund nicht zu mögen. Mich wundert es nicht, dass sie ihnen dann nichts erzählt, was mit der Beziehung zu tun hat." Sully lässt sein Team zurück. "Er hat Recht. Oder?" Fragt Andy in die Runde. "Ich fürchte ja." Erwidert Travis. "Wir sollten uns zusammenreißen." Stöhnt Jack. Sie wollen dafür sorgen, dass Vic ihnen wieder vertraut und ihnen auch Probleme anvertraut.

Nach der Schicht treffen sich Vic und Lukas bei ihr zu Hause. "Wie geht es dir, mein Schatz?" Fragt Lukas besorgt und küsst sie auf die Stirn. "Alles okay. Es war nur ein Schwächeanfall." "Du solltest dich trotzdem durchchecken lassen." "Wenn du darauf bestehst!" "Tue ich. Ich brauche dich fit!" "Für was?" Fragt Vic neugierig. "Ich dachte wir fahren ein paar Tage weg. Mein Urlaub beginnt in zwei Tagen und du könntest auch ein paar freie Tage gebrauchen. Wann war dein letzter Urlaub nochmals?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube vor 8 Monaten oder so." "Also. Dann wird es Zeit." "Aber ich bekomme doch so schnell nicht frei! Außerdem fällt es auf, wenn wir beide im Urlaub sind. Gerade nach heute." "Nicht wenn du medizinischen Urlaub nimmst." Erklärt Lukas. "Ich soll was? Ich kann doch nicht einfach blau machen!" "Niemand hat was von blau machen gesagt. Ich finde du musst dich erholen, bevor du einen Burn Out bekommst. Dazu ist medizinischer Urlaub da." "Aber…." "Geh zu Bailey. Erklär ihr was passiert ist und dass du ausgelaugt bist. Sie wird ihn dir ausstellen." "Ich weiß nicht, Lukas." "Entweder du beantragst ihn oder ich setzte dich an den Schreibtisch bis zu Urlaub hattest. Du hast zu viel gearbeitet. Meinst du ich habe die ganzen Doppelschichten nicht bemerkt, die du gemacht hast?" Vic sieht ihn unsicher an. "Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um deine Gesundheit! Bitte geh zu Bailey." "Okay. Ich werde mich durchchecken lassen. Aber erst will ich duschen." "Okay. Soll ich dich fahren?" "Nein. Geht schon. Ich finde den Weg schon selbst!" Sagt Vic wissend, dass Lukas sicher gehen will, dass sie auch wirklich zu Bailey geht.  
Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und Frühstück, darauf hat Lukas bestanden, fährt Vic zur Klinik. "Ich möchte zu Dr. Bailey, bitte." "Haben sie einen Termin?" "Äh, nein. Mein Chef, Chief Ripley schickt mich. Ich soll mich bei ihr melden." "Ich informiere sie." Kurze Zeit später kommt Dr. Bailey angewackelt. "Ja bitte?" Fragt sie überrascht und sieht Vic an. "Chief Ripley schickt mich. Er will, dass ich mich durchchecken lasse." Erklärt Vic. "Oh, okay. Kommen sie mit." Bailey nimmt Vic mit in ein Untersuchungszimmer. "Was ist passiert, dass er das will?" "Ich bin vielleicht im Dienst kollabiert?" "Vielleicht?" Bailey sieht Vic schräg an. "Ja, okay. Nicht nur vielleicht." "Wie lange waren sie weg?" "Keine Ahnung. 3 oder 4 Minuten vielleicht." "Okay. Aber nur ohnmächtig?" "Ja." "Gut. Infusion/ Medikamente?" "Infusion. 4L Ringer i.v.." Erklärt Vic. "Okay. Ich nehme Blut, wir machen ein Belastungs-EKG auf dem Fahrradergometer und wir untersuchen sie einmal durch. Gibt es einen Grund, den sie sich vorstellen können? Schwangerschaft?" "Nein. Ich bin fit und trage die Spirale." "Okay. Wir prüfen einmal deren Sitz. Aber eigentlich sollte eine Schwangerschaft dann ausgeschlossen sein. Haben sie viel gearbeitet?" "Schon. Ich hatte einige Doppelschichten. Es war so viel los und wir haben viele kranke Kollegen." Bailey nickt. "Haben sie demnächst Urlaub?" "Nein, erst in 4 Monaten." "Wann war ihr letztes Mal länger frei?" "Ca 8 Monate." Gesteht Vic. "Okay unabhängig von den Ergebnissen sollten sie mindestens zwei Wochen frei nehmen." "Ja, der Chief sagte etwas von medizinischem Urlaub." Bailey nickt. "Aber geht das so einfach?" "Natürlich. Sie müssen fit sein. Und wenn das nicht gewährleistet ist, müssen sie sich ausruhen. Ganz einfach." "Okay…" "Ich schreibe ihnen definitiv zwei Wochen auf. Danach sehen wir weiter. Ich empfehle auch wegzufahren. Man kann sich nicht zu Hause erholen, wenn man immer auf Sirenen wartet!" "Okay." Vic schmunzelt. Diese Frau hat sie jetzt schon durchschaut. Die Ärztin macht alle Untersuchungen und teilt Vic die Ergebnisse mit. "Also an für sich ist alles okay. Ich schätze es war ein Schwächeanfall und nach dem medizinischen Urlaub sollte es ihnen deutlich besser gehen." "Okay. Danke." "Ich informiere ihren Captain und die Zentrale. Ich wünsche ihnen gute Erholung." "Danke Dr. Bailey." Vic verabschiedet sich und fährt nach Hause.  
"Na was hat sie gesagt?" "Ich bin komplett fit. Soll mich aber 2 Wochen ausruhen." "Siehst du! Habe ich dir dich gesagt." Lukas streicht ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich habe auch schon was gebucht." "Was?" Vic starrt ihn entsetzt an. "Ich will dir zeigen, wo ich herkomme." "Du willst mit mir nach Australien?" Fragt Vic geschockt. "Ja!" Lukas lächelt. "Ich habe nicht Mal einen Reisepass!" "Alles schon in Arbeit. Auch das Visum ist beantragt. Wir müssen nur noch packen und fliegen direkt nach meiner letzten Schicht." "Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!" "Doch!" Lukas lacht. "Du bist verrückt!" Vic strahlt ihn an. "Nach dir!" Lukas küsst sie zärtlich. "Uh! Das habe ich vermisst!" Nuschelt Vic gegen seine Lippen. "Ich auch!" Gibt er zu und bringt Vic ins Bett.


	34. Gesagt, getan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es wird umgesetzt. Allerdings mit Hindernissen.

In seiner letzten Schicht schickt Lukas die Mail raus, dass er zwei Wochen in Urlaub ist und nicht im Land. Alles soll an den Assistentchief gehen. Verwundert ruft Sully ihn an. "Ripley?" "Lukas? Sag Mal was soll die Mail?" "Was? Warum?" "Du fährst weg?" "Fliege! Ja." "Was? Du warst schon ewig nicht mehr außerhalb der USA, wenn du überhaupt weg bist. Was ist los mit dir?" "Ich fliege mit Tori in den Urlaub." "Oh! Okay? Was habt ihr vor?" "Australien!" Lukas grinst förmlich und kann Robert nach Luft schnappen hören. "Du willst mit ihr nach Australien?" "Ja. Ich will ihr zeigen, wo ich aufgewachsen bin." "Du warst mit Eva nie dort!" "Ja und? Ich sollte mich mehr um meine Beziehung kümmern, wenn ich nicht wieder alleine enden will." "Aber das sind keine Flitterwochen?!" "Nein!" Lacht Lukas. "Und ihr habt auch nicht vor durchzubrennen." "Nein. Definitiv nicht." "Okay. Komm gesund wieder!" "Hab ich vor." "Ich muss jetzt an die Personalplanung. Hughes hat medizinischen Urlaub genommen." "Ach ja?" "Ja. Scheinbar hat sie eingesehen, dass sie Erholung braucht." "Gut. Das ist gut. Wünsch ihr gute Besserung." "Sie war seit der Schicht nicht mehr da." "Ah, okay. Dann viel Erfolg beim Planen." "Danke, euch schöne Tage." "Danke dir." Lukas legt auf. Scheinbar hat Robert keinen Verdacht geschöpft. Gut.  
Wie versprochen treffen sich Vic und Lukas am Flughafen. Sie checken ein und fliegen nach Sydney. Hier verbringen sie 3 Tage in einem Luxus Hotel, dass Lukas gebucht hat. "Ich mag es aber nicht, dass du alles gezahlt hast, Lukas!" Beschwert sich Vic. "Du kannst das Essen machen. Okay?" "Okay!" Immerhin. Vic hatte mit mehr Wiederstand gerechnet. Dann reisen sie weiter zum Great Barrier Rief, wo Vic mit Flasche tauchen lernt. Im Anschluss bringt Lukas sie ins Outback. Den Abschluss macht Melbourne mit einem 4 tägigen Aufenthalt im Hotel. Vic hat deutlich an Farbe gewonnen, als die beiden vollkommen relaxt und entspannt im Flugzeug sitzen. "Ich hoffe dir hat es gefallen!" Sagt Lukas und küsst ihre Hand. "Soll das ein Witz sein? Es war Klasse! Gigantisch! Ich bin total begeistert!" Lukas lächelt. "Das freut mich. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir nochmals fliegen können." "Ach ja?" Fragt Vic hoffnungsvoll. "Ja. Ich mag es mit dir zu Reisen!" Stellt Lukas fest. "Es hat Vorteile. Wir müssen uns nicht verstecken!" Lukas verzieht das Gesicht. "Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dir die Stimmung nicht versauen." "Schon gut. Ab Morgen ist es wieder unsere Realität." Gibt Lukas resigniert zu. "Gibt es Möglichkeiten?" "Wir riskieren Disziplinarverfahren, unsere Jobs." "Hmm." "Es gibt nur eine Sache, aber das wäre…." "Ach ja? Was denn?" Fragt Vic hoffnungsvoll. "Nein. Das ist definitiv verrückt." "Ich mag verrückt. Sie dir an, wo es uns hingebracht hat." Vic deutet auf die erste Klasse im Flugzeug. Lukas schmunzelt. "Wir könnten heiraten!" "Was?" Ruft Vic aus. "Tschuldigung!" Sagt sie leise. "Das wäre ein Schlupfloch. Zwischen Ehepartnern ist der Rang egal." "Wir könnten also offiziell zusammen sein?" "Ja." "Wow… okay…. Verrückt, dass uns ein Stück Papier den Arsch retten würde." Die beiden schweigen. Das Flugzeug landet und sie steigen aus. Prophylaktisch wird ein Mund/Rachen/Abstrich gemacht, sie verabschieden sich voneinander und fahren getrennt nach Hause.  
Lukas ruft Vic nur wenige Minuten später an. "Was ist los?" Lacht Vic. "Ich wurde gerade informiert, dass auf unserem Flug ein Coronapatient war." "Was? Und jetzt?" Ruft Vic panisch. "Quarantäne, bis der negativ Test zurück ist." "Aber ich soll morgen arbeiten!" "Vergiss es! Du bleibst daheim. Stell dir vor du steckst das Team an oder Patienten!" "Hmmm. Und was sag ich? Ich meine ich kann Sullivan kaum sagen, dass ich in Australien war." "Stimmt. Sag ihm du hattest Kontakt zu jemandem der positiv ist und dass du auf dein Ergebnis warten musst." "Von mir aus. Ich mag es aber nicht zu lügen." "Ich weiß. Es ist auch keine Lüge. Der Patient war ja auf dem Flug." "Okay." Seufzt Vic. "Ich liebe dich, Victoria!" "Ich dich auch. Hoffentlich fällt es nicht auf, wenn wir beide daheim sind." "Ich habe noch drei Tage Urlaub. Ich hoffe, dass mein Test bis dahin zurück ist." "Das heißt wir sehen uns auch nicht?" "Nein. Wir sehen uns auch nicht." Sagt Lukas resigniert. "Okay. Ich vermisse dich." "Ich dich auch!" Vic legt auf. So ein Mist! Schnell ruft sie Sullivan an und erklärt ihm alles. "Gut. Sie melden sich, sobald das Ergebnis da ist." "Mache ich. Danke Sir." "Nichts zu danken. Lieber nur einer, wie dass ich zum Schluss die ganze Sache dicht machen muss und sie haben es ja nicht absichtlich getan." "Nein Sir. Definitiv nicht. Ich habe nicht Mal Vorräte zu Hause!" "Soll ich ihnen etwas bringen lassen? Montgomery wird es bestimmt vor ihrer Tür abstellen." "Danke Sir. Ich kümmere mich selbst darum." "Okay. Wir hören voneinander." "Definitiv, danke Sir!" Vic legt auf. Unzufrieden geht sie in die Küche. Sie hat nicht wirklich was zu Essen da. Wie soll sie davon drei Tage leben? Sie schnappt sich den letzten Joghurt und isst ihn, als es an der Tür klingelt. Vic sieht durch den Spion. Nur ein Karton steht vor ihrer Tür. Vic zieht sich die Maske auf, öffnet die Tür und holt das Paket in die Wohnung. Schnell schließt die die Tür wieder und zieht die Maske ab. Auf dem Karton klebt eine Notiz. Unterschreiben mit Klaus, aber es ist definitiv nicht Lukas Handschrift! *Ich denke du wirst es benötigen. Gutes Gelingen! Klaus.* Verwirrt öffnet Vic den Karton. Es sind Lebensmittel. Eis, Schokolade, Obst, Gemüse, TK-Produkte, alles was das Herz begehrt. Dieser Mann ist einfach genial. Vic lächelt und macht ein Bild von sich mit dem Karton. *Danke dir. Ohne dich wäre ich verhungert. Aber wie hast du das so schnell geschafft? Der Lieferdienst braucht 24h.* Lukas antwortet postwendend. *Mein Lieferdienst nicht. ;). Ich hoffe die Auswahl ist okay.* *Sicher. Danke!* *Gerne. Lass es dir schmecken.* *Werde ich.*


	35. Ein Treffen der anderen Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sully will endlich etwas über Tori wissen und sie kennen lernen.

Zwei Tage später ist Vic negativ getestet worden und bereit für ihre Schicht auf 19. Sully hatte das Team über die Quarantäne informiert und gebeten, dass sie sich daran halten. Vics Handy hatte fast durchgehend geklingelt, aber keiner war gekommen. Heute ist das Hallo natürlich riesig, als Vic zum Dienst erscheint. "Hi! Vic. Wie geht es dir?" "Wie war dein Urlaub?" "Was hast du getrieben? Wir waren bei dir, aber du warst nie daheim." "Du siehst erholt aus und braun." Stellt Travis fest. "Wir waren ein paar Tage weggefahren." Erklärt Vic. "Wir?" Fragt Andy nach. "Klaus und ich. Er hat sich freigenommen und mich mit der Reise überrascht." "Wo wart ihr?" "Am Meer, in der Wüste, eine Art Roadtrip." Umschreibt Vic. "Klingt abenteuerlich." "Nur bedingt. Eher schön." Gibt Vic zu. "Habt ihr Bilder gemacht?" Fragt Jack, der wegen Klaus fragt. "Ein paar. Aber ich muss sie noch rüberziehen." Antwortet Vic diplomatisch. "Du hast kein einziges Bild auf dem Handy?" Fragt Maya überrascht. "Noch nicht, nein. Wir haben mit seiner Kamera fotografiert und nicht mit den Smartphones." Travis verdreht die Augen. Sie belassen es aber dabei und Vic dankt still dafür.   
Abends in ihrer Koje sortiert sie die Bilder durch. Sie nimmt alle mit Lukas zusammen in einem separaten Ordner zu den Bildern, die Australien zuzuordnen sind. Zb die Oper von Sydney.   
Am nächsten Tag gibt sie ihr Handy an 19, die die Bilder durchsehen und begeistert ausrufen. "Aber auf keinen einzigen ist Klaus!" Beschwert sich Andy. "Einer muss ja fotografieren." Lacht Vic.

Vic ist heute mit 19 unterwegs, während Lukas bei den Sullivas zu Abend isst. "Warum hast du Tori nicht mitgebracht?" Fragt Claire traurig. "Sie ist mit ihren Freunden unterwegs. Nach dem Urlaub wollten sie sich sehen." "Aber wir wollen sie auch endlich kennen lernen!" Erwidert sie. "Ich weiß." "Wie war eigentlich eher Urlaub?" Fragt Robert. "Toll. Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so ausgeruht und entspannt gefühlt. Ich denke wir werden das wiederholen!" Erklärt er stolz. "Ach ja?" Robert sieht ihn überrascht an. "Ja, Tori mag Australien. Es hat ihr gefallen und ich war zu lange nicht mehr dort." "Hast du Bilder?" Fragt Claire und Lukas reicht ihr sein Handy. Er hat damit gerechnet und die Bilder schon aussortiert. Ein Bild von Vic ist drin, wie sie im Schatten, verträumt aufs Meer hinaussieht. Lukas hat es behalten, da Vic nicht wirklich zu erkennen ist. Zu groß sinfmd die Schatten über ihrem Gesicht. "Ist das das einzige Bild, dass du von ihr hast?" Fragt Claire traurig. "Leider ja. Tori ist da wählerisch, was Bilder angeht. Doch Robert ist gar nicht zufrieden. "Buddy, sei mir nicht böse, aber kann es sein, dass sie dich nur ausnutzt? Ich meine du gibst viel Geld für sie aus." Will er wissen. "Was willst du damit sagen?" Zischt Lukas. "Naja es gibt Frauen die Gesellschaft im Gegenzug zu Geschenken anbieten." "Denkst du ich bin Toris Shuggar-Daddy oder was?" Lukas sieht Robert verdutzt an. "Ich habe Tori bisher nichts geschenkt. Gar nichts. Was ich gezahlt habe ist dass, war wir zusammen getan haben. Das Einschublaufen, das Abendessen." "Der Urlaub?" "Nur bedingt. "Lukas wach auf!" "Ich bin wach. So ist das nicht!" "Dann stell sie uns doch vor. Auch in der Zentrale kennt sie auch niemand. Nicht Mal Jennifer!" "Sully! Ich würde nichts lieber tun, aber es geht nicht!" Versucht Lukas wage zu erklären. "Warum nicht? Will sie deine Freunde nicht kennen lernen?" "Doch, schon. Aber es geht einfach nicht. Noch nicht. Sully du bringst mich in Teufelsküche, wenn du das von mit verlangst." "Ich dich? Droht sie dir?" "Was? Nein!" "Dann stell sie Claire und mir vor!" "Claire wäre kein Problem." Haucht Lukas und hofft dass Sully es nicht hört. "Was? Warum? Bin ich das Problem?" "Sully bitte!" Lukas fleht ihn förmlich am und Robert verstummt. Er sieht etwas in Lukas Augen, was ihm Sorgen bereitet. "Sie ist aber nicht anderweitig vergeben oder verheiratet?" "Nein! Definitiv nicht." "Und du bist dir sicher, dass sie dich nicht ausnutzt?" "Ich bin mir sicher!" "Hmpf!" Sie trinken weiter an ihrem Bier, bis Lukas nach Hause fährt.

Einige Tage später sind Vic und Lukas einkaufen. Normalerweise machen sie es nicht zusammen. Da aber beide etwas brauchen und weit genug von 19 entfernt sind, machen sie eine Ausnahme. "Lukas! Hi!" Ruft Claire und winkt ihm zu. "Verdammt! Das ist Claire!" Zischt er Vic zu. Doch zum verschwindet ist es zu spät. "Lukas. Was für eine Überraschung. Und das muss Tori sein?" Fragt Claire begeistert. "Äh ja, genau." Sagt Lukas verlegen. "Das ist Claire." Widerholt er offiziell für Vic. "Miss. Sullivan. Ich freue mich sie kennenzulernen." Antwortet Vic höflich und reicht ihr die Hand. Claire prüft die Ringfinger und lächelt dann. "Claire, bitte. Und ich freue mich erst. Lukas hat schon so viel erzählt, konnte und aber nicht Mal ein Bild zeigen." "Oh, das ist meine Schuld. Ich bin da sehr eigen, was Bilder angeht." Vic lächelt entschuldigend. "Wobei ich das gar nicht verstehen kann. Sie sind so hübsch!" "Danke!" Vic lächelt verlegen. "Was arbeiten sie nochmals?" "Patientenversorgung." "Ah ja. Deswegen verstehen sie Lukas so gut." "Ich schätze ja. Ich meine wer nicht selbst in so einem Beruf arbeitet, der versteht oft nicht, wie viel er einem bedeutet und man selbst verärgert oft Freunde." Claire nickt. "Robert müsste auch gleich kommen! Er ist gerade noch Tanken." Vic sieht Lukas entsetzt an. "Ich denke wir müssen auch langsam." Entschuldigt sich Lukas. "Es war schön euch zu treffen." Erklärt Claire und die beiden verschwinden um die Ecke. Sie findet es zwar etwas komisch, dass Tori so auf Robert reagiert hat, aber es wird schon einen Grund haben.  
Später erzählt Claire Robert von dem Treffen. Er ist überrascht und irgendwie verletzt, dass Lukas ihn gemieden hat. Doch er weiß, dass Lukas es nicht gerne getan hat. Und trotzdem ist da wieder dieses ungute Gefühl.


	36. Überraschung!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Überraschung sagt eigentlich alles!

"Meinst du nicht, wir sollten uns über Kinder unterhalten?" Versucht Lukas vorsichtig das Thema abzuschneiden. "Kinder? Dein Ernst? Wir sind nicht Mal ein Jahr zusammen. Wir sind nicht verheiratet und viel schlimmer: wir sind noch ein Geheimnis!" Platzt es aus Vic hervor. "Ja, aber vielleicht verändern wir das ja bald. Eine Schwangerschaft dauert ja auch 10 Monate." "Lukas! Ich will keine Kinder! Zumindest nicht so schnell! Ich bin jung. Ich liebe meine Freiheit und meinen Job! Beides müsste ich für Kinder aufgeben." "Ich werde aber nicht jünger!" "Du hattest das alles. Du bist der verdammte Chief. Höher geht es nicht. Kein Wunder, dass du so denkst!" "Ich wollte schon immer Kinder!" "Du musst sie ja auch nicht austragen!" "Leihmutter?" "Was? Nein! Ich bin noch nicht soweit! Unsre Beziehung ist noch zu instabil für so etwas gravierendes!" Irgendwann hatten sie das Thema fallen gelassen.

Es ist Sonntag Abend. Vic und Lukas sitzen gemütlich auf seiner Couch und schauen fern, als es klingelt. Lukas sieht auf die Uhr und öffnet. "Ja?" Fragt er überrascht. "Hi Lukas." "Cassandra? Hi was tust du hier?" "Ich muss mit dir reden!" "Okay. Komm rein." "Die beiden betreten das Wohnzimmer. Vic setzt sich interessiert auf. "Oh entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht stören." Sagt sie geschickt. "Schon gut. Seufzt er. "Was gibts!?" "Ich habe letzte Woche einen Sohn auf die Welt gebracht." "Okay?! Und was habe ich damit zu tun?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Es ist dein Sohn!" Damit hat keiner der anwesenden gerechnet. "Er ist was?" Fragt Lukas ungläubig. "Dein Sohn!" Wiederholt sie. "Ich habe einen Sohn?" Fragt Lukas nach. "Ja!" Vic starrt die Frau an. Was sollte das? Bietet die Lukas nun an, was sie ihm verweigert? "Du solltest auf einen Test bestehen!" Mischt sich Vic knapp ein. Lukas sieht zu ihr, dann zu Cassandra. "Ich denke, das wäre vernünftig." Gibt er ihr Recht. "Von mir aus. Ich kann dir das Ergebnis sagen!" Pamt die Frau. "Hör zu Cassandra. Ich stehe zu dem Kind und werde dich nicht nur finanziell unterstützen. Ich werde auch für den kleinen da sein. Vorraussetzung ist ein Vaterschaftstest." "Okay. Ich schicke dir den Arzttermin, sobald ich ihn habe!" Sie verlässt sein Haus und lässt Vic und Lukas zurück. "Ich werde gehen!" Kündigt Vic an. "Was? Warum? Bleib bitte!" "Lukas. Ich muss damit klar kommen." "Okay!" Er lässt ihren Arm los. "Ich melde mich, sobald das Ergebnis vorliegt!" Vic nickt. 

Es vergeht eine Woche, bis zum Arzttermin. Lukas und dem kleinen Marc wird Speichel genommen und eingeschickt. Lukas hat Vic darüber per Text informiert. Sie starrt auf den Bildschirm. "Ist alles okay?" Fragt Andy besorgt. "Ja, klar." Meint Vic traurig. "Vic. Was ist los? Ist es wegen Klaus?" "Er… er will Kinder. Ich bin nicht soweit und ich liebe meinen Job, meine Freiheit." "Er will dass du das aufgibst?" "Nein. Er will nur, dass wir uns über Kinder unterhalten." "Ist es nicht etwas früh?" "Finde ich auch." Gesteht Vic. "Dann warte. Entweder kommt er damit klar. Oder er hat Pech!" Vic nicht traurig. "Du magst ihn sehr, nicht?" "Ich glaube. Ich fürchte ich liebe bihn wirklich, Andy!" Vic sieht sie an. "Aber das ist doch schön. Und das andere regelt sich schon. Warte ab!" Versucht Andy Vic Mut zuzusprechen. "Danke!" Vic kuschelt sich an ihre Schulter. Keine von beiden bemerkt den Mann, der niedergeschlagen die Station betritt. "Lukas!" Was für eine Überraschung!" Sagt Sully und die beiden betreten das Büro. "Was ist los?" Fragt der Captain seinen Besten Freund. "Du erinnerst dich an die Zeit vor Tori?" "Äh ja?" "Es scheint, als ob aus dem einen Mal irgendwie ein Sohn entstanden ist." Sullys Mund öffnet sich ungläubig. "Ich dachte du hast verhütet?" "Hab ich auch!" "Scheinbar nicht richtig!" Lukas schweigt und Sully stöhnt. Er lässt sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. "Erzähl von vorne!" Lukas setzt sich und erzählt ihm alles. "Also wartest du nun auf den Test?" "Ja. Das Ereignis braucht 10 Tage." "Und was sagt Tori?" "Sie ist nicht begeistert. Ich glaube Tori ist nicht bereit Mutter oder Stiefmutter zu werden." "Ihr habt über Kinder gesprochen?" Sully ist überrascht. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so ernst ist zwischen den beiden und er sie nicht Mal kennt. "Ja. Tori war sehr deutlich. Sie schließt es nicht aus, will es aber jetzt nicht. Definitiv." "Claire sagte sie ist jünger als du." "15 Jahre!" Gesteht Lukas. "Was? So viel?" Lukas nickt. "Dann kann ich sie verstehen. Tori ist nicht Mal 30!" "Ich weiß!" Lukas antwortet resigniert. "Warte erstmal den Test ab. Mit Tori findest du dann schon einen Kompromiss." "Ich hoffe es. Ich habe seit einer Woche nichts von ihr gehört!" Erklärt Lukas. Sully hofft, dass es wirklich nur am Test liegt.


	37. Es ist soweit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas bekommt das Testergebnis.

Lukas bzw Klaus ist immer wieder Thema zwischen den Mädchen. So auch heute. "Was ist los mit dir, Vic? Habt ihr euch noch nicht ausgesprochen?" "Nein. Bisher noch nicht." Seufzt sie. "Du bist so verändert, seit du mit Klaus zusammen bist!" "Ich weiß. Er ist anders und ich vermisse ihn. Gott wie ich ihn vermisse!" "Sicher dass das du bist und nicht deine Intimität?" "Beides. Ich meine versteh mich nicht falsch. Der Sex… also… wow. Es ist mega. Aber ich vermisse auch ihn. Mit ihm zu reden, zu kuscheln. Einfach Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen." Erklärt Vic. Maya schüttelt den Kopf. "Klingt fast so, als ob du Mr. Right gefunden hättest." "Möglicherweise." Seufzt Vic.

Weitere 10 Tage sind vergangen. Lukas ist einerseits traurig, andererseits erleichtert. Er fährt zu Victoria und klingelt an ihre Tür. Er hat einen großen Strauß Rosen dabei. "Lukas!" Vic ist überrascht ihn zu sehen. "Darf ich reinkommen?" "Ehm ja. Komm rein!" Vic geht zur Seite und lässt Lukas in die Wohnung. "Hier für dich." Er überreicht Vic den Strauß. "Eh, danke. Ich habe aber erst morgen Geburtstag." "Ich weiß." Lukas sieht sie liebevoll an. "Darf ich dich küssen?" Vics Miene erhellt sich etwas. Lukas lächelt und küsst sie sanft. "Ich weiß, dass ich dich mit dem Thema überfahren habe. Bitte verzeih mir. Wir können in ein paar Jahren nochmals darüber reden." Vic schluckt. "Danke Lukas. Was… was ist mit dem Test?" "Negativ. Ich bin nicht der Vater!" "Und trotzdem lässt du mir Zeit?" "Natürlich! Ich liebe dich, Victoria!" Vic strahlt ihn an. "Ich dich auch. Vielleicht müssen wir ja nicht Jahre warten. Vielleicht eines?" Lukas grinst. "Okay. In einem Jahr unterhalten wir uns noch einmal." "Sollen wir dann vielleicht üben gehen?" Fragt Vic heißer. "Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie!" Lukas küsst sie ungeduldig und Vic schiebt ihn zum Schlafzimmer.   
Um Punkt 12 überreicht Lukas ihr eine Kleine Schatulle. "Was ist das?" Lacht Vic. "Mach es auf!" Vic öffnet die Schachtel und findet eine schlichte Kette mit Anhänger darin. "Du erinnerst dich an die Steine, die wir in Australien gefunden haben?" "Du meinst die aus dem Outback?" "Genau. Ich habe sie einem Freund gezeigt. Er meinte drei davon wären echt und ich bat ihn diese Kette daraus zu machen." "Das sind unsere Steine?" Fragt Vic überrascht. "Ja. Unsere Steine!" Antwortet Lukas und Vic fällt ihm um den Hals. "Danke, Lukas!" "Ich habe einen für mich behalten." Erklärt Lukas und holt seinen Schlüssel heraus. Auf einem Australische Kontinent aus Silber ist der Rubin eingelassen. Vic lächelt ihn an. "Das ist das beste Geschenk, ever!"


	38. Die Offenbarung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Bombe platzt

Der Morgen beginnt früh. Vic und Lukas duschen zusammen und machen sich fertig. Sie wollen zusammen frühstücken fahren. Sie scherzen und Lukas verlässt ihn Anzugshose das Schlafzimmer, um im Wohnzimmer sein Hemd zu holen, dass er dort gestern aufgehängt hat. Er bleibt in der Tür stehen, seine Augen weiten sich vor Entsetzen. "Scheiße!"   
"Lukas? Bist du soweit?" Ruft Vic aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sie kommt in den Flur und sieht Lukas in der Tür stehen. "Na so bekommst du dein Hemd aber nicht an!" Lacht sie und schlingt ihre Arme von hinten um ihn. Erst dann folgt die seinem Blick ins Wohnzimmer. "Shit!" Murmelt Vic, sie erstarrt und ihr Blick wird Ernst. "Äh Überraschung!" Findet Andy als erstes ihre Stimme wieder. Vic und Lukas starren auf die versammelte Crew von 19. "Ich schätze es ist raus." Murmelt Vic Lukas zu. "Sieht so aus! Tschüss schöne Blase." Stöhnt er. "Vielleicht solltest du." Travis reicht Vic das Hemd, das sie an Lukas weiter gibt. "Danke!" Stottert er. Die Crew sieht immer noch entsetzt zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Eh Leute, darf ich euch Klaus vorstellen?" Sagt Vic, die zwischen Lukas und 19 steht. Lukas hat mittlerweile sein Hemd geschlossen und sieht fast wie immer aus.

Claire betritt das Wohnzimmer. Sully sitzt auf der Couch und grübelt. Auf seinem Schoß liegt ein Fotoalbum. "Ist alles okay?" Fragt sie ihren Mann. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich meine mir gefällt das mit Lukas einfach nicht. Keiner kennt diese Tori wirklich. Sie hat ihn noch nie im Büro besucht." "Habe ich dich auch nicht!" "Trotzdem. Er ist mein bester Freund. Warum will er sie mir nicht vorstellen. Ich weiß doch, dass sie jünger ist und Afroamerikanerin. Warum will er sie mir nicht vorstellen?" "Ich weiß es nicht." Sagt Claire bedrückt. Sie streicht Sully über die Finger und blickt auf diese hinab. Dann nimmt sie seine Hand weg und schaut auf das Bild. "Das ist sie doch!" "Was?" Sully sieht Claire irritiert an. "Das da auf dem Bild! Das ist Tori! Mit dieser Frau habe ich Lukas getroffen!" "Bist du dir ganz sicher?" "Ja! Ja natürlich! Warum fragst du?" "Weil das mein fucking Firefighter ist!" Knurrt Sully. Er zieht sein Handy heraus und wählt seine Nummer.

Lukas steht etwas unbeholfen im Wohnzimmer. Es ist still, sodass alle sofort Lukas Handy hören. Er schielt drauf und zeigt Vic die Anruf ID. Es ist Sullivan. "Ripley!" Meldet sich Lukas. "WANN WOLLTEST DU MIR SAGEN, DASS DU MIT MEINEM FIREFIGHTER SCHLÄFST? ICH MEINE BIST DU DIR BEWUSST, WAS DU DIR UND VOR ALLEM IHR DAMIT ANTUST? WIE KANNST DU NUR SO DOOF SEIN!" Schreit er ins Telefon. Lukas hält den Hörer etwas vom Ihr weg, damit er keinen Hörsturz bekommt. Er verzieht das Gesicht. "Es ist gerade schlecht, Robert. Wir kommen später vorbei, okay?" Dann legt Lukas auf und steckt das Handy weg. "Tschüss rosa Blase! Tschüss Job." Antwortet Vic seufzend. Sie geht zu Lukas und drückt sich an ihn. Dieser nimmt sie in den Arm und küsst sie aufs Haar. "Das wird schon. Glaube mir." Versucht Lukas sie zu beruhigen.  
19 starrt die beiden immer noch an. Es ist ungewohnt und irgendwie verstörend. Aber andererseits macht soviel plötzlich Sinn. Dass Vic ihn nicht mitgebracht hat, dass es keine Bilder von ihm gab, dass er die Nachnamen kannte. Vic und Lukas stehen weiterhin verschlungen da. "Ich denke, wir sollten es erklären." Beginnt Lukas und sieht in die Runde.


	39. Lebenserwartung vs Kaffeegrenzchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Team und Sully sprechen mit Lukas und Vic.
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr könnt die Tonlagen herauslesen. Viel Spaß.

"Das denke ich auch!" Sagt Andy vorlaut und nickt dabei. Vic seufzt. "Also was wollt ihr wissen?" "Wie hat das angefangen?" "Was ist mit der Abteilung?" "Nutzt er dich aus?" "Bist du schwanger?" "Wie soll das in Zukunft gehen?" "Was haben die Chiefs gesagt?" "Weiß Sullivan davon?" "Warst du mit ihm in Urlaub?" Prasseln die Fragen auf die beiden ein, die wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht dastehen. "Leute! Leute!" Versucht Vic sie zu beruhigen. "Es ist alles, wie ich es euch erzählt habe. Nur, dass Klaus Lukas ist. Okay?" "Nein! Nicht okay!" Mischt sich Andy ein. "Es ist Amtsmissbrauch!" "Ist es nicht!" Grätscht Vic ein. "Natürlich. Er ist unser Chef! Der Chef unseres Chefs Chef!" "Und ich liebe ihn!" "Das ändert nichts daran, dass es falsch ist!" Die beiden Frauen schreien sich mittlerweile an. "Was ist daran falsch, dass ich ihn liebe?" "Na alles! Gerade du. Als du von mir und Jack erfahren hast bist du durchgedreht. Sieh dich doch nur an Vic! Das bist nicht du!" "Das bin nicht ich? Was bin ich nicht? Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Wann warst du das letzte Mal mit mir aus und hast dich ernsthaft für mein Leben interessiert?" Andy schweigt. "Ich glaube, was Andy versucht zu sagen ist, dass es uns überrascht. Ich meine er ist ernst und lebenserfahren. Du bist jung und feurig. Wir verstehen nicht, wie das zusammenpasst." Erklärt Maya diplomatisch. "Lebenserfahren?" Mischt sich Lukas ein. "Tschuldigung Chief." "Willst du das alleine klären oder soll ich hier bleiben?" Fragt er Victoria. "Ich komme schon mit ihnen zu Recht." Sie lächelt ihn an. "Er soll schön hierbleiben!" Mischt sich Andy ein. "Andy!" Zischt Travis. "Es reicht jetzt wirklich. Wie sollen sie sich erklären, wenn du sie nicht lässt." Meint Jack ruhig. "Ihr seid damit konform?" Andy ist sauer. "Das haben wir nie gesagt, aber um entscheiden zu können, was wir tun, müssen wir ihre Geschichte hören." Sagt Dean schlicht. "Na schön." Andy gibt nach. "Wollen wir uns vielleicht setzen?" Fragt Lukas und versucht etwas Ruhe hineinzubekommen. 19 setzt sich widerwillig. Vic und Lukas erzählen ihnen alles, was die Crew wissen muss. "Ich wollte ihnen nicht drohen!" Erklärt Jack. "Schon gut. Du hast dich gesorgt!" Verzeiht Lukas. "Und nun?" Vic sieht ihr Team fragend an. "Ich gebe Andy Recht. Ich finde es nicht gut." Antwortet Dean. "Was passiert, wenn ihr euch trennt?" Fragt Travis besorgt. "Nichts ist dann. Es wird so wie vorher und wie jetzt sein. Wir trennen Job und Privat." Erklärt Lukas. Das Team scheint nicht zufrieden. "Vic wird einen Stempel haben. Egal was passiert." Erklärt Maya. "Ich weiß!" Seufzt Lukas. "Aber ich kann nicht ändern, dass wir uns verliebt haben." Er versucht an 19 zu appellieren. "Wir sollten das erst Mal sacken lassen und uns dann darüber unterhalten!" Schlägt Ben vor. "Ich schätze, dass ist vernünftig." Gibt Lukas zu. "Wir müssen noch zu Sully!" Sagt er an Vic gerichtet. Sie verzieht unangenehm das Gesicht. "Schlimmer wie das hier kann es nicht werden." Sie nickt mit dem Kopf zu ihrem Team. Irgendwie fühlen sich sich schlecht, weil sie so hart zu den beiden sind. Aber andererseits, was sollen sie sonst sein? Freudig im Kreis springen, weil Vic ihre Karriere für einen Mann weg wirft? 19 verabschiedet sich schnell und die beiden machen sich auf den Weg zu Robert und Claire. Auf der Fahrt herrscht angespannte Stille. 

Lukas parkt und klopft an die Tür. Er weiß, dass die Mädels Mittagsschlaf machen und will sie nicht wecken. Robert öffnet. In seinem Gesicht sieht Lukas Wut, Ärger und? Sorge? "Kommt erstmal rein!" Sagt Claire und schiebt sich an Robert vorbei. "Schön dass ihr hier seid. Wollt ihr was trinken?" "Das ist kein Kaffegrenzchen!" Faucht Robert. "Sie sind unsere Gäste und es gehört sich so!" Fährt Claire ihn an. Robert schaut zu den beiden. Sie reagieren nicht. "Also warum sollte ich euch nicht sofort melden?" Platzt er in die Ruhe. "Weil wir uns lieben, Sully!" Antwortet Lukas ruhig. "Mpf. Liebe. Klar!" Er sieht abwertend zu Vic. "Hey! Du kennst Victoria und du weißt dass sie mich weder als Suggar-Daddy noch als Karriereleiter missbraucht!" Ruft Lukas. "Das ist es ja. Ich dachte ich kenne euch beide. Aber scheinbar nicht. Sie macht sich an ihren Chef Ran und du bist dumm genug darauf rein zu fallen!" "Ich bin nicht dumm und Victoria hat sich nicht an mich rangeworfen. Ich habe sie um ein Date gebeten." "Common!" Ruft Sully aus. "Robert, bitte. Es ist wirklich auf gegenseitigem Respekt." "Respekt. Klar. Das einzige was du zur Zeit respektierst ist, dass dein Schwanz zum Zug kommt! Verdammt Lukas! Das kostet dich deine Karriere. Für was? Ein bisschen Spaß mit einem Rookie?" Schreit Robert. "Pass auf!" Zischt Lukas drohend. "Auf was? Ich sage dir die Wahrheit. Du bist nur blind und erkennst sie nicht. Das wird nie im Leben gut gehen. Sie nimmt doch regelmäßig andere mit Heim!" Ruft Robert. Er hat sein Team oft genug darüber reden hören, aber jetzt reicht es Lukas! Er schlägt zu. Claire schreit auf, während Vic ihn anstarrt. "Da sind wir also. Du schlägst mich, deinen besten Freund für irgendeine Frau! Schäm dich Lukas!" "Ich soll mich schämen?" Schreit er. Oben beginnen die Kinder zu weinen. "Na toll! Großartig gemacht, Lukas!" Claire stürmt die Treppe hoch. Sullivan folgt ihr zwei Schritte, dreht sich dann aber zu den beiden um. "Trenn dich von ihr. Oder ich melde es! Es ist eure Wahl!" Droht er und geht die Treppe nach oben zu seinen Frauen. 

Lukas sackt auf die Couch. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Jetzt haben sie 19, die gegen Lukas sind. Sully und Claire die gegen Vic sind und die Personalabteilung und den Rest der Welt, der gegen sie beide sein wird.

Sie hat sich geirrt, das war schlimmer!


	40. Der Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Team stellt einen Plan auf.

"Komm, lass uns gehen!" Vic nimmt seine Hand und er lässt sich auf die Beine ziehen. "Es tut mir Leid, Victoria. Du kennst Sully, er ist eigentlich nicht so." "Er macht sich Sorgen um dich. Ich verstehe das!" Tröstet sie ihn. "Nach Hause?" Fragt sie leicht und Lukas nickt dankbar. Sie verlassen das Haus und fahren zu Ripleys Unterkunft. "Wir müssen uns überlegen, was wir tun!" Sagt er plötzlich. "Meinst du Sully meldet uns wirklich?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es wissen jetzt zu viele Personen. Irgendeiner wird sich schon verplappern und jemand fremdes wird es melden." Vic nickt traurig. "Vielleicht sollten wir nochmals mit ihnen alleine reden?" "Vielleicht." Lukas seufzt. Dann fallen beide in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Der nächste Tag kommt schnell. Vic kann sich nicht helfen. Sie kann und will Sullivan heute in der Schicht nicht sehen. Zu sehr hat er ihr weh getan, mit seinen Behauptungen. Sie meldet sich bei Andy krank und verspricht ein Attest nach zu reichen.  
"Herrera? Ein Wort!" Sagt Sullivan und geht zurück in sein Büro. Andy schließt die Tür. "Sir?" "Wo ist Hughes?" "Krank." Sullivan seufzt. "Sie wissen worum es geht?" "Vic und Ripley?" Er nickt lediglich. "Ich weiß nicht, wie es auf ihrer Seite aussieht. Ich meine auch wenn ich mich nicht in euer Privatleben einmische, mir ist schon bekannt, dass Hughes kein Beziehungstyp ist." "Bis zu Ripley. Seit die beiden zusammen sind, ist es anders." "Sie meint es ernst mit ihm?" "Definitiv. Vic meint es mehr wie ernst. Was ist mit Ripley?" Sullivan zeigt auf sein Veilchen. "Toternst." Andy sieht ihn überrascht und schockiert an. "Und nun?" Fragt sie. "Die beiden werden sich nicht alleine trennen, aber diese Beziehung…." Er macht Anführungszeichen in die Luft. "Sie werden sich selbst nur Schaden." Stimmt Andy zu. "Und was machen wir?" Fragt Sullivan. "Wir müssen ihnen irgendwie die Augen öffnen. Was würde Vic tun müssen, wenn die Personalabteilung dem zustimmt?" "Keine betrunkenen Bartrips, überall Presse, Klatschkolumnen." "Also Firstlady? Mit Interview und allem?" "Ziemlich!" "Vic würde es hassen! Das ist so gar nicht sie. Vic ist laut, denkt nicht nach, bevor sie spricht. Ist offen, ehrlich, gesellig. Außer wenn sie alleine sein will, dann will sie niemanden sehen. Was eigentlich nicht oft vorkommt. Normalerweise feiern wir zusammen, bei Dean oder Vic." "Feiern mit 19? Lukas würde das nicht mögen. Er ist lieber ruhig. Trinkt einen Scotch und arbeitet bis zum umfallen." "Sie passen definitiv nicht zusammen!" "Nein, tun sie nicht. Und sie sehen es nicht Mal!" Sagt Sully resigniert. "Okay. Lass uns folgendes tun." Andy erklärt ihm den Plan und Sully stimmt zu.

Nach der Schicht treffen sich Vic und ihr Team bei Andy und Maya, während Lukas zu Sully fährt. "Was gibt's?" Fragt Vic ihr Team. "Vic, wir müssen sprechen!" Beginnt Dean. "Über was?" Sie stellt sich dumm. "Über deine Beziehung!" Stöhnt Maya. "Was ist damit?" Vic geht auf Abwehrhaltung. "Was erwartest du von der Beziehung? Ihr seid so verschieden?!" Andy beginnt das Gespräch zu führen. "Ja und? Verschieden ist nicht schlecht!" "Natürlich ist verschieden nicht grundsätzlich schlecht. Aber ihr habt einfach gar nichts gemeinsam!" Stellt sie fest. "Und das weißt du woher?" Fragt Vic genervt. "Ach komm schon Vic! Er ist in sich gekehrt, bedacht, unnahbar. Du bist laut, fröhlich, aufgeschlossen, gehst gerne feiern. Alles, was du aufgeben müsstest." "Wie meinst du das?" Fragt Vic wirklich überrascht. "Wenn du quasi die First Lady des SFD wirst, musst du dich auch so verhalten. Interviews, keine Partys, öffentliche Veranstaltungen und so weiter." Vic starrt sie kurz an. "Ich müsste mich ein bisschen ändern, ja und? Ihr könntet mir helfen das zu tun, statt mich runter zu machen. Jeder kann sich ändern und wenn ich es muss, dann tue ich es für ihn."  
"Lukas was denkst du dir dabei?" "Ich liebe sie. Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so gefühlt!" Sullys Fernseh blitzt auf und das Live-Bild von Vic erscheint. "Jeder kann sich ändern und wenn ich es muss, dann tue ich es für ihn." Dann ist es ein Standbild. "Willst du das? Willst du, dass sie sich für dich ändern muss? Dass sie ihre komplette Persönlichkeit aufgibt? Lieben heißt auch loslassen! Denk doch Mal an das Departement, was für Auswirkungen das haben wird. Luke du bist verantwortlich!" Lukas starrt auf den Bildschirm. Sully hat Recht. Vic müsste sich komplett ändern, alles was sie liebt müsste sie aufgeben. "Also?" "Du…. Du hast Recht. Ich muss…. Ich werde… ich… ich bin für das Departement, ich bin verantwortlich." Stammelte er. Das war es, worauf Sully gehofft hat.  
Vic erstarrt, als sie Lukas Antwort hört. Er will sich trennen? Hat sie was falsch gemacht? Sie erstarrt. "Vic? Alles okay?" Fragt Travis vorsichtig. "Ihr habt Recht. Okay? Ihr hattet mit allem Recht!" Vic dreht sich um und verschwindet. Keiner folgt ihr.

Lukas versucht nun schon den dritten Tag in Folge Vic zu erreichen, doch sie geht nicht dran. Nachrichten ignoriert sie. Am Ende des Tages, nachdem er nicht einmal mehr an die Mailbox kommt ist er verzweifelt. Sie muss ihn gesperrt haben! Er weiß, dass sie nicht in der Schicht ist. Kurzerhand fährt er bei ihr vorbei. Doch ihre Fenster sind dunkel, niemand reagiert auf klopfen oder klingeln. Niedergeschlagen verlässt er ihr Haus.

Am nächsten Morgen fährt er früh zu ihrer Station. Sie muss heute in die Schicht. Sie muss also auftauchen. Er betritt die Wache. Noch ist die D-Schicht da. Lukas drückt sich im Konferenzraum rum, bis es Zeit für den Schichtwechsel wird. Er verlässt den Raum um ins Foyer hinunter zu gehen. Er ist nervös. Dort trifft er endlich auf Vic, er öffnet den Mund, sie funkelt ihn a und lässt ihn stehen. Lukas sieht ihr irritiert nach. "Victoria?" Ruft er ihr hinterher, doch sie ignoriert ihn. Er folgt ihr, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, sobald er sich gefangen hat und erwischt sie, als sie ihre Koje betritt. Er greift nach ihrem Handgelenk und sie dreht sich zu ihm um. "Vic? Was ist los?" Fragt er überrascht. "Lassen sie mich los, Chief!" Taucht sie ihn an. Schockiert lässt er ihre Hand fallen. "Victoria?! Was hast du? Können wir bitte in Ruhe reden?" Fragt er und will an ihr vorbei in ihre Koje. "Verlassen sie meinen Bereich, Sir. Oder ich werde eine Dienstaufsichtsbeschwerde einreichen!" Haut sie ihm um die Ohren. Lukas starrt sie perplex an. Gehorcht aber und verlässt sowohl ihre Koje, als auch die Umkleide. Schockiert geht er die Treppe hinunter. "Luke? Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Sully verwundert. Sein Freund ist leichenblass. "Ich… Vic spricht nicht mehr mit mir und ich weiß nicht wieso. Sie hat mich angefahren und mit einer Dienstaufsichtsbeschwerde gedroht." Lukas antwortet fassungslos. Sully zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. Das war einfacher als erwartet und definitiv effizienter als gedacht.


	41. Chief! Ihre Entscheidung!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas und Vic versuchen ihr Leben in den Griff zu bekommen.

"Luke, vielleicht solltest du sie einfach gehen lassen. Scheinbar soll es nicht sein." "Aber ich verstehe es nicht. Vor ein paar Stunden war alles gut und nun das!" "Mann kann Frau nicht immer verstehen. Sei froh, dass du es jetzt gesehen hast und nicht nachdem ihr HR informiert habt." Lukas nickt Gedankenverloren, er beschließt einfach zu gehen und lässt Sully stehen. Lukas versteht die Welt nicht mehr. Was ist nur passiert? Niedergeschlagen geht er ins Büro. An Arbeit ist leider überhaupt nicht zu denken.  
Zur gleichen Zeit ist auf 19 der Teufel los. Travis hört Vic rumschreien und betritt verwirrt das Barney. Sie befindet sich in einem lauten Streit mit Sullivan. "Ich akzeptiere das nicht, Hughes! So können sie nicht mit mir reden!" Poltert er. "Ach ja? Was passiert dann? Schicken sie mich zum Chief? Zu ihrem Boddy? Wo ich mich dann erklären soll, nachdem sie mich Schlampe genannt haben?" Schreit sie zurück. Travis steht der Mund offen und blickt vom einen zum anderen. "Ich habe nicht." "Oh, doch! Genau das haben sie impliziert! Sir!" Wobei der Titel mit deutlicher Verspätung nachgereicht wird. Sullivan seufzt. "Das war unklug formuliert!" Vic schnappt nach Luft, doch Sullivan fällt ihr ruhig ins Wort. "Hören sie, Hughes! Ich bin nicht gegen sie. Im Gegenteil. Ich bin in ihrer Ecke. Verstehen sie doch bitte, dass es so das beste ist. Sie sind talentiert und eine erstaunliche Feuerwehrfrau, aber mit dieser Beziehung hätten sie sich alles verbaut. Irgendwann werden sie mir danken!" "Glaube ich kaum!" Spuckt Vic ihm vor die Füße und lässt ihn stehen. Travis sieht immer noch perplex auf den Captain. "Fragen sie bitte nicht, Montgomery!" Winkt dieser ab und Travis folgt Vic kopfschüttelnd.

Es vergeht über eine Woche. Lukas hat nichts von ihr gehört, er überprüft regelmäßig seine Nachrichten, Mails und vieles mehr. "Sir? Ist alles okay?" Fragt seine Sekretärin besorgt, als Lukas mit tiefen Augenringen zum Dienst erscheint. "Nicht anders als gestern." Presst er hervor und lässt sie stehen. Sie sieht ihm verwirrt nach. Clarissa ist bei ihm, seit Lukas Batallionchief geworden war. Und so niedergeschlagen und ja, besiegt, hat sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Er ist ein schmerzhafter Anblick. Nichts erinnert an den großen, stolzen, unbesiegbaren, Firechief.  
Er versucht 19 so gut es geht zu meiden, kommt zu Sully, wenn die A-Schicht nicht im Dienst ist oder trifft sich mit ihm bei sich zu Hause. So war es auch heute zum Abendessen gewesen. Es war ziemlich eintönig. Die Mädels waren schon im Bett, Lukas hat die Eltern begrüßt, eine Flasche Wein mitgebracht, gegessen, sich artig bedankt und ist wieder gegangen. "Robert?" "Ja mein Engel?" "Robert, so geht das nicht weiter." "Was meinst du Claire?" "Unseren Freund? Lukas? Warst du überhaupt anwesend? Hast du ihn gesehen? Er sieht schrecklich aus! Fahl! Blass! Hat er seit der Trennung überhaupt geschlafen?" "Er kommt schon drüber hinweg. Du kennst ihn. Er wird sich in den Job stürzen und dann regelt sich alles von alleine!" "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein?!" Ruft sie schockiert aus. "Was soll ich tun, Claire? Die beiden passen nicht zusammen. Sie würden sich nur im Wege stehen und lieber jetzt, als Scheidung Nummer 3!" "Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher!" Seufzt Claire. "Glaub mir, Hughes hat schon fast wieder zu sich selbst gefunden!" "Ach ja?" "Ja, sie hat mich angeschrieen, wegen unserer Unterhaltung hier im Wohnzimmer." "Sie hat was?" "Schau, Hughes ist explosive, unüberlegt, feurig. Und genau das hat sie heute gezeigt. Sie hat keinen Respekt, ist förmlich explodiert. Und nun stell dir das in einem Interview vor oder auf einer Gala, einem Empfang." Sie nickt Gedankenverloren. "Ich sehe was du meinst, aber ich sehe auch Lukas und ich glaube es bricht ihn." "Er schafft das schon!" Winkt Sully ab.

Vic trifft sich dagegen regelmäßig mit Andy und Maya zum trinken und flirten. Es kommt auch mehr wie einmal vor, dass sie einen anderen Mann mit nach Hause nimmt. Travis ist davon zwar nicht begeistert, aber er toleriert es. Vic braucht das gerade und er wird ihr nicht im Weg stehen.  
Nach so einer besagten Nacht erscheint Vic verkatert und müde zum Dienst. Noch bevor Sullivan sich dazu äußern kann, werden sie zu einem 4 Alarm gerufen. 23, 88 und 42 sind bereits vor Ort. Zusammen mit Firechief Lukas Ripley. Vic stöhnt auf und rollt mit den Augen, als sie seinen Truck erblickt. "Kannst du damit umgehen?" Fragt Travis besorgt. "Natürlich." "Bist du dir sicher?" "Ich kann definitiv meinen Job machen!" Zischt sie und rüstet sich aus. Sie bekommt mit Travis die Entlüftung zugeteilt und beide rennen davon. Lukas hat sie gesehen, sie scheint okay, also widmet er sich wieder der Szene. "Montgomery, Entlüftung gemacht?" "Ja, Captain!" Antwortet er. "Gut, dann kommen sie herunter. Wir brauchen sie beim Außenangriff. C-Seite!" "Verstanden, Sir!" Die beiden verlassen das Dach, gehen zur C-Seite und helfen 23 bei Angriff. Lukas Augen ruhen auf Vic. Sie unterhält sich mit dem zuständigen Captain und geht Jones helfen. Er sieht, wie Jones mit ihr flirtet und Vic ihm zuzwinkert. Galle kommt Lukas nach oben und er schluckt sie zusammen mit der Eifersucht wieder hinunter. "Chief? Was sollen wir tun? Das Nachbargebäude könnte Schäden nehmen!" Lukas starrt zu Vic, die am löschen ist. "Chief! Wir brauchen eine Entscheidung!" "Chief!" Lukas realisiert, dass er gerufen wird. "Wiederholen sie!" Fordert er auf. "Das Feuer springt über! Sollen wir evakuieren?" "Ja. Ja definitiv!" Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu spät und sie bekommen noch alle nach draußen! Lukas stöhnt. Er darf sich nicht so ablenken lassen. Dully wirft ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Er hat gemerkt, dass Lukas abgelenkt war. Lukas atmet auf, als die Szene unter Kontrolle ist, verschwindet er sofort. Er möchte nicht auf Vic warten oder irgendwas implizieren. Er ist froh, als er endlich weg kann und niemand verletzt wurde. Vic schien sich besser konzentrieren zu können, als er. Zumindest hat sie keinen Fehler gemacht! Er muss mit ihr sprechen. Aber wie? Sie nimmt ja nicht ab und zu Hause öffnet sie nicht.


	42. Der Brief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic erhält einen Brief und dieser bringt alles durcheinander.

Vic kommt nach der Schicht nach Hause und zu ihrer Überraschung findet sie eine Einladung zum Hauptquartier im Briefkasten. Sie wird offiziell vorgeladen. Von Lukas! In 2 Stunden! Wir steigt in ihr auf. Schnell springt sie unter die Dusche, zieht ihre hautenge Jeans und ein figurbetontes Top an. Soll er ruhig sehen, was er verpasst! Immer noch wütend fährt sie zur Zentrale. Sie fährt mit dem Aufzug nach oben. "Ja bitte?" Begrüßt Clarissa sie. "Hughes, ich habe einen Termin." Vic wedelt mit dem Brief. "Er wartet schon!" Vic stürmt ins Büro und Clarissa kann noch die Tür schließen, bevor sie losdonnert. "Du lädst mich offiziell vor, weil ich deine Anrufe nicht annehme? Ist das dein Ernst? Du weißt schon, dass das Amtsmissbrauch ist!" Sie knallt ihm den Brief auf seinen Schreibtisch. Das hatte Lukas sicher nicht erwartet. Er starrt sie an. Gott ist sie schön! "Wenn du meine Anrufe angenommen hättest, hätte ich dich inoffiziell vorladen können!" Kontert er. Vic starrt ihn verwirrt an. Lukas reibt sich die Augen. "Setz dich, bitte!" "Was willst du?" Zischt sie. "Ich will, dass du dich setzt. Es ist ein offizielles, kein privates Gespräch. Also bitte, setz dich endlich!" "Oh." Vic setzt sich langsam hin. "Ich hasse es." Lukas macht eine Pause. "Es…. Es gab eine offizielle Beschwerde gegen dich!" "Was?" Ruft Vic dazwischen, Lukas seufzt. "Eine Frau Meyer behauptet du hättest ihr falsche Medikamente gegeben und nun hat sie dauerhafte Schäden." Vic starrt ihn fassungslos an. "Kontext bitte!" Fordert sie und Lukas nickt. Er schlägt die Akte auf. "Sie hat angerufen um in die Klinik zu kommen, wegen eines großflächigen Ausschlags an Rücken, Armen und Händen. Du sollst ihr Cortison statt Morphin gegeben haben, woraufhin der Ausschlag zurück ging, die Ärzte keine Diagnose stellen konnten und sie nun eine chronische Nervenentzündung hat." Fasst er zusammen. "Mir würde nie so ein gravierender Fehler unterlaufen! Lukas! Du weißt das!" Ruft sie geschickt aus. Er seufzt. "Bis die Untersuchung abgeschlossen sind. Ich mache das wirklich nicht gerne, dass musst du mir glauben. Aber ich kann dich nicht anders behandeln, als alle anderen." Lukas atmet durch. "Bis die Vorwürfe geklärt sind muss ich dich leider suspendieren!" "Was? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" "Vic, es tut mir Leid. Aber ich muss!" Er sieht sie fast schon flehend an. "Gib mir bitte Marke und Ausweis." Vic starrt ihn an, dann reicht sie ihm Marke und Dienstausweis. "Du darfst keine Wache betreten, die Uniform tragen oder dich als Angehörige des SFD ausgeben. Hast du verstanden?" Sie starrt ihn nur an. "Victoria?!" "Es ist Hughes, Sir!" Schießt sie. Dann steht sie auf, nimmt ihre Tasche und geht. Sie lässt ihn einfach perplex zurück. Eine Antwort bekommt er auch nicht. Lukas seufzt. So hatte er sich das definitiv nicht vorgestellt.  
Vic fährt ziellos durch die Stadt. Erst hat sie ihren Freund verloren und nun auch ihren Job! Sie hält an einem Laden, holt zwei Flaschen Wodka, schreibt den Mädels, dass sie zu Hause auf sie wartet und beginnt direkt vor ihrer Tür zu trinken.  
Nach einer Stunde tauchen Andy und Maya auf. "Vic? Was ist los? Warum trinkst du hier draußen?" Fragt Maya überrascht und sammelt die Freundin ein. "Mich würde eher interessieren warum du überhaupt schon eine halbe Flasche getrunken hast!" Sagt Andy mehr zu sich als zu den Mädels. "Erst hab ich Lukas verloren und nun auch meinen Job!" Sie wedelt mit dem Papier. Fassungslos greift Andy danach und liest die Vorladung. "Ripley hat dich gefeuert?" "Suspendiert!" Lallt Vic. "Wegen dem was zwischen euch war?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf und trinkt erneut. "Offizielle Beschwerde." Bringt sie heraus. "Lass uns drinnen weiter reden." Andy sammelt Vics Sachen ein und die drei gehen nach oben. Vic versucht die Geschehnisse wiederzugeben. Aber nach einer ¾ Flasche Wodka auf nüchternen Magen ist es nicht mehr ganz verständlich. Die Mädels bringen sie ins Bett und setzen sich auf die Couch. Sie wollen Vic definitiv nicht allein lassen.  
Stunden später erwacht Vic. Ihr Schädel brummt. Sie steht auf, nimmt Tabletten und geht ins Wohnzimmer. Andy und Maya erwarten sie bereits. "Ihr seid noch da?" Fragt Vic überrascht und geht an den Kühlschrank. Sie holt drei Bier und die Reste der Pizza hervor. Sie bedienen sich. Die Mädels verlangen eine Erklärung und Vic gibt die Geschehnisse des Morgens wieder. "So leid es mir tut, aber er hat Recht. Er musste sich suspendieren!" Erklärt Andy. "Hmpf!" Gibt Vic ihr als Antwort und greift nach den Wodka. "Meinst du nicht, dass es langt?" Fragt Maya. "Muss morgen ja nicht zum Dienst!" Erwidert Vic sarkastisch und trinkt weiter. Andy seufzt. Ihr tut es weh, die Freundin so zu sehen.  
Es vergehen weitere drei Stunden. Andy und Maya bringen Vic erneut ins Bett und verabschieden sich dann.

Es ist einige Tage später. Vic steht auf, zieht sich Jogginghosen an und holt sich als erstes ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. Es klopft und Vic schlenderte zur Tür. Es klopft erneut. "Ja, ja, komme ja schon!" Ruft sie genervt aus. Trinkt einen weiteren Schluck und öffnet die Tür. Sie erstarrt, als sie Lukas vor sich entdeckt. Er sieht mindestens genauso schockiert aus wie sie, als er ihren Zustand bemerkt. "Vic!" Stößt er aus. "Was willst du?" Fragt sie genervt. "Darf ich reinkommen?" Sie scheint zu überlegen. "Gehst du bei jedem Firefighter in die Wohnung oder nur bei mir?" Er seufzt. "Das Ergebnis der Untersuchung!" Er reicht ihr einen Brief. Vic stellt die Flasche auf den Tisch am Eingang und nimmt wortlos den Brief. Sie öffnet ihn auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Lukas folgt ihr unaufgefordert. Er erschrickt beim Zustand ihrer Wohnung. Auf der Arbeit hat sich Vic seit ihrer Trennung professionell gezeigt, aber ihr was das Ausmaß zu erkennen. Überall Kleidung, Essensverpackungen, Bierflaschen, mehrere Wodkaflaschen. "Hast du das alles getrunken?" Fragt er fassungslos. Vic sieht vom Brief auf. "Andy und Maya waren da!" Versucht sie zu beschwichtigen. Er nickt nur wortlos. Vic studiert weiter den Brief. "Und was bedeutet das nun?" Fragt sie endlich. "Das bedeutet, dass du bis zum Gerichtsverfahren weiter suspendiert bleibst!" Erklärt Lukas. Vic starrt ihn an. "Du glaubst dieser Frau?" "Es ist egal was ich glaube! Die Fakten sprechen gegen dich." Vic starrt ihn an. "Geh!" Wirft sie ihm an den Kopf. "Ich sollte dich nicht allein lassen." Widerspricht er. "Du sollst deinen Arsch aus meiner Wohnung schaffen! Sofort!" Schreit sie ihn an. Lukas nickt und geht, ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
Vic trinkt weiter. Sie muss sich irgendwie von dem Schmerz ablenken.  
Lukas fährt zu Sully. Er muss ihm mitteilen, dass Vic vorerst nicht mehr kommen wird.  
"Luke! Was gibt's? Wir haben keinen Termin oder?" "Nein, nein haben wir nicht." Seufzt Lukas. "Lass uns im Büro reden." Die beiden betreten das Büro. Lukas schließt die Tür und beide setzen sich. "Offiziell?" Lukas nickt. "Dann geht es um Hughes?" Lukas nickt erneut. "Da du hier bist und nicht sie, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie suspendiert bleibt?" Lukas nickt wieder. Sully seufzt und lehnt sich zurück. "Du weißt, dass sie es nicht getan hat!" Sagt er schlicht. "Natürlich weiß ich das! Aber was soll ich tun, Robert? Ich muss sie so behandeln! Auch wenn es mir das Herz bricht!" Sully sieht ihn fragend an. "Hast du sie Mal gesehen?" "Nicht seit der Vorladung." Gibt Sullivan zu. "Sie hat mindestens drei Kilo abgenommen. Sie lässt sich und ihre Wohnung total verkommen. Als ich heute morgen bei ihr war, hat sie um 10 getrunken! Sie hat nur diesen Job und ich habe ihn ihr weggenommen!" "Du kannst nichts dafür! Du musst dich so verhalten!" Lukas nickt traurig. Sie schweigen, als ein Alarm rein kommt. "Wohnungsbrand. Station 19 Leiter, Motor, RTW ausrücken. Eine Person vermisst, womöglich hilflose Person hinter Tür. Adresse…" Lukas starrt auf seinen Pager. "Das ist Victorias Haus!" Er wird Leichenblass. Schnell stürzen alle zu den Fahrzeugen. Lukas fährt mit seinem Truck voraus und kommt als erstes an Einsatzort an. "Was ist passiert?" Fragt er eine Nachbarin. "Aus der Wohnung von Miss Hughes qualmt es, der Rauchmelder geht, aber sie öffnet nicht." "Ist sie zu Hause?" "Ja. Ich glaube schon! Sie hat heute morgen mit jemandem geschrieen, Türen sind geknallt. Aber ihr Auto steht noch da und sie ist glaube ich gerade krankgeschrieben. Zumindest arbeitet sie nicht." Lukas schluckt. Er war derjenige, mit dem Vic gestritten hat. Er geht zu seinem Truck. Funkt die Ergebnisse an Sully und zieht seine Einsatzkleidung über. Er kann Flammen am Fenster sehen, er hat keine Zeit zu verlieren! Er schnappt sich sein AG und rennt ins Haus. Schon das Treppenhaus ist verqualmt. Er bricht ihre Tür auf. "Victoria?" Ruft er hinein. Keine Antwort. Langsam tastet sich Lukas vorwärts. Er durchsucht Schlafzimmer, Bad und den Teil des Wohnzimmers, der noch nicht brennt. Nichts. Es bleibt nur die Küche oder…. Nein, so darf er nicht denken. Lukas beginnt den Boden der Küche abzutasten. Er ist nass. Ein Eimer. Scheinbar hat Vic versucht zu löschen. Sie muss also in der Wohnung gewesen sein. Er tastet weiter. Ein Fuß! Ein Bein! Er hat sie! Gott sei Dank. Aber die Gefahr ist noch nicht gebannt. Lukas hört 19 in die Wohnung stürmen. "Brand im Wohnzimmer! Viel Brandmaterial. Passt auf!" Ruft er ihnen zu. "Was ist mit Vic?" Hört er Dean rufen. "Ich habe sie!" Ruft Lukas zurück, während er sie auf den Arm nimmt. Die Fluchthaube hat er ihr schon übergezogen. Schnell verlässt er mit ihr zusammen die Wohnung. So schnell er kann eilt er die Treppe hinunter und legt sie auf die bereitstehende Trage. Er reißt sich die Maske vom Gesicht und lässt das AG zu Boden fallen. Schnell ist er bei Vic, Travis und Ben im RTW. "Keine Spontanatmung. Wir intubieren!" Erklärt Travis. Lukas starrt auf den leblosen Körper. Ben intubiert, während Travis die Pads aufklebt. "Schlechte Herzfrequenz. Noch Sinusrhythmus." In dem Moment ändern sich der Rhythmus und der Monitor schreit. "Arrythmie! Wir schocken!" Lukas zieht seine Hand zurück. Travis zählt runter und schockt. Nichts. Er tut es erneut. "Herzstillstand! Beginne Reanimation!" "Fahr los! Ich reanimieren!" Mischt sich Lukas ein. Trav und Ben sehen sich an. Lukas beginnt unterdessen mit der Wiederbelebung. "Na los!" Schreit er Trav an. Der flitzt nach vorne und startet den Motor. Ben beatmet Vic und gibt ihr Medikamente.


	43. In der Klinik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie geht es mit Victoria weiter? Was passiert in Krankenhaus?
> 
> Wie verkraftet Lukas das alles?
> 
> Viel Spaß.

Sie kommen am Grey Sloan an. Travis hat sie bereits angekündigt. Ben öffnet die RTW Türen und schreit die Übergabe, während Lukas reanimierend mit Vic auf der Trage den RTW verlässt. "Victoria Hughes, 25. Herzstillstand nach Epi und Schock. Unbekannte Rauchintox. Womöglich Sturz. Reanimation und Intubation vor 8 Minuten." "Alkohol Abussus vielleicht Vergiftung!" Ruft Lukas dazwischen. "Alles klar. Wir übernehmen!" Schreit Meredith Grey und beginnt zu reanimieren. Lukas hört sie noch Befehle bellen. "Schockraum 1. Sofort Notfalllabor. Piept Shephard und Pierce an. Sofort Kopfct anmelden. Ich brauche Amniodaron, Epi und Paddels." Lukas bleibt am Eingang stehen und sieht wie Vic in den ersten Schockraum gefahren wird. Er greift sich mit beiden Händen in die Haare. Ihm wird plötzlich ganz anders. Das Adrenalin lässt nach. Er dreht sich um, geht die 2 Schritte nach draußen und übergibt sich in die Einfahrt. Angesiedelt wischt er sich den Mund ab. "Wurden sie durchgecheckt?" Eine Krankenschwester sieht ihn an. "Was?" Fragt Lukas verwirrt. Sie deutet auf seine Kleider. "Hat sich jemand um die gekümmert?" Lukas sieht an sich runter. Erst jetzt bemerkt er seine Einsatzkleidung. "Äh, nein. Wir sind direkt her." "Okay. Kommen sie mit. Ich werde einen Arzt holen." Die resolute Frau harkt sich bei ihm ein und nimmt ihn einfach mit hinein. Lukas starrt zum Schockraum 1, der mittlerweile leer ist. "Setzen sie sich. Ich hole Dr. Schmidt." Lukas gehorcht. Ein junger Arzt kommt, legt ihm die Pads an und schließt ihn an den Monitor. Er hört ihn ab und stellt ihm Fragen, Lukas antwortet in Trance. Die ganze Zeit sieht er zum Schockraum, auch von 19 ist nichts zu sehen. "Wissen sie was mit Victoria Hughes ist?" Fragt er, ohne den Arzt anzusehen. "Ich darf ihnen keine Informationen geben. Tut mir Leid, Sir." "Können sie Dr. Bailey schicken?" Es ist das erste Mal, dass Lukas ihn ansieht. "Sie ist im OP. Tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, Sir. Aber sie sind okay. Alles ist in Ordnung." Er macht die Kabel ab und entlässt Lukas. Er geht durch die Klinik, in der Hoffnung irgendjemand zu sehen, den er kennt. Dr. Webber wäre gut oder Pierce. Aber nichts. Er will Sully anfunken, hat aber seinen Truck nicht da. Lukas setzt sich in den Wartebereich und wartet. Irgendwann taucht 19 auf. Sie stürmen zu Lukas, der ihnen nichts sagen kann. Dann erhält Andy einen Text und das Team rennt irgendwo anders hin. Sully bleibt bei ihm. "Du solltest dich umziehen." Sagt er und reicht ihm die Schlüssel zu seinem Truck. "Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihr ist." Stottert Lukas. "Ich erkundige mich!" Dann geht Sully.   
Lukas verlässt die Klinik um sich am Truck umzuziehen, ein Text von Sully bringt ihn aus der Ruhe. *Reanimation erfolgreich. Rauchintox Intubiert, Verbrennung 1 Grades Arm, keine Hirnblutung, keine inneren Organe betroffen. Blutalk 2,3. Infusion liegt. 2l Ringer voll auf. Schäden erst nach aufwachen zu erkennen.* Lukas verarbeitet die Informationen. Sie war mehr wie angetrunken. Sie war sternhagelvoll! Die Verbrennung ist nicht wild. Sie lebt. *Wie lange?* Schreibt er zurück und Sully weiß was er damit fragt. *8 Minuten RTW, 40 Minuten Klinik. Aber die Zeit in der Wohnung ist unbekannt.* Also knapp 50 Minuten hatten sie gebraucht, um sie zurück zu holen. Und die Schäden von den Gasen in der Wohnung bzw die Zeit ohne Sauerstoff war unbekannt. Die Folgen können verherend sein. Lukas stöhnt. Er will in die Klinik, zu ihr. Er muss sie sehen. Lukas betritt erneut die Klinik. Er findet 19 schließlich im Wartebereich. Das Team starrt ihn finster an. Okay. Er war dafür verantwortlich, dass sie überhaupt zu Hause war und wahrscheinlich auch, dass sie so getrunken hat, aber er hat sie schließlich auch gerettet! Sully nimmt ihn zur Seite. "Wie geht es ihr?" "Sie untersuchen gerade." Lukas Pager geht und beide sehen darauf. Lukas stöhnt. "Sie wird mich eh nicht hier haben wollen, richtig?" Niederlage ist in seiner Stimme zu hören. "Geh. Ich bleibe!" Sichert Sully ihm zu. Widerwillig räumt Lukas das Feld.   
Er muss sich sehr zusammen reißen, um sich auf das Feuer zu konzentrieren. Doch irgendwie schafft er es. Sully hat ihm zugesichert sich zu melden. Also beschließt Lukas nach Hause zu fahren und zumindest zu duschen. Danach setzt er sich aufs Bett und bevor er es bemerkt, ist er im Sitzen eingeschlafen.   
Mitten in der Nacht wird er wach. Nichts neues von Sully, er legt sich hin und schläft bis zum nächsten Morgen. Die Geschehnisse des Tages im Traum verarbeitend.

Lukas wacht schweißgebadet auf. Sie darf nicht tot sein! Er zieht sich an und fährt um 6 zur Klinik. 19 ist immer noch da. Sie sehen ihn missbilligend an. Sully nimmt ihn zur Seite, bevor etwas passiert. "Ich sagte doch, dass ich da bleibe!" "Ich wollte sie sehen." "Ach Lukas." "Bitte, Sully!" Der seufzt. "Ich denke nicht, dass das gut ist." "Bitte!" Fleht Lukas. "235." Sagt er lediglich. Lukas nickt ein Danke und verschwindet nach oben. Er geht auf die Intensivstation und läuft die Zimmer ab. 232, 233, 234, 235! Er atmet durch und tritt an die Scheibe. Travis schläft im Stuhl neben dem Bett. Im Bett liegt sie. Seine Victoria. Blass, mit Kabeln und Drähten an alles mögliche angeschlossen. Der Monitor piepst regelmäßig. Die Beatmung surrt. Lukas Herz setzt kurz aus. Es ist ein Schock sie so zu sehen. Travis beginnt sich zu rühren und Lukas geht, bevor er erwacht.  
Er fährt zum Hauptquartier. Wenn Clarissa dachte, dass er gestern schlecht aussah, erschrickt sie heute. Lukas sieht aus wie ein lebender Toter. Sie versucht ihn anzulächeln, der Schock zeichnet allerdings ihr Gesicht. Lukas ignoriert es bzw bekommt es gar nicht mit. Er ist gedanklich bei Victoria und betritt ohne Gruß sein Büro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich verspreche, dass ich bald einen Hoffnungsschimmer Pflanze 😉


	44. Der Arztbericht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas bekommt Neuigkeiten über Vic

Lukas versucht sich mit Arbeit abzulenken. Er versucht es wirklich. Aber es gelingt nicht. Nach drei Stunden gibt er es für heute auf. Er blickt auf sein Smartphone. Nichts. Kein Text von Sully, der ihm sagt, dass es ihr gut geht. Lukas öffnet seine Galerie. Er hat lediglich das Karnevalbild von sich und Victoria. Er seufzt während es es betrachtet. Es war so eine schöne Zeit, unbeschwert. Er war seit langem endlich wieder glücklich gewesen. Und nun? Nun ist dieses Glück zerstört. Er hat es zerstört. Wenn er sie nicht suspendiert hätte, wäre sie in der Schicht gewesen und nicht betrunken zu Hause. Nicht in der Wohnung, die Feuer gefangen hat. "Gott siehst du scheiße aus! Ist alles in Ordnung?" Frankel steht plötzlich in einem Büro und sieht ihn prüfend an. "Nein, nicht wirklich." Seufzt Lukas. "Was willst du?" Fragt er mit einer Mischung von Desinteresse und Gereiztheit. "Ich wollte mich nach 19 erkundigen. Jemand ist in der Klinik?" "Hughes, ja. Wohnungsbrand. Rauchintox, sie liegt auf Intensiv." Versucht Lukas neutral zu antworten. "So schlimm?" "Wurde reanimiert." "Scheiße. Kein Wunder, dass sich die komplette A-Schicht krank gemeldet hat." "Sie haben was?" "Ja, die komplette Schicht fällt weg." Lukas seufzt. "Sprich mit ihnen. Ich weiß, dass es Scheiße ist, wegen Hughes, aber ich kann keine ganze Schicht streichen." "Ist das nicht eigentlich dein Job, Lukas?" "Es ist deine Station. Also kümmere dich darum, bevor es einen Aufstand gibt!" Sie sieht ihn schockiert an. "Wenn du meinst." "Meine ich." Seufzt er. "Und du bist sicher, dass du hier sein solltest?" "Wo soll ich sonst sein?" "Keine Ahnung. Aber du siehst aus wie ein lebender Toter. Ruh dich aus oder regel was du auch immer regeln musst." "Danke für den tollen Rat! Meinst du ich würde hier sitzen, wenn ich es Regeln könnte?" Faucht er. Sie seufzt. "Lukas. Ich weiß, dass du jemanden gesehen hast. Ich weiß, dass ihr glücklich wart. Auch wenn ihr euch getrennt habt, kann man miteinander reden. Versuch es doch einfach. Wenn ihr etwas an dir liegt, wird sie zu hören." Lukas schnaubt. "Wenn es nur so einfach wäre!" "Ist es. Fahr zu ihr. Ich übernehme deine Bereitschaft. Du bist eh nicht in der Lage eine Szene zu bearbeiten." "Es geht nicht. Okay?! Und jetzt geh bitte!" Lukas verleiht dem ganzen Nachdruck, in dem er sich seinen Papieren zuwendet und Frankel einfach ignoriert. Sie steht noch kurz perplex da, dann schüttelt sie ungläubig den Kopf und geht. 

Es vergehen ein paar Tage. Lukas hat keine weiteren Updates erhalten. Also möchte er selbst nach Victoria sehen. Er beschließt in der Mittagspause in die Klinik zu fahren. Er erkundigt sich nach der Zimmernummer und erschrickt, als es immer noch die gleiche ist. Er hatte gehofft, erwartet, dass sie mittlerweile auf Normalstation wäre. Lukas schlurft zu ihrem Zimmer. 19 ist anwesend. Natürlich ist 19 anwesend. Er seufzt innerlich, bevor er eintritt. "Mahlzeit." Grüßt er kurz. Ein stummes nicken folgt als Antwort des Teams. Keiner spricht mit ihm. Andy funkelt ihn sogar wütend an. "Lasst uns gehen. Schicht beginnt gleich." Spuckt sie ihm förmlich vor die Füße und das Team verabschiedet sich von Vic, bevor sie schweigend am Chief vorbei gehen. Na super. Das lief Klasse! Lukas geht einen Schritt näher zu Victoria. "Hi! Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Eigentlich habe ich erwartet, dass du mich anschreist. Mir sagst, was ich tun soll. Ich meine, dass ist irgendwie unser Ding, oder?" Vic reagiert nicht. Die Beatmung surrt im Hintergrund. "Chief!" Eine freundliche Stimme reißt Lukas aus seinem Gespräch. Er dreht sich um. "Dr. Bailey!" "Kann ich etwas für sie tun?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Nicht wirklich. Ich wollte nur nach Hughes sehen. Gibt es etwas neues?" "Nicht wirklich. Die Rauchintox war stark. Ihre Lunge arbeitet noch nicht wie sie soll. Ihr EEG und EKG sind mittlerweile ganz okay, aber wir werden erst mehr wissen, wenn sie aufwacht." "Wenn oder sobald?" Fragt Lukas schockiert nach. "Wenn, leider. Sie hatte eine Hirnblutung, ausgelöst durch den Sturz. Aber durch den Alkohol könnte mehr Blut austreten und wir konnten nicht sofort operieren. Erst als wir den Pegel reduziert hatten und die Medikamente Wirkung zeigten, konnte Dr. Shepard die Blutung stoppen." Lukas erstarrt. "Heißt das, dass sie vielleicht nicht mehr aufwacht?" Dr. Bailey prüft seine Miene und sieht echte Besorgnis. "Es könnte. Ja. Aber wir werden es sehen. Sie ist stark. Also hoffen wir einfach das beste." "Und wenn sie aufwacht. Ist sie dann fit oder wird sie…?" "Dass kann ich ihnen beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Es wird bestimmt eine anstrengende und schmerzhafte Reha auf sie zukommen. Mit Glück könnte sie wieder arbeiten." Lukas nickt vor Schock. Warum hat er sie nur suspendiert? "Danke Dr." "Keine Ursache." Sagt sie leise und lässt die beiden alleine. Lukas setzt sich zu Victoria ans Bett. "Vic! Hör mir zu. Du schaffst das. Okay? Du bist stark. Du bist so stark und ich bewundere deinen Mut. Wir werden das zusammen durchstehen, wenn du das willst. Ich bin für dich da okay? Ich liebe dich, Victoria Hughes! Werd schnell fit. Okay?" Er haucht ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und geht, bevor er wie ein kleiner Junge anfängt zu weinen.


	45. Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die beiden treffen aufeinander. Chaos vorprogrammiert. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen. Ich hoffe, dass einige sich freuen!

Weitere Tage vergehen. Lukas versucht Vic zu besuchen. Er versucht es jeden Tag. Aber entweder kommt ein Einsatz dazwischen oder 19 geht gerade in die Klinik oder Lukas schafft es einfach nicht sich zu überwinden. Er hat Angst davor sie nochmals so zu sehen, Angst davor, dass es ihr schlechter geht, Angst davor, dass sie ihn nicht zurück will.   
Er arbeitet an den Akten, als ihm eine mit Krankmeldungen in die Hände fällt. Das übliche. Gebrochene Arme, Beine, Schnittverletzungen, Verbrennungen. Alle Diensttauglich, zumindest am Schreibtisch. Beim letzten Blatt stockt er kurz. Hughes, Victoria steht ganz oben auf dem Formular. Er atmet durch, dann beginnt er zu lesen. *Entwöhnung der Beatmung erfolgreich, nicht weiter somnolent, reaktiv auf Aufforderungen, Kommunikation weitestgehend erhalten genauere Prüfung in wenigen Tagen, Mobilität eingeschränkt aber mit guten Aussichten.* Lukas Augen weiten sich. Sie ist wach! Atmet alleine! Ihr Verstand funktioniert. Sie Kommuniziert und bewegt sich eigenständig! Lukas könnte Luftsprünge machen! Schnell schnappt er sich seine Jacke und fährt zur Klinik. Er erkundigt sich nach der Zimmernummer, die endlich eine andere ist. Lukas rennt fast zu ihrem Zimmer. Er trägt ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, bis er an ihrem Zimmer ankommt.  
Vic sitzt im Bett, umringt von ihrem Team. Die lockere, fröhliche Unterhaltung erliegt sofort, als sich die beiden Lager erblicken. "Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht." Sagt Lukas leise und versucht Victorias Blick zu deuten. "Tut es. Mir geht es gut. Was wollen sie hier? Wenn sie wissen wollen, wann ich wieder zur Arbeit komme, das wird noch dauern, Chief!" Antwortet sie missbilligend. "Victoria!" Versucht er an sie heran zu kommen. "Es ist Hughes!" Antwortet sie scharf. Er schluckt. "Gut. Ich werde dich nicht weiter belästigen. Ich freue mich, dass sie genesen, Hughes!" Er nicht kurz in den Raum und geht.  
"Bist du dir sicher, Vic?" Fragt Travis irritiert. "Ihr habt mir doch gesagt, dass die Idee schlecht ist!" Ruft sie aus. "Ja schon. Aber hast du ihn dir nicht angesehen? Er sieht schweiße aus. Irgendwie erschöpft und verletzt." "Ja und? Er hat mich auch verletzt! Er war seit Tagen nicht da, falls er mich überhaupt besucht hat. Nicht dass ich es wüsste. Ich lag schließlich im Koma!" "Du tust ihm unrecht. Er war 2x da." Erklärt Andy. "Schön für ihn. Oder auch nicht. Können wir bitte von was anderem reden?" Fragt sie und ihr Team tut ihr den Gefallen. "Wie laufen die Tests und Therapien?" Fragt Ben, dem nichts besseres einfällt. "Gut. Ganz gut. Die Tests sind alle in Ordnung. Ich werde bald entlassen. Die Logo ist zufrieden, genauso die Ergo. Beides abgesetzt. Die Physio ist so ne Marke für sich. Der Therapeut meint ich wäre noch unsicher und er will noch ein paar Stunden mit mir machen. Ich glaube aber eher, dass er… ach nicht so wichtig!" Vic winkt ab. "Du bist in der Klinik und reißt Männer auf?" Maya lacht. "Erstens habe ich nicht aktiv dafür getan und zweitens er ist kein Mann. Kein richtiger. Nicht einer wie…" "Ripley?" Verfollständigt Dean. "Wollten wir nicht aufhören über ihn zu reden?" Faucht Vic. "Ist ja gut!" Dean hebt die Hände zum Selbstschutz. "Also wann kommst du raus?" "2 oder 3 Tage. Dann noch ein paar Tage zu Hause und dann zurück an die Arbeit." Sagt Vic und lächelt. "Zu Hause wird ein Problemchen!" Meint Andy und beißt sich auf die Lippen. "Was? Warum?" "Es hat bei dir gebrannt, Vic! Dein Wohnzimmer ist im Arsch. Sie renovieren deine ganze Bude!" "Oh Mist! Das habe ich vergessen!" Vic ist sprachlos. "Kein Problem. Du kommst mit zu uns. Wir haben ein Gästezimmer und wir drei zusammen, das wird cool!" Meint Andy und strahlt Vic an. "Im Ernst?" "Klar!" Lacht Maya. "Danke Leute!" "Kein Problem!" Die drei umarmen sich, bevor 19 sich langsam verabschiedet.   
Vic sinkt zurück in die Kissen. Alles wird gut! Andy und Maya nehmen sie auf.

Gut zwei Wochen vergehen. Vic ist zurück auf 19, der Prozess ist mittlerweile abgeschlossen und zu ihrem Gunsten entschied der Richter, dass Vic keinen Fehler gemacht hat und die Patienten der Falschaussage überführt. Alles geht also seinen gewohnten Gang. Vic scherzt mit Andy und geht dann alleine ins Foyer, um die Haupttreppe nach oben zum Barney zu nehmen. Sie erstarrt, als plötzlich Lukas vor ihr steht. Er sieht sie an, als sei sie ein Geist. Sein Atem stockt und sein Herz rast. Vic verdreht die Augen und geht nach oben. Aber statt und Barney dreht sie sich nach rechts und verschwindet in ihrer Koje. Sie beginnt zu schluchzen und erliegt einem Wasserfall von Gefühl. Andy hatte Recht. Er sieht scheiße aus. Mindestens 4 Kilo muss er angenommen haben. Dazu der viel zu lange Bart, die ungekämmten Haare und der Schmerz in seinen Augen. Vic würde am liebsten zu ihm hinunter rennen, ihn küssen, um Vergebung bitten. Doch sie kann nicht. Nicht nachdem er sie so verletzt hat.  
Lukas steht immer noch angewurzelt da. Andy und Maya gehen stirnrunzelnd an ihm vorbei. "Wer hat Ripley kaputt gemacht?" Fragt die eine die andere. "Ich glaube er hat Vic getroffen." Erklärt Andy leise. Sie bleiben auf der Treppe stehen, schauen hinunter zu Ripley, der sich immer noch nicht bewegt und schütteln den Kopf. "Meinst du ihm geht es gut?" Fragt Maya irritiert und geht zwei Stufen hinunter. "Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich meine er sieht etwas grau aus!" Erwidert Andy, als sie wieder näher kommt. "Chief?" Fragt Maya besorgt. "Chief?" Andy berührt ihn am Arm. "Was?" Er erschrickt förmlich und sieht die beiden überrascht an. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Maya und legt die Stirn in Falten. "Klar." Seufzt Lukas. "Tolles Gespräch. Gute Schicht!" Sagt er schnell und eilt aus der Station. Die beiden sehen sich irritiert an. "Was war das?" Fragt Andy und legt die Nase kraus. "Keine Ahnung. Komm lass uns essen gehen." Meint Maya und nimmt ihre beste Freundin mit.  
Das Team isst bereits, als Vic eintritt. Die Augen feucht und rot umrandet. "Hey! Vic ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Andy besorgt. "Hast du geweint?" Fragt Jack. "Nein. Alles gut." Schnieft Vic. Travis steht auf und geht zu ihr. "Willst du darüber reden?" Fragt er leise. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Alles okay. Ich habe nur meine Allergietabletten nicht genommen!" "Es ist Winter, Vic. Du hast Heuschnupfen!" Kommentiert Dean lediglich. "Ja und?" Schmiegt sie. Andy seufzt und nimmt die Freundin in den Arm. "Du kannst mit uns reden, dass weißt du." Vic nickt stumm und stochert ihr Essen. Schließlich wirft sie es in den Müll. Das Team ist besorgt. Das ist nicht ihre Vic. Vic ist lebensfroh, quirlig, laut, unüberlegt aber nie war sie traurig!   
Als Vic sich ins Bett verabschiedet, sitzt das Team noch zusammen. Sie unterhalten sich gedämpft, als Sullivan das Barney betritt. "Ist jemand gestorben?" Fragt er überrascht, dass die Stimmung so mies ist. "Indirekt." Antwortet Andy. Sullivan nimmt sich Kaffe und sieht sie verwirrt an. "Es muss ihnen doch auch aufgefallen sein, Sir." "Was aufgefallen?" Er lehnt sich an die Kücheninsel und trinkt an seinem Becher. "Vic und Ripley!" Antwortet Andy endlich. Robert seufzt. "Lukas…. Ihm ging das ganze sehr nahe. Näher, als irgendjemand von ihnen denkt. Ich habe ihn so noch nie gesehen und Claire, meine Frau, ist ratlos. Er isst fast jeden Tag bei uns. Eigentlich kommt er, bringt Wein, sieht uns beim Essen zu und geht wieder. Er spricht kaum noch und essen tut er eigentlich gar nicht mehr." Das Team sieht bedrückt zu Boden. "Vic geht es auch nicht gut. Sie hat vorhin geweint und essen mag sie auch nicht wirklich. Die Alkoholphase hat sie wenigstens hinter sich. Das können Andy und ich zur Zeit ganz gut überwachen, da sie bei uns lebt. Aber sie schläft nicht gut. Ist oft lang wach oder verbringt ihre Nächte bei einem von uns." Erklärt Maya. Robert nickt. Er setzt sich zum Team an den Tisch. "Ich fürchte, wir haben ganz schön Mist gebaut." Sagt er schließlich. "Die beiden brauchen sich irgendwie. Ich verstehe nicht was sie verbindet, aber miteinander ging es ihnen um einiges besser!" Erklärt Jack. "Definitiv. Ripley war Vics erster fester Freund seit… keine Ahnung. Ich erinnere mich nicht, dass sie jemals jemand festes hatte!" Meint Dean. Travis nickt. "Sie war glücklich bei ihm und wir haben es zerstört!" "Wir sollten uns schämen!" Bringt Ben hervor. "Also, was sollen wir tun? Allein finden sie nicht zueinander zurück!" Fragt Andy in die Runde. "So einfach ist es nicht. Lukas wird sich hüten! Vic hat ihm mit einem Disziplinarverfahren gedroht. Er wird das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen!" Erklärt Sullivan. "Und trotzdem hat er sie gerettet?" Jack ist fassungslos. "Und 2x besucht!" Erwidert Dean. "Ich fühle mich echt mies! Wir haben ihm Unrecht getan!" Antwortet Andy und ihr Team nickt. "Aber selbst wenn wir Lukas dazu bekommen sich mit ihr auszusprechen. Es bleibt trotzdem verboten. Wir alle könnten Disziplinarmaßnahmen erhalten!" Erklärt Sullivan. "Aber so geht es nicht weiter!" Sagt Travis. "Definitiv nicht. Ripley war vorhin eine Salzsäule, als er Vic gesehen hat. Wenn das im Einsatz passiert!" Meldet sich Maya zu Wort und Andy stimmt ihr nonverbal zu. "Wir brauchen einen guten Plan. Einen sehr guten!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Lager sind bereit, aber sind es Vic und Lukas auch?


	46. Die Ausführung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Team setzt seinen Plan um. Viel Spaß

Einige Tage später ist Vic wie immer zur Zeit bei Andy und Maya. Dean, Jack und Travis, sowie Ben haben sich zur Hausparty angemeldet. Vic sitzt gut gelaunt auf der Couch. Es ist schön mit allen ausgelassen zu feiern.  
"Was tun wir hier? Ich dachte wir treffen uns mit Claire und den Mädels?" "Danach. Ich muss nur schnell was klären." Sully klingelt. Andy öffnet. "Herrera?" Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. "Wirst du nun hineingehen oder muss ich dich schieben?" Fragt Sully. Lukas sieht ihn verwundert an und Robert schiebt ihn durch die Tür, die Andy freigegeben hat. Sofort springt Vic auf. "Was macht er hier!" Kommt ungehalten von ihr. Lukas starrt sie an. "Wenn er bleibt, gehe ich!" Fordert sie. "Vic. Warte!" Versucht Andy ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. "Nein! Er oder ich. Ganz einfach!" Vic schnappt sich ihre Sachen und stürmt zur Tür. "Es ist unsere Schuld!" Ruft Andy ihr nach. Vic erstarrt. Sie dreht sich zu Andy um. "Was ist eure Schuld?" Sie sieht ihre Kollegin düster an. Sie befürchtet zu wissen, was als nächstes kommt. "Es ist unser Schuld, dass ihr euch getrennt habt." Vic schnappt nach Luft. Lukas sieht irritiert zu Andy, dann zu Vic. "Wer wir?" Fragt Vic. Sie lässt ihre Sachen sinken, hält sie aber weiter fest. "Wir alle." Sagt Andy leise und wagt es nicht Vic oder Lukas anzusehen. "Du willst mir sagen, dass ihr" Vic deutet auf ihr Team "und er" nun ist Sullivan dran "daran Schuld seid, dass wir" sie deutet zwischen Lukas und sich hin und her "uns getrennt haben?" Vic fragt fassungslos. "Es tut uns Leid." Antwortet Andy. "Was habt ihr getan?" Lukas meldet sich das erste Mal zu Wort. Seine Stimme ist leise, gebrochen, fassungslos. "Wir… wir wussten, dass Sullivan dich dazu bringen würde etwas zu sagen, dass Vic verletzt. Dass sie dich meiden würde und du es nicht verstehen würdest." "Ihr, meine Familie, die für mich da sein sollte, mich unterstützen, habt absichtlich einen Keil zwischen uns getrieben?" Ruft Vic entsetzt aus. "Wir dachten, dass wir das richtige tun!" Versucht Ben zu erklären. "Das richtige!" Lukas schnaubt vor Verachtung und Wut. "SIE IST FAST GESTORBEN UND WOLLTE MICH NICHT SEHEN. ICH KONNTE NICHT BEI IHR SEIN, DIE LIEBE MEINES LEBENS NICHT HALTEN, IHR KRAFT GEBEN UND DAS ALLES WEGEN EUCH?" Lukas schreit förmlich. Er reißt sich zusammen, taugt sich die Haare. Vic starrt ihn an. Sie ist entsetzt. "Ich bin was?" Fragt sie schockiert. Lukas dreht sich zuerst kurz weg, er weiß nicht, ob das richtig ist es hier und jetzt zu tun, ihr zu sagen was er empfindet. Wobei er es technisch schon gesagt hat. Nein geschrieen. Er dreht sich zu Vic, aber immer noch stehen sie mit Abstand da. Vic hat ihren Mund leicht offen stehen. Sie scheint sprachlos. Lukas betrachtet ihr Gesicht. "Victoria. Ich…. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es weh tut. Jede Minute, die ich nicht bei dir bin, tut weh. Jede Minute im Streit hat mich fast umgebracht. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Das wollte und will ich nie. Du bist das beste, was ich seit ewiger Zeit habe. Nein, was ich jemals hatte und haben werde. Du bist perfekt und klug und schön und witzig und so viel mehr. Du bist viel mehr wert als das Departement. Es war falsch das SFD über dich zu stellen. Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid!" Er sieht sie ein bisschen unsicher und treudoof an. Vic starrt ihn lediglich an und schweigt. Ihr Mund ist weiterhin leicht geöffnet. "Kannst du was sagen? Bitte? Irgendwas? Dass ich nicht wie ein Volltrottel aussehe?" Fleht Lukas förmlich. "Ich muss raus. Ich… ich brauche Luft!" Damit ist Vic schon aus der Tür verschwunden und lässt ihre verwirrte Crew, einen besorgten Sullivan und einen niedergeschlagenen Lukas zurück. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll." Würgt Sullivan. "Wo will sie hin? Ihre Wohnung ist noch nicht fertig!" Sagt Maya. "So war das nicht geplant!" Seufzt Travis. "Nichts von all dem war so geplant!" Sagt Jack sarkastisch. "Hört einfach auf zu planen!" Lukas schüttelt resigniert den Kopf und geht. "Was tun wir jetzt?" Fragt Andy unsicher. "Wir können nichts tun. Das müssen die beiden jetzt selbst regeln." Sagt Sullivan resigniert. "Ich werde schauen, ob ich Luke finde." Er nickt seinem Team zu und geht ebenfalls.


	47. Die Ausfahrt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas fährt mit seiner Yacht raus. Ein Gespräch bringt Klarheit

Lukas fährt zum Hafen. Er verbringt oft Zeit auf dem Wasser, wenn er den Kopf frei bekommen muss. Schnell ist es Seetüchtig und er legt ab. Der Motor surrt, das Meer bewegt sich leicht und das Boot bewegt sich schnell über das Wasser. Lukas bringt einige Seemeilen hinter sich, bis er den Motor abstellt und durchatmen. Er sieht kein Boot weit und breit. Alles ist still. Wunderbar. Keine Sirene, kein Gedudel, keine Menschen. Stille!   
Vic erwacht. Sie spürt, dass etwas anders ist, als vorher. Sie steht auf und schaut aus dem kleinen Fenster. Sie ist mitten auf dem Meer! Sie rennt die Treppe nach oben. "Scheiße!" Flucht sie. Lukas prescht herum. "Vic! Verdammt noch Mal. Erschreck mich doch nicht so! Ich hatte fast n Herzkasper!" Er schreit fast vor Schreck. "Lukas!" Ruft sie unterdessen. "Was machst du hier? Bist du auf mein Boot eingebrochen?" Fragt er. "Ich wusste nicht wohin… Du hast mir gezeigt wo der Ersatzschlüssel ist. Ich wollte mich nur ein wenig ausruhen und verarbeiten." Erklärt sie. Lukas atmet durch. "Schon gut. Ich glaube wir hatten das gleiche vor." Er setzt sich auf die kleine Bank und Vic setzt sich zu ihm. "Du bist mir nicht böse?" Fragt sie. "Nein, nein. Du wolltest nichts böses. Ist schon okay." Er winkt ab und beide schweigen. "Ich sollte dich zurück bringen." "Oder wir könnten reden. Nur wir beide und ungestört." Lukas nickt. "Ich glaube es wäre nötig." "Ich denke auch." "Victoria. Ich habe erst gemeint, was ich vorhin sagte. Der Satz, den du gehört hast, der war völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen. Ich wollte Sully nur Recht geben, dass ich nicht will, dass du dich änderst. Dich ändern musst. Weißt du in meiner Position gibt es viel Medieninteresse und auch meine Partnerin wird davon nicht verschont bleiben. Ich wollte dir das ersparen." "Und warum sprichst du dann nicht mit mir? Ich habe kein Problem damit in Interviews eine Maske zu tragen. Mich anders zu Verhalten." "Es betrifft aber nicht nur Interviews. Keine exzessiven Partynächte mehr. Kein Absturz, kein besoffenes rumgeplenkel. Es ist alles, was man von dir in der Öffentlichkeit sehen würde. Du müsstest dich ändern und dass will ich nicht." "Ich müsste lediglich erwachsen werden bzw mich erwachsen verhalten. Dann betrunken ich mich eben mit 19 auf unseren Hausparties und unterwegs gibt es nur ein oder zwei Bier. Wenn das alles ist, was uns im Weg steht, dann mache ich es. Ich mache das für dich!" "Da ist aber noch mehr." "Was noch?" "Die Personalabteilung." "Du meinst die Rangregeln?" Er nickt. "Was kommt da auf uns zu?" "Keine Ahnung. Besprechungen, Verhöre, im schlimmsten Fall Jobverlust." Vic verzieht das Gesicht. "Ich mag meinen Job." "Ich meinen auch und ich verspreche dir, falls du bei mir sein und bleiben willst, werde ich alles tun um dich und deinen Job zu schützen." "Danke Lukas." Er nickt. "Weißt du, ich hatte wirklich Angst um dich. Als du so vor mir im RTW lagst, du warst tot. Verdammt. Ich habe dich reanimiert." Vic starrt ihn entsetzt an. "Du hast mich rausgeholt?" "Ja, natürlich habe ich dich rausgeholt. Meinst du ich lass dich verbrennen?" Zorn und Entsetzen spiegeln sich in seiner Stimme wieder. "Nein, das nicht. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass du da warst. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du reinkommst, nachdem was alles war." Gesteht Vic. "Victoria. Ich liebe dich. Natürlich war ich gekränkt, als du mich gemieden hast und ja ich war sauer als du gedroht hast mich zu melden. Aber ich würde nie zögern um dich zu retten! Egal was war oder was werden wird!" Vic schluckt. "Es tut mir Leid." Sagt sie leise. Lukas tauft sich die Haare. Er steht auf und geht auf der Yacht hin und her. "Ich… Gott Vic. Ich wollte für dich da sein, als du im Krankenhaus warst, als du suspendiert warst. Es hätte gar nicht soweit kommen sollen." "Lukas! Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich habe dich nicht gelassen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich gemieden habe und dich nicht erklären ließ. Ich hätte dir die Chance geben müssen und habe es nicht getan." Er seufzt. "Ist schon gut. Ich glaube ich hätte auch so gehandelt." Er setzt sich wieder zu ihr. "Und jetzt?" Fragt Vic. "Ich weiß es nicht." Gesteht Lukas. "Ich vermisse dich." Gibt Vic zu. "Ich vermisse dich auch, Vic. Ich habe dich jeden Tag vermisst, aber…." Er seufzt. "Du hast mich nicht nur verletzt, Victoria. Du hast mir gedroht. Du hast mir gedroht mich zu vernichten. Ich weiß nicht ob ich dass so einfach wegstecken kann." Vic sieht zu Boden. "Verstehe." Sie schweigen. "Bringst du mich zurück?" Fragt sie leise. "Natürlich." Lukas geht zum Steuer und wirft den Motor an. Vic sitzt weiterhin auf der Bank und schaut aufs Wasser. Gekonnt manövriert Lukas das Boot an die Anlegestelle und legt an. Vic springt auf den Anleger und steht plötzlich vor Sullivan, der sie neugierig ansieht. "Captain." Grüßt sie und verschwindet. Robert zeigt hinter sich auf Vic. "Frag nicht. Bitte." Meint Lukas und wickelt das Tau richtig auf. "Ihr seid zusammen rausgefahren?" "Nein. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie an Bord war." "Ah." Robert kommt an Board und die beiden setzen sich mit einem Bier auf die Bank. "Habt ihr gesprochen?" Lukas nickt. "Und?" "Es ist kompliziert." "Ach Luke! Nichts ist kompliziert, wenn du es willst." "Sie hat mir gedroht. Sie hat mein Vertrauen missbraucht." "Du hast sie auch verletzt. Das ist kein Wettstreit, wer dem anderen mehr wehgetan hat. Wenn du eine Beziehung haben willst, musst du Kompromisse eingehen und auch verzeihen. Den Dickkopf durchdrücken funktioniert nicht." Lukas presst die Lippen aufeinander. "Denk darüber nach." Sully klopft ihm auf die Schulter und verabschiedet sich.


	48. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas sitzt im Meeting für das Budget.

Es vergehen ein paar Tage. Beide sind unkonzentriert und mürrisch, seit der geplatzten Aussprache. Lukas Sekretärin hat alle Termine abgesagt die nicht unbedingt sein müssen oder Lukas wichtig sind. So ein dringendes Meeting ist heute. Es geht ums Budget. "Also kann ich das transferieren?" Fragt Frankel. "Lukas? Hast du mir zugehört?" Sie sieht ihn auffordern an. "Lukas!" "Was?" "Ob das in Ordnung ist." "Um was geht's?" "Budget?" "Budget…." Lukas triftet gedanklich wieder ab. "Hab ich dein Einverständnis?" "Für was?" "Oh Lukas! Ich habe es doch gerade wiederholt! Station 23 braucht einen Lutenent." "Lutenent, klar." "Ich habe aber nur ein Budget für 3 Monate, nicht für 6. Kann ich Mittel von 17 und 12 transferieren?" Eine Pause entsteht. Alle schauen Lukas an, der plötzlich zu sich zu finden scheint. "Kannst du das bitte wiederholen?" Frankel stöhnt. "Verdammt Lukas, was ist denn nur los mit dir? Ich habe es schon 3x gesagt! Ich brauche Mittel!" "Ja klar. Ist nicht das erste Mal." "Geht doch!" Sie schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. "Wenn es so weitergeht, sind wir in drei Tagen noch nicht fertig." Raunt sie und verdreht die Augen. Doch Lukas ist schon wieder weg. Das Meeting endet 2h später. Alle haben ihren Standpunkt dargelegt, auch wenn Lukas nichts mitbekommen hat. "Dann haben wir es?" Fragt Rodriguez. Alle sehen zu Lukas, der weiter auf sein Blatt starrt. Die Batallionchiefs und sein Assistentchief stehen auf und die Bewegung reißt Lukas aus seinen Gedanken. "Ja. Gut." Er klappt seine Mappe zusammen, steht auf und verlässt umgehend den Raum. Die anderen starren ihm nach.  
Lukas sitzt im Büro, er ist in Gedanken, als ein plötzliches knacken seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sie steht in seinem Büro! "Victoria!" Haucht er aus und erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl. "Lukas! Lukas es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen." Sie eilt zu ihm und schmiegt sich fest an ihn. "Es tut mir so leid, Lukas! Es war nicht fair und es war unüberlegt. Bitte verzeih mir!" Sie drückt sich fest an ihn. Er kann ihr Parfum riechen, ihre Wärme spüren. Er seufzt vor Erleichterung.   
"Lukas? Lukas!" Er schreckt hoch. Er sitzt auf seinem Stuhl und Frankel steht vor ihr. "Gott. Erschreck mich doch nicht so!" Flucht er. "Ich hatte geklopft!" "Was willst du?" Versucht Lukas abzulenken. "Verdammt Lukas, was ist nur mit dir los? Du bist unkonzentriert. Wir haben beraten, ob wir dich aus der Bereitschaft nehmen müssen." "Was? Wie kommst du darauf?" "Budgetmeeting?" "Was ist damit?" "Hast du irgendwas davon mitbekommen?" Lukas Pager geht. Er schaut darauf. Firefighter verletzt. Station 19. Sofort greift er zum Handy. "Wer?" Fragt er lediglich und hofft nur den einen Namen nicht zu hören. "Hughes!" Lukas erstarrt für eine Millisekunde, knallt den Hörer auf, ohne Sullivan weiter zuzuhören und rennt aus dem Büro. Er rast zum Grey Sloan und rennt förmlich in die Notaufnahme. Das Team steht dicht gedrängt vor einem Schockraum. Lukas Herz rast, er kann nicht atmen. Hat er seine letzte Chance vertan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und? Was ist mit Victoria? Dass bekommt ihr das nächste Mal.
> 
> Liebe Grüße und gute Nacht


	49. In der NA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas kommt in der Notaufnahme an, was wird er vorfinden?

Er steht hinter der letzten Reihe und blickt in den Schockraum. Victoria sitzt auf der Liege, Kabel verbinden sie und den Monitor, der munter piept. "Leute. Mir geht es gut! Ich habe nur etwas Kopfschmerzen vom Aufprall. Nichts weiter. Könnt ihr euch ein bisschen beruhigen, bitte!" Lukas starrt sie an. Er geht durch die Reihen von 19, den Blick immer auf ihr. "Lukas? Was machst du hier?" Fragt sie ihn überrascht. Lukas antwortet nicht. Er geht weiter auf sie zu, nimmt ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsst sie fest. Victoria ist zuerst verwirrt und sieht ihn etwas perplex an, doch dann entspannt sie sich gegen ihn und küsst ihn zurück. 19 grinst und dreht sich etwas von ihnen weg. Im Gegensatz zu den Ärzten, die aufgrund der steigenden Herzfrequenz einen Blick in den Raum werfen. Owen Hunt verdreht die Augen, bevor Emilia Shepard sich entschließt die beiden zu stören. "Miss Hughes, ich störe wirklich nur ungern, aber wir müssen." Vic zieht sich von Lukas zurück und wird rot. "Was ist eigentlich passiert?" Fragt Lukas Emilia besorgt und nimmt Victorias Hand. "Ich bin nur gestürzt. Nichts wildes. Ich brauche das alles eigentlich gar nicht." "Sie sind einen 10 Meter tiefen Abhang hinunter gestürzt. Sie könnten innere Blutungen oder eine Hirnblutung haben. Also ich finde es nicht übertrieben!" Vic verdreht die Augen. "Du wirst dich untersuchen lassen!" Sagt Lukas streng. "Mir geht es gut. Wirklich!" "Glaube ich dir. Aber du darfst erst wieder zum Dienst, wenn du richtig versorgt wurdest." "Lukas!" "Keine Diskussion." Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Na gut. Dann bringen wir es hinter uns." Emilia nickt. "Gut. Wir röntgen und machen einen Ultraschall, sowie ein CT." "Wenn es notwendig ist." Sie lässt es unkommentiert. Lukas wartet mit 19 und Sullivan auf die Ergebnisse und das Victoria von den Untersuchungen zurück kommt. Endlich erscheint Vic in einem Rollstuhl, gefolgt von Shepard. "Alles gut. Eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, aber nichts weiter." Lukas nickt erleichtert. "Miss Hughes sie sollten sich ein paar Tage zu Hause ausruhen, da auch Hämatome kommen werden. Auch kann es noch 24h zu Übelkeit, Kopfschmerzen und Erbrechen kommen." Vic nickt langsam. "Sollte sie dann nicht unter Beobachtung stehen?" Fragt Robert. "Sie sollte nicht allein sein, aber hier bleiben muss sie nicht." Erklärt die Ärztin. Alle Augen wandern zu Lukas, der perplex zu Travis sieht. "Wir haben noch Schicht." Erklärt dieser. Lukas nickt. "Ich bleibe bei ihr." Erklärt er sich bereit. "Gut. Da das geklärt ist, kann ich die Papiere fertig machen." Emilia geht und lässt die Gruppe zurück. Nach einigen Minuten hat sich 19 verabschiedet, Vic hat ihre Papiere unterschrieben und die beiden verlassen die Klinik.

Lukas fährt Victoria nach Hause. "Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen?" Fragt er besorgt. "Nein alles gut. Ich bin nur müde." Lukas nickt. "Verstehe." "Wir müssen reden." "Müssen wir. Aber du ruhst dich jetzt aus. Leg dich hin und Schlaf etwas. Ich sehe später nach dir." "Okay." Vic zieht sich um und legt sich ins Bett. Lukas bringt ihr Wasser. "Brauchst du noch was?" Fragt er liebevoll. "Ich, können wir jetzt darüber reden?" "Das muss nicht sein." "Ich möchte aber." Lukas setzt sich zu ihr aufs Bett. "Okay. Was willst du klären?" "Hattest du erst gemeint, dass die Abteilung als erstes kommt? Weil wenn ja, dann werden wir immer ein Geheimnis sein und das will ich nicht. Ich mag meinen Job, meine Kollegen sind Familie, auch wenn sie falsch gehandelt haben. Aber ich will mich nicht verstecken und ein schmutziges Geheimnis sein." "Du bist kein schmutziges Geheimnis, Victoria. Ich liebe dich und wenn du es offiziell haben willst, werden wir es tun. Ich werde meinen Job für dich riskieren. Von mir aus auch aufgeben." "Was? Es hat niemand von aufgeben gesprochen!" "Vic. Ich könnte degradiert werden, meinen Job verlieren. Und ehrlich gesagt gehe ich lieber ehrenhaft als alles, einschließlich meiner Pension zu verlieren." "Das… das wusste ich nicht." Vic sieht ihn geschockt an. "Wenn…. Also als ich dir gedroht habe…" "Du hättest mich komplett zerstört. Meine Karriere ruiniert. Mich in den Ruin getrieben." Vic schluckt schwer. "Das wollte ich nicht. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht, Lukas!" "Ich glaube dir und du hast es ja auch nicht getan." "Aber… Du hast gedacht, dass ich es würde." "Du hast damit gedroht. Ich musste mich damit auseinander setzen." Gesteht Lukas. "Ich wollte das nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Ich hätte dich auch nie gemeldet. Ich wollte dich einfach nicht sehen und hatte gehofft dich so abzuschrecken." "Eher wegzustoßen!" "Lukas!" "Ist schon okay. Victoria." "Nein, nein. Ist es nicht. Ich habe dir Kummer gemacht und das wollte ich nicht. Das musst du mir glauben." "Tue ich. Und es ist okay." "Wie kann es okay sein?" "Victoria. Ich hatte heute so Angst dich zu verlieren. Angst, dass ich zu spät bin. Dass meine Chance mit dir zu leben vorbei ist und ich will das nicht. Ich will mit dir leben, dich lieben und dafür muss ich verzeihen und wenn es bedeutet nicht mehr Chief zu sein. Verdammt, dann ist es so. Ich will dich, Victoria. Nur dich. Egal was es kostet!" Vic starrt ihn ungläubig an. "Oh okay." Sagt sie leise. "Siehst…. Du…. Das… anders?" Fragt Lukas bestürzt. "Nein. Nein, definitiv nicht. Lukas! Ich bin nur überrascht, dass du mich deinem Job vorziehst, ich meine du gibst alles auf." Vic plappert. "Vic. Victoria! Natürlich gebe ich alles für dich auf. Verdammt ich liebe dich und ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen." "Ist das… Fragst du ob ich dich heirate?" Fragt Vic geschockt. "Was? Ich oh mein Gott. Ja…. Ja ich will dich heiraten, Victoria! Ich meine, ich würde dir einen richtigen Antrag machen, wenn du…. Also falls du es wollen würdest." "Ich. Sollten wir dieses Gespräch jetzt führen? Ich meine…." "Du hast Recht. Du solltest dich ausruhen." Lukas steht schnell auf, er sieht niedergeschlagen aus. "Lukas, warte!" Er dreht sich zu ihr um. Traurigkeit in seinem Blick. "Ich sage nicht, dass ich es nicht will. Aber erstens, wir sind gerade wieder zusammen gekommen und zweitens dreht sich Grad alles und ich kann nicht klar denken. Also ich glaube ich sollte…." Doch Vic kann ihren Satz schon nicht mehr beenden. Sie übergibt sich neben ihr Bett. "Victoria!" Lukas stürzt sofort zu ihr. "Du musst zurück in die Klinik!" "Nein. Ich will mich nur hinlegen." Vic schließt die Augen und fällt aufs Bett. "Auf gar keinen Fall. Ich mache das schnell weg und dann fahren wir in die Klinik. Ich will das Dr. Shepard nochmals auf dich drauf schaut." "Okay." Lukas starrt sie entsetzt an. Victoria Hughes gibt ihm keine Wiederrede? Ihr muss es mehr als dreckig gehen. Schnell hat er das Erbrochenes weggewischt und nimmt Vic auf den Arm. Er stürzt mit ihr die Treppe hinunter und in seinen Truck.


	50. Diagnose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas bekommt die Diagnose gesagt. Was wird aus ihnen?

"Victoria bist du wach?" Fragt er sie, doch von Vic kommt nur ein unidentifizierbares Nuscheln. "Okay. Wir fahren schnell. Okay? Bis 23 hier wäre…. Nein darüber reden wir jetzt nicht." Lukas setzt die halb benommene Vic auf den Sitz und schnallt sie an. Dann springt er selbst in den Wagen und fährt los. Zum Glück braucht er mit Sirene nur wenige Minuten bis zur Klinik. Durch das Horn, das man schon von weitem hört, kommen schon die ersten Ärzte herausgerannt, bevor Lukas zu Stillstand kommt. Er springt aus dem Auto. "Hughes Victoria, 26. War vorhin wegen einer Gehirnerschütterung da. Nach symptomfreier Zeit plötzlich Müdigkeit, Erbrechen, undeutliche Sprache. Sie scheint sich nicht richtig orientiert." "Gut. Wir kümmern uns. Piept Emilia an. Wir bringen sie in Trauma 2. Ich brauche Monitor, Schädelct und Infusionen. Schnell schnell schnell!" Ruft Meredith Grey und sie legen Vic auf eine Trage, bevor sie sie hineinfahren. Lukas steht vor dem Traumaraum und beobachtet, wie die Ärzte an ihr arbeiten. Emilia Shepard eilt an ihm vorbei, untersucht etwas und verschwindet mit Vic und einem Pfleger im Gang zum CT. Lukas steht wie angewurzelt da. Hoffentlich sieht er sie wieder. Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut.   
Es vergehen 40 Minuten, in denen Lukas in der NA auf und ab geht. "Chief!" Dr Bailey reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Verwirrt sieht sie ihn an. "Bekomme ich Firefighter? Muss ich was vorbereiten?" Fragt sie besorgt. Lukas weiß, dass sie an ihren Mann denkt. "Nein, ich habe nur jemanden hergebracht und warte auf Ergebnisse." Sie sieht ihn überrascht an. "Ich kann schauen." Sie öffnet ihr Tablet. Lukas zögert, bis sie ihn anschaut, den Finger tipp bereit. "Hughes, Victoria." Gibt Lukas zu. Bailey tippt es ein. Ihre Krankenakte erscheint. Dr Bailey sieht Vics Bild und ihre Daten. Sie sieht überrascht zu Lukas, als sie ihre Arbeitsstelle gesehen hat. Lukas sieht zu Boden. Miranda sieht wieder auf ihr Tablet. "Sie ist aus dem CT raus. Dr. Shepard hat es beurteilt. Sie hat eine kleine Hirnblutung gefunden. Aber nichts gravierendes. Sie muss beobachtet werden, aber so wie es aussieht sollte sie wieder werden." "Danke." Sagt Lukas lediglich. "Zimmer 572." Sagt sie und schließt ihr Tablet. Lukas nickt ein Danke und geht nach oben. Lukas informiert Sully, der es an 19 weiter gibt. Da sie noch in der Schicht sind und Vic zur Zeit schläft, setzt sich Lukas allein an ihr Bett und beginnt zu erzählen. "Weißt du, du hast so Recht. 23 ist mein Dorn im Auge. Aber egal wen ich hinversetze und wen ich wegnehme, sie bleiben langsam und trödeln. Ich weiß nicht was ich noch mit ihnen machen soll. Wärst du nur bei mir und würdest es mir sagen. Wie du es schon so oft getan hast." Seufzt er. Lukas nimmt ihre Hand in seine Hände, küsst diese und legt sie gegen seine Stirn, während er den Kopf hängen lässt. Es vergeht einige Zeit. Lukas weiß nicht, wie lange er so gesessen hat, er merkt nur, dass ihm alles weh tut. Er beginnt sich zu strecken. Er gähnt und sieht auf sie Uhr. 4 Uhr nachts. Es dauert noch, bis 19 auftaucht. Er blickt zu Vic, die seelig schläft und auch ihn holen die Geister wieder ein. Lukas fällt in einen unruhigen Schlaf.   
Nach einiger Zeit bemerkt er eine Bewegung und erwacht aus dem traumlosen Schlaf. "Chief?" Fragt Vic verwirrt. "Wie geht es dir?" Fragt Lukas besorgt und steht auf, um sie besser sehen zu können." "Etwas erschlagen aber okay schätze ich." Lukas nickt liebevoll. "Was ist passiert? Ist mein Team okay?" "Ja, es geht allen gut. Sie kommen gleich aus der Schicht." Vic nickt langsam. "Es tut mir Leid." Sagt sie plötzlich. "Für was?" Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. "Dass ich sie angeschrieen habe, Sir." "Was meinst du Victoria?" Er kommt näher und legt die Stirn kraus. "Der Einsatz. Ich war unprofessionell und sie sind hier bei mir, damit ich nicht alleine bin. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich genug dafür entschuldigen kann." Sagt Vic und sieht traurig auf ihre Decke. "Das war vor Monaten, Victoria. Erinnerst du dich an nichts?" Er fragt erschrocken. Sie sieht ihn an, hat er gerade ihren Vornamen benutzt? Vic überlegt, doch das letzte was sie weiß ist der Wolkenkratzer. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Lukas wuschelt sich durch die Haare. "Ich werde Dr. Shepard holen." Er geht raus und kommt mit einer Ärztin zurück. Sie lässt Lukas draußen warten. Sie untersucht Vic, stellt ihr Fragen und verlässt nach einiger Zeit ihr Zimmer. "Und?" Fragt Lukas hoffnungsvoll. "Retrograde Amnesie. Ich schätze von dem Schädel-Hirn-Trauma bzw der Blutung." "Reversibel?" Fragt er. "Normalerweise ja. Aber ich kann es nicht Vorhersagen." Lukas nickt. "Wenn ich es ihr jetzt erkläre, wird sie damit umgehen können?" "Ich denke schon." Lukas nickt. Er betritt das Zimmer. "Victoria. Ich denke ich muss dir etwas sagen. Du erinnerst dich scheinbar nicht daran. Wir sind seit Monaten liiert." Vic sieht ihn entsetzt an. "Was?" "Ja, wir haben uns im Kochkurs getroffen." "Ich kann nicht kochen." "Deswegen warst du ja dort." "Ich erinnere mich nicht und es tut mir wirklich leid, Chief, ich will nicht unverschämt klingen, aber ich wüsste nicht, was wir gemeinsam haben könnten. Ich meine sie sind 20? Jahre älter?" "15." Korrigiert er sie leise und niedergeschlagen. "Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte sie nicht älter machen, aber ich kann mir das einfach nicht vorstellen. Tut mir leid, Sir." Lukas nickt traurig. "Soll ich auf 19 warten?" Fragt er, doch sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Okay. Ich werde dann gehen. Gute Besserung." Sie nickt stumm und er geht. Doch weit kommt Lukas nicht, denn er läuft 19 in die Arme. "Was ist mit Vic?" Andy sieht seinen traurigen Blick und starrt ihn entsetzt an. "Sie ist auf intensiv. Kleine Hirnblutung. Sie ist wach." Travis ist verwirrt. "Das ist doch aber nicht soll schlecht. Warum das Gesicht? Wir haben schon Panik bekommen!" "Sie erinnert sich nicht an mich, an uns, dass es ein uns gibt." Sagt er gebrochen. Sully zieht die Luft ein. Er nickt seinem Team zu und verlässt mit Lukas die Station.


	51. Auf Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie wird Vic weiter reagieren? Wie geht Lukas mit der Situation um?

Die beiden gehen gegenüber in die Bar und trinken einen Scotch. "Wie geht es dir damit?" Fragt Sully vorsichtig. "Sie erinnert sich nicht an mich. Was meinst du wohl?!" Er antwortet nicht und trinkt stattdessen an seinem Glas.  
19 betritt vorsichtig ihr Zimmer. "Vic!" Sagt Andy fast liebevoll. "Da seid ihr ja. Ripley war schon da. Er war noch seltsamer als sonst. Soll ich euch erzählen was er behauptet hat? Er hat versucht mir weiß zu machen, dass wir schon Monate ein Paar sind. Nicht zu fassen, oder?" Ihr Team reagiert allerdings nicht so, wie Vic es erwartet hat. Sie schweigen, sehen zu Boden oder auf ihre Hände. "Leute? Leute!" Sagt Vic laut. "Es stimmt. Ihr seid zusammen. Wir haben dich noch nie so glücklich erlebt wie mir Ripley." Sagt Travis vorsichtig. "Was? Er…. Es ist echt?" Maya nickt. "Oh. Ich…. Ich muss ihn ziemlich gekränkt haben. Aber ich meine ich erinnere mich nicht, also kann er nicht böse sein, oder?" "Böse nicht, nein. Er ist traurig, niedergeschlagen. Aber nicht böse." Vic nickt traurig. Das letzte was sie wollte war ihm weh zu tun. "Könnt ihr ihm sagen, dass es mir Leid tut?" "Warum tust du es nicht selbst? Ich denke er würde sich freuen in Ruhe mit dir sprechen zu können." Versucht Ben sie zu ermuntern. Vic nickt. "Okay."   
Es dauert nur Minuten, bis Sullivan Lukas zurück zum Zimmer gebracht hat. Lukas tritt schüchtern ein. "Hi." Sagt er leise. "Hi. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dich nennen soll, ich meine ich erinnere mich nicht. Ich kenne dich nur als Chief!" Lukas nicht traurig. "Willst du es professionell halten oder willst du dich versuchen zu erinnern und mit mir einen Weg finden?" Fragt Lukas leise. "Ich werde die Wahl für überlassen und mich deiner Entscheidung beugen, Victoria." Sie sieht den Schmerz in seinen Augen. "Erzähl mir von uns." Fordert sie. Lukas nickt und setzt sich zu ihr ans Bett. Er erzählt ihr alles, was ihm einfällt. Über den Kochkurs, ihren Urlaub in Australien, die Trennung, die Aussprache auf dem Boot. Einfach alles. Vic hört ihm gespannt zu. "Es klingt aufregend." "Ist es. Mit dir wird es nicht langweilig. Wir haben uns tatsächlich gestern Abend über die Ehe unterhalten." Sullys Augen weiten sich und Travis schnappt nach Luft. "Was habe ich geantwortet?" Fragt Vic. "Ehrlich? Du hast dich erbrochen und bist kollabiert." Andy verzieht das Gesicht und Maya versucht nicht zu lachen. "So bin ich also hier gelandet?" Lukas nickt. "Okay. Es scheint klarer zu sein, warum das mit uns passiert ist, auch wenn ich mich nicht erinnere. Was ist mit… also… du musst nicht antworten…" Vic wird knallrot, als ihr die Anwesenheit von 19 wieder klar wird. Lukas wird ebenfalls rot. "Du warst immer mehr als zufrieden!" Mischt sich Travis ein und beendet das Thema so schnell und ungeniert wie möglich. "Ich denke du solltest dich etwas ausruhen." Sagt Lukas und fährt ihr über die Hand. "Danke für alles." Vic gähnt und legt sich in die Kissen. Lukas schaut am Nachmittag nochmals vorbei und Vic erinnert sich an ihr Gespräch und bittet ihn tatsächlich sie zu küssen. Er ringt mit sich und gibt ihr einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange. Er will sie nicht drängen. Lukas schwebt im siebten Himmel. Er ist dankbar, dass es aufwärts geht.

Als Lukas am nächsten Morgen ihr Zimmer betritt und Vic einen Kuss geben will zieht sie sich entsetzt zurück. "Chief!" Quietscht sie. "Victoria! Was hast du? Wir haben uns doch gestern unterhalten!" Vic starrt ihn an. "Ich…. Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden." Lukas sieht sie verwirrt an, dann kommt Dr. Shepard und klärt ihn auf. "Was Miss. Hughes zeigt ist äußerst selten. Es scheint so, als ob die letzten 24h im Schlaf gelöscht werden. Das heißt alles, was gestern passiert ist, ist neu für sie." Lukas atmet durch. "Irreversibel?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich fürchte das sehen wir erst mit der Zeit." Lukas seufzt. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Er atmet durch und nimmt ihr Telefon. "Hey! Was soll das?" Sie protestiert, doch Lukas macht unbeirrt weiter. Er öffnet die Kamera und stellt diese von der Front zu sich um. Dann löst er das Video aus. "Guten Morgen Victoria. Du wirst dich wahrscheinlich wundern, warum du dieses Video von mir hast und warum ich dich duze. Also um es ganz kurz zu machen. Wir sind seit Monaten liiert. Dein Team weiß davon. Sonst aber niemand. Wir haben uns im Kochkurs näher kennen gelernt und nach einigen Verabredungen hat es irgendwie gefunkt und naja. Den Rest wirst du dir denken können. Ich weiß, dass das erstmal ziemlich unwahrscheinlich klingen mag, auch wegen des Altersunterschieds, aber es passt einfach. Wir hatten uns einmal getrennt, weil unsere Freunde es nicht für eine gute Idee hielten, aber ich kann von mir sagen, dass es die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens war und soweit ich von Montgomery, also Travis weiß, ging es dir nicht anders. Du hast eine Kopfverletzungen erlitten und erinnerst dich nicht an unsere Beziehung, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich nichts tun werde, was du nicht willst. Wenn du mich nicht sehen willst, dann ist das okay. Ich akzeptiere das. Ich will dich nur nicht im Dunkeln lassen und ich will wissen, dass es dir gut geht. Mit allem anderen komm ich klar. Egal was, wie, wann oder auch nicht passiert. Ich liebe dich Victoria Hughes und wenn du mich lässt, werde ich den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Ich werde jeden Tag von neuem um deine Liebe und Achtung kämpfen, mit der Hoffnung dass du dich an mich erinnerst oder ich dir wenigstens gerecht werde. Falls du mir nicht glauben solltest, Ruf Travis an oder Andy oder Maya. Von mir aus auch Dean, Jack, Ben oder Sullivan. Sie wissen es alle und werden dir hoffentlich bestätigen, dass ich dich über alles liebe." Er endet das Video und richtet es so ein, dass es als erstes aufploppt, wenn sie morgens das Handy entsperrt. Vic starrt ihn fassungslos an. "Du liebst mich?" Fragt sie schockiert, als er ihr das Handy reicht. "Über alles, Victoria Hughes!" Sie blinzelt sprachlos. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so Agro war. Ich weiß einfach nichts von der Zeit." "Schon okay. Solange du mir glaubst." "Tue ich. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber ich glaube dir." Sagt sie sicher und sieht ihn neugierig an. Lukas lächelt leicht. Sie sitzen eine Weile da. Lukas erzählt ihr vom Unfall, von seiner Arbeit, die er zur Zeit auf dem Schreibtisch liegen hat und von Claire, den Mädels. Dann ist es für ihn Zeit ins Büro zu gehen. Gewohnheitsmäßig küsst er Vic auf die Haare. "Entschuldige. Gewohnheit." Sagt er und mustert ihr Gesicht. "Würdest…. Kannst du mich küssen?" Fragt sie ihn. Er lächelt und küsst sie auf die Wange. "Richtig?" Fragt sie ihn. Lukas zögert. "Hey, du hast gesagt wir sind seit Monaten zusammen, also haben wir auch miteinander geschlafen. Dann ist ein Kuss doch nicht zuviel verlangt. Oder? Außerdem…. Vielleicht hilft er mir, mich zu erinnern!" Lukas grinst. "So kenn ich dich. Du sagst mir immer, was ich tun soll." Er beugt sich vor und gibt ihr einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund. Vic schließt die Augen. Es ist ganz zart und irgendwie vertraut. Er zieht sich zurück und Vic grinst ihn an. "Das war nicht schlecht." "Nicht schlecht?" Fragt Lukas empört. "Okay. Es war echt gut." Gibt Vic zu. Lukas schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf. "Bekomm ich noch einen?" Lukas beugt sich wieder vor und küsst sie erneut. Vic grinst. "Ich muss los. Wir sehen uns heute Abend?" "Okay. Ich werde hier sein." Lukas grinst. Ein Dritter schneller Kuss und dann geht er. Vic bleibt träumend zurück. Wie versprochen schaut Lukas am Abend noch Mal vorbei. Es ist ungezwungen und harmonisch zwischen den beiden.


	52. Das zweite Mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria und Lukas verbringen Zeit miteinander. Es wird schnell anders, als Lukas erwartet hat.

Es vergeht eine Woche. An Vics Zustand hat sich nichts verändert, doch sie ist kein Fall mehr für die Klinik und deswegen wird sie nach Hause entlassen. Lukas hätte sie gerne mit zu sich genommen, aber Dr. Shepard meinte eine gewohnte Umgebung wäre besser, also bringt Lukas sie nach Hause. Er hilft ihr sich einzurichten und verabschiedet sich am späten Abend. 

Es vergeht erneut eine Woche. Vic wird von den SFD Ärzten untersucht und für die Arbeit freigegeben. Zwar soll sie nur RTW fahren, aber da sie alle Fragen und Prüfungen richtig beantwortet hat, gibt es keinen Grund sie nicht wieder zu beschäftigen.   
Am Morgen nach ihrer ersten Schicht sieht sie wie jeden Tag das Video. Sie geht aufs Handy schauend ins Barney. "Was siehst du da?" Fragt Andy. "Ein Video von Ripley." Antwortet Vic nachdenklich. "Was? Er hat dir ein Video aufgenommen?" Andy, Maya und Travis schahren sich um sie und sehen auf den Display. Als das Video endet schmilzt Travis fast. "Gott ist das süß." "Stimmt das was er sagt?" "Oh ja, Ripley liebt dich!" Mischt sich Sullivan von der Theke aus ein. "Und du liebst ihn." Sagt Andy. "Das war so süß von ihm. Ich meine einfach nur wow." Sagt Travis nochmals. "Ihr habt das Video gesehen?" Fragt Lukas peinlich berührt von der Tür aus. "Oh ja!" Lacht Sullivan. Vic sieht ihn an. Er sieht nicht aus wie sonst. Irgendwie verletzlicher. "Wie war deine Schicht?" Fragt Lukas nervös. "Gut. Was machst du hier?" "Ich wollte nach dir sehen und dich heim bringen." Sagt er leise. Vic strahlt ihn verliebt an. Sie mag ihn und er ist süß zu ihr. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass er so charmant sein kann. "Sollen wir?" Fragt er vorsichtig. "Ja klar. Ich hole nur meine Tasche." Vic verschwindet in der Umkleide. "Du bist so schnulzig geworden." Lacht Sully und geht mit seinem Kaffee aus dem Barney. Lukas nickt dem Team zu und verlässt sie ebenfalls. Er bringt Vic nach Hause und sie legt sich ins Bett. "Kommst du?" Ruft sie ihn. "Was?" Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. "Wir sind zusammen, richtig?" "Ja, schon." "Ich bin müde und will schlafen. Also kommst du kuscheln oder gehst du ins Büro? Du bist doch noch Chief, oder?" "Natürlich." Lukas lacht. "Wir sind nicht offiziell zusammen. Wir wollten es eigentlich melden aber mit deiner Kopfverletzung wollte ich dir die Fragerei nicht zumuten. Zumal du eh keine Angaben machen könntest…. Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ja ich gehe arbeiten. Aber nicht heute." "Na dann komm!" Vic hält die Decke hoch. Er sollte nicht, er weiß es. Aber er hat seit Wochen nicht mehr gut geschlafen. Er will sie nur halten, ihren Duft einsaugen und bei ihr sein. Er zieht sich bis auf sein Shirt und die Shorts aus und legt sich zu ihr. Sie kuschelt sich an ihn und schon bald schlafen sie ein.  
Vic erwacht aus einem erholsamen Schlaf. Sie räkelt sich und hört ein zufriedenes Atmen neben sich. Erstaunt richtet sie sich auf. Oh mein Gott! Da liegt der Chief in ihrem Bett. Der Chef ihres Chefs Chef. Sie steigt vorsichtig aus ihrem Bett, schnappt sich Ripkeys Hemd, da es das erste ist, was sie zu fassen bekommt und geht leise ins Wohnzimmer. "Handy, Handy, wo ist mein Handy?" Murmelt sie vor sich hin. Da. Schnell wählt sie die bekannte Nummer. "Hhh?" Macht es am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Travis! Ich oh Gott. Du wirst mich hassen. Ich weiß nicht wie oder warum. Aber ich habe einen riesigen Fehler gemacht." "Warum was los?" Grunzt er. "Ich…. Ich habe mit Ripley geschlafen." "Moment. Der Pfadfinder hat mit dir geschlafen?" "Travis! Ernsthaft. Er liegt in meinem Bett!" Travis beginnt zu lachen. "Das ist nicht witzig!" Beschwert sich Vic. "Und wie. Schau dir das Video an. Er hat sich so viel Mühe gegeben. Es ist echt süß." "Welches Video?" "Auf deinem Handy. Schau einfach in die Galerie. Und ja es stimmt was er sagt! Genieß die Zeit Vic." Verwirrt legt Vic auf. Sie öffnet die Galerie und schaut sich das Video erneut an. Ihr Herz schmilzt. Es ist wirklich süß. Lukas steht im Türrahmen und beobachtet sie. "Glaubst du mir?" Fragt er, als es endet. "Lukas!" Vic schaut erschrocken auf, er starrt sie an. "Du hast mich Lukas genannt! Du hast mich seit deinem Unfall nicht mehr so genannt!" "Ich…." "Erinnerst du dich an was?" Vic überlegt. "Nicht wirklich. Ich meine ich fühle mich bei dir wohl, aber es ist…" Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. Lukas nickt traurig. "Ich denke wir müssen uns einfach Zeit lassen." Sagt er und schaut sie an. Vic steht auf und und geht zu ihm hinüber. Sie schmiegt sich in seine Arme und kuschelt sich an ihn. Lukas seufzt. Er vermisst sie so sehr. Er atmet ihren Duft ein. Vic kuschelt sich noch näher an ihn. "Ich liebe dich Victoria." Sie seufzt als Antwort. Das reicht Lukas. Alles was sie nicht als Distanz zeigt, reicht ihm.  
Sie setzten sich zusammen. Lukas kocht und danach schauen sie etwas fern. Vic lehnt sich an ihn. Sie genießt es. Sie überstreckt ihren Kopf und küsst Lukas sanft auf die Lippen. Überrascht schaut er auf sie hinunter. Er lächelt sie an. Seine Augen sind warm und freundlich. "Ich mag das." Sagt Vic und er schmunzelt. "Ich auch. Ich liebe dich, Victoria." Sie küsst ihn erneut. Lukas genießt den Kuss, als Vic sich von ihm löst und zurück zum TV schaut küsst er ihren Nacken. Vic legt den Kopf zur Seite und bietet ihm ihre Halsseite an. Lukas küsst erneut ihre Haut. Sie riecht so gut und schmeckt wie immer. Als hätte sich nichts verändert. Immer wieder überprüft er Victoria's Reaktion, doch sie räkelt sich gegen ihn. "Du entscheidest wie weit es geht." Flüstert er ihr zu. Vic dreht ihren Kopf zu ihm um und küsst ihn begierig. Lukas wird von ihr gegen die Couchlehne gedrückt. Sie setzt sich auf seinen Schoß und küsst ihn hungrig. Lukas reagiert, er zieht sie zu sich, küsst sie. Vic fasst in seine Haare, zerrt daran. Lukas stöhnt in den Kuss. "Schlafzimmer?" Fragt Vic zwischen zwei Küssen. Lukas zieht sich zurück. "Willst du das wirklich? Ich will dich nicht drängen oder so. Es ist deine Entscheidung." Er sieht skeptisch aus. "Ich will das Lukas. Bitte. Ich will das! Schlaf mit mir!" Er mustert Vic genau. "Lukas!" Fleht sie. "Okay. Okay." Seine Fassade bricht. Er hebt Vic hoch und trägt sie ins Schlafzimmer. Sie erkunden einander und obwohl Lukas Vics Körper kennt ist es als ob er sie neu kennen lernt. Er küsst jeden Zentimeter von ihr. Genießt jede Berührung die er machen darf, wer weiß was morgen auf ihn wartet. Vic genießt es zusehens. Sie weiß nicht ob es daran liegt, dass Lukas weiß was sie mag oder ob er einfach ein toller Liebhaber ist, aber sie hat noch nie so gefühlt. Sie lieben sich ausgiebig und schlafen gesättigt ein.


	53. Dann geh doch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Zeit vergeht. Wird sich Lukas an die Situation gewöhnen? Wie ist das Leben mit jemand, der dich immer wieder vergisst?

Einige Zeit vergeht. Vic und Lukas haben sich irgendwie mit der Situation arrangiert. Lukas gezwungener Maßen mehr wie Vic. Er steht morgens früh auf und legt Vic ihr Handy aufs Bett, damit sie hoffentlich zuerst das Video sieht, bevor sie zu ihm in die Küche kommt.  
Tatsächlich kommt Vic entspannt zu ihm in die Küche. "Morgen Lukas." "Morgen, Victoria." Sie küsst ihn kurz. "Kaffee?" Fragt sie. "Hab schon gekocht. Ich muss auch gleich los. Soll ich dich noch zur Wache bringen oder läufst du?" "Ich fahre! Ich habe doch noch mein Auto oder?" "Äh, ja, schon." "Also. Dann kann ich selbst fahren." Sie nimmt sich Kaffee und setzt sich an den Tisch. "Meinst du dass das gut ist?" Fragt Lukas vorsichtig. "Ich habe vielleicht mein Gedächtnis verloren, aber ich bin nicht doof. Wenn sich also an den Verkehrsregeln und an der Adresse der Wache nichts geändert hat, bin ich safe." "Mir wäre es trotzdem lieber du würdest nicht fahren." "Lukas! Ich arbeite wieder. Da trage ich deutlich mehr Verantwortung. Sowohl für mich als auch für mein Team und meine Patienten. Also hör auf mich zu bevormunden!" "Ich tu dich nicht bevormunden. Ich sorge mich nur. Ich habe Angst, dass dir was passiert, dass du dich oder jemand anderes verletzt. Im Dienst bist du nicht alleine." "Du meinst, da beaufsichtigt mich jemand anderes?" Lukas schweigt. "Ha!" Ruft Vic aus. "Das denkst du also von mir. Dass ich beaufsichtigt werden muss. Danke Lukas Ripley! Dein Vertrauen in mich und meine Fähigkeiten ist enorm." "So war es nicht gemeint Victoria." "Doch ich glaube schon. Du hast es genau so gemeint! Du findest, dass ich nicht eigenständig sein kann, dass ich wie ein Kind bemuttert werden muss." "Victoria!" "Nein, nichts Victoria. Du musst gehen, dann geh! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!" "Wenn du meinst. Ich melde mich morgen bei dir." "Pah! Du meinst ich vergesse unseren Streit eh wieder und dass du morgen einfach nach dem Reset weiter machen kannst. Es muss toll sein keine Dinge ausdiskutieren zu müssen." "Toll? Ich könnte mir wahrlich etwas schöneres vorstellen, als jeden Morgen aufzuwachen, nicht zu wissen wie du auf mich reagierst und zu hoffen, dass der Tag positiv wird." "Dann geh doch! Ich werde dich eh nicht vermissen. Dann geh einfach." Vic steigen Tränen in die Augen. "Ich muss los, Victoria. Wir reden morgen." Niedergeschlagen verlässt Lukas ihre Wohnung.  
Sauer fährt Vic zur Wache. Er kann sie Mal. Sie zieht sich um und stellt sich mit den anderen in der Fahrzeughalle auf. Sullivan inspiziert sie und teilt ihre Aufgaben zu. "Montgomery, Hughes RTW." Vic verdreht die Augen. "Wie immer! Was auch sonst." Stöhnt sie. "Was war das?" Fragt Robert schockiert und neugierig. Vic ist sauer auf Lukas und sie weiß, dass sie sich zügeln sollte, aber sie kann es nicht. "Ich sagte wie immer! Ich mache doch seit Wochen nichts anderes mehr. Keiner traut mir irgendwas zu. Ich soll nicht alleine wohnen. Ich könnte ja das Haus abfackeln. Ich soll nicht alleine fahren, vielleicht rase ich ja in eine Fußgängergruppe und ins Feuer darf ich schon zweimal nicht. Ich könnte vergessen wie ich mich mit dem AG zu verhalten habe!" Den Schluss schreit sie fast und Sullivan starrt sie an. "Wer hat ihnen gesagt, dass sie seit Wochen auf dem RTW sind?" Fragt Sullivan immernoch schockiert. "Ich….." Vic stoppt. Wer hatte es ihr gesagt? Sie erinnert sich nicht. Es hat ihr niemand gesagt. Es war einfach irgendwie da. Sie sieht wie Sullivan sein Handy herauszieht und eine Nummer wählt. "Was war heute morgen?" Hört sie ihn fragen. "Weil es irgendwas bewirkt hat." Er hört zu. "Nein soweit nicht. Aber sie weiß, dass sie nur RTW gefahren ist." Wieder gibt es eine Pause, dann legt er auf. Überrascht sieht er Vic an. "Ihr habt gestritten?" Fragt er sie. Vic wird rot. "Äh." Macht sie, da sie nicht weiß, was sie darauf antworten soll. Ihr Team sieht sie neugierig an. "Was? Auch ich darf mich streiten. Ich bin die gleiche wie vor dem Unfall auch! Lukas bemuttert mich die ganze Zeit. Fangt ihr nicht auch noch an!" "Warum? Was macht er?" Fragt Travis neugierig. "Er will nicht, dass ich fahre, dass ich ins Feuer gehe. Er bevormundet mich. Wisst ihr wie nervig es ist, wenn du quasi um Zärtlichkeit, um Sex betteln musst, damit er sich sicher ist, dass ich es auch wirklich will?" Vic ist so in Rage, dass sie gar nicht merkt, was sie von sich gibt. Plötzlich räuspert sich jemand am Ende der Fahrzeughalle und alle schauen schockiert auf. Da steht Lukas. Er starrte Vic mit offenem Mund an. "An was erinnerst du dich?" Fragt er schockiert. "Ich…. Nichts….." Gibt Vic als Antwort. Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Wir haben seit deinem Unfall erst einmal miteinander geschlafen. Das ist mindestens zwei Wochen her. Das ist eine Erinnerung! Was weißt du noch?" Er geht auf sie zu, den Mund immer noch geöffnet und die Augen fest auf sie gerichtet. Vic schluckt. Sie sieht ihm in die Augen. Irgendwas ist anders. "Ich… du hast über die Ehe gesprochen! Du wolltest darüber reden!" Ihre Augen weiten sich. Lukas Blick erhellt sich. "Ja, ja genau!" Stimmt er ihr zu. "Wir waren auf der Kirmes." "Stimmt. Das war eines unserer Dates." "Wie Karneval?" Lukas schließt erleichtert die Augen. Er atmet durch. Als er die Augen öffnet strahlt er sie an, eine kleine Träne rinnt ihm über die Wange. "Ja, ja, auch wie Karneval. Es stimmt alles, Victoria. Du hast mit allem Recht!" "Australien?" Lukas nickt lediglich, seine Stimme versagt. "Ich… Lukas…." Jetzt hat sich endlich in ihrem Blick etwas verändert. Lukas kann es sehen. Sie sieht ihn an, mustert ihn. Lukas geht auf sie zu, wischt sich die Tränen aus den Augen und schlingt seine Arme um sie. "Victoria!" Haucht er aus. "Ich liebe dich Lukas. Es tut mir Leid." "Nicht. Es ist alles gut. Es ist alles gut. Ich liebe dich." Er drückt sie fest an sich, bevor er sich zurück zieht, ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nimmt und sie hart küsst. Endlich muss er sich nicht mehr erkundigen. Endlich darf er einfach mit ihr weiter leben. Vic strahlt ihn an. "Lukas?" "Ja?" "Ich will dich heiraten!" Er lacht kurz auf. "Ich will dich auch heiraten, Victoria!" Dann küssen sie sich lang und sowohl Vic als auch Lukas genießen diesen ersten richtigen Kuss, auf den beide so lange gewartet haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer hätte es erwartet?

**Author's Note:**

> So mehr habe ich bisher noch nicht. Was wollt ihr lesen? Welche Ereignisse in Lukas Leben sollen beleuchtet werden?
> 
> Ich freue mich über eure Anregungen.
> 
> Sagt mir bitte, ob ihr es mögt oder nicht. Ich bin gespannt auf eure Reaktionen.
> 
> Danke für eure Kommentare und Likes!


End file.
